The Legend of Zelda: The Fairy's Curse
by SariaOfTheKokiri
Summary: On the search for his lost fairy, Link meets a friend he thought he would never see again. Saria seems all too happy to find Link, yet, something about the girl is shrouded in mystery. With both their fairies missing, they make headway for the city of Plurbiocris. However, the city, normally teeming with fairies, is nearly devoid of life! Post MM, but more about OoT.
1. A Strange Melody

**Author's Note**

This story starts out a bit slow, but trust me, it picks up.  
I am trying to keep this as close to canon as possible, for those of you that care.  
(While, of course, introducing several questionable things in the process. It's fanfiction afterall.)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Deep, deep in the forest, a boy trekked and searched...**

This boy, none other than the boy of legend, the legend held closely by the royal family, was on the hunt for someone...

This someone was a beloved and invaluable friend, one for whom he had been searching for innumerable nights...

This friend had helped him through times of adversity, seen him through trials and tribulations, and was always ready to lend an ear...

The boy's quest had taken him to the very heart of the woods, where nary a sound could be heard...

The boy trudged onward, mounted on a young horse, finding no apparent life all around him. Had he become lost?

Suddenly, through the dead silence of the woods a sound was heard. A quiet, almost nonexistent sound, but a sound.

The boy slowed his horse and whipped his head around. There it was again, a low, woodwind sound, similar to the howl of a wolf.

The boy turned his horse, and urged it in the direction of the sound. As the two traveled in its direction, it became more obvious the sound was not coming from something natural.

The boy prodded his horse, increasing its speed. The sound began to formulate into a sort of melody.

The closer the boy got to the sound, the more clear and defined each and every note became. It was coming from an ocarina.

The music grew louder and louder, it's melody quite familiar to the boy. When he got so close to the sound's origin that it was simply ringing in his ears, he stopped his horse and dismounted.

The boy brandished an instrument of his own, an ocarina with an off blue color, and hesitantly followed along with the song.

The melody was a joyful one, sure to put a smile on any disgruntled person's face, quick, playful, and catchy.

After playing for quite a moment, the song built into a dramatic swell, and then, it stopped.

The boy looked around himself. Had he just scared off this mysterious fellow music maker?

The boy surveyed the area once more, hoping to find the music producer, and with them, possibly an old friend.

After a few moments more in silence, the boy sighed in defeat, put his ocarina away, and treaded back to his horse.

However, before he could return to his horse, the snapping of a tree branch was heard.

The boy whipped around quickly, to find a girl clad in green diving out of an overhanging tree onto himself.

The two collided, and fell to the ground, the girl sat on top victoriously.

_"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all!"_


	2. Old Friends, Missing Fairies

**"... were you not expecting to see me?"**

All the young boy could do was stare back at this girl. The boy knew her, but something was off. _Was she not bound to stay in the sacred forest, the very forest where the two had grown up together?_

"Link... it has been too long... too long... since I last saw you... since you saved Hyrule..."

The girl removed herself from the boy, and stood up. The boy, Link, stood up too, but was met with an odd realization. This girl, his friend, Saria, was normally a few inches shorter than him. Now, however, _they looked eye to eye_. How was this possible? Had it not been uttered by the Great Deku Tree time and time again, _the children of Kokiri Forest do not age!_ Yet, Saria looked as though she had grown, as if she _had_ aged some since they had last met. This perplexed the boy to the point of confusion. A look of surprise crept upon his face.

"You're wondering, aren't you? How have I become as tall as you? Well, it is quite a long story... I will have to tell you, but not now. How did I find you? Well, to answer quite simply, I knew you would know my song anywhere! The real question is, why are you out here, what are you looking for?"

Link thought for a moment, then gestured to the air, making a flitting motion with his hand.

"Ah, so you're looking for your fairy friend, Navi? Well, I may be able to help! Some, anyway. You see, I have lost my fairy too, though, I don't think she left me. There have been some strange happenings in these woods, follow me."

Saria pressed through the lost woods, Link followed, leaving his horse behind.

"You see, on the other side of these woods, beyond the reach of the kingdom of Hyrule, there lies a peculiar town, where fairies abound, known as Plurbiocris. They say it was built upon the ancient temple of a great fairy, so it stirs with magic. Lately, however, fairies have been few and far between in that town, I suspect something evil is afoot!"

The two continued through the woods, until Saria came to an abrupt halt.

"Shh, hear that? Something is watching us..."

The two crept through the woods as quietly as possible. Suddenly, a loud snap was heard. From multiple directions, several ruffians attacked, and knocked the two off their feet.

"These two kids oughta fetch us a nice buck!"

The men hoisted up Saria, and began carrying her off.

"Hey, put me down! Link, run!"

But before Link could heed her warning, he too was grabbed by his feet and carried off.


	3. A Terrible Dream

**"Saria? Where are you going?"**

Saria stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to get caught sneaking off in the middle of the night, much less by Mido, _of all people_.

"Mido... I'm sorry... I'm not really sure I can explain..."

Mido stamped his foot impatiently.

"Oh, there's no need to! With all the monsters out here as of late, you're bound to get yourself hurt! You know what the Great Deku Tree says about walking around after dark, _it's dangerous!_ Well... at least, he used to say..."

The two shared a somber silence. The dead trunk of the Great Deku Tree towered above the whole forest, and even seemed to stare down on them now.

"Oh... that Link, if only he had just stayed in his tree house and died!"

"Mido! That is no way to talk! You and I both know Link didn't kill him! At least, not on purpose..."

"Just like someone who's guilty to run away from his punishment! He was straight out of here after he died!"

"But Link didn't run, the Great Deku Tree sent him off to- to... to something much greater!"

"Greater? Saria, what in the world are you talking about? What could be greater than our forest, _the sacred Kokiri Forest?_"

Saria sighed and sat on a nearby stump.

"Mido... it's time I tell you something... something I have told no one else, not even the Great Deku Tree."

"I'm listening."

"You know my secret spot, the Sacred Forest Meadow, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, for as long as I have remembered, I have felt drawn to the place. As if it were someplace... someplace more."

"More? I don't follow."

"As if it held some sort of significance in the grand scheme of things... _as if it were important to the very fate of the world_."

"It really means that much to you? I'm sure you're just fond of the place... nothing more."

"That's what I thought too, Mido! Until about a month ago... the day that Link left... I had a dream."

Mido by now was clearly intrigued by what Saria had to say, he sat down beside her on the stump.

"In my dream... I saw the world... not just Kokiri Forest, _but the lands beyond!_ It was all so beautiful... but then, the world fell into chaos and terror, at the hands of a **very evil man**. All the wonder and beauty, brought to mere ruins and ash from this man's ruthlessness and sheer power. _It was simply horrifying!_  
But then... from the ash, came seven hooded figures and a warrior... the warrior was a man clad in green. That man... _was Link!_"

"Wh- wha?!"

"And not only that, but _I was one of the seven he was leading!_ Together, we and the other figures vanquished that evil man, and the world returned to harmony! It was the most vivid dream I had ever had... it was all so real, I could even feel the wind at my back and the heat of the flames."

"Well... it was just a dream, right?"

"That's what I was hoping, but after Link returned for a short time, and I taught him my song, he told me of an **evil man**, I believe the same one from my dream, was planning to conquer the whole entire world!"

"Wha- Saria... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I've been called, _possibly by the goddesses themselves_, to be a sage... and I believe my duty lies within the Forest Temple. I can feel the spirits of the forest themselves calling for help."

"The- the Forest Temple? That's where all these monsters have been coming from! You'll be swarmed and eaten alive for sure! Let me come with you!"

"No, Mido, you can't come with me, this is my calling, not yours... I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of you getting yourself hurt for me in vain..."

"But... but what can I do?"

Saria stood up and paced for a moment, she was clearly distraught at the situation.

"... you can make me a promise..."

"Of course, whatever you want, Saria! You name it, I'll do it!"

"Promise that you will let no one find me... except for Link, when the day comes..."

"I... I promise."

"Good. Now, I'll be off. Let no one hear of this conversation!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you... now... goodbye, Mido."

Saria walked off towards the entrance to the lost woods, and disappeared within.

**"Goodbye, Saria."**


	4. Imprisoned

**Saria awoke from her deep sleep with a scream.**

Had she been dreaming? How long had she been out? It was all coming back to her now, her and Link had been abducted by a shady group of men. There were too many of them, they overpowered the two of them easily. Where was she anyway? She took a look around herself, she was in a dank, smelly cell. There were a few guards down the corridor, talking noisily. She checked her pockets, and realized that the men must have looted them, her ocarina was no longer there!

"Ooh, they better not have done anything to my ocarina! Wait a minute, where's Link?"

At the sound of his name, Link called out, he was in the cell next to Saria. The two were separated by a brick wall, albeit, a flimsy looking one.

"I'm sorry Link, this is all my fault, I knew the woods had bad people lurking about them, I should have been more careful leading you through them..."

Saria sat against the wall, defeated. _How could two kids possibly escape this kind of mess?_ She got up and looked outside the cell. Much to her surprise, their personal belongings were stored on a nearby shelf.

"Link, look! Our things! If only we had a way to get to them..."

She again collapsed against the wall, only this time, a brick fell out of the wall, and landed on Saria's foot.

"Ow! _This wall really is unstable..._ wait, that gives me an idea!"

Link tried his best to figure out what Saria was doing, but to no avail. Suddenly, a brick went flying from her cell, and knocked one of the ocarinas off, causing it to roll across the floor. Saria caught the ocarina, the ocarina of time, and pulled it into her cell.

"Listen, Link. I've got a pla-... hey, wait a minute, _this isn't the ocarina I gave you!_ What happened to it?"

All Link could manage was an awkward and flustered chuckle.

"Oh... you lost it... didn't you?... did it mean nothing to you? Was it not symbolic of our friendship?"

Link fell to his knees, put hands on his face, and started sobbing. He was afraid he had let his friend down, possibly even that they were no longer friends.

"It's okay, Link... it's okay... I'm sure you took the best care of it that you could... it's just an object, it can always be replaced. What matters is, we're still friends."

After a long comforting silence, Saria resumed her thought.

"Now then, my plan! If I play the ocarina _very_ loudly, perhaps I will bug one of the guards enough to open my cell and quiet me down. When they walk in though, just when they're in the right spot, I'll tell you to push over these loose bricks, and that should deal with the guard! Then, he'll have left my cell door open, and the wall between my cell and yours will be gone! What do you think? Sound like a good plan?"

Link agreed with Saria, and readied himself against the bricks.

"Alright then, here goes!"

Saria, normally an incredible ocarina player, blew into the ocarina as hard as she could, and began to make as loud and ear piercing of sounds as possible. It quickly got the attention from one of the guards, he rushed down the corridor and shouted at them.

"Hey kid! Shut that thing up, or I'll come in there!"

Saria payed him no mind and continued playing, acting as if he did not exist.

"Wait a minute, _you're not supposed to have that thing anyway!_ Give it here!"

The guard opened the cell door and closed in on Saria. Before he could get too close, however, Saria stopped then shouted, "Now!" and Link toppled the flimsy brick wall on the man, effectively knocking him out.

"Wonderful job, Link! Now let's grab our stuff and find a way out of here!"


	5. The Escape

**"Oi, Grenkam, where'd ya go?"**

No response.

"...Grenkam? Get back 'ere an' finish our card game!"

Again, silence.

"Aye, I've gotta do _evrythin'_ myself!"

The other guard, Grenkar, got up from his seat and bounded down the hall.

"Quick, Link, someone is coming! Get your sword ready!"

Link stepped in front of Saria and drew his sword in preparation for the guard. Grenkar's tall shadow danced across the wall as he rounded the corner.

"Ey, how did you two man'ge to get lose? Back in the cells w' you!"

Link made a quick jab at the man, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The two kids ran past him as quickly as they could.

"Argh... that kid packs a whallop... _Grenko! Gerka!_ We've got a coupla 'scaped weasels!"

The man's call echoed through the dungeon, and alerted the two remaining guards. Loud footsteps bounded down the hallways.

"Ooh, I wish I could do something more than hide behind you... here come some more, Link!"

The two men popped around the corner, one of them armed with a fair sized knife.

"I'll make quick work of you two kiddos, _get back in the cell! Last chance!_"

Link took no heed of the man's advice, and leaped to take a strike at him. The unarmed guard yelped and ran back around the corner. The armed man quickly blocked with his knife, and nearly struck a counterblow. Link swung at him again, but this time, the man caught him by the wrist.

"I warned you boy! You know what we do to people who get out? We- _gyah_!"

While he was distracted with Link, Saria snuck around the man and grabbed him by the neck from behind. This swiftly brought him to the ground, and Link gave him a good whack to knock him out.

"Yeah! That's the last of them, let's get out of here! Wait... first, this does look about my size, doesn't it?"

Saria picked up the **ruffians knife**, and held it in the air. She took a couple swings with it, and then giggled.

"Heehee! I look like you, don't I, Link?"

Link too chuckled, and the two made their way to a staircase. They happily ran up the case, until they bumped into another man. The two pointed their swords at him.

"Gah! Please don't hurt me! I don't want any part in this! My brothers are such ruffians, but I promise I'm not! I hate this whole business!"

"Business? _What business?_"

"Why, fairy business! You see, lately, fairies have been especially rare, but everyone wants one! It's nearly impossible for men like us to find fairies, but they say they are attracted to the pure hearts of children. So my brothers got me involved in a terrible scheme of theirs, to start _kidnapping children to find fairies!_ They said it would earn us a fortune, but we haven't seen one rupee yet! Oh please forgive me, I mean you no harm!"

Saria turned toward Link with a questioning glare.

"Should we trust him?"

Link responded with an approving nod, and the pair put away their weapons.

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much! I'll show you the way out of here, before any of my brothers wake up. My name is Gerka by the way."

Gerka lead the pair up a flight of stairs, then opened a trap door that lead into a shop.

"The way out is through that door, take care of yourselves you two! Oh, wait! Before you go, I insist that you take this, it's the only one we have, and it's the least I can do!"

Gerka pulled a bottle out from under the counter, a bottle containing a pink fairy, and handed it to Link.

"Thanks sir! Wait a minute... Mari?"

Saria looked closely at the fairy in the bottle. At Saria's mention of the name, the fairy perked up and began buzzing around in the bottle.

"Saria? _Is it really you?_ Where have you been?!"

"I could ask you the same thing! Hang on, let me get you out..."

Up until then, Gerka had only been starting at Saria as if she were crazy for talking to a fairy, but when she tried to remove the lid, the man freaked out.

"No! _No no no!_ Don't let the fairy out, kid, then it will just fly away!"

Saria glared back at the man, clearly agitated with him.

"Well sir, I'll have you know this fairy is not an it, it's a she! Second, she's my friend! And my fairy!"

She popped open the bottle, and Mari flew out and around gleefully. Link watched with a goofy smile on his face as the fairy flew circles around the room.

"I'm free! Free at last! It's so nice to stretch my wings! Thank you Saria!... though, I must ask, where did you go? I followed as you closely as I could, then you just _vanished!_ What happened?"

Saria's face went pale at the question

"Uh... well... I'll have to tell you later... it's quite a long story... can we get out of here now?"

Gerka walked up and stared in awe at Mari as she hovered around Saria.

"I don't understand, why does the little fairy not fly away?"

Mari buzzed in front of his face, and turned a reddish hue.

"Because she's my kid, jerk! Maybe you should ask before stuffing us in bottles! How would you like if I shoved you in a bottle, huh?"

The man nearly tripped over backwards trying to get away from the quite livid fairy as she approached his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Saria ran up and tried to call Mari down.

"Easy, Mari. This man means well. Save your anger for someone who deserves it."

"Right... sorry, Saria. Hey, wait, that's Link, isn't it? Long time no see! Didn't you finally get a fairy, though? What happened to Navi?"

Link was a bit taken aback by the questions, and could only stutter about it.

"Heh heh, alright Mari, that's enough questions. Let's get going. Thank you sir, for your help!"

Gerka recomposed himself and waved at the children.

"Goodbye, you few! Watch out for shady looking men!"

Link, Saria, and Mari left the shop.


	6. A Fairy!

**"Well, I guess we're here then."**

The three processed their surroundings. A town, that look like it should be full of life, but instead, was devoid of energy.

"Welcome to Plurbiocris."

"Wow... it's quiet here... something feels missing."

"Something is missing, fairies. The town is normally abundant with them... but now, _you're the only one to be found, Mari._"

The group walked around the town for a moment. It was equally dull all across. Only choice few people were outside, a couple of market stall owners, a pair of wanderers, and some guards.

"It's as if the magic within the city just... _died_..."

"That's because it very well may have."

Link span around and drew his sword with lightning speed, but put it back away after realizing the voice had only come from a little old lady.

"Forgive me for frightening you, young man, but I could not help but overhear your friend speaking of our town."

"Yes, I was saying this town feels like it is no longer living, like something tapped away all its joy and life."

"Ah yes... if only we could revive it. Then, the fairies, our pride and joy, would no doubt return."

Mari popped up from behind Saria for the first time of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm the only one here!"

The lady looked purely astounded by the appearance of Mari. She nearly jumped for joy at the sight of her.

"Oh my! _A fairy!_ There's a _fairy_ with you! Do you have any idea what that means!"

Link and Saria exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Um... no?"

"I do! Please follow me!"

Link stood his ground, but Saria followed, so he walked alongside her.


	7. The Fairy's Curse

**"Just down these steps, children."**

The little old lady led the two kids and the fairy down a staircase inside an old house. The staircase led down into dark catacombs, riddled with moss and ancient writings.

"Pardon me miss, but where are you taking us?"

"It will be just bit farther, darling, then you'll see."

The four continued on through the chasm. The whole walk, however, Link had been keeping an eye on the woman. Something seemed off about her to him. Whatever it was, neither Saria nor Mari noticed it, for both were comfortable with her.

"Link, will you relax? Stop acting like everyone is going to attack us, she's just a little old woman. She's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, but I am more than just an old woman, my dear. I'm a fairy."

At that suggestion, all three were shocked. _This little old lady, a fairy?_

"Wait, hang on... you don't look like a fairy... you most certainly don't glow... would you care to tell us a bit more about yourself?"

"In a moment dear, we are almost there."

After traveling down yet another flight of stairs, the group ended up in a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a large bowl shaped area, a round structure sat in its center with strange engravings in it.

"Welcome to the ancient fairy fountain, _my fairy fountain_."

Mari flew around the area and took a close look at everything.

"But it's all dried up... what happened?"

"Allow me to tell you a story. It's a long one, so you and your friends had best sit down."

Link and Saria sat, and Mari landed on Saria's shoulder.

"Thousands of years ago, before this town stood here... me, Mandgrova, and my sister, Blassoom, coexisted here peacefully. We watched over the ancient tribes, and maintained order amidst the land using the great fairy harp, a tool capable of melding the world itself. The people were so grateful of us, that they built a fountain in our honor, this very fountain we stand on now. From our fountain flowed not just water, but pure water of life, said to heal whoever drank it.

"Over time, the fountain came to be a resting place for weary fairies all over. The heavy congregation of fairies lead to the area itself being fertile and full of magic. One day, a tribe of people, the Plurbians, settled here, and discovered how rich and farm ready land was. They built their town with our fountain at the center, and all the water they drank came from here.

"Over years and years, the Plurbians prospered, and the town was built up more and more, until eventually, they had forgotten the very fairies who cleansed the water they drank._ They had built their town on top of our fountain!_ Regardless of whether our fountain could be found, fairies could still feel the magic within, so they still flocked from all around, and still filled the water with their magic.

"One day, not too long ago, however, the men did something. Something that upset my sister dearly. They had began to catch fairies and pull the magic from them! Such is not a peaceful process, and can potentially kill the fairy! Blassoom was outraged at them, and told me she would destroy the men, for harming our fellow fairies. She quickly went out of control, and used the fairy harp against me. It nearly destroyed even me! Using all the magic I had, I destroyed her and the harp, but not before she cursed the land and sealed up the fountain.

"With the flow of pure water gone, the fairies stopped coming to the town, and the town began to suffer hardship. You see, the magic rich water is what kept the land fertile, and without it, the men's crops began to die. Now, the civilization is on the brink of collapse, and there is not nearly enough food for the people."

Saria, Link, and Mari all stared at the woman, then Mari asked a question.

"Is there not some way to revive the fountain?"

"There is one, and only one. If a fairy can bring together the four pieces of the great fairy harp and play the melody of bounty on it, then it will revive the stopped flow."

"The melody of bounty? I'm not familiar with it, do you know it?"

"Why of course, dear, I'll teach you. It goes like this."

Mandgrova sang an old tune, and both Link and Saria followed on their ocarinas.

"There, with this song, you will bring prosperity back to the land! Remember it! Only with the harp, however, can you truly revive the fountain. Can I count on you, miss, to bring together and play the great fairy harp?"

"Of course!"

"Remember, your friends can help bring together the pieces, but only a fairy can play the harp."

"Might I ask why you can't?"

"Because, I lost all my magic power against my sister. Without fairy magic, the harp cannot be played."

"Oh... well then you two, it looks like we have a quest on our hands!"


	8. Secrets?

**"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"**

Mandgrova clapped her hands together to express her profound happiness.

"When I destroyed the harp, it's remains scattered to the four corners of the valley... I recommend you approach the Southwestern corner first. There, lies the _forest of confusion_, be careful not to get lost."

"Getting lost in the woods? You asked the wrong kid for that! Saria here can navigate her way through _any_ undergrowth."

"Er, yes... thank you, Mari. I suppose I am the sage of the forest. Link here is the _real_ trooper, he saved the land of Hyrule once!"

Link took a glance at Saria. He knew that she was the sage of the forest... before he saved Hyrule and everyone forgot what he had done. But how did Saria know he saved Hyrule? Hadn't everyone but Zelda forgotten his achievements when he traveled back to the past to prevent Ganondorf's takeover?

"Sage of the forest? Link saving Hyrule? My goodness, Saria, did something happen while I was gone? Or do you and Link have some sort of joke going on?"

"N-never mind that... we shall travel to the _forest of confusion_, and recover the first piece of the harp, come on Link."

Saria and Link exchanged awkward looks at each other, before Saria deliberately looked away. _Was Saria hiding something?_

"Good luck, kids! I shall be waiting here!"

The trio exited the catacombs and arose again in Plurbiocris. All the town's lifelessness now held meaning to these three, a meaning that only they could resolve. As they walked back across the civilization, several people seemed to be staring at them.

"It's me, isn't it? They want me and my magic, don't they?"

Mari fluttered lower and tried to hide behind Saria. Indeed, everyone looked at the fairy with a tinge of greed in their eye.

"Don't worry, Mari, we will keep you safe. Let's get out of here before something bad happens."

The travelers continued to the south gate at a brisk pace. Neither of the two were look where they were going, and they bumped right into a man. A strange, eerily familiar man.

_"My... at it again, I see?"_

"Who... who are you?"

"And I see you've found a new friend, haven't you, _fairy boy?_"

The man was the happy mask salesman, a creep who claims to sell masks to make the world a happier place. He smiled down at the two children, Link seemed particularly unsettled by his appearance there.

"Not to worry, boy, I am merely passing through. Though, since I have run into you, might I ask something? Nothing much? If you see a boy wearing a peculiar mask, one that looks similar to the face of a Deku scrub, could you point me in his direction? I offered to let him try on the mask, _but he never payed for it!_ Sorry to be a bother. Carry on, you two!"

The happy mask salesman continued walking, and Link continued staring at him until he was long out of sight.

"... someone you know, I presume?"

Link simply shook the thoughts out of his head, and resumed walking. Saria and Mari followed.


	9. Best of Friends

**"Ah, so nice to have the wind at our backs, isn't it?"**

As Saria skipped along gleefully, Link watched with a smile. They were now out in the midst of Fairy Valley, the meadows were a wonderful green, and there were colorful flowers all about them. The sun shone across the entire field, and there was not a thing in the world that could discourage anyone. _It truly was a beautiful day._

"So, Link, how far out are the woods from here? Do you think we will be able to make it by nightfall?"

Link looked ahead and judged the distance. The forest was a few miles out, and the sun was still high in the sky. They should make it at sunset. Link turned to Saria and nodded, and then joined in her skipping.

"Ah, this brings back memories, doesn't it? Like back when we used to race each other through Kokiri forest to see who could get to the shop first... good times... hey, remember that time when you tripped while we were racing and knocked over Mido? _He dropped all the rocks he was carrying!_ He was furious, _but I thought it was hilarious!_"

Link and Saria shared a long moment of laughter. The two had made countless memories together. Indeed, they were best friends, near inseparable. But sadly, fate _had_ separated them before.

"Hey Link..."

The two stopped, and Link stared at Saria in a questioning manner. Saria remained silent and simply returned Link's stare for a few seconds.

_"... race ya there!"_

Saria took off like a gust of wind, leaving Link standing by himself, caught off guard. He soon took off after her, and they both ran and laughed all the way to the forest.

After nearly an hour of running, Saria made it to the tree line. Out of breath, she declared her victory.

"*Huff*... I... I win! *Huff*..."

A few seconds after, Link caught up to her, also out of breath. He rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Alright, so I had a head start... but *huff* you still fell behind a bit!"

Mari flew up from Saria and lightly scolded the children.

"Alright you two, that's enough fun for today. The sun is setting, so we need to set up camp or find some shelter. There's no telling what's lurking around out here."

"Right... of course. I think I see some smoke in the distance, perhaps there is a civilization? Should we see if we can trek there before nightfall?"

Link gave a quick nod of agreement, and the group foraged through the woods. Just as it was getting dark, they arrived at a small village, run by Deku Scrubs. The gatekeeper greeted them at the front gate of the village.

"Woah, what are you kids doing out here so late in the day? Don't you know these woods are dangerous at night? _I mean-_ ehem, welcome to Dekudeku Village!"

"We kind of figured there might be something out there. I don't suppose you have a place for us to stay the night, do you?"

"Why of course, follow me!"

The Scrub walked them through the small village. Everyone seemed to be hunkering down, as if a storm were coming.

"Here we are, the Scrubby Inn! Forgive us if the commodities aren't the most, well, accommodating to your type. We don't get many visitors out here."

"It's fine, we're used to forest life."

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'll be heading to my own home now, I'd hate to get attacked, bye!"

The Scrub guide hurried off to his house. Link and Saria stared after him.

"Attacked? Whatever could that mean? Oh well, I guess we better get some shut eye."

The group entered the Inn, got themselves a room, and went to sleep.


	10. The Forest's Cry for Help

**Night. All was quiet.**

Saria had remembered the path to the sacred forest meadow by heart, so she spent no time at all getting there. But now that she was there, _what was she doing there? Was she really being called as a sage? Perhaps she was just being over dramatic?_ Just as she began to turn around, she felt the calling again. It was almost as if the woods themselves were calling her by her name. As if each and every leaf on every vine and every tree whispered '_Saria_'.

Saria recollected herself and scaled the tree in front of the temple. She had been inside the forest temple once before, but that was long ago, before even the tree stood there. Once she topped the tree, she made a leap for the remnants of the stairs. She landed on a lose stone and nearly slipped off, but managed to pull herself back up. She continued into the temple. It was chillingly quiet, only the echoes of her own footsteps could be heard, leaving quite a spooky atmosphere. Last any Kokiri had checked, the temple was teeming with monsters. Now, however, it was _chillingly_ empty.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Saria started back for the exit, but before she could even turn around, _she could feel it again_. All the woods called to her, from the moss on the walls to the weeds in the floor. _She couldn't turn down the forest's cry for help, could she?_

She walked deeper into the temple, through all the eerie silence. Each door she opened did so with a loud creak, as though they hadn't been used in hundreds of years. Saria thought back to her first, and only other visit to the forest temple. It all looked the same, yet something felt different. Not just the calling feeling, but the atmosphere itself of the temple felt different. When she first visited, it had only felt abandoned, but now, it almost felt as if it were _holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen._

After walking through most the temple, Saria pinned down where she felt the calling was coming from. It came from the other side of a long foreboding hallway, lined with paintings of various woodland scenery. She slowly walked through the corridor, observing each picture with question. Each passing step she took, the stronger the aura of the call felt. She walked, and walked, and walked, for what felt like a lifetime, but what was in reality a matter of seconds.

She finally made it to the end of the hallway, and opened the door, leaving her at the base of a staircase. By now, the call of the forest had grown so intense that it felt audible and tangible on its own. When Saria had reached the top of the stairs, her mind was simply overrun by the power of the woods. What was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, was now a throbbing sensation that took over her entire conscious. Saria was simply overpowered by the feeling, and fell to her knees and clutched her head.

"Argh... what... is... it..."

She wrestled with herself for several minutes. Each minute, the feeling only grew more intense. _She could not think. She could not feel. She could not act. All she could do was simply succumb to the call of the woods._

While Saria was writhing in the middle of the room, a figure appeared. This figure watched her with utmost interest... then smirked.

"Heh, who would have thought, the sage of the forest, a child!"

Saria looked up, but could not see. However, the way the aura of the forest bent and radiated around that point in space told her all she needed to know. This was that **evil man**! The one from her dreams, the one Link spoke of! What did _he_ want with _her_? She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. She rallied her strength and tried again.

_"W-who... who are y-you?!"_

Each word that left Saria's mouth was barely audible, she labored for each syllable. She wheezed with every breath.

"I am Ganondorf, the king of Hyrule, of all the world!"

_"What d-do you... what do you want... from me..."_

"I have a very simple answer for you, kid, _I want you gone!_"

Ganondorf used the triforce of power, and attempted to destroy Saria. Before any of his blasts reached her, however, they were deflected by a bright green energy field that appeared, surrounding her. The ball ricocheted back at him, and he took the blow and yelled. After the energy field around Saria dissipated, she began to regain her senses. All around the temple, thing that couldn't be seen were revealed. Skulltulas were hanging from the roof where none had been before, poes cackled as they swung around their torches, and wolfos' howls echoed through the temple. Saria could sense all the unwelcome spirits appearing right from where she was standing.

"Gah, _curse you, little girl!_ You have resisted my strongest magic, and in the process, weakened the illusion I have bound to this place! You're more trouble than you are worth. _I have something special to deal with you!_"

Ganondorf raised his fist into the air, and it began to glow from raw power.

_"Arise, **Phantom Ganon**!"_

A specter resembling Ganondorf himself, on a horse formed from the light of Ganondorf's triforce segment. It reared back and cried out.

"But... what do you want from me? _I have never done anything to you!_"

By now, Saria was mostly out of her stupor, and could see again.

_"Siege the child, my loyal slave!"_

Phantom Ganon charged at Saria, but before he made contact, Saria blacked out.


	11. The Nightmares

**_"What do you want from me?!"_**

Saria sat up and looked around. She wasn't in the forest temple any more, rather a colorful wooden room, and she was laying in a soft leafy bed. Was it just another nightmare? No... _it was her memories coming back to haunt her._ Even after Ganondorf had been sealed away for years, he still haunted her in her dreams. _Had Ganondorf been sealed in this Hyrule?_ Saria shivered at the thought of him still being free to roam.

"Saria? Are you alright? You looked like you were having a pretty intense nightmare."

Saria fully remembered what was going on again. Had Mari been watching her this whole time? She looked across the room, and saw Link was still in his bed. At least he hadn't woke up, she wasn't sure she could explain it to him... _not yet._

"I don't know, Mari, I keep having these nightmares... these _horrid, horrid, nightmares._"

"Have you? The last nightmare you had with me at your side was... was the night the Great Deku Tree died... the night Link left. Do these nightmares... _have something to do with Link?_"

The Great Deku Tree? A great figure to look up to, long gone. And on the same day too, her best friend had left the forest. This day felt as though it was many years ago to Saria. _Had it been many years ago?_ Saria shook her head in confusion.

"No... not in the way you would think, anyway. How long ago did he leave... _to you?_"

"How long ago _to me?_ Strange way to word that... why, he left at most a year ago. You disappeared not too long after that. It's like you just... _vanished._ _Where did you go? _Did you..._ follow him? How are you outside of Kokiri Forest anyway? Does it have something to do with the Great Deku Tree's death?_"

Saria's head began to spin with all the questions. _Where had she gone? How did she leave the forest? Did she leave because of the great Deku Tree's... death?_ She bent over and clutched her head. All these questions, they were too much!

_**"I... I Don't Know!"**_

Her sudden outburst suprised Mari, and caused Link to stir. She looked up at Link, hoping that he had not woken up. Luckily for her, he fell back asleep. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't know... things haven't been the same... ever since I..."

Saria trailed off. She wasn't sure she could tell anyone yet. Was she really keeping a secret from her own fairy? Would Mari even understand if she did tell her?

"...since you what?"

"Never mind... I need to go back to bed... _goodnight, Mari..._"

"Well... _goodnight, Saria..._"

Saria layed back down, though she did not close her eyes. She was _not_ going to have _another_ nightmare. Mari floated down onto the matress of leaves beside her.

_"...I'll always be here to listen... whenever you're ready..."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

My laptop recently broke down (the one I had been typing these from) so for a while, the rate I release chapters may slow down.

I will update as often as possible, sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.


	12. Other Hyrule?

**Morining. The smell of fresh leaves filled the air.**

A lone beam of sunlight shone through the vine-like curtains, straight into Link's eyes. The light put and end to Link's sleep, he rolled over and sat up. That's when he realized,_ he was alone in the room_. He quickly jumped to his feet and armed himself. There was no way _anything_ or _anyone_ on his watch would mess with his friend while he was asleep... his_ only_ friend... whom he was near destined never to see again in the first place.

Upon closer observation, Link realized that there were no signs of a break in or a struggle, so he reasoned Saria must have gotten up first. He sheathed his sword, and noticed the curtains had been moved since the night before. Saria must have taken a step out for fresh air. Link opened the vine veil, and his deduction payed off, Saria was with Mari standing on the balcony, taking in the breathtaking view...

The tall trees of the wood let in beams of early morning sunlight across the small, almost cute village. It was a wonderful sight... it reminded Link of the village of the Kokiri... _the one he grew up in_. He had visited Kokiri Forest before starting on his trek, he told himself simply because it was on the way to the lost woods, but he knew his real reason; _to see Saria one last time_. Saria, however, was not there, not even in the sacred forest meadow. He asked around the village if anyone knew where she was... but none of them did, _not even Mido_. With that, the last thing holding him in Hyrule, his only friend... _his best friend_, was gone.

Yet here she was all the same, how did she leave the Kokiri Forest? The Kokiri were bound to those woods, _were they not?_ It still didn't make sense to him... she was like a figure standing there in a dream, _she didn't seem to belong_. And on top of all that, _how did she know of his time-bending exploits?_ _Why did she refer to herself as the forest sage?_ Had the need for sages not been eliminated after Ganondorf's execution? Link stared so long, that he was simply startled when Saria and turned around.

"Oh, good morning Link! I didn't see you standing there."

Saria seemed a bit caught off guard too, as if she had been in thought. She looked as though she hadn't got much sleep that night.

"Uh... Link... would you mind if we talk for a moment?"

Link slowly nodded and walked up by her side. She looked like she had been holding something in for quite some time. _Was she going to tell him what had been going on?_

"Well... I'm not really sure how to put this... but..."

She looked back over her shoulder at Mari, who seemed to nod at her.

"I don't think I know what you think I know... I..."

Saria trailed off. Link could tell she had been mulling over what to say for quite some time. _Had this been why she looked so sleep deprived?_

"I'm not of this Hyrule."

Not of this Hyrule? _What in the goddesses' names did that mean?_ At the same time, Link knew _exactly_ what it meant.

"I'm from... I'm from a different Hyrule... the one where **Ganondorf**... took over and laid waste to the kingdom."

Link could only gasp. Ganondorf? Saria shuddered when she said his name. She knew of the terrors and malice he brought to Hyrule? That also meant... _she knew Link was the Hero of Time, legendary wielder of the Master Sword, holder of the Triforce of Courage._ Link felt relived. _Someone finally knew._

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid that... that you might not believe me...that you might turn away from me and no longer consider me a friend."

Link would do no such thing. To know that his only and best friend knew of his quest, his_ awful, soul-wrenching, mind twisting quest,_ it brought ease to his heart. He still had a few other questions though, _how was she outside of Kokiri Forest?_ _Why was she taller then he had remembered?_ Saria reached for another breath, but before any words could leave her mouth, a bell rang at the inn door.

"Scrubby Inn housekeeping! Anyone in there?"

Neither of the two answered, and the Deku Scrub custodian walked straight into the room. He saw the two of them standing on the balcony and apologized.

"Whoops, sorry! I thought no one was in here, I'll leave you be, carry on!"

He raced out of the room and slammed the door. Carry on? Link wasn't entirely sure what to make of the Scrub's appearance, but he could see Saria was clearly frustrated with herself now. She looked and sounded as if she had something rather important to say, but she had lost any shred of confidence left in her after the Deku Scrub had barged in.

"I... I'll tell you the rest later... we've got a harp to fix."

Saria got up and left the room without a word. Mari stayed behind, however, and seemed to stare at Link.

"Don't worry, she will tell you when she's ready."

Mari buzzed off after Saria, and left Link alone in the room. _Was there something more to her being there? To her travel into this alternate Hyrule?_ Link had many more questions, but at least some of them were answered. After mulling it over for a while, he too left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Now hold your horses, I didn't throw that whole bit in with Saria just for a plot twist.  
It will come into play later, while still (more or less) adhering to canon information.


	13. A Generous Mayor

**Saria rushed down the stairs in a hurry.**

Mari flitted after her as fast as her little wings would carry her, and stopped Saria before she could leave the inn.

"Hang on Saria, _you can't just run away from your problems!_ You need to tell him _everything!_"

"I know! I know! But... I just didn't think it would be so hard! I probably just made it even weirder by running away..."

Saria's head dropped and her eyes went to her feet. Mari nuzzled against her neck to comfort her. The fairy's warmth cheered her up a bit, and she looked back up.

"No one said you had to tell him everything now, it's like the Great Deku Tree says, '_everything has a time and a place._' You will know when the time is right."

"Thank you Mari... I just don't want him to think anything of me. And you're right, now is not the time. I'll tell him everything whenever destiny calls for it!"

"That's the Saria I know! Let's get going and find that harp now! Hang on... I almost forgot Link! _Where is he?_"

As if on cue, the young boy walked down the stairway with a contented smile on his face, something he did not usually have. He stepped up, and gave a nod to the two.

"Ah, there you are! Now, let's get going!"

The trio started for the door, but before they could even touch it, the inn's desk attendant called after them.

"Hold it you three, _you didn't pay for your room!_"

Link's face paled. He removed his wallet from his pockets, but it was empty. The thieves must have kept a _few things_ when they looted them. He looked up to Saria, who answered his questioning stare with a non-reassuring reply.

"Don't look at me, _I never had any rupees with me in the first place!_"

"No money! What kind of a joke is this?! Do you not know that anyone who fails to pay what is owed is forced into labor by their debtor? _It is Scrub law!_"

Link contemplated making a break for it. No... surely they would be branded as criminals across the land, should they be caught, their punishment would be _worse_ than labor. Before any action could be made, however, someone else slapped a handful of rupees onto the counter.

"This should cover their charge, and then some. Keep the change."

The Deku attendant's eyes nearly popped straight out of his head when he saw the fair sum of money. One hundred and thirty rupees. The charge for the room was only twenty.

"O-of course sir! Have a nice day!"

The children's savior approached them. He too was a Deku Scrub, though a more slender one, with what looked to be vines for hair. He flipped back his do, and spoke in a thin voice.

"You're welcome, kiddos, you should know better than to wander around without a healthy amount of cash on you!"

The three awkwardly stared at the Scrub. Mari spoke up for the group.

"We had just been robbed. I'm sorry, Mister...?"

"Briggi, Mayor Briggi. And I see you are a fairy. _Had they not all left this land?_"

"All of them but me, I'm afraid, sir. Why did you pay for our bill?"

The mayor turned around and played with his hair again.

"Well, you two looked like nice kids, I figured if you had a fairy buzzing around you, you must be of good character! And seeing your swords, I figured you must be warriors."

"I knew it,_ there's a catch._"

"I apologize, yes. You see, my son recently went missing. I'm afraid he may have been kidnapped by the strange treelike creatures that have been terrorizing us every time the sun goes down. My son was out late a few nights ago, and he never returned. I fear the worst, _these monsters may have kidnapped him!_"

Saria stepped foward and drew the ruffians knife, hoisting it into the air.

"Well, you called on the right people!"

Link, Mari, and the Deku Mayor all stared at her nervously as the weapon teetered in her hand.

"I love your enthusiasm, little girl! But... _are you entirely sure you know how to use that?_"

Saria leaned a bit too far backwards, and fell over, getting the sword stuck in the floor.

"Um, Saria... maybe you had better leave the sword skills to Link. Or at the very least, you should practice more?"

"I'm afraid the fairy poses a good point, you wouldn't want to go against any monsters and have _that_ happen!"

Saria regained her footing, and drew the sword from the wood flooring.

"Yeah I'll need to work on that... can you teach me some of your sword skills, Link?"

Link grinned ear to ear and nodded happily. Not many people ever asked him for help. Well, a **_lot_** of people ask him for help, but never for teaching or instruction. He agreed to teach Saria some of his sword skills.

"Splendid! Of course, you don't look to have a shield either."

"No sir."

"Well then, I'll just have to arrange that!"

Mayor Briggi reached and pulled out a few rupees from his pockets. He placed them directly into the hands of Saria.

"These should cover the charge, go buy yourself a shield."

Saria stared wide-eyed at the valuable gems in her hand speechlessly. After Mari realized she wasn't saying anything, she nudged Saria's shoulder.

"Thank him."

"Oh, uh, yes! _Thank you, mister!_"

"You're quite welcome! Now then, once you have bought the shield and trained, you two shall head towards the forest of confusion, those ghastly beasts' hideout."

Mari's interest was piqued. Had Mandgrova not mentioned the forest of confusion? _That's where they needed to go!_

"Hey, isn't that where... ehem, the piece of the _instrument_ lies?"

Link picked up on what she meant and nodded. Saria stared at her for a second before realizing what she meant, and then nodded too. Mayor Briggi wasn't sure what they referred to, but reacted nonetheless.

"An instrument you say? Are you three in a band? I once was in one! Hoho... the memories..."

Everyone could only stare at the mayor as if he were crazy.

"Er... forget that, you three have quite a trip ahead of you!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just a quick shout out and thanks to _**Lleu **_for reviewing and giving feedback on the story.

(As well as possibly being the only person who cares about it.)

All reviews are appreciated, whether it be praise or criticism.


	14. Sword Training

**"Hey! Watch out for me!"**

The tiny fairy dodged out of the way of the rampant blade.

"Oh, sorry Mari, I wasn't aiming for you!"

Link put his palm to his head and sighed. They had been practicing for an _hour_, and Saria was still just as sloppy with her swordsmanship. She was great at defensive stances and dodges, being a nimble child of the forest, but her offensive training always seemed to end the same. She would raise her sword, attempt to take a whack with it, and either _miss her intended target entirely, lose her balance, or fall over from the rebound_. The dummy they had been practicing on, a few sacks of hay tied to a broomstick, had remained mostly unscathed. _Link wasn't sure what she was doing wrong._

"Alright, I'll try again, _I'll get it this time!_"

Saria approached the dummy in her defensive stature with her newly purchased shield, a piece of carved wood from one of the toughest trees in the woods, and raised it to block any blows to her body. Link chucked a rock, and she effectively blocked it with the shield still firm in her hands. When she went for the dummy, however, is when the trouble again set in. She tried for a sweeping blow, a blow that _actually_ landed on its mark, but upon making contact, the weapon rebounded, and flew from her hand. The sword nearly hit Link's feet, and he jumped out of the way to avoid losing his toes. It hit Link's own sword and shield, both propped against a tree, and knocked them over.

"Oh! Sorry Link, I did it again... I'm not getting the hang of this, _am I?_"

Link sighed with exasperation, and picked up the ruffians knife. He observed the blade, nothing wrong with it, save for a small nick in the tip, and handed it back to Saria.

"We've been at this for quite some time now, should we try something different?"

Link took a moment to think. _How did he learn to fight with the sword?_ He had always sparred with the other Kokiri boys using sticks, especially Mido. Oftentimes, the fight would get rowdy, they would whack at each other _too hard_, and bruise or cut themselves. It had always raised the question in Link's mind, _why did he bleed red, and them green?_ He knew the answer to that now, of course. _Does Saria bleed red now too?_

He shook his head at that thought, and tried to conjure up another one. _What was Link's first kill?_ The first time he had killed anything had been inside the Great Deku Tree. He had killed because he had been told to, and because the creatures he killed were harming his father... at least, his _adoptive_ father. Suddenly, an idea struck Link like a bolt of lightning. He bounded past Saria and grabbed some branches and leaves.

"Link? What are you doing? Should I keep practicing?"

Link did not respond, but rather, simply kept at what he was doing. He set down his pile of supplies next to the dummy, and took a long look at it. He stuck a branch on here, a twig there, a leaf over on the side. He looked like an artist at work. After straightening a few more branches, Link stepped back. _The dummy now resembled a wild wolfos._

"Ah, I get it! You wanted to give me something that I'd want to hit!"

"Let's just hope she can keep the sword in her hand this time..."

Link shushed Mari's negative comment, and gestured to the revamped dummy. Saria readied her footing, drew her sword, and took a lunge at the fake wolfos. She scored a good hit, while remaining on her feet.

"Yes! I got it! Hahaha!"

She hacked and stabbed at the dummy a few more times and landed all her hits. Link applauded her and Mari cheered. After smacking it quite a few more times, something howled.

"Ooh, nice wolfos call, Link! It's like I'm actually fighting one!"

But the howl did not come from Link. He whipped around, and to his surprise, a real wolfos pounced on him. His sword was not in his hand, rather, on the ground next to a tree, and he was pinned down by its claws.

"Ah! When did you get here?! Don't hurt Link! _Someone help!_"

"Saria, use your sword!"

"Wha?"

_"Use your sword!"_

Saria remembered she had a weapon in her hand and charged towards the wild animal. The wolfos reared back to claw mercilessly at Link, but while it was up, Saria took the chance to land a nice slice to its stomach. It howled in pain, and jumped backwards, off of Link. Now that it had its face to Saria, it circled her slowly. It made a quick slash at her, which she blocked with her shield. It reared up with a howl to attack again, but this was the creature's demise. Saria stabbed the walfos straight through the chest. It cried out in anguish and slashed wildly. It soon fell to the ground lifeless. she withdrew her her sword from its body, and stabbed it once more to ensure its death.

Link climbed up from the ground and stared at Saria in awe. When it came down to it, _she really knew her way around a sword!_

"Good job Saria! _You saved Link!_"

"Thanks... are you okay Link?"

Link looked himself over before giving an affirming nod. Just a few minor scratches.

"Do... do we need to keep practicing?"

"Saria, after that, I think you're _ready to take on a dodongo!_ As long as you keep that kind of determination, you should be able to win _any fight!_"

"Really? Thanks! Do you think I'm ready to head off into the forest of confusion?"

Mari turned towards Link, and he gave an affirmative nod. Link picked up his things, and the group started off towards the trials ahead.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I decided to make a few tweaks to chapters 3 and 10 (Mostly 10),

so if you've already read through those, and would like to see what's changed, feel free to.

Just an FYI, none of the changes affect the plot.


	15. The Forest of Confusion

**"Wow... that's a lot of trees..."**

The group arrived at the entrance to the forest of confusion, marked only by a wooden sign, and two oaks forming an archway. The woods ahead of the archway were significantly denser than the woods behind them. The sun shone cleanly through the most of the woods, but inside, the trees created a thick shroud, blocking out most all sunlight. Needless to say, **it was dark**.

"_That's a silly thing to say_, Mari. We are in a forest, are we not? _Heehee!_"

"What I was trying to say was it looks easy to get lost, we had best tread carefully and remember our steps."

"Of course. Good thing you have me, I can navigate through _any_ patch of woods! Ooh! I think I can feel where those mystic creatures are hiding, _follow me!_"

_"Saria, wait!"_

Saria ran off into the forest abruptly. Link dashed to catch up with her, to ensure he didn't get lost. Saria, however, did not seem to slow down for anything, be it tree roots, patches of mud, or even the occasional spider web. She breezed straight through the woods, jumping across ponds and hurtling stumps, all with the _wind in her hair_. After running for nearly three minutes straight, she spotted a dugout, what looked to be the entrance to a cave concealed within a massive tree stump. _This must be it!_ She screeched to a halt, and cheered upward into the leafy canopy.

"_Yahoo!_ _That was fun!_ It took us no time at all, _didn't it Link?_"

No response. She turned around and realized that no one was behind her anymore. She had run too fast.

"Whoops... _Link?_ Did I lose you? _Link!_"

* * *

Far across the forest, stuck in the overgrowth, was Link. He had been following after her as best he could, but the energetic forest girl was simply too fast. Link had only tripped once, and by the time he regained his footing, she was long out of sight. Now he was helplessly lost, and alone.

"Well that's just great... she got ahead of us and didn't realize it, now we're lost. Just like her to run off without thinking, _I need to have a talk with her about this..._"

Well, not _quite_ alone, Mari couldn't keep up with her either. Link sat on a tree stump in defeat. _What was he supposed to do now?_ He didn't seem to have her natural ability to navigate forest environments. She had no way to find them, and they had no means of locating her. Link pulled out his ocarina, the ocarina of time, and started to play _long, sad_ notes.

"I guess we're stuck here for a while... I don't suppose you know any catchier tunes on there, do you? This sad tune is really getting me down... Saria would always seem to play something happy on her ocarina."

Happy tunes? Link did know a few, the _Ballad of the Wind Fish, Zelda's Lullaby, Saria's So_-... Saria's Song? _The answer to their problem had been under his nose the entire time!_ Link played the familiar tune without effort, he had remembered it by heart.

"Oh, isn't that the tune Saria always played? I didn't mean you _had_ to play that, but if you want to, _sure!_ It always was catchy..."

Suddenly, inside Link's head, a voice sprang to life.

"Hello, Link? This is Saria, can you hear me? I'm glad you still remember my song! I think I got ahead of you, I'm sorry. I was excited, _heehee!_ Do you know where you are?"

Link looked around himself. Just trees, trees, and more trees. _There wasn't really an easy answer to that..._

"Wait, that's a silly question, _of course you don't!_ Hmm... I've got an idea, wait there!"

After the talking ceased, Link looked up and and perked his ears. Somewhere in the heart of the woods, someone had started playing the song, _Saria's Song_, back to him.

"Hey, wait a minute, is that Saria? She only taught this song to the best of her friends, so either _someone out there has perfect pitch_, or _Saria is leading the way!_"

Link jumped to his feet and began with a walk, which broke into a run. The irony of this situation hit him with a smile. He had first learned this song by following it through the lost woods, to find its creator, Saria. And now, he was using it to _find his way through the woods and its creator yet again!_ Happy memories flowed from Link's mind as he hurtled a stream.

"Hey, slow down a bit! Don't get me left behind too! _You kids haven't changed at all..._"

* * *

Saria continued playing her song with utmost vigor. Despite having played it _hundreds_, possibly _thousands_ of times, it always managed to brighten her spirits. The song was her _very essence_, _cheeriness_, _playful thoughts_, and even a pinch of _mischief_, all balled up into one. She played it from beginning to end repeatedly, without any breaks in the melody. It was like opening her heart up to sing all its happy memories, _it was the song of her soul._

Link had arrived without her realizing it, even if she had, though, she would have kept playing. It initially took her by suprise when Link started playing a countermelody to her song, but she continued playing fervently, pouring her entire self into every note. Mari stared at the two impatiently, but knew it would be rude to interrupt such a _wondrous_ song, despite having heard the song _just as many times as Saria_. After the two musicians made a dramatic end to the song, the fairy finally voiced herself.

"Bravo you two, bravo. You really ought to put on a concert sometime."

The sarcasm of the fairy's voice was lost on the children, the both stood and bowed.

"Saria, you're going to have to stop running off like that, if your own guardian fairy can't keep up, _you're running too fast!_"

Saria chuckled mischievously and grinned like a child on their birthday.

"Are you sure you're not just _flying too slow?_ _Hm?_"

"I-... _don't get smart with me!_ I'm here to protect you, to guide you, and to-"

"...and too keep me from harm, _I know_, Mari."

Mari did not take being interrupted lightly. Her normally pink color turned to a deep red.

"_Saria! Listen to me!_ If you keep running off and leaving everyone behind, you're bound to get someone, or even yourself, _hurt_ someday!"

"Alright alright, _calm down Mari!_ I did not mean to get you two lost out there, its just that when I see a dense forest, I cannot help but take off. _It's in my blood._ In the future though, I will try to be more careful."

"Okay, I just don't want you or Link getting hurt because you get separated somewhere dangerous. I know Link can handle himself well, but I still don't want anything _ill_ to befall him."

"Of course Mari, neither do I... _I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him because of me._"

Saria and Mari both stared at Link through worried eyes. Throughout the entire argument Link had remained silent, but now that everyone was looking at him, he couldn't help but feel awkward. He cleared his throat to break the petrifying silence, and then motioned up to the leafy sky.

"You're right, we can't tell what time of day it is with all these trees. It had only been midday when we set out here, it's probably nearing sunset."

"Oh my, does that mean we'll have to deal with the monsters everyone has been talking about?"

"I don't know, but regardless, it feels a bit compromising out here, we should head into that dugout."

The dugout. It had completely slipped Saria's mind. She had been so busy helping Link find his way and arguing with Mari that _she forgot they had been standing right next to it!_ She cleared her mind and felt the cave. It was full of something living, whether it was hostile or not remained unclear.

"Oh, the tree stump! I feel... I feel that is where these mysterious creatures reside."

"Really? Is the harp in there too?"

"I can only sense that which has a spirit in the forest... though, oddly enough, _I think I can feel it._ I think I feel the mayor's son too... he feels scared..."

"That's both the things we are looking for! _It's obvious that's the way to go!_ But... should we wait until nightfall, or go in now?"

A trying question indeed... wait, or go? Link looked up to the forest canopies as he thought, and noticed something. Something... _disturbing_. Above them, all the lower branches seemed to be snapped or torn off completely. His eyes traced down the rest of the trunk, and he found that from the low branch line to the ground, deep groves and slashes ran across the trees. He tapped Saria's shoulder and pointed to them.

"Yikes! Those look pretty deep... and fresh too. Maybe staying out for the night_ isn't_ such a good idea."

Mari flashed in astonishment as she studied the stripped bark.

"Whatever is hiding in there, _they don't seem like fun playmates..._ we should get inside before nightfall."

_"But the only cover for miles is this giant stump!"_

"Well... I guess we're going in. Hopefully, they're asleep, whatever they are."

Link took initiative and walked in first. The other two followed reluctantly, but quickly, in fear of whatever fierce beast had torn up the surrounding forest.


	16. The Storm of Blades

**The inside of the stump was quite barren, yet, it felt full of life.**

The stump was hollow, and while it look naturally formed, slash marks all about seemed to _scream_ that it had been clawed empty. While it was generally open in feel, the dugout also felt labyrinthine, in a way. Every time either Link or Saria chose a direction to go in, it wasn't long before they hit a dead end or an impassible obstacle. Throughout their exploration, however, no one had run across a single living creature, let alone a beast strong enough to claw out the hollow. Everyone kept their voices to a whisper, in fear of waking a monster too fearsome to handle.

"This place is huge, the harp could be anywhere! Can you feel it anywhere around here, Saria?"

"What am I? _A relic detector?_ No... it is obscured by all the life energy around us."

"What life energy? The stump? _There's nothing here!_"

"Oh, believe me, there's something here. Whatever it is, it's all around us... _I don't like this place._"

"Well, neither do I, but we owe it to Mandgrova, and Mayor Briggi, to find what we were sent for."

Link remained tense and battle ready every step of the way, but Saria had lowered her shield and sword to save her strength. The world around them echoed with every step. Surely if something was down there, it could hear their every move. Soon, they reached a wall of rotted wood blocking their way.

"Oh great now we have to turn around!"

"Wait, there are vines here, perhaps we can climb them?"

Link jumped up onto the overgrowth, but the vines he grabbed gave way quickly, and he landed back on the ground.

"Oh, they're nearly dead, _poor things_. If only we had brought some water or something. No, it would take more than that to bring the life back into these. Does some sort of a spell exist that can aid a plant's growth?"

"Well, I suppose we had better find a different way, this tree maze has _plenty_ of those to offer. Come on."

"Yeah, I suppose..."

Saria and Mari walked off, but Link stood his ground. He stared down the wall for another few seconds. _Some way to return the life to the vines..._ Link drew his ocarina and thought for a moment. _How did that song go?_ After thinking carefully, he played the song Mandgrova had taught them, _the melody of bounty_. The woodwind's whistle had been enough for Saria and Mari to turn back around.

"Hey, wasn't that the song Mandgrova taught to us?"

In response to the song, the vines turned a brighter green color. They appeared to grow and edge along like a snake, slowly and in wiggling motions. Soon, the entire wall was covered in the weed. Link walked up and took a tug at it. It held firm to his grasp, and offered support when he started climbing.

"Way to go Link! We're definitely going to need to keep that song around!"

Saria followed Link up the vines, and Mari buzzed after them. Atop the wall, they were met with a large clearing filled with hundreds of strange looking plants. They looked rough and pointy, similar to a palm tree, but their trunks were short and bulb shaped.

"What are these? I'm not familiar with them."

"I don't know, it's too dark for me to properly identify any of them."

Saria walked up to one and touched it, probably not the smartest thing to do. As soon as she did, the plant started to wiggle._ Were these really plants?_

"What the... _What is this thing?!_"

Link recognized the danger and quickly dove to pull Saria out of the way. The bulb emerged from the ground, and attached to its lower half, a rotating fan of razor-sharp leaves that propelled it into the air. Link and Saria landed chest-to-chest, and they couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly and blush at their situation.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me... get up you two!"

Link rolled off of Saria and sprang to his feet in one quick motion. Saria pulled herself up a bit slower, still a bit of red on her face.

"It's not a plant, it's a peahat! It looks like there is a _ton_ of them sleeping! We had better take care of it before it wakes any of the others... that would _not_ be pretty."

Link reached behind himself to draw his bow, and realized it was no longer in his possession. _He really hated having people rifle through his equipment._ Instead of shooting it down, Link tried to strike it down manually. He awkwardly approached with his shield up to his face. If the scratches in the rotting wood all around them were any indication, those spinning limbs would leave a _pretty ugly_ mark. He ran under the whirring creature and attempted to stab it from below. He landed the stab, but was greeted with another problem; the creature was now descending! He dropped to the floor, his face to the beast, and held his shield to brace for the inevitable gruesome outcome.

While Link had been dealing with the peahat on his own, however, Saria had been up to something. She had climbed up the side of the hollow, and braced herself to jump. She went flying down on top of the peahat, and managed to land on its body and _not in its blades_. The new passenger surprised the monster, and it flew back up into the air. Link jumped off the ground, glad he didn't have to taste the slashing of the beast, and regained a fighting stance. Saria hacked at the beast with her sword atop its own body until not much remained of it, and the peahat finally ceased its spinning. It crashed to the ground in a heap, and Saria hopped off and cheered.

"Yeah! That was fun!"

"Fun? Clearly, you and I have different definitions of fun... try to keep your voice down, remember?"

"Oh yeah... I hope we didn't wake any more up."

The girl's debacle had not gone unnoticed, however. After Link returned to the group, more stirring was heard. Several peahats had begun to leap to the air, and as each one woke up, another woke up. The entire army of peahats had soon awakened, and they were not happy. Mari's pinkish shade nearly faded from her completely.

"Oh no... _quick! Find some cover!_"

As soon as she shouted, the army of rampant buzz saws let loose. They flew all about the hollow haphazardly, striking into walls, but not each other. They whirred around violently, whittling deeper groves into the stump, slashing lose bits to shreds. Mari tucked herself under Saria's hair to try and avoid the painful blades that filled the air. Link grabbed Saria by the hand and lead her to what looked like the _only_ safe spot in the _entire_ tree, a very small pocket tucked into the wall, hardly big enough for the two to fit in if they lay. Link slid under, and Saria started to follow, before she realized something.

_"Eek! There's a dead man in there!"_

Link turned over, and sure enough, a skeleton lay next to him, wearing tattered and ripped clothes.

"Saria, if you don't get in there, _there's going to be another dead person! Move!_"

Saria turned and saw Mari's reason for urgency, a peahat was hurtling straight towards her!

"Lemme in! Lemme in!"

She scrambled in just before the beast completely shredded her. She cut it so close, however, that it scratched her shoulder when it ricocheted off the wall.

"Ow! That was close... what do we do now? There's no way we can take care of all those with just swords!"

"Well, now we know why the woods looked so beat up. There's no way we get through that in one piece."

Link's face remained determined. Despite being only ten years old*****, he had been in _worse_ situations. He rolled over and inspected the skeleton. Surely the pile of bones must have something useful.

"Ew, Link, what are you doing? Leave the dead guy alone!"

After inspecting the corpse vigorously, he was met with reward. _A bow and a quiver full of arrows!_ This man must've been an archer of some sort. He shuffled through the tight space and climbed over Saria.

"Oof, what are you doing? Careful, _you might squish Mari!_"

_"Hey!"_

"Just a joke, my friend."

Having wiggled his way to the other side of her, Link readied and drew the bow. He aimed carefully and held his breath. He released his finger, and an arrow went sailing through the air. It met its stop when it lodged into the body of an unlucky peahat. Its flight pattern immediately staggered, and it crashed into another peahat. Soon, the tree hollow was filed with awful sounds, and in an instant, _the beasts shredded each other to bits!_ Now, only two or three remained, and Link crawled out from under the hiding spot. He shot each of them with one arrow, and they spiraled out of their flight into the ground.

_"Wow!"_

Saria enthusiastically climbed out and joined Link. The dugout was now covered with the shredded carcasses of what was an army of peahats. The area stank now too.

"Eeegh... that is some stench. Brilliant shot though, Link! Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Link, in his usual fashion, just shrugged.

"Well, either way, you saved us! _You always were my hero!_"

Saria jumped and gave Link a big hug around the neck. This took Link quite off guard, he could only smile and return the hug. When he did return the hug, however, Saria leapt back.

_"Ow!"_

She grasped her arm, there was an open wound on her right shoulder from when one of the peahats sliced her. She clutched it with her left hand and winced.

"_Ooh_, are you okay, Saria? _It looks like that thing got you pretty good._"

"No, I'm fine, just a scratch, it should heal up pretty quick."

Saria feigned a smile, but Mari and Link still eyed her with worry. The girl wasn't fond of the excess attention and spoke up again.

"I swear, I'm fine! Now, can we go find the harp? And see if the mayor's son is still intact after _that_?"

"Of course, lead the way, Link."

Mari passed one last glance at Saria's wound, and then put her gaze ahead of herself again.

* * *

***Yes, I know Link was nine in Ocarina of Time, but this occurs a fair amount of time after Majora's Mask**


	17. Queen of the Peahats

**"Hello? Is anyone in here?"**

The only reply was a rotten piece of wood falling from above. Mari tried again.

"We are here to help, we were sent by Mayor Briggi."

Since Link had murdered about four hundred peahats, everyone came to a consensus that it was safe to call out now. They had been wandering through the now lifeless stump for an hour and a half, and they still could not find either the mayor's son, or the piece of the great fairy harp. A stench filled the air, likely due to all the dead monsters, but it seemed to grow stronger every second.

"_Ugh_, I'm not sure my nose can take much more of this. Have we not searched the entire hollow? _Where could he be?_"

"Is he still alive? Can you feel his spirit?"

"Yes, but this _smell_ isn't making it any easier to focus, I'm not sure where it is emanating from."

"Are you sure it's him? Could it not be something else in here?"

"I am certain it is him, his spirit is _young and afraid_."

"Well, I can see why he would be, after that whole ruckus we stirred up... _along with this stench._"

Link tried to pull his hat over his ears. They had been having the same conversation for an _entire hour_. While he did enjoy some friendly company, he missed the quiet that came from adventuring alone. Quite frankly, he wouldn't have found the dugout had Saria not been there, and he did quite enjoy his friend's presence, but her and the fairy's bickering was getting on his nerves.

"I am going to lose my mind if this smell gets any worse, I wish we could let in some fresh air right about now, that would be great."

"Tell me about it, fairies aren't made for these kind of stenches."

"Well, what kind of stenches _are_ they made for?"

"Wha? _We aren't made for stenches!_ If anything, we are made for pretty smells, like flowers."

"Mmm, and I was made to smell fresh grass, and other woodland scents."

"Where is the mayor's son anyway? You would think we would have found him by now."

"I know! _It's got to be this smell_, its making us lose our sense of direction!"

"I can hardly fly straight from it, I wish a breeze would blow in here and take the smell away."

"Yeah, then maybe we could find the mayor's son!"

_Smells, the mayor's son, stenches, the mayor's son._ Link was beginning to lose his mind. He shrieked to the heavens as loud as he could, his scream echoing throughout the whole stump. Saria and Mari looked at Link for a second, and then resumed conversing.

"What's with him?"

"I think the smell is getting to him."

"Perhaps, or maybe he's just agitated that we haven't found the mayor's son yet?"

Link screamed again, this time, the two stared as though he had actually lost his mind.

"Link? What has gotten into you? We'll find him eventually!"

"Yeah, and then we'll be free from this awful stench!"

Link started to yell again, but then, the whole entire stump seemed to rumble.

_"What was that?"_

If Mari said _'the smell'_ Link would have had mental episode then and there. The tree rumbled again, more violently than the last time.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

The dead tree shook once more, but this time, it didn't stop. Rotten debris began to rain down from the roof. A massive pile of dead wood shifted, then began to topple. From it, a new, incredibly huge bulb shape emerged. It rose from the ground, and beneath it, jagged leaves the size of trees themselves spun at an inconceivable speed. The **Peahat Queen** did not take being disturbed from her slumber lightly. There is no wake up call like Link's screams.

"Look at thing! _It's like a flying forest!_ It's probably not too happy we killed all its children..."

"How are we supposed to take care of that?! It's so big, it could probably cut straight through stone! No way either of you get close enough to hurt it!"

Link smirked and brandished his bow. Nobody said they had to get close to it.

"Oh, good thinking Link! I'm not sure this one will go down with one hit though. We'll probably need more than just a few arrows to kill it."

Link drew and released an arrow, it flew high, but before it could hit the Queen's body, it was shredded by her blades. There wasn't a good shot from down on the ground.

"You'll never hit her through those, we need a better vantage point!"

"I've got an idea, give me the bow!"

Link hesitated and looked between Saria and the bow for a moment. He couldn't remember her using a bow in all the time he knew her. She had fired a slingshot before, and she was pretty good with it. Well, what did he have to lose? _It wasn't his bow anyway._ He removed the quiver and handed her it and the bow. They only had five arrows left, she had better make them count.

"Thanks! Be ready to attack on my signal."

Saria ran off and started scaling the inner wall of the tree trunk again. Mari raced off after her to make sure she didn't try something rash.

"Hang on Saria, have you ever fired one of these before?"

"No, but I've fired a slingshot plenty of times, and they're pretty similar, right?"

_"Not really..."_

Saria continued climbing higher and higher, until she was above the blades of the Peahat Queen. She started to wrap her right arm around a vine to brace herself, but remembering her shoulder wound, she used her left instead, and carefully turned around. Now that she had her back to the wall, she drew the bow with her right hand, and winced a bit from her lesion rubbing against the wall. She reached for an arrow, but dropped it, and it fell into the angry spinning leaves of the beast before her.

"Whoops! Well, I can work with four..."

She grabbed another arrow and put it in the string of the bow. She pulled it back with her left arm around the vine, but when she released, the arrow bobbled through the air before meeting the same fate as the previous arrow.

"This is nothing like a slingshot..."

_"Told ya."_

Saria ignored the fairy's retort and reloaded the bow. This time, she drew the sting back as far as she could, but when the arrow launched, it overshot her target and flew all the way across the room. The projectile lodged in the opposite wall.

"Woah! _This thing has got some power!_ Okay, I think I got it now..."

Saria closed one eye and aimed at the top of the Peahat Queen's head, where all of its decorative leaves converged. On release, the massive creature let out a horrific cry , and crashed to the ground. Her arrow landed its mark.

"That must be her weak spot! Go now, Link! Attack with all your might!"

Link climbed on one of the Queen's now stationary leaves, and ran down it towards the center. He began to take wild hacks at its now vulnerable body. With each slash and stab, the beast shook and writhed.

"Yahoo! Way to go, Link!"

Suddenly, Link's footing lurched. He stumbled and fought to keep his balance. The leaf he was on had begun to move again! The massive peahat's blades accelerated, and its opponent began to slide off. Before he fell, Link caught the edge of the tree-sized protrusion, and now span around faster than he had ever moved before, as the mighty boss took flight. Saria watched in disbelief and a _bit of_ _humor_ as her friend flew in circles, hearing his scream bounce around the room as he rapidly completed laps around the Peahat Queen.

"_Hang on_ Link, I'll put her on the ground again!"

Saria almost burst into laughter at her choice of words, but she realized now was not the time for laughter. She grabbed her last arrow and drew the string on the bow once more.

"By the power of the goddesses, please hit your target!"

She released, and the arrow spiraled around until it hit her adversary's weak spot once again. Its spinning leaves seized to a halt, and Link went flying across the hollow stump with a scream somehow louder than his previous, and smacked straight into the wall. He rolled down until he reached the flat floor, remaining motionless. Saria began to panic, and called out to him.

_"Link! Are you okay?!"_

He stirred, and slowly climbed to his feet._ 'Oh thank the Great Deku Tree, he's alive!'_ Saria exclaimed in her thoughts. Link swayed left and right, he was unharmed,_ but dizzy_.

"Gee, that guy can take a _lot_, can't he?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we've got him on our side! _Quick! Get it while it's down!_ I'm out of arrows!"

Saria put her weight on her left arm and the vine, and spun back around again.  
She began her descent as Link climbed back on the monster's appendages. Link whacked at it again, but Saria feared that wouldn't be enough.

"Link! Aim for the top of its head, that's her weak spot!"

Link did not respond, he only acted. He jumped and grabbed onto one of the decorative leaves adorning the Peahat Queen's topside, and scaled it. By the time he reached the top, the creature's incredible blades had begun spinning again, but that did not bother him. He walked to the middle, and stabbed an open fleshy spot with all his strength. A shriek filled the entire dugout. The Queen trembled and lashed, but soon gave in, and died. She rapidly disintegrated, and left Link in a heap on the ground. Amidst her remains, a young boy sat, a boy wearing a Deku Scrub mask.

"Oh thank you! That thing was scary, can you take me back to my daddy?"

Saria finally reached the ground, Mari alongside her.

"Wait just a minute, you are Mayor Briggi's son? I thought you'd be... well..."

"A Deku Scrub?"

"Yeah..."

"I get that a lot, I'm adopted, but my dad loves me with all his heart. He's probably worried sick about me, can we get back to Dekudeku Village?"

"Wait! Where did you get that mask? Someone we know says you might have stolen it from him."

"Well, _I kind of did... heheh._ I thought my dad would probably like it, so I was going to show him, but then I got whisked off by those things. Who are you?"

Saria stepped up like she loved to, and proclaimed the group's supposed status.

"_We are warriors!_ Hired by your father to find you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Although, we're going to have to ask you for that mask, the man who owns it kind of wants it back."

"Aww... alright, here ya go."

The short boy handed Saria the mask, and she handed it to Link for safekeeping.

"Oh yeah, since you guys were warriors and all, I kind of figured you would find this thing interesting. I don't know what it is, but it looks shiny and _warrior-y_."

The mayor's son removed a green fragmented object from his pocket. At first glance, it looked like junk, but on grabbing it, everyone was blinded by a flash.


	18. A Father and Son's Reunion

**When the light died down, everyone was no longer in the stump.**

Now, they were surrounded by what looked to be an endless ocean, and were standing on a small stone platform. The appearance of the area was faded and hazy, almost like a dream.

"Where... where are we? Was that the harp we just took?"

Before them, a glowing silhouette hovered. The figure shone so brightly that none of them could look directly at it. It moved slowly, and spoke in a booming, feminine voice.

_"Tread with caution... things may not be... as... they..."_

Before the mysterious woman could finish her sentence, the area around them faded back to normal, though they were no longer in the stump, they stood in the square of Dekudeku Village. Link, Saria, and Mari all looked around in confusion. The boy, however, acted as if nothing had happened.

"Wait... _who was that?_ Was that... was that the spirit you felt calling from the harp, Saria?"

"Yes, I think it was... how peculiar... she seemed to want to say something to us. _'Things may not be as they'_... as they seem?"

"Well, I have no idea what we're supposed to think that means, but we have the first piece of the harp! Mandgrova should be proud of us!"

Link looked in his hands, he was still in possession of the shining green object. So this was the harp piece? It gleamed in the light of the sun through the trees, giving off an emerald hue.

"Daddy!"

"Junior!"

The little boy ran up to Mayor Briggi and gave him a big hug. The father and son embrace was enough to bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Are you okay, my son? What happened?"

"There were these awful monsters, they carried me off, but those warriors rescued me! They got rid of all of the monsters!"

"Really? In that case, commemoration is in order! For rescuing my son, and liberating our humble town from the rampant monsters, I will give you three the _town treasure_! Junior, please fetch it for me."

"Right away, daddy!"

The word _'treasure'_ brought looks of excitement to everyone's face, but their expressions quickly dropped to confusion. Junior brought a small box to the mayor, and from it, he pulled a wooden boomerang out and handed it to Saria, who was slightly dumbfounded by the item. Mari, on the other hand, was livid at their prize.

"_A boomerang?!_ We go through all that, and all we get is _a toy?!_"

"Now, fairy. I'm sure you can tell I'm an honest man. Do you think I would simply give someone _a toy_ for rescuing my son?"

"Er, no?"

"_Of course not! _This is no mere toy, it is a powerful piece of equipment! It's a magic boomerang! Do you mind, little girl?"

"Of course!"

Saria handed the mayor the boomerang, then he reared back and threw it. The boomerang soared brilliantly through the trees, whizzing past many, but not hitting a single one. It smacked into a tree branch, caught an apple, and returned to the mayor the apple still on board.

"Cool! I always love it when you do that, dad!"

"Hoho! I've still got it! Here you go."

He returned the boomerang and handed the apple to Saria.

"As you can see, that boomerang can carry things back to whomever threw it. As well as that, it _always_ returns!"

"Awesome! _*crunch*_ Heh, this apple is delicious too. The boomerang has good taste."

"Indeed it does, only the best in our forest!"

Mari finally let her gratitude show through.

"Well, I suppose this thing could be an invaluable asset. Thanks, sir."

"Oho, you're quite welcome! Thank you for saving my son, you three are welcome in our village _any_ time. You look to be quite a team! Though, might I ask, why haven't _you_ said anything? There's no need to be shy, boy!"

Link took a step back and stared at the mayor silently.

"Er... Link doesn't talk much. He likes to keep quiet."

"Well, I can respect that. Now, you bunch go off and do whatever it is you warriors do, take care!"

Link breathed a sigh and turned around. He wasn't too big on speaking to people he didn't know, _or talking in general_. He nodded to Saria in thanks for talking for him. Even _she_ rarely heard him speak. The trio of heroes started off towards the village exit.

"_Oh my!_ Young lady, that looks like a nasty cut. Would you like me to get that cleaned for you? Free of charge?"

Saria stiffened and covered her shoulder with her hand.

"I'm fine, thanks..."

"Are you sure dear? It would be no trouble."

_"I said I'm fine!"_

The sudden lash out took Link and the mayor by surprise. _Why was she refusing help?_ Was she _still_ hiding something? Why was she covering her wound? She had no reason not to be treated... _unless..._ Link glanced at her shoulder. Around her hand, her tunic was stained red. _Red? Not green?_ _How was this so?_ The Kokiri had green blood, did they not? Red blood meant... _was she Hylian? No, that didn't make sense..._ he had known her all his life, and had even seen her bleed before. Her blood was green, and she was a child of the forest. Yet, the red stain _begged to differ_.

"My goodness! Is something wrong? I meant no offense."

"No, nothing, I-..."

Saria's eyes met Link's. They exchanged looks for a but a short moment, but it may as well have been for an hour. She could read those eyes like a book. He had seen her wound. _'Well, no use in hiding anything now.'_

"...I guess I could take a _few_ bandages."

"_Oh splendid!_ If you like, we can sew up the hole in your tunic while we're at it."

"That would be good, thanks."

"Wonderful! Right this way, please! Junior, make sure they're ready for us."

"Yes sir!"

"And while you're waiting, young man, take these and get yourself a refreshment, you deserve it!"

Mayor Briggi gave Link a handful of rupees and lead Saria off to the nearby medical center, leaving the boy and the fairy to themselves. He gave her a questioning glare.

"_That girl..._ she's reminding me more and more of you... holding things in..."


	19. Mido's Apology

"It's still not fair..."

Everyone at Lon Lon Ranch was in jubilation about the end of Ganondorf's seven year reign of terror. There was dancing, singing, music, and several other expressions of joy. Everyone was elated. Everyone, that is, _but Mido._

When he and the other Kokiri had been told that they were free to leave the forest by the Deku Sprout, they could not tell whether he was joking or serious. Everyone knew that _if a Kokiri left the forest, they would surely die._ The Deku sprout, however, insisted otherwise. He told them, _"words do not always mean what they seem."*_ Mido, being leader of the Kokiri, insisted that he leave first. _'I don't have much left to live for, anyway. Now that Saria is gone...'_ he thought as he stepped out. Upon exiting the forest, Mido was astonished that he did not instantly shrivel up and die or burst into flames and turn to ash. The land out there was so large and expansive, _so much bigger than the forest_. The other Kokiri soon followed, and they all romped about the incredible plain. Soon, they were attracted by a large figure** dancing on the top of a hill, and they found Lon Lon Ranch, and the party within it. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen, they were all having the time of their lives. _Everyone, but Mido._

Mido wasn't in the mood for all the fun and games, he sat down next to the only other person who wasn't dancing, King Zora. The two talked, for lack of a better thing to do, and found that they had something in common. _Both of them had lost someone close to them._ Mido's normally uptight demeanor broke, and he talked like King Zora was his only friend.

"Why... why did I have to lose Saria? I was mean to everyone I knew, and for what? To have my favorite person in the world disappear? I wish... I wish I hadn't been such a jerk to everyone... _to Link_. _He_ was Saria's _real_ best friend... those two were always together... every living moment in the forest. But then Link left, and... and Saria was never the same. Nothing I could do would cheer her up... _nothing_. And then when she had that dream and went to the forest temple... she never came back. Even after she was gone, I guarded the pathway to the temple for several years... just for her never to show up. And then Link came and told me what I already knew... _she was gone..._ it's just not fair..."

King Zora sat quiet for a long time, then passed a glance at Mido.

"Fair? _Fair?!_ Dear boy, do you think life was made to be fair? Was it fair that I got froze in a block of ice? Was it fair that I had to sit there and let evil take over my realm? Was it fair that when I was unfroze, my beautiful daughter was gone? _No!_ Life doesn't always play fair. It deals difficult hands, hands that can be manipulated, but not necessarily hands that are fair. It matters not whether life plays fair, what truly matters is that when bad things do happen, you don't let them hold you down, you have to move on. So your best friend passed, it's okay to mourn for her. But do you really think she would want you to mope around for the rest of your life? _Heavens no!_ There is a time for sorrow, but it needn't last forever. You must learn to pick yourself up after you fall. _Not fair, hm, indeed, life is not fair._"

"Yes... I suppose you are right. Saria wouldn't want me down here in this funk, _I should be off celebrating with the others!_ If anyone hasn't been fair, it's me. I haven't been fair to the other Kokiri, and I most certainly haven't been fair to Link. I treated him like dirt, called him names, made fun of him, hit him when he was to young to fight back. And why? _Only because he didn't have a fairy, because he was different?_ No, because Saria liked him more than me... why, I think _more than like,_ if you know what I mean. It wasn't fair of me to pick on Link, and it _definitely_ wasn't fair to blame him for the Great Deku Tree's death... I _knew_ it wasn't his fault, but everyone thinks it is his fault... _because of me._ I wish I could make it up to him..."

"Well, you met him again not too long ago, did you not?"

"Oh yeah, when he went to the lost woods to find Saria. I could tell was mad at me... but yet... he could have beat me to a pulp... and didn't. I acted like I didn't know it was him, in fear of what he would do to me. I sort of offered an apology... I don't know if he took it. _That guy hardly ever says a word to anyone._"

"The important thing is, you were sorry, and asked for forgiveness, that is _not an easy thing to do_. Whether he forgives you is his decision, so why worry about it? You have done your part."

"Wow, I've never thought about it that way. I suppose the best thing I can do is make it up to everyone else, and not be so bossy. Saria would like that... _I wish she were still alive..._"

"Son, there are plenty of fish in the sea, I'm sure she is smiling down on you from the land above."

"Yeah... _huh?_"

A green speck of light floated past Mido's face, and then another. He jumped to his feet and looked up. A green ball of light shot across the sky, followed by a blue one.

_"S-Saria?"_

_"Ruto!"_

The sky was soon alight with several other energy balls, five in total. Glowing particles of many colors rained down upon everyone as the mysterious orbs sailed over the horizon, towards Death Mountain. When at last, they disappeared from sight, the sky lit up with a flash.

"I... should I-?"

"Go, child, go and find your friend."

Mido started to bolt off, but stopped short, and turned around.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for the talk, I needed to get all that off my chest."

"You're quite welcome, feel free to speak to me _any_ time."

Mido did something he had not done in a very, _very, VERY_ long time, he smiled. He took off for death mountain like a bolt of lightening as the sun began to rise. Mido's voice echoed across all Hyrule as he cheered to the sky.

_**"Yahoo! Saria is alive!"**_

* * *

*I'll be getting back to this line, don't you worry.

**For those of you wondering, it's Biggoron.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, this is how I always imagined that scene with Mido and King Zora at the end of Ocarina of Time in my head. I know this isn't exactly like the other flashbacks, as this isn't one of Saria's memories, but I feel it may contribute to the plot a bit.


	20. The Sages' Reawakening

**"_Yes!_ We made it out alive! _Ha ha ha!_"**

Darunia whooped into the air with his deep booming voice. _Alive?_ Why yes, they were alive. Moments ago, everyone had been in a magical fight for their lives. Even after his physical form had been conquered, Ganon's soul put up such a resistance, that _even the six sages_ had nearly lost their lives to him. However, as their plan had been, they waited until a moment of weakness, and opened up a inescapable portal into the _evil realm_, effectively sucking Ganon into it, and leaving the sages to use all the magic they had to put him in and keep themselves out. They escaped in spirit form only after they were certain he had been ensnared, and even then, _they were nearly overpowered by their own magic spell._

And now, they had all made their way back to Hyrule to rematerialize into physical form. But where were they? This place was not familiar, well, _not to her,_ at least. Was this... the mountaintop she could spy from her dream? Above them, the sky sprawled out as the sun rose over the horizon. _So this was the sky?_ _It was_ _massive... unobstructed... beautiful._ The sun's majesty combed over the land, bringing life and shine to everything its heat licked. The five sages just stood and enjoyed the sight. _Five?_ _Where had Rauru gone?_ Had he... she somehow knew the answer, but couldn't bring herself to think about it.

Everyone around her, she now knew as if she had all her life. _Impa,_ the last of the fearsome Sheikah tribe, trained proficiently in martial arts._ Darunia,_ the leader of the Gorons, and a firecracker to be sure. _Ruto,_ the princess of Zora's Domain, with a rather flamboyant personality. _Nabooru,_ a Guerdo thief, the only who had opposed Ganon's rule. And... and herself, _Saria. Why was she here?_ She wasn't anyone special... and yet, _she was a sage._ Why?

"Alright everyone, congratulations are in order. Thanks to all of us, Ganondorf's reign has been put to an end. Go, celebrate how you see fit. I must find Zelda, and assess the kingdom's damage."

Impa turned and scaled down the mountain with an unusual swiftness, without breaking her stride. _'Mountain? MOUNTAIN!? What am I doing on a mountain?! If I leave Kokiri forest, I die! Yet... I don't seem to be there anymore. Am I... dead?'_ Saria's thoughts flew faster than she could process them, and she simply stared around herself. This did not _look_ like the afterlife. No one else seemed to care where they were.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm going to throw a big traditional Goron rock party! You're all invited, what do ya say?"

"I'm sorry, I must find my father, _he's probably worried sick about me..._"

Ruto nodded a farewell, and walked her way down the steep slopes.

"How about you, Nabooru, hm? _I'll save you a rock sirloin._"

"Ew, no thanks, _I wouldn't be caught dead_ partying with a bunch of Gorons. I'm going back to the desert to train."

Nabooru half ran away from Darunia, leaving him looking after her _slightly offended_, and Saria sitting on his head.

"Well, how about you, _sister?_ Care to throw down with me and the Gorons?"

Saria said nothing, she simply stared off into the empty sky.

"Uh... Saria?"

_"What?"_

She snapped out of her stupor and looked at the burly figure.

"Do you want to party with me and my brothers? Us Gorons _always_ have the _best_ parties!"

"Uh... I'm not certain... I..."

"Hm, you want to go home too, _don't you?_"

"Yeah..."

He made a big, throaty sigh.

"_Alright,_ sister. If you want to go home, I won't stop you."

He began to lift Saria off his head, as gently as a Goron could, and lower her to the ground.

_"Wait!"_

Saria hugged onto the Goron's heavyset arm. Maybe the reason she _hadn't died_ was she _hadn't touched the ground?_

"What is it? Am I being too rough? _I swear,_ I'm being as careful with you as I can."

"No... if you put me on the ground... I may die..."

"Die? Hahaha! That is a _funny one,_ Saria! The ground hasn't been _that hot_ since the last time this volcano erupted!"

The statement was lost on the dense mind of Darunia, and he somewhat forcefully placed her on the ground.

_**"NO!"**_

Saria closed her eyes and winced, bracing for whatever fate may befall her. She waited. And waited. Waited a bit more. She cracked an eye open. She still seemed to be alive. _Shouldn't a bolt from the heavens have struck her and blown her to bits? Or perhaps she would wither like a flower and turn to a lifeless mess? Would she melt?_ She continued waiting... nothing happened... _at all._ She was clearly outside the forest and alive. Had the Great Deku Tree... _lied?_ No, surely there was some explanation to this. Yet... Saria wondered if she should have tried leaving the forest earlier. _Would it have worked?_ Could she have even... _gone after Link?_

"Uh... are you alright?"

Darunia thought he had offended Saria in some way.

"I... I think I'm fine. I... I must go. _Goodbye,_ Darunia."

"Goodbye, _sister!_ I hope you have fun back at the forest with your friends!"

_How did he know she was from the forest?_ Probably the same way she knew everything about him. In a short period of time, things had grown_ very weird_. She started down the mountain, only to find that she didn't know how to get down. Rocks were nothing like tree branches, they didn't bend, they were rough, and she couldn't feel any life within them. _'This may be difficult...'_ She put her hands down first, and once she felt they had grabbed something safe, she moved her feet down to find more trustworthy stones. She climbed this fashion most of the way down the mountain. The slope wasn't that steep, but it was more than she was used to, so she took it slowly.

_'I think I'm getting the hang of this!'_ she mentally cheered herself on. The next stone she found, however, wasn't as friendly as the last few. She had tested it, giving it a kick before putting her weight on it, but when she released one of her hands, the stone slipped from its place in the mountain path. Immediately, she began tumbling down the mountain, taking a beating from the hard surface as she went. After a _lot_ of bruising and cuts, she came to a stop, but she didn't have the energy to get up. _'I'm just going to take a nap... right here, right now... no one is out here, after all...'_

* * *

_"S... S... a... Sa... ia... Saria... **Saria!**"_

She slowly came to, her vision was hazy, and she couldn't make out much. What she could feel, however, was that it was sweltering. _'How long have I been out here?...'_ She felt like her skin was on fire, and her body was melting. _'Am I dying?...'_ She tried to speak, only a dry grunt left her lungs. A figure hovering over her seemed to respond to this.

_"**Saria!**... you... okay?... look... fell... **help?**..."_

She could only make out choice words the voice said. It sounded worried, like it was afraid someone was hurt._ 'Am I hurt?'_ The silhouette, obscured by the raging sun above, leaned close to her face. He looked familiar. _It was a he, right?_ Slowly her vision slid into focus. He wore a simple green hat, and had orange hair. His face though... _something was off about his face..._ it looked like it was more at home with scowls and frowns, but a smile was on it. _'He's smiling? Why?'_ Saria sat her head up, and tried to talk again.

"M-mido?"

Her voice was hoarse and dry, she _desperately_ needed something to drink.

"_Saria!_ Oh thank the goddesses, _you're alright!_"

"Where am I?"

"You're on Death Mountain. I think you fell or something."

"Mountain? Am I... not in the forest anymore?"

"No, none of us are! _We're all out celebrating!_"

Then, her memory came back to her. She _had_ been outside the forest. She was climbing down the rocky terrain, and slipped. A _terrible_ pain emanated from her left arm.

"Mido..."

"Yes?"

"Can you get me something to drink? I'm _dreadfully_ thirsty... _and hot..._"

"_Oh goodness!_ You've been sitting out in this heat, _haven't you?!_ I'd better get you somewhere cooler!"

Without even asking, Mido picked her up in his arms, and ran down the mountainside. Something had definitely changed about him. _Since when was he so caring for others?_

"Don't you worry Saria, _I'll get you cooled down!_ There's gotta be water somewhere..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Pardon me, just filling in some back story, necessary for plot development.  
The primary story will resume after the next chapter... probably.


	21. Death?

**"Ah, I feel much better now, thank you, Mido."**

After a long drink from Zora's river, Saria felt hydrated again. The heat of the sun pounding directly upon her was _not_ something she was used to. Now that she was in Hyrule's open fields, she was captivated by a sense of awe. Grass everywhere, _it went on for miles!_ And the sky, normally obstructed by trees, was now bright and blue, save for a the occasional cloud. It was a wonderful sight to be sure, but she still had several questions.

"So, tell me again, _what happened?_"

"Well, the Great Deku- _ehem,_ I mean the _Deku Sprout,_ summoned all of the Kokiri."

_"The Deku Sprout?"_

"The Deku Sprout, _erm..._ _sprouted_ not too long after you left. Anyway, he told us that the **evil** that had killed, _well, the Great Deku Tree,_ had vanished from the land, at that was reason to celebrate."

"Yes, that part I get fine. Keep going."

"And then, he said that we should leave the forest, and-"

"And you didn't stop and think something was up?"

"_We did,_ none of us would listen at first. Of course, after some reassurance that we would be fine, we reluctantly left the forest. I left first, just to make sure it was safe."

"Did he say anything else? _Any explanation? Rules? Reasons to leave?_"

"Well, he told us that we should go out and enjoy ourselves, this day was destined to come for a long time."

"That's it?"

"I think... wait, no, he also said, _'words do not always mean what they seem.'_"

"Well what in _Hyrule_ could that possibly mean?"

"I still have no idea."

"I think it would be best if I heard it from the Deku Sprout myself. Which way is the forest from here?"

Mido pointed southeast from where they stood.

"Are you sure you're ready to get moving again? _You weren't in too good of condition when I found you._"

"_Nonsense,_ Mido. The only part of me that still hurts is my arm, and I'm _sure_ that will go away soon enough."

Saria didn't want to tell Mido that her arm was more than likely broken. He probably would have made her stay there until he got help.

"Well, if you are _sure_ you're fine, _let's go!_ We had better hurry though, it's almost sunset."

* * *

The sun had sank below the horizon just before the two made it to the hollow stump that marked Kokiri Forest's entrance. Mido had previously left the forest at nightfall, so the situation was an odd case of _déjà vu _for him_, _but that feeling was_ nothing _compared to what_ Saria had felt._ He ran in fast as he could, but Saria took a look around herself and passed along slowly. Seven years ago, _right here,_ she had given Link an ocarina as a keepsake, and he left the forest. She had made it herself, hand carved from the very tree her house was made of. _'I wonder if he still has it? Does he treasure our friendship as much as I did?'_

"Saria, _c'mon!_"

Mido always was impatient. He looked after her and twisted his head in confusion.

"What are you hanging around here for? The Deku sprout is _this way!_"

_"Nothing Mido... just nothing."_

Alas, Link had grown up, he probably didn't want to hang around with her, _a kid,_ anymore. He had grown up things to do, and probably grown up friends too. But there was one thing she now realized, _she had left the forest._ Him and her no longer had anything standing between them. That is, if she could still leave the forest. _What if she couldn't?_ Then she would be back to her old life, sitting around the village, and playing her ocarina by herself. She had plenty of friends, but none like Link. Without him, she just felt... _lonely._ Her and Mido walked through the village, and soon, they reached the Great Deku Tree's grotto. Not much had changed since Saria had been last, before she was abducted in the forest temple. The Great Deku Tree's dead trunk still stood, now, _however,_ a sprout had emerged in front of him.

"Oh, what are you two doing here? Aren't you _supposed_ to be off celebrating?"

"Um... Mr. Deku Sprout sir, _this is Saria,_ she hasn't met you yet."

"Ah yes, the sage of the forest! You have a few questions you've been wanting to ask me, don't you?

"Yes, how did you know?"

"_Oho!_ Child, despite having only been around for a few years, _I know how to tell when someone needs something!_"

"Well, I have several things on my mind."

"Speak, then. Whatever your question, I may answer it."

What was she going to ask him? How was she going to word this? She didn't want to get any vague answers, she wanted straight crystal clear answers. She thought long and hard before responding.

"...Why are we able to survive outside the forest? Didn't the Great Deku Tree, _the very dead tree behind you,_ say, _'if any Kokiri child leaves the forest, they shall surely die?'_ Why then, has everyone, _myself included,_ left the forest, and survived? Are me and Mido not living proof that is not so? The Great Deku Tree... didn't _lie... did he?_"

The Deku sprout's smile turned to a frown, and he did not speak for a very long time. He slowly looked into Saria's eyes, and responded.

"You ask a very difficult question, forest sage. _Are you sure you are ready for the answer?_"

"Yes sir."

"Okay... leave us, Mido. I may tell you and the others later, should you wish to know."

"_But- *sigh*_ yes Mr. Deku Sprout."

Mido left the grotto with his head hung low.

"Now... I shall tell you. Be wary, child, for this answer may not be what you would like to hear."

_"I-... I'm ready."_

"The truth is, you and your friends _will all die._"

_"Wh-what?!"_

"Hush, I have not finished yet. You will die, but not quickly. Rather, you shall live about seventy or so years more, and then die, assuming no sickness or peril fall upon you."

"But... I no longer will live forever?"

"No, my child, you will not. In leaving the forest, you have started an irreversible process. It may not be readily apparent, but it is in your blood. By the end of this week, _you will no longer be a Kokiri._"

"_Huh?_ How so?"

"Because you have left the forest's protection, you shall be made like normal beings. You will age, you will be susceptible to diseases and ailments, _you will be made a Hylian._"

_A Hylian? Was that not what Link was?_ He grew up into a strong man... does that mean Saria would soon grow up too? Was it good that she would grow up, even if it meant she would _eventually die?_

"I... so could I have left the forest years ago... and gone with Link?"

"_Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, Saria._ He had his destiny, and you had yours. He was destined to become the _Hero of Time_, and you were destined to become the _Sage of the Forest_. Had you left with him, _neither of you_ would have fulfilled your destiny, and Hyrule would have been lost to Ganondorf."

The name Ganondorf still made Saria shiver. How could she be this selfish, wanting to disrupt future of Hyrule just to be with her friend more? Now, she was going to _die_ anyway. Saria was on the verge of tears. She had been alive for several centuries, she didn't want it to all end so quickly. was there no way to prevent this?

"But... if I stay here, will I still live forever?"

"I am sorry child, but no. Once you have been _tainted_ by the _outside world,_ your life will fail. You still have many years left, so I insist that you enjoy them."

Saria burst into a fit of sobbing._ Why did she have to die? Everything she had known all her life had been turned on its head._ She was no longer immortal, _she was mortal._ She would be no longer Kokiri, _she would be Hylian._ But then she had another thought. She had been forced to leave the forest, why were the others made to leave?

"But... why did you make all the others leave? _They don't all need to die, do they?_"

"Saria, you and they are all _of my father,_ you are _not_ _of me_. Every time one of the Great Deku Trees die, the forest must change. And for the forest to change, you all must leave. It is a sad cycle, but it must be done to reform the protective barrier around Hyrule."

"I... I see... Now that I am free to leave the forest though... can me and Link... _be friends again?_"

"_Oho! You always were friends! The forest can do nothing to stop that!_ However... Link himself may pose a bit of a problem."

"How so?"

_"Maybe you had best ask Princess Zelda..."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

This should be the end of this little tangent... _for now._

Back to the main story in the next chapter.


	22. To Change

**Link sat alone at a table in the only tavern in Dekudeku Village. **

He was not technically alone, as Mari was there, but she was flying, not sitting. He _still_ couldn't wrap his head around it. Saria, the girl whom he had known since he was an infant,_ was Hylian._ This did explain a few things, namely, the fact that she was_ here_ and _not in Kokiri forest,_ but it also posed a multitude of questions, such as _how had he seen her bleed green before several years ago,_ and _how did she not age as he grew up, or during his adventure through time?_ She was definitly a Kokiri at one point in time, but that didn't seem the case now. One does not simply change what they are, not by conventional means, anyway. Perhaps she had transformed to Hylian the same way he had transformed into a Goron, Zora, and Deku Scrub, _with a mask?_ No... that _certainly_ wouldn't make sense. And all the while, Mari just floated around carelessly, waiting for Saria. Did Saria tell her what was going on? Why wasn't Mari saying anything? _How much hasn't she told him?_ It's not healthy holding things in, _Link of all people would know that._

He sipped away at a small glass of plain milk, only a fraction of what the sum the mayor gave him could afford. He could have bought something a bit pricier, but he was still underage for drinking, _at least in Hyrule,_ and most fancy drinks didn't mix well with him anyway. He had been sitting for half an hour, Saria should be around any minute. Link looked up at the door, and nearly on queue, the forest girl walked in. She softly closed the door, and when she turned around, the only remnant of her scar was a faint red stain on her shirt, and a bandage under it. The rip in the tunic had been sewn up, and was now invisible, save for a slight seam in the fabric. She sat down across from Link, and the bartender, a Deku Scrub of course, called over to her.

"'Ey kid, what'll it be?"

"Huh?"

"What ya gettin' ta drink? If ya sit 'ere, ya gotta order somethin'."

"I guess I'll have some water..."

"Water? Are ya sure? I've gots loads of other tasty beverages!"

"Just a water, thank you."

"Eh, suit yaself."

The bartender poured a glass of water water from a clear jar, and set the cup on the table.

"You two enjoy yaselves, but not too much, eh?"

He walked back to the counter and resumed what he was doing when she walked in, cleaning jugs. Saria sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, I was, well, _you know._"

"Think nothing of it Saria, you needed to get that nasty cut treated."

"Yeah... _about that,_ Link?"

_This was it,_ Saria was going to explain what was going on with her and her gash.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Kokiri have green blood, and well... you probably noticed that I seem to have a different color. _Heh... it's the craziest thing, isn't it?_"

Link gave her a half smile. He had an idea of where she was going with this.

"Well, it's a pretty long story, so I'm going to boil it down as short as I can. You know how I said I'm from the _other_ Hyrule, right? The one that was laid to waste? Well, remember the six sages? Yeah? After we all sealed _Ga-..._"

Saria paused and shuddered. That man still sent shivers down her spine. Link remembered Ganondorf's horrible deeds himself, they were _not_ fond memories.

"After... after we sealed _**him**_ away in the evil realm, me and the sages had to escape from our seal as fast as we could, otherwise, we too would be sealed! We could only escape in spirit form, but it was still a narrow one! After all the chaos, we all made it back to Hyrule and remanifested our physical forms. Of course, not all of us were there. You see, Rauru, the sage of light, did not appear with us, my best guess why is he was one of the ancient sages, and his physical form must've died long ago. Anyway, when we appeared, we were on Death Mountain, but I didn't know that, because I was too captivated by the beautiful morning sunrise. I had never seen one before, you know, living in the forest and all. Anyway, I-"

"Um, Saria, _I don't think this is the short version of the story._"

"Whoops! You're right, I got carried away. _Let's try that again._ Me and the sages, save for Rauru, all escaped to Death Mountain. I realized that I was somehow _not dead, yet not in the forest,_ so I left the mountain to get some answers. After finding my way back to Kokiri Forest, I asked the Deku Sprout a few questions. You met the Deku Sprout once, _didn't you?_"

Link gave a quick nod. _He met him alright,_ he would never forget that day. The Deku Sprout told him of his true origins, that he wasn't a Kokiri, rather, a Hylian from birth, adopted into the Kokiri. _His whole life he had believed a lie,_ or something close to one. That conversation would _always_ be burned into the back of his head.

"Well, when I asked him why I wasn't dead, even though had I left the forest, he told me something. I'm still not sure whether I was shocked, or I knew it was coming;_ I would, in fact, die!_ Of course, whenever the Great Deku Tree said that any Kokiri who left the forest would surely die, we all thought he meant we would just drop dead. I get the feeling he wanted us to think this, for our safety. Of course, I learned that wasn't true, rather, I would live my life out as a normal Hylian until I died of old age. _It's strange, don't you think?_"

Saria seemed surprisingly upbeat for having lost her immortality. She smiled a wide smile, though, her eyes showed her real feelings. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well... and with that... I guess that's kind of the reason I'm here. Over the course of a week, my blood changed colors, from green, to brown, to crimson. And of course, since then, I'm sure you've noticed I've grown a few inches... these clothes I've been wearing all my life still fit me... but they probably won't soon enough... I guess what all that really was... _was a chance to do something new... to change..._"

By now, Saria's face had ditched the happy expression, and was covered in tears.

_"But... but I'm still not sure I want to change..."_

She put her head on the table and silently sobbed to herself. Link wasn't sure what he should do to comfort her, he had never been good in these kind of situations. He considered saying something, but thought against it quickly. Mari decided to take matters into her own hands, she was always good at comforting her.

"There there Saria, it's okay to cry..."

_"But I don't want to cry..."_

"Sometimes, you need to cry... it helps you vent all your stress and sad feelings away. After crying, people almost always feel better."

"I guess... _but why in front of Link?_"

"Link cries too, it's nothing new to him.'

"You know that's not what I meant... _I don't want him to see me like this..._"

_"Oh Saria..."_

Link felt a bit guilty hearing them talk about him when he was sitting right there. He wished he had said something, but still couldn't bring himself to. He instead continued to remain silent, as always. After a minute or two of crying, Saria sat back up, and wiped away her tears one last time.

"I'm sorry... it's just... hard to change, sometimes. Y'know?"

Link put on as sincere an expression as he could. Saria held up her glass of water, and Link held his glass of milk.

"_To change,_ may we always be ready for it."

Link and Saria tapped their glasses together, and took a large gulp from their drinks. _To change._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just a heads up, this might be the last update before the new year.  
I may decide to update the story sometime between now and Christmas, but I might not, so don't get your hopes up.


	23. One Down, Three to Go

**"Well, here it is. _I think._"**

"_Oh, excellent!_ This_ is_ a piece of the harp! I knew I could count on you three!"

Link handed the harp fragment to Mandgrova, and she placed it on a pedestal in the middle of the dried fountain. She turned back towards the group and bowed her head at them.

"Thanks to _you, miss fairy,_ and your friends, Fairy Valley and the civilization of Plurbiocris shall again prosper! Was there any trouble in collecting the harp piece?"

Link's mind immediately went to the tree stump full of peahats... and the wound Saria had suffered from them.

"Well, there may have been a bit of trouble, but nothing these two can't handle!"

"My fairy friend here exaggerates our talent, _it was_ _quite a fight._"

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that..."

"Afraid of what?"

"As I have told you, the Great Fairy Harp contains powerful life magic, the likes of which most beings are attracted to. Some monsters may have fed off of its energy, and become extremely powerful and hostile."

_"That sounds about right."_

"Well, if that is the case, I must give you a warning; the longer a monster has been feeding off of the harp's energy, the _stronger_ and more _rage filled_ the beast shall be. I would recommend you deal with them as soon as possible, lest you be overpowered."

Something angrier than the Peahat Queen did not sound like a fun deal. Link had been through worse though, _had he not? Saria on the other hand..._ she had yet to completely master the art of combat, this would certainly be a trial for her.

"Well, where is the next piece of the harp?"

"I believe it flew to a hole in the Northwest, but it is not a natural hole, no, it was dug."

_"Dug?"_

"Yes, it's a mine. The harp lies in the very bottom of it, where no creature with sense would dare go. It is **the molten rivers**, a land so hot, _even the Gorons cannot go down there without protection!_"

"_Yikes!_ I thought Gorons were fireproof?"

"They are, child, but it is _hotter than fire itself down there!_ I fear you two children may need some form of protection before you venture down into the land of flame."

Protection. If he were at Death Mountain, Link would have simply purchased a Goron tunic, perhaps a similar object existed nearby?

"Oh gosh, I always hated the heat... where could we get protection?"

"Ask around, my child. Perhaps someone around here knows of something."

* * *

Link, Saria, and Mari exited the small shack that housed the path to the underground fairy fountain. It was night now, it had taken them most of the day to walk back to Plurbiocris. Shady figures loomed around every corner, some conversed with each other, others walked through the streets alone.

"Where are we supposed to find heat protection at this hour? All the shops are probably closed, and these people don't look like the kind you want to do business with."

_"My my, gotten yourself into a pickle, have you, fairy?"_

A mysterious and airy voice called from behind them. Link drew his sword and whipped around to face the man nearly too fast for the eye to see. He pointed his blade at the silhouette's face.

"Easy there, boy. I mean no harm, _you know me!_"

The man stepped into the moonlight and flashed his eerie grin. _It was the happy mask salesman again._

"I overheard you need heat protection, you're going to the molten rivers, are you not?"

_"How did you-"_

"_Ha ha!_ Little girl, I now many things about faces, it is my job to pair masks with faces, after all. Yours says more than you would think. _More indeed!_"

"Link, I'm beginning to see why you're so tense around this guy..."

"I know where you can get heat protection, all I want is for you to find me the boy with that Deku mask."

"You mean this one?"

Saria pulled out the mask that Junior, the Mayor Briggi's son, gave to her. She showed it to the happy mask salesman, and he _freaked out._

_"Augh! What have you done!?"_

"What? Did I scratch it?"

"_No!_ Girl, I wanted the boy, _not the mask!_ I was going to tell him he could keep it, as long as it made him happy!"

"Oh... er... _sorry?_"

As quickly as he had made a fuss, the man calmed down.

"No matter... no matter... Simply give him the mask and tell him it was a gift. Then, I will tell you where you can get the best heat protection in the land!"

"Yes sir! I guess we're going back to the forest then?"

Saria glanced at Link, and realized he was still pointing his sword at the smiling man.

_"What in Farore's name happened between the two of you?"_

"Nothing much, child. It was but three days. _Three days can change a person, can't they, boy?_"

Link did not so much as blink. He looked almost frozen in fear by the man.

"Whatever happened, I _need_ to hear _that_ story one day. For now, we've got somewhere to go. C'mon Link."

Saria started walking, but Link did not follow.

"Link?"

She tapped him on the shoulder, and then he jumped. He took a look around himself, as if he had been standing somewhere else, and then shook his head. That man brought him many **bad** memories. Link regained his composure, and started walking toward the gate.

"_Oho!_ Looks like you aren't the only one keeping secrets, girl!"

_"Wha-"_

"I already told you, your face speaks volumes to me. Now then, you had best get going with your friend, the world isn't a happy place to travel alone at night."

"But-... _okay..._"

Saria walked after Link, but kept a glare on the happy mask salesman.

"Sheesh, that guy is _creepy_."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Would you look at that, I managed to pop out another chapter before Christmas, fancy that!  
Feedback is appreciated, don't be afraid to review, I want your opinions!


	24. Mud Fight!

**The wandering heroes trudged off into the wilderness.**

The night sky was an awe inspiring sight to be sure, heavenly bodies and other cosmic entities shined their beauty upon the land, while the full moon lit up the ground with an appeal similar to that of a morning sunrise. Saria stared up into the stars with an expression of wonder on her face, while Link simply kept his eye on the prize, the forest.

"I don't care how many times I see it, _the sky is beautiful!_"

"Yes, very. Though if you keep your face in the sky Saria, you may find it a lot closer to the ground before too long."

"What do you mean by that?"

As Mari predicted, Saria tripped and landed face first on the ground. She got up, brushed herself off, and spat some grass out of her mouth.

"See what I mean now?"

"Ow... I think I get it... _heheh..._"

Link rolled his eyes at the two, though he himself smiled at Saria's folly. _It was nice to have company with him... on occasion._ _Even the Hero of Time could get lonely, after all._ The whole situation reminded him of all the fun he and her used to have in the forest, chasing each other, climbing trees, hopping across stumps. Alas, those days were long gone, he had responsibilities now. However, Saria was still her same self. Despite being on the same quest as him, she still seemed so _lighthearted_ and _joyful_. _Perhaps he could learn a thing or two from her?_ _Maybe..._ Link tapped Saria on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes Link?"

The two stared into each other's deep blue eyes for what felt like a lifetime... then Link smirked. He put his hand on Saria's shoulder and shoved her backwards, then took off running as fast as he could, toward the forest. He cackled into the fresh night air and looked back as he put ground between himself and her. Saria scrambled back to her feet with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh, you are _DEAD_ Link, you are _SO DEAD!_"

_"Wait, I can only fly so fast!"_

Saria bolted after Link with the speed of a jaguar. Mari quickly got left in the wind, despite her protests to the two to slow down. Slowly but surely, Saria closed the gap between her and Link. Fifty feet, twenty feet, five feet, two feet. Link turned his head after hearing nearby footsteps, and shock entered his face when he realized Saria was practically breathing down his neck.

_"HAHAHA! NOW DIE!"_

Saria dove onto Link's back, causing him to fall foward. They tumbled and rolled across the plain at a speed that would have made a passerby think they were a Goron, until they finally stopped in a patch of mud, with Link face down and Saria on top. She triumphed into the air whilst keeping Link pinned to the ground.

"Did you really think you could outrun me? You are better than me at many things, Link, but speed will _never_ be one of them!"

Link chuckled, then tried to roll over and stand up, but he couldn't move. Saria still had her hands on his shoulders, pinning them to the ground.

"Oh no, mister. After a stunt like that, I'm not letting you get away so easily! _You gotta pay the price!_"

She put her foot on Link's back and grabbed one of his arms, then started to pull.

"I'm not letting go till you cry uncle!"

She wanted him to _what?_ She knew that Link barely ever said anything, with the exception of an occasional yes or no. What was she expecting him to do? Link felt pain shoot through his arm as she pulled harder and harder. She showed no signs of restraint as she tugged away at the boy's limb. He thrashed about on the marshy ground, but could not get her to stop. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. Was she really pulling _that hard?_ _Or was Link really this much of a pushover?_ A few bones popped in his wrist, and Link felt as though his arm was fixing to rip straight off. _What was she doing?_ He sat through the pain waiting for her to let up, but she didn't, she just continued yanking and laughing her head off. After Link's resolve had weakened to a mere pulp, he finally gave in.

_"Uncle!"_

Saria dropped his arm the instant she heard the word leave his mouth. She had not really been expecting him to _actually say anything,_ for that matter, she had no idea _what she was doing!_ She had merely gotten caught up in the energy of the chase, and let her mischievous childish instincts take over. She then realized she must have _really_ been pulling too hard if Link _actually said something._ She crawled off of him and looked at him in bewilderment. 'I _actually_ got him to _say something..._ I must've been hurting him pretty bad for him to _actually say something._ In all the years I've known him... he's hardly ever spoken to anyone at all... _What is wrong with me?!_'

"Link... I-I... _I'm so sorry..._"

Link rolled over and felt his shoulder over. It was fine... but he wasn't. He felt a bit hurt that he couldn't overpower Saria, to the point that he actually had to admit defeat. Was she impossibly strong for her size? Or was he just... _a wimp._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you..._ I got excited... I'm not really sure what I was doing..."

So she had not suddenly been possessed by a demon or a similar impish creature? She spoke with pain in her voice, her words were sincere. Well, what was a little horse play? If anything, it had proven a lesson to him; _never_ underestimate your opponent. As long as his shoulder was okay, everything was fine... and of course, if he could he could get a little revenge too. He scooped up a bit of mud in his hand, and swiftly threw it in Saria's face.

_"Agh! Ew! I can't see!"_

He took the opportunity and dove on top of her, sending her backwards into the puddle. Link sat on top of her triumphantly, and she squirmed around in the mud.

"That's not fair, you got me while I was blinded! _Get off!_"

Link shook his head no, and grinned like a clown. He wasn't letting her slide either, he wanted payback too, though, not in the same form. Saria realized what he was doing, and tried harder to get free of his grasp.

"No! I'm not going to surrender! I'll never give you the satisfaction! _No way, no how!_"

He continued holding her down, exerting little to no effort while Saria wriggled her whole body. Eventually, she got tired, and gave in.

"Fine... _uncle!_"

Link climbed off of Saria, and let her get up. So maybe he wasn't a wimp? She had put up more of a fight keeping him down than he had with her. Perhaps it was just that he had his back to her? A good hero would never run from a fight. Or maybe simply because she wasn't a real foe, and he would do nothing to harm her? Either way, the whole tussle had been in good clean fun, so there wasn't much need to fret over it. It was just like back in Kokiri Forest, nothing to stop their fun.

"Yuck, we're both covered in mud now, are you happy?"

Link opened his mouth to smile, but his teeth were quickly met with a face full of muck.

"There, now _I'm_ happy too! _Hahaha!_"

The boy took that mud ball _very_ seriously. He scooped up another clump, and hurled it at Saria, covering the back of her head in sludge.

"_Hey!_ Are you trying to fight me? Try it when I'm looking next time!"

Link hurled another clot, smearing whatever part of her tunic that wasn't already dirtied up.

"Oh,_ it is on!_"

Saria sent Link a few shots in succession, knocking his hat off and smothering his hair. He returned fire and hit her legs a few times. The two children had officially engaged in a mud war, and both were having a blast. Volleys of the squishy substance arced through the night sky, all landing with a splat. Link would hit Saria some, she would cream him in return, the fight just kept going and going. When Mari finally caught up to them, she was unlucky enough to get hit by a stray mud ball, sending her to the ground. The giddy children's game was interrupted when the fairy scolded them for their careless play.

"_Watch where you throw those things!_ Now I'm going to have to wait a few hours for my wings to dry out, and then I'll have to scrub the excess mud off! You two are filthy too, _what's gotten into yourselves?!_"

The children both sank into themselves, slightly guilty for not noticing the fairy, then Saria giggled and slipped to her feet.

"Link here doesn't appreciate me challenging his authority as the _mud king_."

Link hurled another clod of muck at Saria to accentuate her point. Mari sighed and bobbled back into the air.

"Well, did the _queen of dirt_ put up a good fight?"

"She most certainly did!"

"Good, because her _royal adviser_ would hate to see the _mud king_ win by a _landslide_."

Link and Saria tumbled backwards into the mud pit and laughed at Mari's play on words. Mari did not laugh, but she no longer seemed in a foul mood.

"C'mon little mud warriors, let's get you two cleaned up."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Pardon my long hiatus, but I plan to update this story semi-regularly from here on out.  
I'm probably going to be releasing chapters from every other day to once a week.

This chapter was originally going to be much shorter, but I like where it went.  
Let me know what you think!


	25. A Horse, of Course

**After getting themselves cleaned off in a stream, the wandering heroes arrived at Dekudeku Village.**

However, when they got there, the sun was only just breaking the horizon, so the entrance to the village was closed. They waited till morning, about three hours, for the gate to open.

"Finally, they're opening the village gate, Let's go."

Link stood up to comply, but Saria had fallen asleep, despite still being soaked from the stream. He nudged her, though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to wake her, _she looked so peaceful._

"Hm... _wha?..._ Oh... hey Link...Time to get up already? That was the best sleep I've had in a while..."

Saria crawled to her feet and stretched, then the group walked into the now open town. The gatekeeper greeted the children as they passed through.

"Welcome to Dekudeku Village! Hey, wait a minute, aren't you two the heroes that saved the mayor's son?"

"I helped too! _Kind of._"

"Oh, my apologies miss fairy, I didn't see you there! Welcome to our village!"

They continued back onto the familiar streets, and looked around themselves.

"Where is Junior? He shouldn't be hard to find, he's probably the only other Hylian boy in this village."

"If I had to guess, he's probably in the middle of some mischief."

"Hey! What are you doing kid? _Get down from there!_ You'll get hurt!"

Link and Saria turned to face the origin of the voice. It came from a displeased Deku Scrub, and sure enough, he was fussing at Junior. The boy had somehow managed to get on top of the roof of a building, and he was climbing higher and higher up its steep slopes.

"I got this, just you wait!"

"I'm not getting payed to babysit you, _get down!_"

"I'll get down when I wanna get- _aah!_"

Junior's foot slipped out from under himself, and he started to slide down the roof. Without a thought, Link ran to the edge of the overhang and caught the boy, then lowered him gently to the ground.

"See boy! I told you to be careful! The mayor really ought to keep a better eye on you."

The grumpy scrub walked off in a huff, and Junior gave Link a hug.

"Oh thanks a bunch mister! I don't think Mr. Oakley likes me too much. Now I've been saved by you heroes twice! Wow!"

"Maybe you ought to be a _pinch_ more careful? You wouldn't need saving if you didn't get into so much trouble."

"Sorry miss fairy, I'll try. So what are my new best friends doing here today?"

"Well, I guess we have a gift for you, from someone you might know."

"Oh really?! _What is it?_"

"Er... it's from the mask man."

"Him? _I don't think he likes me too much either..._ what is it?"

"Well, he said if it truly makes you happy, you can keep this."

Saria pulled the Deku mask from her pocket and handed it to the boy. His eyes lit up at the sight of it, and he started to jump up and down with excitement.

"_Oh boy! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! It's my mask!_ He really said I could keep it? Even after I stole it from him?"

"As long as it makes you happy, he said."

"Oh it does! It really really does! Thank you hero girl!"

Being called a hero made her feel slightly out of place, but what Junior did next really took Saria by surprise. The boy jumped and hugged her with his _arms and legs,_ and she struggled to keep her balance from the sudden weight displacement.

"Woah! You're quite welcome! Could you please... _let go of me?_"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

The boy released his four limbed grip, and put his new mask on.

"You three are awesome, you know that? You'll have to come over and play sometime!"

"I'm sorry kid, but we have to get going, we have important hero things to do. Right?"

Link and Saria nodded in agreement, and started back for the town gate.

"Okay, but maybe another time? You are all my best friends after all!"

"Sometime, boy, _sometime._ Goodbye."

* * *

"Link, my legs are getting tired, can you carry me?"

"Saria, don't you think his legs might be getting tired too? Imagine if you had to carry him."

"Alright alright... _sorry I asked._ But we have been doing a lot of walking lately, haven't we? I kind of miss the days where everything was just a hop and a skip away."

"I haven't done any walking, I've been flying. Though yes, it is getting exhausting. How do you do this all the time, Link?"

Link didn't respond to Mari's question. Instead, he stopped, and perked his ears.

"Link?"

"Was it something we said?"

"No, he looks like he's listening for something. He usually is when he perks his ears like that."

"Why would you know? _Have you been staring at his ears, Mari?_"

"_What?_ ...Saria, I have _no idea_ why you say these things."

"Because it's fun to see how you react!_ Teehee!_"

_"Epona..."_

The sound of Link's voice, even if a whisper, made both of them turn their heads.

"Epona? What's an Epona?"

Link did not respond, he simply ran across the plains without any regard for the other two.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going?"

After he reached the top of a hill, he stopped and crouched down. Saria arrived and followed suit, but she was still unsure what was going on.

"Link, you could at least _pretend_ to explain what you are do-"

_"Shh!"_

Link put his finger to his mouth, and Saria shut hers. He gestured out to the field, and she looked to find what he was pointing at. There was a pair of men attempting to push a young four legged animal into a carriage. It was two of the thieving brothers, Grenkar and Grenkam, _they were stealing Link's horse!_

"What are they doing to that creature?"

"It looks like they are trying to stuff it into that carriage, probably to sell it."

_Nobody was selling that horse on his watch!_ Link removed his ocarina from his pocket and played a hearty melody with a country feel. It made both Saria and Mari think of grassy pastures.

"Where did you learn _that_ song?"

Saria looked at Link with a deal of confusion, then looked back at the bandits. The steed had escaped from their clutches, and was bounding towards them at an incredible speed. Saria's eyes widened with terror when she recognized the creature.

_"Aah! It's coming for us! Run!"_

Saria got up and took off in the other direction, both Link and Mari stared after her as if she were crazy.

"Saria, get back here! _It's just a horse!_"

_"It's a monster! Save yourself!"_

_What had gotten into her?_ Epona slowed her gallop to a trot, and then stopped entirely at Link's side. Link glared between the horse and Saria.

"What are you doing Link?! _It's going to attack you!_"

Link looked at Mari, and she sighed.

"Goodness, has she never seen a horse before? _What's gotten into her?_"

Link waved at Saria, and motioned for her to approach him. She shook her head wildly, and ducked behind her shield. Something about the animal clearly spooked her. Link had to think, what would she have such a negative reaction to a horse for? Then it hit him; she had been held captive by **Phantom Ganon** for nearly _seven years,_ and he _rode a horse._ _No wonder she was deathly frightened by the creature!_

"Why can't you just leave us alone, _you dreadful beast!_"

"I'll go talk her, _yeesh._"

Mari buzzed over to Saria, who was still tucked behind her shield, trembling.

"Saria, that thing won't hurt you, what's the matter?"

"That thing... _that abomination..._ it still haunts me in my dreams. I thought it was just bad memories resurfacing, I didn't know that awful creature was still out to get me!"

_"What?"_

"**Phantom Ganon**, Mari. A specter created by that **awful man** to _destroy me!_ I told you about it, remember?"

This was going to be a difficult explanation. Mari glanced back at the horse. Nothing seemed evil about it to her. Link brushed Epona's neck and she whinnied in response.

"Saria... um... how do I put this? Would Link be so nice to it if it were a creature from Ganondorf?"

"Um... no..."

"Do you see anyone riding it? No, there aren't any _creepy men_ sitting atop it, just Link at its side."

"I guess so..."

"And didn't you say that the one Phantom Ganon was riding floated through the air? This one seems pretty well grounded."

"I guess you do make a good point... maybe this isn't the same evil beast?"

"No, Saria, _it's a horse._ Link's horse, by the looks of it. If an evil man riding a horse makes it evil, then a nice boy riding a horse _surely_ makes it nice, _right?_"

"I... I suppose so."

"Then come on over here, it may just be the solution to our walking problem."

"If you say so... _are you sure it doesn't bite or anything?_"

"Saria, if that thing so much as steps on your toe, _I'll rip it into so many shreds, that it could cover this entire field._"

Though Saria knew Mari certainly did not have this capacity of destruction hidden within her, the thought made her comfortable enough. She put away her shield, and slowly walked back towards Link and Epona.

"Hi Link... so this is your horse?"

Link made a simple nod and smiled. Epona whinnied, startling Saria into running behind Link's back. After looking it over and making sure the beast wasn't rearing to attack, she stepped back out.

"So... Mari says we can ride it... _how?_"

The boy crawled on top of his trusty steed, and once he was balanced, held his hand out to Saria. She reluctantly took it, and slowly climbed atop the animal's back, behind Link. Epona let out a snort, causing Saria to tense up and wrap her arms around Link's stomach. This made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he let her hold onto him, since she was so nervous. He glanced back at her with a look that said _'Ready?'_, and she timidly nodded her head. Mari buzzed into Saria's hair and sat atop her shoulder, preparing herself for the ride. With a quick whip motion from Link's hand, Epona took off.

"Hey boy, wait!"

_"Tyah!"_

Saria clenched her arms around Link tighter, desperate not to fall off now that she was moving. She looked behind herself, and saw that the two thieves had nearly closed in without them noticing, but they were now left in Epona's dust. She chuckled lightly, and stuck her head out from behind Link. She had always loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, but this was certainly the fastest she had ever traveled. _'Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all.'_ She watched as grass, flowers, and other sorts of shrubbery breezed past them. The whole world seem to blow by on the back of the horse. They approached a stream, and with another prod from Link's hand, Epona jumped to cross it. Link and Saria bounced on Epona's back as they sailed brilliantly through the air, over the body of water.

_"Woohoo!"_


	26. Crazy Mask Salesman

**"That was great! Why haven't you ever taken me on a ride before?"**

"Probably because the last time you two saw each other, Link had never rode a horse!"

"Yeah... _it has been a while._"

Link and Saria dismounted Epona, and they walked through the main gate of Plurbiocris, leaving the horse to wander in the field.

"Are you sure we should just let her roam like that? What if someone catches her again?"

"Then Link can set her free again. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Mari floated over to Link's ear, and whispered in hopes that Saria wouldn't hear her. She did however.

_"You do know what you're doing, right?"_

Link twisted his head and gave her a smug grin. Saria giggled at the little fairy's indecisiveness. The town was now much more lively in comparison to night, but it still had an odd feeling of emptiness, a missing vigor.

"So... we gave the boy the mask, where is that guy at? The mask guy."

"_Ahahaha!_ Looking for me, dear fairy?"

For the third time, the happy mask salesman snuck up behind the group, and flashed his toothy smile. Link was not caught off guard by the man this time, but he still felt a bit unsettled just by looking at him.

"So, have you done it? Have you given the little brat the mask?"

"Yes sir... are you going to tell us where we can get some heat protection now?"

"Of course, fairy girl! But first... might I ask, _where's my money?_"

"_Money?_ We already delivered your mask for you, what do you need money for?"

"The mask _silly!_ You two were working as happiness salesmen for me, were you not?"

_"I don't recall-"_

"My terms and conditions clearly state that any due payment is to come from the client! Regardless of whether he gave you cash or not, you must pay for the mask in full. _Where's my money, hm?_"

This looney man had Saria bewildered, they didn't agree to anything but to return the mask! Link, on the other hand, had a feeling the there was going to be some sort of chicanery in the mix, as there always was with the happy mask salesman. _He was trying to trick them into paying for the stolen mask._

"But we... _we don't owe you anything!_"

In an instant, the man's face went from happy, to crazed. He grabbed Saria by the shoulders and started shaking her wildly.

"Listen girl! If you don't get me my money, by local law, I can do whatever I want to you! I'm capable of some _crazy_ things kid! Things you don't want to get entangled with! _Get me?!_ So when I say _'where's my money'_, you say?!"

_"L-leave me alone!"_

"Let go of Saria you brute!"

"Wrong answer kid! I'll give you one more try! I say _'where's my money'_, **WHAT DO YOU SAY?!**"

Saria burst into tears from the man's violent behavior. He had done nothing to harm her yet, but she was scared by his sudden outburst. Link would stand for none of this, his face turned redder and redder with rage as he watched the happy mask salesman shake his friend around and scream at her. He pulled out his wallet, and hurled it at the man with all his strength, hitting him square in the face. After rearing his head to the side from the impact, the happy mask salesman froze, let go of Saria, and returned to his usual grinning self. He picked up the small bag and poured its contents into his hand.

"My my boy, I'm afraid I can't accept all this, you can keep the rest."

The man picked up three blue rupees, and put the rest back in the pouch. He handed the wallet back to Link and smiled at the two children.

"There is an archery contest in the east plaza, the prize there is two tunics, both with magically enhanced capabilities, allowing the wearer to survive flames _hotter than even the pits of Din!_ Have a good day you two! Remember, _smiling makes everyone around you happier!_"

As abruptly as he arrived, the happy mask salesman left, leaving Saria in a mess on the ground.

"_Wha..._ what was that about?"

"That guy is crazy, we should try and keep away from him in the future."

"I think crazy is understating it. Insane describes him better."

"All that fuss and he only wanted fifteen rupees? That's hardly a decent meal... Anyway, assuming this guy can be trusted, we should be heading to the east side of town."

"_Fifteen rupees?!_ _That guy scared me senseless and that's all he wanted?!_ Something is definitely off about him! I see why you feel the way you do about him now, Link. _He's just flat out a creep!_"

Link helped Saria off the dirt pathway, her face still wet with tears, and his face still red with anger. Nobody messes with his friends, especially not Saria. Maybe it was just that he had known her all his life and grown up with her as his only friend, but he couldn't stand to see her sad. Maybe it was because of how gloomy she looked when they were separated by _her_ becoming a _sage_ and _him_ the _Hero of Time_, or perhaps it was just how innocent she was, having grown up in the forest without any bad things from the outside world to pollute her thoughts. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her while she was at his side, _that much was for sure._

Link, Saria, and Mari got themselves together again, and headed for the east side of the town.

* * *

Once they had worked their way to the eastern half of Plurbiocris, it wasn't too hard for the two children and fairy to locate the plaza the happy mask salesman was referring to. It was a large cleared area covered in stone walkways, filled with a hair more life than the rest of the town. There appeared to be a competition of sorts going on, but few people were actually participating in it. A skinny man with a short afro of frizzy nougat hair ran the tournament from a booth.

_"Come one, come all! Participate in the archery tournament for a chance to win a pot of rupees, and these beautiful one of a kind red tunics! One size fits all! Get one for you, and your best friend! Be all the envy of Plurbiocris with your sharpshooting skills!"_

Link walked up to the booth, and Saria followed shortly behind. Mari, on the other hand, hid in Saria's hair again, afraid that someone would try and stuff her in a bottle.

"Hello you two, care to sign up for the archery tournament? Twenty five rupees per contestant. You gotta bring your own bow."

The kids exchanged glances, then Saria nodded.

"You're the better shot anyway, I guess I'm sitting out."

Link set a red rupee and a blue rupee on the table, the man appraised them and smiled.

"Step right in boy, you'll be in row three. As for you, little girl, the seating is over there."

"See ya Link, _good luck!_"


	27. A Friendly Tournament?

**"Hey, move it kid! I'm sitting here!"**

"Oh, pardon me, sir."

The archery tournament was not a particularly crowded event, but there were enough people there for it to be bustling. Nearly every spot on the pavement surrounding the tournament was either occupied, or being walked upon.

"Y'know, for a dying civilization, this place sure is packed. These people must love their archery!"

"_Quiet, Saria!_ You don't want anyone seeing you talking to yourself, _they might see me!_"

"Right, _sorry_. We need a good place to watch from, I can't see over all these these tall people."

Saria slowly plowed through the crowd, or rather, let the crowd plow through her as she searched for a good vantage point. Every time she found an open plot of ground, either someone promptly seized the spot, or it did not offer a pleasant view of the event, instead, the backs of people's heads. Everyone was greedy to see the competition, pushing and shoving at each other for no particular reason. It was a rough crowd, and Saria wanted no part of it. She looked around for some place of refuge, and was happily greeted by one as she looked across the clearing. _A tree!_ Trees were the best of friends to forest children like her, offering shade, something to climb, _and even a nice place to sit._

"Yes! _A tree!_ No need to sit in this crowd!"

After trudging her way through the pushing arms of the storming crowd, she leapt up the tree so quick, that a bystander would have thought she had flown into it like a bird. She pulled herself on top of the thick branches of the oak, and sat in comfort. She could see over everyone, straight into the cleared area that made up the tournament grounds.

"_Perfect!_ Up here, I don't think anyone will notice you, Mari. We have a perfect view of Link!"

"If you say so, but I'm still staying on your shoulder. I don't wanna take any chances."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to _enjoy_ my privacy!"

Saria spread her arms out, and relaxed upon her leafy wooden seat.

* * *

_"Just around the boxes, young man."_

Upon entering the tournament clearing, Link found the other contestants, _five counting himself,_ practicing on various targets. There was a burly middle aged man, who was restringing his bow, two lookalike men, _presumably brothers,_ competing with each other to see who could draw their arrows the quickest, and a little girl, about his age,_ just sitting_. They all payed him about as much mind as much as he did them. Link decided he would test out his new bow, oddly enough _stolen from a dead man,_ to make sure it would not falter during the competition.

He gave the string a good flex, the wood bent smoothly, no creaks or groans. Whoever previously owned the bow had taken marvelous care of it, there was naught a scratch on it. The string itself looked like it had seen better days, however. It was not especially tight, and looked as though it might pop if he pulled much harder. That was a problem that would need to be fixed, there appeared to be replacement stings next to where the big man was sitting. Link walked up to the pile of boxes next to the heavyset, and started to dig through them.

"Hey kid, ya looking for another string?"

Despite his rough appearance, the man had a kind voice. He nodded to him, and the man set down his own bow and pulled out a spool.

"There ya go, sport, _don'tcha go loosing it!_ Hyeh hyeh."

Link smiled at the man's courteousness, and began at once to repair his bow. He put his foot on the flimsy string and pulled up on the bow with one hand. With his other, he slid the string's loop down the body of the bow, then removed his foot. With minimal effort, he removed the now limp string and discarded it.

"You look like you know your way around that thing, _forest boy!_"

This voice was not that of a man, _this voice came from a young girl!_ Link looked up from his business and was met with a girl about his height, with brown hair and a blue dress.

"You are a forest kid, _aren't you?_ I've heard about them from stories, they always wear green, _don't they?_"

It was the girl who was sitting in the corner. Instead of responding to her, Link continued the process of restringing his bow, ignoring her.

"Okay, _tough guy,_ what's your name? Mine is Martha."

_"Link..."_

The boy cut the string after carefully measuring it, then tied its ends into loops.

"So _Link,_ do you know _her?_ That girl over in that tree? With the _crazy_ green hair?"

_Tree? Green hair?_ Link looked to where Martha pointed and found Saria cradled in an old oak. That was Saria alright, _always in the trees._

"So you _do_ know her, hm? Why does she have _such green hair?_ Are you _both_ forest kids? Do you live in tree houses like the stories say? Is it true that you _all have fairies?_"

This girl seemed to know a remarkable amount about the Kokiri, _where would have she heard so much about them?_ Link continued to ignore her, he slipped one loop of the string down the body of the bow, and the other onto the end of the bow. He put the tip of his foot on the string, and pulled up on the bow to flex it, giving him enough slack to slide the other loop into place.

"Tell me, Link, are you and her brother and sister... _or boyfriend and girlfriend?_"

Link's foot slipped and the bowstring snapped up, popping him in the face. He stumbled to the ground and rubbed his chin, _now he would have to start over again._ A giggle flew from Martha's mouth, and Link glared at her like she had been the one who knocked him over.

"Okay, so you're just friends, _heehee!_ You're funny, forest boy, you know that?"

Link was not laughing. He stood back up and looped the string around the body of the bow again.

"Well, whatever. I should let you know one thing though, before you get your hopes _too high._"

Martha drew her bow and without aiming, shot an arrow across the clearing. It sailed across the grass, then landed straight in the bullseye of a target, about twenty meters off.

_"I'm gonna win."_

* * *

_"Hello! Hello! Attention!"_

The skinny man who had been running the booth now stood on a stage, holding a large cone shaped object in front of his mouth to project his voice. Spectators and participators alike now had their attention on the man.

"Welcome to Plurbiocris's fifth annual archery tournament!"

A roar of cheers and applause escaped from the crowd. Saria sat up from her spot in the tree and started whooping herself.

"Oh, _it's starting Mari! It's starting!_"

"Now, while attendance may be at an all time low, we're not going to let that get us down! _Contestants to the shooting lanes!_"

All the lanes were numbered, Link chose the one assigned to him, row three. In each lane sat a box, and on each box, ten arrows. Across from each lane was a target, all an equal distance away, about fifty meters.

"The rules are very simple, fire _only_ when I tell you to, hit _only_ your target. Failure to comply will result in _immediate disqualification._ Scoring goes as such; you land the target, you get a point, you land the bullseye, you get three points, you miss, you get _nothing._ Now, _archers ready!_"

The four other contestants drew their bows at the same time, Link drawing his a moment later.

_"Aim!"_

Everyone brought their bow up to their eye, and set their sights on the target.

_"Fire!"_

Five arrows soared across the field, one missed its target, three landed theirs, one of which was Link, and the last made a bullseye. Link traced the arrow to find its shooter, and was met with Martha. _A bullseye already?_ She was not kidding around.

_"Ready! Aim! Fire!"_

Again, five arrows flew, Link's landed a bullseye this time, and so did Martha. _She couldn't keep this up the entire round, could she?_ He glanced over at her, she looked back at him and smirked a winner's smile.

_"Ready! Aim! Fire!"_

_Could he keep this up too?_ Both landed bullseyes yet again. In order for Link to win, she would have to miss at least once, assuming he made entirely bullseyes. Over the next four volleys, both consistently hit their mark, but on the next shot, Martha missed one. _So she couldn't keep it up the entire time._ They were now tied. She just needed to falter once more and then Link would win. By then, the other contestants had been left in the dust, each scoring but one or two bullseyes up to that point. _Only two arrows remained, who would be the victor?_ Link looked at Martha again, to find that she was staring at him with a different grin, a more eerie one. _What was she up to?_

_"Ready! Aim! Fire!"_

Distracted by her gaze, Link found that he had missed his target altogether. _He just blew the competition._ Unless by some off chance she missed on her last arrow, he would lose.

_"Ready! Aim! Fire!"_

The crowd went wild as Link made a bullseye, but that did not matter. Now he would not be able to fulfill his quest. He had let down Mandgrova, now the population of Plurbiocris would surely fall to famine, because of him. Not only that, but he was likely to never see Navi again, her being his chief motivation in taking the quest in the first place. He hung his head low with guilt, failure was never an option for him.

"Hold your horses, folks!_ It looks like we have a tie!_"

_A tie?_ Link's face shot back up in surprise. An arrow sat at the side of Martha's target. _She had missed?_ _Was she... toying with him?_ He looked back over at the girl, she wore the same smile as before.

"Get those two another arrow! _It's time for sudden death!_"

Two of the skinny man's associates ran up to the tie holders. Both carried a quiver, and handed one arrow to each child.

"We go until someone misses! _Ready! Aim! Fire!_"

Link hit the dead center of his target, and watched in awe as Martha missed once again. Yet, all the same,_ the girl still smiled._ The people around roared with excitement, but over it all, he could hear Saria's cheers.

"Yeah! Go Link! _Wooooo!_"

Saria let loose all of her energy, and jumped on the tree happily. The branch she was standing upon, much to her dismay, was not the sturdiest. It soon gave way beneath her repeated gravitational barrage, and she fell through the tree. Mari jumped from her shoulder and looked down in disbelief.

_"Saria!"_


	28. The Forest Child's Quest

**"We have a winner! Step right up here, young man!"**

Link awkwardly walked up the stage and stood next to the skinny man.

"Have a look at him, folks! The best shot in Plurbiocris, _this little chap!_ Who'd have guessed it?"

An awkward chuckle was all that came from Link as he shuffled his feet. _He was not particularly fond of these kind of situations._

"Well, I can tell you're itching to see your prize, so why don't we bring it up here?"

Two men, the same two who handed Link and Martha their arrows for sudden death, carted up a small pot filled with rupees, and the real prize, the two red tunics.

"_One hundred rupees, and two nice new red shirts!_ You'll be the envy of the town in one of these! Take your prize, young man!"

Link grabbed the two tunics first, _much to the man's surprise,_ then _smashed the pot,_ _also to the man's surprise,_ and then he began to shovel rupees into his wallet. Now that the event was over, the crowd had began to dissipate, and the energy died down. He took his opportunity and hopped swiftly off the stage.

_"Don't forget to come again next year, lad!"_

Before the boy could venture ten feet from the elevated platform, Martha stood dead in his tracks. She still grinned as she had previously, acting as though she had won the contest.

"_You're welcome, forest boy._ I figured you could use those more than me."

She expected a thanks, but Link only nodded. This seemed to tick her off.

"I'll have you know, I wouldn't have let just anyone have those. Do you even know what they are? They're not normal tunics, no sir, _they've been enchanted!_"

This was not new information, Link attempted to continue down the path, but she stepped in front of him again.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I know that, right?"

Link had places to be, he didn't have time for questions. The boy simply kept walking. Fed up with Link's indifference, Martha shouted something she was sure would get his attention.

_"My bow was enchanted too!"_

Sure enough, Link stopped and span back around, his curiosity piqued.

"Yup, I could have beat you by a mile! Quite frankly, _I could have even beat you without the bow,_ but I let you win. Do I have your attention _now?_"

With a nod, Link locked his eyes on her. She had his _undivided_ attention now. Martha smiled again as she continued.

"Those two tunics, and my bow, were enchanted by my grandmother. _Aided by the fairies,_ she was a powerful sorceress. She brought life to all sorts of relics all across the land. _But now..._"

A tear rolled down Martha's cheek and she sniffled, her voice began to crack when she spoke again.

"Now, her time draws nigh... after the disappearance of the fairies, she fell into a grave illness... I fear, _if they don't come back soon... she might..._"

The girl took herself a moment, and wiped away her tears. When she spoke again, she attempted to put back on her smiling facade.

"I was going to try and extract the magic from as many of her relics I could find to try and save her,_ but I fear that will still not be near enough._ It was something for me to try nonetheless. But then you showed up. _You..._ I don't know what it is... but something about you... you seem like a _real_ trooper. Never had I seen a forest child in our city before, but suddenly, during our crisis, _I see two._ In all the stories I've heard about forest kids, from my grandmother, they were always accompanied by fairies. _Two kids meant to have fairies, two tunics and a town missing its fairies._ I don't know about you, Link, but that sounds a lot like _fate_ to me. I might just be crazy, but I want you and greenie to have these tunics, you probably need them more than me."

_So that was how the girl knew so much of the Kokiri?_ Her grandmother was a sorceress, and any sorcerer or sorceress alike would find the _magical Kokiri Forest_ interesting. Now the mischief of the girl began to slide into context.

_"Woah... is that what I think it is!?"_

Martha's attention quickly fell behind Link. _What could have her so intrigued?_ He turned around, and saw a floating pink light buzzing toward them at a miraculous speed.

_"A- a- a-... fair-"_

_"Link! Link! This way quick! I think Saria may have hurt herself!"_

What had that girl gotten into now? Link sped off before the fairy could say another word, leaving her and Martha next to each other.

"You're a fairy..."

"Yes? And who are you?"

"Martha..."

Martha stared in awe at Mari's glow, watching her little wings flit as she hovered in the air.

"We haven't got time for google eyes, so either _get moving or follow me!_"

Mari buzzed off after Link, and Martha followed her mysterious twinkle.

* * *

_**"Hear me, sage of the forest, awaken."**_

Saria's eyes flew open, _had she even closed them in the first place?_ She tried to put her hand on the floor to push herself to her feet, but then she realized she was already standing. She looked around herself to attempt to identify her surroundings. Everything seemed hazy, and oddly nostalgic. _She had been to this place before,_ wherever it was. The walls and floor were made of stone, and elaborate sculptures and paintings adorned nearly every surface.

_"Whe-"_

The girl clapped her hand over her mouth, surprised at what came out of it. A voice smooth and rich, _her own, but not the one she was familiar with._ She tried again, still not sure what sound would leave her lips.

"Where am I?"

Slowly, a petite figure walked into her sight, she wore a lavish purple-pink dress, and had golden locks of hair. She knew this person, but she was not sure from where.

"Who are you?"

"Dear sage... _have you already forgotten why we have sent you?_ I am Princess Zelda. _Keeper of time_ and possessor of the _triforce of wisdom_."

In an instant, Saria's memories came flooding back to her. _This was Hyrule Castle._ Something felt different about it from when she last left, though.

"Forgive me, _my princess,_ travel between timelines takes a heavy toll on one's mind. It has been three months since we last spoke,_ yes?_"

"_To you,_ forest sage. _To us,_ it has been _much longer._"

"_What?_ I don't understand..."

"I would not expect you to. Connections between timelines, be it physical or spiritual, are a difficult subject to handle. _Every second you spend in the Hyrule of the Hero of Time, our connection narrows._ When you left, _your second was equal to our second._ Now, a year later, your second is equal to a _much larger_ period of time."

"Wait... then how long has passed since we last spoke in _your_ world?"

"Dear Saria... I fear you may not be able to handle the answer."

"Tell me, _please,_ my princess."

"So long has passed since we last spoke, that _I am not the same Princess Zelda_ who you spoke to last, _I am not even her grandchild._"

_"You don't mean..."_

"Yes, _several generations_ have passed since you last established connections. This is hardly the same Hyrule."

Saria fell to her knees in horror, though she hit the ground quite a bit harder than she would have wished. She had been wasting time, _valuable time. All her friends there were now long gone, _but she knew the implications of her mission when she accepted it,_ this would happen eventually._

"So... _has..._ has the malice known as **Ganon** returned yet?"

"_Miraculously,_ no, but his seal weakens every day. Evil has begun to seep into our realm. We need the Hero of Time. _Hyrule needs him._"

"I know... and I have located him."

"Is that so? Then why is he _not_ at your side, standing before us."

"Because, currently, _his soul is in turmoil,_ he seeks closure."

"Closure?"

"Yes, in the form of an old friend. His spirit will not be at rest until he finds Navi the fairy. I worry though... _what if she has met her demise?_ What if the Hero of Time can't find her, and he forever remains in unrest? We cannot bring him back unless he is willing, _correct?_"

"That is correct, _forest sage._ We _cannot pull_ him through timelines unless he _wants to be pulled._ You must help him find his fairy, or find some other way to put him at peace."

"I will not fail you, princess, I will do everything in my power to bring the hero to our aid."

_"Was all your power enough when you sealed **Ganon** away?"_

_This again? _Apparently, every generation was just as judgmental about that mistake.

"_...You can attribute that failure as much to the other sages as you can to me._ No one knows why our seal has weakened."

"If it hadn't, would we be in this mess?"

Saria could not bring herself to make eye contact with the princess. **That man** haunted her to no end. Though it was true she was no more at fault than the other sages, _she blamed herself for the seal's weakening._

"_Time is of the essence,_ princess. Even as we speak, _does the evil not fester?_"

"I am afraid you are right, forest sage. _But that does not pardon you from the past._"

_"I know..."_

"Before I send you back, I must ask you of one more thing."

"Yes?"

Saria stood back up and looked at Zelda eye to eye.

"Do not let your _feelings_ get in the way."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because, you raised the hero as a boy, you were his closest friend. _Is it not true that you had feelings for him at one point in time?_"

"Yes... but that was a _long_ time ago. It was wrong anyway, _the Kokiri are not supposed to grow attached to anything or anyone._"

"Yet, _you are not a Kokiri anymore,_ are you?"

"If you are so uncertain about me, why did you send me in the first place?"

"I did not send you, my ancestor did. She sent you for precisely that; _you were the closest to the Hero of Time._"

"If she trusted me, then you should too."

"_I don't,_ but I trust her reasoning. All of us have bore the triforce of wisdom, but not all of us use it in the same way."

"Mark my words._ I will not fail you, Princess Zelda._"

"Let us pray that will be so. _Return, sage of the forest. Return your soul to your physical form in the reality of the Hero of Time._"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I can finally say it; The plot thickens.  
What's going on with Saria?  
_You will see... you will see..._

Got any quibbles with my story? Write a review.  
Got a question? Write a review.  
Think this is the worst piece of literature to ever grace mankind and I should be burned at the stake? Perhaps you shouldn't take things so literally, but write a review!  
I enjoy your feedback and questions!


	29. Hanging Around

**"She's not breathing, should we be concerned?"**

"Yes! Oh, don't do this to me Saria, wake up!"

"I take it greenie doesn't usually do this?"

"No! Saria has never fallen out of a tree! This is not like her at all!"

"How long has she been out?"

"About two minutes now, is there anything we should do?!"

"I dunno, I'm not a doctor."

In a very sudden jerk, Saria's limp body wheezed to life, and her eyelids whipped backward. She cut her eyes side to side wildly, and gasped for air. Relieved, Mari flew over to her face and took a closer look.

_"Mari?! What's happening? Where am I? When did you learn to fly upside down?"_

"Saria! _Oh thank the goddesses!_ I was worried sick about you! Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know! I'm fine, _I think..._ but could you please fly right side up, you're making me woozy."

"What?"

"You are upside down, aren't you?"

"Uh... oh, _heheh..._ I'm not upside down, Saria, _you are!_"

"Huh?"

The girl looked lazily downward, and saw that her foot was stuck in a tree. _Downward?_ She looked up, to find her arms and hair dangling inches from the rocky pathway.

"Oh... _I see. Heh..._"

"She's alright, I told you she would be! Don't be such so fussy ya silly fairy!"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a fairy! No wonder we all left this place, you people have no manners."

"Mari, who is that?"

Saria pulled her arm up to point at the brunette standing in front of her.

"Oh, you two haven't met. This is Martha. She's a friend of Link's, _I guess._"

_Link!_ She couldn't lose that boy now, they needed to get back on the move!

"Wait. Where is Link?"

"He's in the tree, fixing to get you down."

Craning her neck upward once more, Saria saw Link sitting atop the branch her foot was hung on. The boy waved at her, and then grabbed hold of her foot. As he lifted, she felt a strange feeling, like something rubbing against her skin.

"Wait, _Link!_"

Before he could respond to her call, Saria's foot slipped out of her boot, and she hit the ground headfirst.

_"Ow..."_

"Ooh... are you okay, greenie?"

"I'm fine... why did you call me_ greenie?_"

"Because your hair is green."

"Last I checked, that's not uncommon."

"Of course it isn't,_ if you have green hair!_"

"How would you like it if I called you brownie?"

"Doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Okay then, _brownie._"

Swiftly, the girl climbed to her feet, but when she put her bare foot on the stone path, she started hopping around on one leg.

"_Ow! Ow!_ Why is the ground so pointy?!"

"Geez, have you never gone barefoot before?"

"I have, plenty!_ On grass!_ Link, gimme back my boot!"

The boy dropped her footwear with a snicker, Saria's behavior was goofy, to say the least. She stopped hopping around and slid her foot back into the green boot. After resituating her messy hair, she took a big sigh.

"There, that's much better. Now would somebody care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, Link had just won the archery competition-"

"I _let_ him win."

Martha remarked without hesitation.

"Right, Martha just _let_ Link win the competition, and you were jumping up and down cheering. I guess you stepped on a bad branch or something, because next thing I know, you're tumbling through the tree! You must've hit your head on the way down, because you were unconscious when I got to you. I got Link as fast as I could, and he brought her along. You were lucky you got your foot caught on that branch, _you could have seriously injured yourself on the stone!_"

Mari was her worrisome self, as always. She remembered slipping from the tree, but she also remembered she was out before she could react. Saria had a pretty good idea why she was unconscious, _one's spirit cannot be in two places at once, after all._

"Right... I guess that makes sense. We got the tunics?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... what's _she_ doing here?"

"I'm a nice kid, I see someone hurt, I help. That, and I wanted to know... are you and Link really forest children?"

_"Forest children?"_

"You know, they never leave the forest, they always wear green, each of them have a fairy, they live in tree houses-"

"Hold on, how do you know so much about the _Ko-_"

"They take baths in the marsh, they eat grass, they turn into Deku Scrubs when they get older-"

"_Wait a minute,_ that doesn't sound-"

"They don't have good manners, they play pranks on you if you enter their forest, they worship a big tree-"

"Alright alright, _that's enough!_"

"Are you sure? I can keep going if you like."

"No, I think I get the picture. How do you know so much, _yet so little,_ of the Kokiri?"

"My grandmother used to tell me stories of her travels, she's a sorceress."

"Right... I think she might have gotten a few things confused or something..."

"So, this is your fairy, right?"

"Well, yes, she is my guardian fairy, but I don't own her. She is her own being. She was assigned to me by the Great Deku Tree at birth."

"_Aha!_ So you_ do_ worship a tree!"

"_Not exactly..._ boy, you've got a lot to learn."

Link jumped down from the tree and grinned at the others. Saria was reminded of her urgency, and tried to rush the conversation along.

"Anyway, nice meeting you, we've really got somewhere to be. _The molten rivers,_ isn't that right Link?"

Before he could even nod his head, Saria resumed talking.

"Yeah, we're very busy. C'mon Mari, let's get going, we've got a big adventure to finish, save the world and all that stuff."

"Wait, I haven't got to see you eat any grass yet!"

"Where did you hear _that one?_ I've never seen anybody eat grass, let alone Saria."

"C'mon Link, get those feet moving, we've got harp pieces to find, lives to save, _fairies to find._ Remember?"

Saria put her arms on Link's back and started pushing him down the path. The boy did nothing to object, and simply moved forward. Mari wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

"Well, _goodbye greenie!_ Take care of your ridiculously green hair!"

"Yes yes, goodbye!"

At Saria's coaxing, the group left the city as quickly as possible.


	30. Fire Breath Mine

**"There it is, Fire Breath Mine."**

Link slowed Epona to a halt, jumped off her back, and helped Saria dismount. A lone sign was all to give the hole a name, but the heat emanating from within backed up the inscription.

"Wow, we haven't even gone in yet, _and I'm sweating!_ Where did you put those tunics, Link?"

Casually, the boy reached into his pouch and removed the two crimson red shirts, still folded. He slipped one on over his normal clothes, and tossed the other to Saria.

"They're _red?_ I don't know... red has never been my color. It might clash with my hair a bit."

"What color did you think they were gonna be?"

"I don't know,_ green?_"

"Just put the dang thing on, Saria. I thought you were in a hurry?"

The forest girl hesitated for a moment. She didn't want Mari catching on too quickly. She had told her most of what was going on, but she still didn't tell her why she was there. Instead, she had done something she'd never done before,_ she lied._ Rather than giving her actual reason for being there, she told Mari she was escaping a doomed future. While that wasn't entirely false, it was still a lie.

"Was I in a hurry?"

"Yes. Earlier, you were acting almost like someone was chasing you."

_'Time and Ganon are, and they're both relentless.'_ Saria thought to herself.

"I was just a little excited Mari, I wanted to see if these things worked."

"Just a moment ago, _you were complaining about their color._"

"Doesn't mean I can't be curious."

Mari eyed the child for a moment with suspicion, but she dropped the conversation. If something was going on, she would figure it out later. Saria slipped on her red shirt, and looked at it in slight disgust.

"I've never been a really big fan of red, it's a_ scary_ color. But I'm pretty sure this thing works, I feel cool as a spring breeze!"

"Brilliant! Now, let's get in there."

"Will you be okay in the heat, Mari?"

"I've got my own magic to protect me, I'll be fine."

Link took point and lead the group into the cavern. The only source of light was the occasional torch on the wall, clearly helping to heat the atmosphere. Their every footstep echoed throughout the tunnel, bouncing from wall to wall, distorting across uneven surfaces.

"Wow... I've never seen anything like this place! It's huge, and it's got the best echo I've ever heard! I wonder what my ocarina would sound like in here?"

_"Oooh boy..."_

Saria pulled out her small woodwind instrument, and played a simple scale. The resulting chirps bounced all around her, giving the illusion of a whole army playing along with her.

"Woah... this is gonna be _epic!_"

"And loud..."

Giddily, Saria played her song and listened as her own music turned into a whole orchestra. She skipped and danced along the rock path with glee as she performed the melody of her heart. No matter what kind of funk she was in, Saria's song always raised her into joyful spirits, the tune never failed to lift others' moods either. Even Link hummed along as the expansive cavern filled with wondrous sound. Mari always told herself she found the song annoying, after all, Saria played it _near daily_, yet, every time she heard it, the melody put her in a good mood, and she would find herself appreciating each and every note. The children happily hopped along with the tune, and Mari bobbed in the air to it. With an epic crescendo, Saria played the last few notes of her tune, and listened to the sound as it echoed off into the tunnels surrounding them.

"Wow, you're good!"

A voice, breathy and high, pierced through the silence. Saria jumped and squealed, nearly dropping her ocarina. Link's hand flew to his sword.

"Woah, _easy there!_ Can't a guy appreciate a good piece of music? I won't hurt you."

The voice's figure walked into the light of the torches, wide set arms and short legs revealed. It was a Goron! He wore about as much clothing as a Goron normally would, bar a helmet made of rock that sat on his head.

"How did you kids get so far into this mine without having a heat stroke?"

After pairing the voice and the body in her mind, Saria couldn't help but snicker. He looked like he could punch through solid brick, but his voice was so squeaky, that it could have come from a fairy. Link put his sword back away, and gave a simple bow to the being. Mari tried to shush Saria, she didn't want her laughing at what could be their only help.

"Is something funny, girl? The mine is not a place to laugh about."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm _pretty sure_ that's not what she's laughing about. We're looking for something down here."

"Oh, a fairy! _The fairies are finally coming back!_ Now maybe it won't get so hot down here!"

"Hot?"

"Oh yes, very hot. We Gorons usually love the heat, but ever since the fairies left, some parts of the mine have gotten too hot, _even for us!_ We've had to seal several shafts and abandon rich deposits because of it! All the best rocks were down there... now there's hardly enough food to go around, we've had to lay off many workers. I probably won't even have a job here soon."

"Hm, sounds about like the harp's meddling. Do you know what might have caused the sudden rise in temperature?"

"No, but the boss thinks it's coming from the bottom of the cavern, the molten rivers."

"Hey,_ that's where we need to go!_ Could you take us there?"

"Are you crazy? You kids shouldn't even be_ here!_ Down there, _us Gorons can't even take the heat!_"

"Oh, I think they can handle it, Link?"

At the fairy's word, Link took a torch down from the wall, and held it to himself. The Goron wasn't all that impressed, until suddenly, Link put the torch on his head flame side down. He removed his fiery hat, and showed to the Goron that he had no burn marks or singed hair whatsoever.

"Woah, that is a _great trick!_ Can you teach me?"

"Heehee, I'm afraid not, mister. My name is Saria, what's yours?"

"Rodergi, little music maker. Are you as fireproof as your friend?"

"Yup! I think so. Listen Rodergi, we really need to get down there, could you at least point us in the right direction?"

"I'm sorry, even I'm not allowed to open the seal leading down there. _Only_ my boss can do that."

"Well, can you take us to your boss? Maybe he could help us."

"Oh no, _believe me_ when I say you don't want to meet him. He isn't too keen on outsiders sniffing around his mine, but he has been especially irritable as of late. It's probably because all this heat is really hitting hard on our profits."

"Well, sir, what if I told you that we might could help with that?"

"Oh? _How so?_"

"We're warriors, see our swords and shields?"

There she went again, Saria seemed to like to flaunt her supposed 'hero status' whenever she could benefit from it. Rodergi twisted his head and groaned with exasperation.

"Little girl, even if you could get down there, what would you and your friend's_ little metal sticks_ do about the heat? Your shield looks like it probably wouldn't work too well down there anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because it is made of wood. It's much to hot down there for anything wooden to do any good."

_"Oh..."_

"He's got a point, Saria. Besides, we don't even know what's down there, it's probably worse than that nest of peahats!"

"Oh, are you _those_ heroes?"

The three travelers stared between each other._ Did this Goron know of their exploits in the forest of confusion?_ Link began to glare at the heavyset once again, eyeing him with curiosity.

"What heroes?"

"The heroes who saved Mayor Briggi's son,_ Junior!_"

"I suppose we are, then. How did you hear about that?"

"Oh, me and the mayor go way back, me and him used to play together."

"Er... _play?_"

"Yup, we were in a band! Just like you, we made_ wonderful_ music. We had to break up not too long ago, though. We all got in a disagreement with our lead singer and parted ways, but me and Briggi still keep in touch."

"Wow... uh... it's a small world."

"It is! _It really is!_ I know you guys will be able to handle whatever is down there if he trusts you!"

"Wait, so you're going to let us go to the molten rivers?"

"No, I'm going to persuade my boss to let you go. But before you go down there, _you need a better shield,_ kid. Your friend's should do good enough, though."

"Where am I going to get one of those?"

"_We can make one!_ Us Gorons forge our metal right here in the mine. I might have to make a new mold for you, though. All of our shields are adult sized, and you are much too tiny for them."

"Yeah, I suppose I am kinda small."

"This way, I _can't wait_ to introduce you to my boss!"


	31. The Goron Block Party

**"Another shaft?!"**

"Yes sir, dodongo ravine."

"_Gah!_ We had barely begun to tap the iron deposits there!"

"Should we seal it?"

"Yes, I suppose so. _I hate it,_ shutting down operations to this heat, but what am I gonna do if someone goes down because of it? Everyone knows my neck is at stake here, but if we don't hit our quota this week, I'm gonna have to lay off a lot of good arms."

Dartoga slammed his fist on the stone table that made up his desk. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, _yet_ he felt like he could strangle someone at the moment. With fewer and fewer turnouts in the tunnels below, he couldn't afford to keep his mining operation going for much longer. For years it had proven prosperous, but over the course of a month, everything that could go wrong went wrong. Rockslides blocked up mineral filled caves, the iron foundry had a leak, and most of all, _the heat._ The lower caves were getting inexplicably hot as of late, so hot that _even Gorons_ were having problems with the heat. Dartoga dipped his thumb in a small inkwell and smeared it on the map that marked all the shafts, blotting out dodongo ravine. It was official, now they would have to seal the tunnel up, both to remind workers that the shaft was off limits, and to prevent the heat from leaking into the rest of the mine.

"Have them seal it up."

"Right away, boss!"

Now alone in his office, Dartoga shrieked with all his might, and overturned his desk. He heaved several heavy, dry breaths to try and vent his rage. Unable to sedate his anger this way, he turned toward a stone wall and began to punch at it, several shards of granite and basalt whittle away from each impact.

"_Mister Dartoga!_ May I come in?"

A voice squeaky and irritating sounded through the doorway,_ a voice he wished wouldn't bother him so often._

"For the love of bedrock, Rodergi, _what is it?_"

"Is that a yes or a no? Is now a bad time?"

"_Yes now is a bad time!_ Do I sound like I'm in a good mood?"

"Not any better than you usually are, boss. So can I come in?"

"Argh, _fine!_ Make it quick!"

The Goron paced into the office, but the sound of smaller footsteps was lost on Dartoga.

"If this is about a raise, then the answer is no!"

"No boss, it's about something_ better_ than a raise."

"For crying out loud, I can't give you more rations, _we're stretched thin as it is!_"

"No sir, it's more important than that."

_"Would you stop wasting breath and tell me what it is?!"_

"Oh, of course! Remember those heroes I told you about, the heroes who saved the mayor of Dekudeku Village's son?"

"Yes, it's hard _not_ to remember anything _you_ say."

"Well, it seems they would like to help us."

"_Help?_ Did you say help? **Hah!** I'd like to see one of them get to even my office without overheating!"

"They did sir, they're right here."

"Huh?"

Dartoga turned his desk back over and looked around Rodergi. There stood two children and a fairy next to him. After realizing what was right in his face, the cranky boss almost tripped over backwards.

"Children!? _Children!? Rodergi, what in the name of andesite is wrong with you!?_ If anyone hears about kids getting hurt down here, no one will buy _anything_ from us! How can you really be so gullible as to think a couple of kids would be heroes!? _Get them out of here!_"

"But sir, they have a fairy with them!"

"I don't care if they've got _all the fairies in Plurbiocris with them!_ The last thing I need down here is _children!_"

_"But-"_

"No buts, you'll be lucky if you even have a job by the time you get back! _Get em outta my face,_ before one of em collapses from the heat or something!"

The fussy boss wouldn't even listen to his worker, nor the fact that neither of the children were drenched with sweat. Defeated, Rodergi led Link, Saria, and Mari out of Dartoga's office. After rounding a corner, the Goron let out a king sized sigh.

"I'm sorry, I should've realized boss wasn't going to like any kids down here. I guess you can't help us then..."

"But we gotta find the harp piece! There must be some other way."

"Nope, if you're going to the molten rivers, it's sealed up tight. No way I get it open by myself, and nobody's going to help us unless the boss tells them to."

"Well... I guess we're gonna have to figure something else out..."

"We can't just sit around, we gotta get down there _quick as possible!_"

"Why the rush, Saria?"

"Well, you know... Mandgrova said that the longer a creature possesses the harp piece, the more powerful they become. I _really_ don't want to wait around for whatever is down there to get even stronger."

"_Goodness no._ We better think of something, Link, any ideas?"

Stroking his chin, Link contemplated several possibilities. They could steal some explosives, surely there were some laying around the mine? No, the risk of causing a cave in posed too great a threat. Perhaps they could bribe a few of the Gorons to help them? That could work, he had plenty of money from the archery tournament, but that would no doubt raise suspicion. The last thing they wanted was to get in even _worse_ trouble than they already were. _But maybe..._ perhaps there was a way to calm down Dartoga? Link withdrew the ocarina of time from his pocket and looked it over. _Maybe that could do the trick..._ He looked up with a twinkle in his eye, and Saria knew he had an idea.

"Ooh, do you got something? Tell me!"

With a simple but confident smile, Link played the first few bars of Saria's song. Behind them Rodergi clapped his frying pan sized hands.

"You know that song too? I _love_ that song! It makes me feel so happy, can you play it some more?"

"Ah... I think I get it. Sorta like when you played my song for Darunia,_ right?_"

With a nod, Link played the next bar of the song. Saria drew her own ocarina and chuckled.

"Well, either we make this guy happy, or we get kicked out for disturbing the peace, _let's cook us a song!_"

Saria joined in with her own melody and played a stirring accompaniment, bringing out an extra air of playfulness to the song. It wasn't long before Rodergi started to dance along, his footsteps and hand claps making a sort of drum beat. Soon, the tunnel was simply brimming with noise, and other Gorons passing by would stop and do their own jig, adding to the pounding beat. Slowly, more and more happy feet drew together, causing a crowd to formulate in the somewhat tight tunnel. When the very air was shaking with excitement, Dartoga burst from his office in a fiery rage.

_"What is that racket!? It better not be a work stri-"_

The moment the jolly flute's sound hit his ears, Dartoga couldn't help but move his own body. Almost against his will, he broke into a feverish dance, but he enjoyed every second of it.

"Woah, _yeah!_ This is one _sick_ groove! Give it to me! Give it to me! **ALRIGHT!**"

The atmosphere of the cave was that of a dance hall, not one figure stood still. Even Saria spun around and Link moved his feet while they played. It was surely a party to remember, once more they played through the song, but the children's breath could not last forever. In a climax to put away all climaxes, Saria's song ended and the gathering of Gorons erupted in applause.

_"Bravo! Encore!"_

_"Play another one!"_

_"You kids know how to rock!"_

Approaching the children, Dartoga let out an incredible and hearty laugh.

"_Haha!_ I haven't had that good a time since... well,_ since Rodergi and his boys played us a spell!_ I really do need to loosen up more often! So, you two managed to capture the hearts of my _entire_ workforce?"

"It looks that way..._ heh heh..._"

Saria put her ocarina away and blushed with embarrassment when she realized the magnitude of the surrounding crowd.

"Well kids, I want you two to know, if you have their hearts, _you have my heart!_ So you're Rodergi's heroes?"

"_Yes sir!_ Isn't it so lucky? _I found them walki-_"

"_Just a yes will do, Rodergi._ So, I suppose if you're all the way down here, you two are definitely looking for something. What is it, hm? Some fancy looking diamonds, a nice spicy emerald, _maybe some fashion sense?_ That red tunic doesn't really match the rest of ya."

"Yes, _I know..._ but we didn't come down here looking for those kind of things."

"Good, _otherwise I would have to throw you into my dungeon for looting my mine!_ _Bahahaha!_ I'm only joking, of course, I don't _have_ a dungeon. Tell me what ya need, kid."

"Well, what we need, is passage to the molten rivers."

Dartoga raised an eyebrow, but he did not so much as scowl.

"Hey, you three want to burn to crisps, be my guest, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"And mister Rodergi here promised me a metal shield."

"He did _what?_"

"I'm sorry boss, you know how excited I get sometimes. _I just saw her wooden one and felt sorry so-_"

"It's fine, it's fine. Come, _to the iron foundry!_ You're so small, you're gonna need a custom tailored shield. _Perhaps Rodergi would like to cut the mold himself,_ heh."


	32. The Molten Rivers

**"It's ready, slide it into place!"**

A crew of four Gorons hefted the massive stone slab in front of the molten dispensary. The crew cleared away, and one more worker pulled a chain to hoist up a gigantic seal made of the toughest bedrock. Like molasses, the glowing liquid seeped into the specially cut groves in the stone, filling out the mold slowly, but perfectly. The seal was dropped, and the dispensary no longer output molten iron.

"Bring in the counter-mold!"

The same crew of Gorons heaved another stone over the original mold, and gently slid it on top. Almost like a building block, the stone fixed into place, forcing the malleable substance within to conform into a specific shape. The crew removed the top mold for a manager to inspect their work. Using a pair of titanium tongs, the craftsman removed the still glowing, but now solid object. With the care of a surgeon, he dipped the metal into a vat of water, clouds of steam arise in the process.

* * *

"Here you go, kid, a shiny new shield!"

_"Woah..."_

Saria stared into the shield's glare with a look of ecstasy and awe. The metal was refined and polished, to the point that she could see her own face on its surface. Even Link looked with jealousy at the finely crafted piece of metal, it was specially tailored for her, _he had purchased his own at a market store._

"Are you... going to take it?"

"Oh yes, sorry."

She removed the tool from the Goron's large hands, it was lighter than it looked. She hoisted it over her back and drew her old wooden shield.

"What should I do with this one?"

"Well, unless you have an emotional attachment to it, you really don't have any need for it."

"Hm... I guess I don't. Sorry to see such a good piece of wood go to waste."

"That's just life for you, all good wood will rot away eventually."

_'All good wood will rot away eventually...'_ Saria repeated the words in her mind. Things always did pass away with time, the Great Deku Tree, the peace and prosperity of Hyrule, even now, _her own life flew by._ Before, time had no hold on her, herself and her friends were all to live an eternal life in the forest. _Now..._ her and everyone she knew was bound by the eventual sentence known as _death_. By now, everyone she had known was no doubt dead in her reality, Fado, the know it all brothers, the twins, _even Mido._ Time had been very cruel to her. 'What are you doing? _Don't get sappy now._ You knew the repercussions when you accepted this task. You will see this out to the end, _for the good of Hyrule._'

"Ah, there you are! Enjoying your new shield, _hero?_"

Dartoga stomped his way into their tunnel, alive with excitement.

"Yeah, it's shiny..."

"Whatcha gonna do with the wood one, hm? I don't think it'll be any good compared to your new one."

Saria glanced at the Deku wood shield one last time, then replied with a somber smile.

"Get rid of it, all good wood will rot away eventually, after all."

"Heh, that's right. So, I got my workers to unseal the path to the molten rivers, you two _sure_ you're ready for that? Ya sure you want to try your little selves at the heat? We _don't joke_ when we say it's hot down there, _we really mean it!_"

"Sir, these two can handle it. The heat shouldn't even phase them."

"If you say so, fairy. Come, I'll take you as far as I can go."

* * *

The very air was full with sparks, lava poured all around them. Despite not being able to feel a single degree of it, both the children sweat just from the sight of their surroundings. Dartoga had to turn around long ago, the children had been navigating through the flaming mess alone for at least an hour. Lava spewed up around them, but they remained safe on a stone walkway against a cliff, high above the magma itself.

"Wow, it's like a fireworks show or something! Where are all these flames coming from?"

"Well, they're coming from deep underground, all the pressure heats and liquidates the stone, and it turns into lava."

"Mari, _you know I didn't actually want to know,_ right?"

"Yeah, but I was getting at something else. While it is normal for a lava tube to be somewhat violent,_ it's about as tempestuous down here as an active volcano!_ Not only that, but the air must be well over _two thousand degrees!_ Something is definitely tampering with the balance of nature, we must be heading in the right direction."

Another burst of molten slop shot into the air, Link held his shield over his head like an umbrella, and Saria tucked under it with him.

"I know these tunics protect us from the heat, but _maybe_ we shouldn't try our luck with lava, eh Link?"

Even the Goron tunic from Death Mountain didn't offer complete resistance to lava, _he had gotten many burns in testing its dexterity._ Odds were, their shirts were no different, but he did not want to find out. As they traveled down the high path, both kept their shields up to guard themselves from magma spray. The deeper they went, the more constant lava would explode into the air. The ledge they traveled grew more and more narrow, soon, Link found himself with his back against the wall, toes hanging over the pit below.

"Link, are you sure we're going the right way? it only gets more narrow from here."

"Did you see anywhere else to go, Mari? The last split was well before Dartoga went back up."

"I'm just saying we could run out of ground pretty quick. There has got to be a better way to traverse this nightmare!"

Nightmare was hardly an understatement, they barely had room to stand, and the churning lava was relentless. Just before the ledge receded into the face of the cliff, another platform of stone jutted up from the floor. It was much more spacious than their current arrangement, but it was going to be no simple task to reach. While the protrusion they were edging against had been connected the entire time, the platform was not, a river of lava flowed between it and them.

"Well, I guess we had better turn around."

"No, _we can make that jump!_"

"Saria, now is not the time to show off, _think this through!_"

Before the fairy could finish her sentence, the girl kicked off of the stone wall, and barely managed to catch her fingertips on the edge of safety. She pulled herself up, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a bit closer than I would have liked, _c'mon Link, your turn!_"

While the forest girl was enthusiastic to leap, the boy was a bit more adamant.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall! I never let you fall from any trees, remember?"

Though this was nothing like a tree, Saria was right. She trusted him, so he trusted her. He put his foot back and prepared to leap, however, unbeknownst to him, his foothold had began to crack.

"On three, ready? One, two, _three!_"

Link took a jump, but as he did, the narrow ledge he stood upon crumbled, stunting his momentum. He flew across the gap, but he was to low to snag his fingertips on the precipice. He smacked into the stone, and began to fall. Before he could drop two inches, however, Saria reached down and caught him by the hand.

_"I told you I'd make sure you wouldn't fall!"_

He wasn't out of trouble yet, another arc of molten surged into the air, its trajectory was straight towards him. Saria pulled with all her might, but she did not have enough strength or leverage to hoist him up over the ledge. If something didn't change soon, _things were about to get pretty crispy._


	33. At Odds with Lava

**"Pull him up, Saria, or you'll both be roasted!"**

"I... _can't!_"

A poor situation indeed, Saria used all the strength her skinny arms had, but with her chest against the rock, she would not be able to maneuver Link on top of the precipice. They boy looked below himself, over at the incoming lava spout, and back at the flowing magma beneath. _He knew what had to be done._

"Drop me!"

"What?"

_"Drop me!"_

"_NO!_ I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost you like this! I won't leave this cave without you!"

"Just do it!"

Torn in two different directions, Saria chastised herself mentally for what she was about to do.

"My princess, _forgive me, there was no other way._"

"Do what he says!"

With tears in her eyes, Saria released her two handed grip on Link. She pulled herself up, and the wave of magma washed over, consuming the side of the stone she sat upon. No longer able to take her emotional distress, she fell on her back and began to bawl.

"_Oh, what have I done!_ Forgive me Hyrule! Forgive me Link!"

"Saria, quit crying and look out! For the love of Nayru, _you're in a lava tube!_"

"I don't care, Mari!_ Why shouldn't the lava take me too?_ _I've failed!_"

"It was either him or both of you, there was nothing we could do to change that."

"_It should have been me!_ Now, the demise of Hyrule is going on my head!"

_"What?"_

"I didn't just flee here, Mari, I was sent here,_ for HIM!_ Now, without the Hero of Time, all is lost! Ganon will return, _and it's all my fault!_"

"I... you lied to me, Saria?"

"Yes, I lied to you, but it was the only way. Now, all my efforts were in vain... _and Link is gone..._"

"_The only way?_ We're gonna have to talk about this Saria, but first, we need to find the harp and get out of here!"

"But without Link, we'll _never_ be able to get through this mess, what's the point anyway?"

_"Hey!"_

"What?!"

Did her ears deceive her? Was that really his voice? _No... surely..._ but then he called again, and she truly could not ignore it. She crawled to the edge of her stone platform and looked over it.

_"Link?!"_

The boy was still alive! He remained mostly unscathed, floating on his shield.

"Oh, jeez Link, you _really_ scared me! Are you okay?"

All the response he gave was a vaguely irritated glare. He was fine, but odds were, he wouldn't last much longer down there. As magma and sulfur splashed up on the shield, Link attempted to block incoming splashes with his sword, but the boy was still getting singed.

"He's not going to last very long with all that stuff, we need to get him out of there!"

"Um, Mari?_ I don't think that's going to be what kills him._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Look!_ Up ahead!"

About a hundred feet off, the lava flow spilled over a cliff, a molten waterfall. If the fire and brimstone didn't take him first, the drop certainly would. The boy helplessly floated along on the sheet of metal, his fate appeared to be sealed.

"Oh heck, I don't think we'll be able to do anything about _that,_ Saria!"

"Well, I'd rather _die trying_ than not try at all!"

In a burst of energy, the girl sprang off the side of her stone platform, and caught herself on another one, further ahead.

"Stop doing that! Is life a big game to you?!"

_"Sometimes!"_

Saria continued bunny hopping along rocks, hardly taking time to breathe between jumps. She put as much headway between herself and Link as she could, so she could have time to think.

"Put that big head of yours to work, Saria! Think! What would Link do? What would Link do?"

Frantically, the girl dug through her pockets. Surely _something_ of use was in there! But all she could dig out was her wooden ocarina and the boomerang from Mayor Briggi. What if, maybe... Saria spied around the rocks ahead, perhaps there was a lose stone in the fray? Surely enough, right above the lavafall, a bundle of boulders sat idle.

"Perfect!"

Rearing back her shoulder, Saria chucked the boomerang into the air. It clanged into the side of one of the stones with little to no effect, and returned to its sender. She hurled the curved toy again, it smacked into the pile, but only pebbles fell off.

"C'mon, _c'mon!_"

Again the boomerang flew, and again, and again. Each time it collided with rock, the stones loosened a bit. With each second that passed, Link drifted closer to his demise. With one last throw, a throw so vigorous that Saria nearly threw her arm out of socket, the boomerang sailed into a keystone, and an avalanche started. Several massive pieces of sediment tumbled into the lava flow, and blocked the hero's shield from tumbling over the cliff. Despite having come so close to being crushed, Link was thankful for his stone savior. He climbed atop the rocks, and pulled his shield out of the magma, its front side disfigured and aglow.

"Yes!_ Oh Link!_"

Saria dropped her own shield into the lava, and rode it over to the rock pile. After climbing up, she embraced the boy in a big hug.

"I thought you were _gone_ Link. I don't think I would've been able to lose you, _not again._"

Link was shocked by the girl's words, but he returned the hug nonetheless. They held it for nearly a minute, until Mari finally caught up to them.

"By the Great Deku Tree himself, _you nearly gave me a heart attack Link!_ Are you okay? Did you get hurt much by the lava? How could you possibly think_ that_ was a good idea?"

The two departed from their embrace, and the fairy buzzed around Link, inspecting every inch of his body.

"I see you've got yourself plenty of burns, ah well, nothing a red potion won't fix later. _But as for you Saria,_ you put yourself at risk and nearly crushed Link! Though... you did still save him."

"Heh, yeah, I guess I did."

"I'm not done with you though!"

"Uh oh..."

"How could you lie to me about something so big and important?! For that matter, _how could you lie to me in the first place!?_ I'm your guardian fairy!"

"But I-I-"

Below, down the cliff of the lava flow, the magma began to churn, and the cave began to rumble.

"What was that?"

From the melting pot below, a creature easily the size of Hyrule castle emerged. Lava dripped from its face, though it never really seemed to lose its heated glow. It uttered a deafening roar, so loud that it very well could have been heard from the entrance to the mine.

"Talk about saved by the bell,_ this conversation isn't over, Saria!_"

Saria breathed a figurative and literal sigh of relief, she was off the hook... _for now._ Link drew his weapons and yelled back at the magma monster.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, you didn't _actually_ think I was going to kill Link when there was still three harp pieces left, _did you?  
_I'd like someone's honest opinion about this story so far. Do you think I'm doing it right?  
Are there some things you'd rather me change?  
Is the whole _'Saria from another timeline'_ thing cheesy, or do you think it adds another arc to the story?


	34. Magma's Wraith

**"What did we do to upset this thing?!"**

"If I had to guess, it's because we cut off its flow of lava."

The beast unleashed another colossal roar, both the children covered their ears from the bone chilling sound.

"Well, I'm going to take a guess and assume that think has the harp piece, _just look at the size of it!_"

"What I really want to know is how we're going to defeat this magma wraith! There's no way we get close enough to it without getting burnt, and I highly doubt an arrow will do any good, Link."

Frustrated, the boy put his bow back away, he had hardly pulled it out before Saria caught him.

"Well, everything has a weakness. Nothing I've ever seen has been without one."

The titan reared its head and wheezed a breath to roar again, only this time, no sound came from its jaws, instead, a fireball flew from it, straight towards the heroes.

"How are we supposed to compete with _THAT?_ Move! Move!"

Link and Saria both jumped from their footing to a lower fold of stone, one that circled the lava pool like an arena. The projectile collided with the cave wall behind them, and exploded with the power of a powder keg. Boulders tumbled down from the blast, and the children continued to dodge for their safety.

"Great, so it can do _that!_ What in Farore's name are we going to do to counter _that!?_"

"Don't wig out, Saria, there's gotta be something in here!"

The titan breathed another ball of flame, everyone dodged again to find their previous position completely charred.

"I doubt we'll be able to keep this up forever, we need a plan!"

As they were, they stood no chance against the **magma's wraith**. Unless some sort of advantage came into play soon, the heroes would no doubt be blown to bits, or roasted in the process. The beast roared into the air yet again, sending several smaller blazing projectiles toward the cave roof. Smoldering rocks poured down like rain in response, and the kids used their shields as protection from the onslaught. Every so often, when one of the rocks would contact the ground, an explosion would erupt, but Link was baffled as to why. _Why would stone explode upon contact with stone?_ After studying the pattern of the blasts, he realized that they were occurring in uniform positions, one across the area from them, another on a tall formation jutting from the lava, and the last about forty feet from himself. The boy made headway for the site of the nearest outburst, _something had to be causing it!_

"Where are you going?! _Is the hailstorm not enough for you?_"

In his usual fashion, Link ignored Saria's call, dedicated to his mission. At the blast site, there sat something that, if properly used, could be a true aid. Another charred rock smacked down, and lit the bomb flower's fuse, inciting an explosion moments later. Bomb flowers truly were strange plants, growing in the dark on rocks, rather than in the light on soft soil. Now he just needed a way to harvest it, and he could use it against the fiery monster. After the rain of stones ceased, Saria and Mari made their way back over to Link's side.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"Yes, _a bomb flower!_ Now we just need to figure out how to uproot it! I don't suppose either of you are strong enough to pluck this thing?"

Link gave several tugs, but the bulb shaped plant refused to budge. Previously, he was able to pluck the flower with the strength of the Goron bracelet, but he had no such aid at the current.

"We need to uproot it? Should I help?"

Saria pitched in her efforts, and the plant began to rustle. After a moment or two more of tugging, the fruit detached itself from its plant, and its topside ignited.

"Oof, this thing is _heavy_."

"Throw it you two, _it's gonna blow!_"

Rallying both their strength, Link and Saria chucked the volatile plant, it did not soar far though, only just into the lava pool below. It burst with a splash, but did not get close enough to harm the beast.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere like that. We've gotta find some way to get a bomb out there, _really_ out there."

The titan sucked in another colossal breath, and let a fireball fly for the children yet again. _It took air in, didn't it?_ Perhaps they could use that to their advantage.

_"Move Link!"_

Lost in his thoughts, the boy forgot that a massive flaming projectile was hurtling towards him. Only at Saria's prompting did he remember the situation before himself. He ran, or rather, was shoved from the flying magma's trajectory.

"You do that again, and I'm not pushing you!"

Despite her seeming bitterness, Saria was all ears when she realized Link had a plan. When the boy explained his idea to his companion, she looked all but certain.

"Are you sure that will work? Well, it's worth a shot anyhow, _we're on the verge of getting cooked!_"

Returning to the site of the bomb flower, the two hoisted a ripe fruit in the air, and held it in wait.

"You two do know you can't hold that forever, right? _It'll blow!_"

"I think we've got it handled Mari, just a few more seconds..."

As the top of the fruit fizzled and sparked, the magma wraith began to take air in for its next attack.

_"Now!"_

At first, the explosive only leapt over the side of the cliff, but once it caught on the suction of the beast's breath, it soared straight into its mouth. A moment later, in a brilliant flash of light, the lava monster completely disintegrated, sending brimstone flying every direction. The children ducked behind their shields for the duration of the blast, then peered over the edge of the cliff.

"... Did we kill it?"

At the center of the churning magma pool, a strange red blob floated on the surface, transparent, but not clear enough to see straight through. One thing was visible in the middle of the goo, however, there was a harp piece stuck inside!

"Is that a piece of the fairy harp?"

"Looks like it! It seems to be stuck in some sort of nuclei. _Peculiar._ How are we supposed to get it all the way out there?"

"I think I might have an idea, hang on."

From her pockets, Saria removed her boomerang and gave it a good chuck towards the mass. Instead of passing through the strange substance, the enchanted toy rebounded off the side, causing it to jiggle violently with another ear piercing screech.

_"Agh! What'd I do?"_

"I think that thing was the magma wraith's heart! Sounds like it doesn't like your boomerang."

Frustrated by the noise, Link drew his bow to fire an arrow at the blob in hopes of silencing it. Before it could contact its target, however, lava shot into the air and covered the nucleus, burning the arrow instead. From the center of the pool, the beast began to rise, again in the form of a monster.

"Hey! I thought we killed it!"

"We must've only stunned it, but the gooey bit seems like its weak spot. _Get ready for another bout!_"

"Mari... what's it doing?"

From afar, the strange monster's lava glow seemed to brighten, a glow brimming with energy. Whatever was fixing to happen, it wouldn't be good.

"Oh no, look out! Move! _MOVE!_"

After its luminosity had reached levels comparable to the sun, the lava being unleashed a beam of pure energy. Link and Saria bolted out of the way, not a moment too soon. They had cut it so close to the blast, that they had managed to singe a few hairs. With a sound like thunder, the attack completely destroyed the rock behind, and the bomb flower with it.

"_Good grief!_ Did you see that?! _It just carved straight through bedrock!_ That was our only method of offense too, now what?!"

"Keep your cool, Saria. If we lose our heads, _we're as good as dead!_ There should be more bomb flowers, they usually abound in these type of environments."

Again without a word, Link took off around the stone path. Previously, he had taken note of the locations of the other bomb flowers, the next shouldn't be too far. Mari and Saria not sure what else to do, followed along. The magma wraith shot several fireballs at them while they were running, but all the projectiles moved too slow for the briskness of the children. After finally reaching the other side of the arena, Link pointed to the bomb flower, and put his effort into lifting the fruit again.

"Hang on, you've really got to stop doing that, Link!"

Saria too put her hands on the volatile produce, and the two hoisted their weapon over their heads.

"Alright, c'mon you big ugly fire face! _Hit us!_"

Despite the lava monster's inability to understand Saria's taunt, she managed to provoke it with her shout. With a mountainous heave, the beast prepared to spit another fireball. The heroes chucked the bomb into the flow of air, and watched as the magma wraith went up in an explosion again.

"_There! There!_ _Now's our chance!_ Hit it with everything you've got!"

With the speed of a postman, Link whipped out and began rapidly firing his bow. The volley of arrows each lodged in the nucleus, and the familiar shrill cry of pain breached their ears. The blob buried itself in lava once again, and began to reform.

"It doesn't look like it's got much more gusto left in it. Let's hope once more will do the trick."

"I think it's charging up again, quick, _get away from the bomb flower!_"

In a brilliant flash of light and an explosion of shrapnel, the monster erased the cliff where the plant once stood.

"Well, I guess we need to find another one. Did you see any more bomb flowers, Link?"

With hardly a nod, the boy raced off again, and then stopped short to point at the bomb flower's location. The other two sat simply on the beaten path, this one, however, rested atop a strange stone formation that jutted up from the lava pool.

"How in the name of Hylia are we supposed to get that one? _I'm not climbing up that!_"

"We'll find a way Saria, just thi- _Look out!_"

The magma wraith arched back and unleashed another ball of fire, the group dodged to the left of it, and resumed formulating a plan.

"This guy really doesn't want to make it easy for us. Is there no way we an reach the bomb? That outcrop looks a bit steep to climb."

"Maybe we don't have to reach it? Mayor Briggi said the boomerang can bring things back to its sender, right?"

"Yeah, but a bomb seems like it might be a bit heavy."

"It is a magic boomerang, Mari. I'm sure it's worth a shot."

The forest girl reared back her arm and released the toy into the air. When it made contact with the bomb, it uprooted it and carried the fruit with it, and Saria cheered to herself for her idea working. There was one thing she forgot, however, _the bomb had to return to her._ The smile was quickly wiped off her face when she saw the black object hurtling towards her.

"No, no, _nononono!_"

The impact of the heavy object knocked her off of her feet, and the bomb came to rest on her stomach.

"Ow... Uh, Link? A little help please!"

Having a lit bomb pinning herself to the ground was a _less than pleasant_ experience, to say the least. Link rushed to her aid and rolled the explosive off her body, freeing her from its weight. She rolled over and pushed herself to her feet, and Link pulled her away from the bomb, the charge blew moments later.

"Thanks... maybe we had better both try to catch the bomb this time?"

With a smile, the boy nodded. Saria threw the boomerang again, and both braced for the weight of the bomb. They caught it with a stumble, barely managing to keep their balance. Now it was the monster's turn. Surely the beast's next breath would be its last. The magma wraith sucked in with strength rivaling a tornado, and the hurled bomb caught the wind like a kite. Liquidous stone flew across the room, and the red nucleus was exposed again.

_"Get it! Quick!"_

Instead of taking the time to prepare his bow, Link threw his sword like an oversized dart, and pinned the gooey mass like a bullseye. With a cry that could shatter glass, the magma wraith's core slowly melted away, dissipating into the lava around it.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**

Pardon my hiatus, I haven't had much time to write lately, and I've had to rewrite this particular chapter about five times to get it to feel right.


	35. Resting on a Rock

**"Yeah, you got it!"**

"Wait a minute, why did you throw your sword? _Now we're going to have to fish that out._"

"Eh, we've got the boomerang, it shouldn't be too hard."

With a winding arm, Saria threw her boomerang and retrieved Link's sword. The hilt had remained untouched by the lava, the blade was well heated, but still maintained shape.

"Wait a minute... is this the _Kokiri sword_?"

At the realization that he never returned the blade, red went to Link's face. He had completely forgotten where he had got the weapon, he just used it.

"Heh, all this time, I thought Mido had lost it, but turns out... _it was you! You little rascal!_ Heehee!"

Saria gave Link a playful tug on the shoulder, and handed him back the blade.

"It's not like anybody used it anyway. I suppose it's doing more good in your hand than in that old chest."

"Um, Saria? That's nice and all, but aren't we forgetting something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, _the harp!_"

The girl chucked the boomerang down toward the lava pit again, but when the boomerang returned with the piece of the instrument, the area around them brightened until all they could see was light. Soon, the glow died down, and their surroundings were transfigured. They found themselves on a small stone platform, surrounded by a seemingly endless ocean.

"_Huh?_ What happened? I thought we were in a lava tube?"

A luminous being, a silhouette of light, floated before them.

"Wait, _weren't we here before?_ When we collected the first piece of the harp?"

The figure spoke, its voice one of authority, but that of a woman. Her words echoed and boomed around them.

_"Do not continue... you may... be... met...wi...th..."_

"Wait, where are you going? _Who are you?_"

Mari's words were not heard, their surroundings faded out, and turned to the tunnels of Fire Breath Mine. All of a sudden, Saria's hands were met with a scalding sensation.

_"Gyah!"_

She dropped the piece of the great fairy harp, and held her hands in the air. Slowly, she looked at her palms to find that they were red and raw with pain. Apparently, the harp piece was still scorching hot from sitting at the bottom of a lava pit for at least a week.

_"My hands! My hands! Agh!"_

"_Oooh,_ those are some pretty nasty burns... I probably should have realized that thing was going to be hot. _Who was that person anyway?_ Why don't they want us to continue?"

_"I don't know... it hurts..."_

Link walked over and put a comforting hand on Saria's shoulder. With tears in her eyes, she looked over and realized that Link's arms and legs were covered in several smaller burn scars.

"Oh, you got pretty cooked too... didn't you?"

_"Goodness! You're alive!"_

Behind them, a familiar squeaking voice called out. Turning around, their eyes met with Rodergi, as amusing as ever with his burly disposition contrasting his high voice. Saria cracked a smile, though she was still overwhelmed with pain.

"_You heroes really did it!_ You probably wouldn't believe me, but the heat has already began to drop. We've opened back up at least _five_ more shafts thanks to you three!"

"That's great, Rodergi, but could you do us a favor?"

"Of course, _anything!_"

"Could you get us two red potions? These two got themselves cooked pretty good."

"Oh? I thought they were fireproof?"

"Fireproof isn't the same as lavaproof."

"Dear me, those do look like some rather nasty burns. Come, this way!"

* * *

"_Woah-ho!_ You two actually did it! My mine is in full swing again thanks to you!"

"Yeah, you would not believe how chaotic it was down there. Lava flying this way and that way."

"You kids have certainly earned my respect! If you're ever in a pinch, just stop by here! _What's mine is yours! Harhar!_ A little mining humor for you!"

Both Link and Saria chuckled at the pun, though only to be polite. The girl ran her fingers across her palms, her skin was as good as new. _Red potions really did work wonders._ Link's limbs were no longer covered in red marks either, he swung his legs freely over the side of his stone seat. Dartoga was enthusiastic, to say the least, to invite the children into his office after they had returned.

"Y'know, none of us had the guts to head down there, and here we are, _getting shown up by a couple of kids!_ If you had told me two kids and a fairy were going to liberate us from the heat crisis, _I'd have called you nuts!_ But the goddesses work in mysterious ways, eh?"

"Heh, don't we all know. Anyhow, sir, we'd hate to take advantage of your hospitality any longer, we have to get going!"

"Come now, it's nearly nightfall. Do you really want to run into somebody shifty out there? I insist you at least stay the night! We still have plenty of open bunks."

"Well, what do you two think?"

"I think I could use some sleep, how about you Link?"

With a yawn and the nod of his head, Link agreed with Saria.

"Then it's settled. You two will sleep in our bunks. I think you'll find our quarters most hospitable."

* * *

"Well I'm not sure if I'm surprised or disappointed."

"I know you've slept in rougher places sometime or another."

"If you can figure out when, _please tell me._ The mattresses are _literally_ made of rock."

"At least they're flat rocks."

"Well, whatever. I'm so sleepy, I hardly think it will matter. Goodnight, Mari."

"Wait, Saria."

"Hm?"

"What you said earlier... that you came for Link, to get his help in thwarting some evil. _Is this true?_"

This conversation seemed pretty unavoidable. Saria sighed, and whispered a response.

"Yes, _but Mari-_"

"No, that's all I need to hear."

_"But-"_

"Get some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. _Goodnight, my little tree blossom._"

"But... _goodnight, my fairy friend._"

Saria rested her head on her stone table, and drifted off to the world of dreams. As quietly as she could, Mari flew over to Link's resting place, and sighed.

"My my... _what has my little girl gotten herself into?_"

Mari rested her own head, and her glowing hue dimmed to a flicker as she too was took in by sleep.


	36. Alone Together

**"Saria, wait! Where are you going?"**

With bounds like a jaguar, Saria sped straight past Mido, leaving the boy in a confused huff. He attempted to race after her, but the girl's own briskness put several feet between them with each stride. Wiping away her own tears, she dashed across Hyrule plain, desperate to find Princess Zelda. _It couldn't be true, could it?_ Without rest, Saria ran the miles between the forest and the wreckage of the castle town. She leapt across the broken drawbridge with a single stride, and bolted through the ruined town.

_"No, no, it can't be true, it can't!"_

She ran into what would be the courtyard of the castle and found Impa and the princess overlooking the ruins. Before Saria could get within ten feet of them, Impa drew her knife and pointed it toward the girl.

"_Halt!_ Step no further!"

"Easy Impa, it is the Sage of the Forest. Come, child."

Clearly, the forest girl was a mess, her face red with tears, her clothes somewhat tattered from rolling down the mountain, and her arm appeared somewhat limp.

"_Goodness child,_ what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Tell me... _just tell me!_ Is Link okay? _Tell me!_ I have to know!"

"Oh... you were his best friend weren't you?"

"None of that matters! Is he alive? _Or is he-..._"

As possibilities of the alternative came into the center of Saria's mind, her voice cracked. Despite the child's wild appearance, Zelda remained resolute and straight in face.

"The Hero of Time lives, Saria. But he no longer lives among us."

"Wh-... what do you mean?"

"Simply put, I sent him home."

"But... _w-where is his home?_"

"Seven years ago, child. I sent him back to live his life unhindered. We have no more need for a hero."

"Wait... what? _How?_"

"The ocarina of time can manipulate reality in strange ways. It can undo that which has come to pass, and save doomed kingdoms. I have sent him to a future without strife, for up until now, his life was not his own."

"That can't be true... you... _you're lying!_"

"But why would I lie, dear forest sage? I have no way to benefit from it."

"But... but... it _can't_ be true!"

Frantically, Saria removed her ocarina from her pocket and played her song.

"Hello, Link?"

Silence.

_"Link?"_

No response.

"C'mon Link, I know you don't like talking, just give me _something_. You don't even have to say anything... just give me... give me a sign."

Dead silence.

"Let me hear your breath Link... _please..._"

No words from the other side.

_"Please..."_

Not one.

_"Damn it Link! Speak! Give me something! Tell me it's not true!"_

Saria fell to her knees and began to bawl.

_"Link!"_

"He is gone, Forest Sage. I assure you I miss him too."

_"Saria?"_

Though the voice was not Link's, it was a voice familiar to the girl. Mido slowly walked behind her, out of breath.

"Did you use... one of the words _forbidden_ by the Great Deku Tree?"

In her mind, Saria did not mean to say such a word, but at that moment, she did not care at all. Zelda realized this was clearly a personal matter, and decided she should give the kids some space.

"I'll leave you two be."

"Mido, the Great Deku Tree is _dead!_ _He has been dead for seven years!_ You still preach his every word like they are absolute, _yet here we are!_ He said if we left the forest, we would die, but that turned out to be _quite the lie, didn't it?_ We aren't standing in the forest right now, _are we?_"

"Uh... no?"

"_Of course we aren't!_ And while I was trapped for nearly seven years in that cursed temple, my guardian fairy, Mari, _left me!_ Am I still a _real_ Kokiri, Mido? _Because Link sure wasn't when he didn't have a fairy!_"

_"But I-"_

"No buts, Mido. Now everyone I care about has left me... and I'm alone... the Great Deku Tree... Mari... Link... _I'm alone..._"

"Do you not care about me? After I stood and guarded the way to your secret spot for seven years, without even knowing whether you were dead or alive, to come face to face to Link, the very boy I despised, _do you not care about me?_ Saria, no one _you care about_ may be left, but people who _care about you_ still live, _you're not alone_. I swear, if it makes you feel better, I will sit by your side forever to remind you that people still care. You are _not_ alone."

"I... Mido... I'm sorry..."

"No... _I'm sorry._ I know Link was your best friend, and I know I treated him like dirt for something as _silly_ as a fairy..."

_"Hey!"_

Mido's own fairy, Tika, piped up.

"No offense, Tika. Anyway, I mistreated him, bullied him his entire life in the forest... but it wasn't just because he didn't have a fairy... it was because... _well..._"

"You were _jealous_... I know..."

_"How did you-"_

"Mido, everyone in the whole forest knows you have a crush on me. After a couple hundred years of living together, _you didn't think it would become obvious?_"

"Well, no."

"Heehee... Mido, you are many things, _but subtle is not one of them._ If anything, Link made it more obvious. He may be gone, but I'm glad I still have you as a friend."

"Heh, thanks. Everyone in the forest misses you, they think you're dead."

"Goodness, I haven't seen any of them for a while, have I?"

"Nope, nobody has been the same without you. We all miss you. _I miss you._"

"_I've missed you too, Mido._ Let's go say hi to everyone, let's head back to the forest."

"Oh, about that, they're not in the forest right now."

"Oh?"

"They're still hanging around at some place there was a party at. You should've seen it, it was crazy. The party's over now, but I think you would've enjoyed it."

"Just take me there, Mido. _Take me there._"

* * *

Many greetings and exchanges were made between Saria and the Kokiri, the know-it-all brothers were all three astounded at her appearance, Smirt the shopkeeper thought that she was a ghost, and Fado offered a heartfelt hug. Everyone was jubilant at the girl's return, everyone truly did miss her. They all gathered around Saria in the middle of LonLon Ranch to hear her tell her story.

"So, all this time, you were kidnapped by an evil wizard inside the scary looking temple in the lost woods?"

"Yes, _and Link saved me!_ He was all grown up! _I still miss him..._"

"How did Link grow up? I thought the Kokiri weren't supposed to get older?"

"Well, truthfully, he never even was a Kokiri. _Heh, Mido was right all this time._"

Everyone expected a big _'I told you so!'_ from Mido, but no such thing left his mouth. Instead, he sat quietly in the corner listening, quite peculiar behavior for a boy who was desperate to be the center of attention. It wasn't until the entire group was glaring at him that Mido said anything.

"_What?_ Do I got something on my face?"

"Didn't you hear what Saria said?"

The eldest of the know-it-all brothers spoke up to the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. He didn't seem to have much a care for what was going on.

"Yeah, Link wasn't a Kokiri this whole time. _What about it?_"

"Uh, _never mind._ Please continue, Saria."

"Anyway, when he saved me, I was awoken as a sage in the sacred realm."

"Ooh, a sage? That's kind of like a magician, right?"

"What's the sacred realm?"

"I'll answer everyone's questions when I'm done, heehee! After that, Link saved and awakened four other sages, there was also another guy who was there before I got there. Anyway, after that, we all used our magic to create a rainbow bridge up to Ganondorf's castle."

"You can do magic now?"

"Can you do a trick for us?"

"_Yeah!_ Make something float in the air!"

"I'm afraid I can't do any tricks, my magical powers only seemed to work in the sacred realm."

_"Aww..."_

"After Link crossed the bridge, he had to break six magical seals to get into Ganondorf's keep. When he got in there, he climbed a very tall tower, _filled with stalfos and other monsters!_"

"_Woah,_ how did he get past them?"

"_With a sword in hand, of course!_ He bashed and dodged his way through the army, nothing could stand in his way! And then, when he reached the top of the tower, he saw Princess Zelda, she was trapped by Ganondorf!"

"Cool, _a princess!_ This really is a proper story!"

"Link did battle with that evil tyrant, he shot balls of energy at him, those were sure to fell Link swiftly!"

"What did he do?"

"Did he die?"

"_Fado!_ Why do you always gotta say that?"

_"I'm just curious."_

"No, he didn't die, instead, he rallied all his strength and smacked the energy back at that evil man with his sword! The blasts stunned Ganondorf, giving Link an opening. He drew his bow and shot an arrow of light straight into that man's black heart! He gave a few fatal stabs, _and Ganondorf was dead!_ The seal on the princess was broken, and she floated gracefully to the ground."

"Yeah! _Awesome_ story, Saria!"

"_I'm not done yet!_ Because he killed the evil wizard, the whole castle started to crumble!"

"_Woah!_ What did he do?"

"He did the only thing to do, _run for his life!_ Link and Zelda ran down the toppling stairs-"

_"Oh, what an interesting story little one!"_

A tall woman exited the barn behind the children. She had luminous red-orange hair, and a voice as pretty as an angel.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Malon, I help run this ranch. Sounds like you've got quite a story! I assume you've met Link before?"

"Met him? He's my best friend! _Or... was._"

"Oh, so you're Saria?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, Link used to talk about you all the time. I honestly didn't believe you had green hair, _but wow! It's as pure as emerald!_"

"Thanks... wait... Link _talked_ to you?"

"Yes, he's not a very talkative fellow, but when he did talk, he always had something important to say."

Even to Saria, Link talked rarely, though he did still talk. But to hear the near mute man opened up to a complete stranger, that was truly astonishing.

"Wow... Link never really even speaks to the other Kokiri! He opened up to you? _A complete stranger?_"

"Well, we have known each other for quite some time now."

"Huh?"

"I met him about seven years ago, he was a quiet guy, but he was very gentle to the horses."

Saria did not know what a horse was, but she didn't care to ask at the moment. What she really cared about was that Link talked to this girl.

"And you've known him since then?"

"Well, he actually disappeared for a while after that, but less than a month ago, he came through here and saved the ranch! Now mister Ingo is very well behaved, and my dad has finally returned!"

"Wow, that sounds about like him, doing good everywhere he goes."

"_Tell me about it,_ he'd always walk in here covered in slices and gashes, I'd always scold him, but patch him up anyway. I wonder when he'll come back."

_She didn't know?_ Sorrow crept back into Saria's heart as she remembered what happened. It was only right that she tell her.

"Um, miss?"

"Malon. What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. He's not coming back."

_"Gaw, way to spoil the story, Saria!"_

* * *

Saria awoke from her slumber, not in particularly fitful manner, but with a deep remorseful pain in her heart. She silently glanced around the stone room, and saw him laying on his stone bunk, snoring quietly. So Link was still fine, but she couldn't help but feel sad about the whole situation. _What if Link didn't want to return to the alternate future with her?_ Then she would return alone, and be doomed to the disaster to come... _alone._ What if Link did come back, _but he couldn't defeat Ganon?_ Then he would be dead, _and his blood would be on her hands._ _What if he didn't want to stay?_ What if he wanted to go back to his life and leave her to live the rest of hers by herself, _everyone else she knew was surely dead._ _What if..._ what if she stayed in this Hyrule, and they were just allowed to be friends? That would be perfect, for the first time, _nothing_ would exist to keep them apart. Immediately, she regretted that thought, _how could she be so selfish to want to doom Hyrule just so her and him could live out a few childhood memories?_ No, she must continue with her mission, regardless of the outcome.

Unable to satiate the unrest in her own heart, Saria climbed out of her bed and walked over to Link's. _He looked so peaceful..._ snoozing off with so few cares. Mari sat by the edge of the bed, her faint glow the only light in the room. She appeared to be asleep too. As long as she felt how she did at the moment, Saria was going to get no rest. She felt as though she had to watch him, _just to make sure he wouldn't disappear._ She sat down on Link's stone bunk and did just that, _she watched to make sure he wouldn't vanish on her._ As the night crept by, Saria's eyes slowly grew weary, surely it wouldn't hurt to lay down... after at least three hours of attempting to stay awake, Saria's body gave in, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	37. Two Down, Two to Go

_**"What the heck Saria!?"**_

_"Wha-"_

Both Saria and Link were met with quite a rude awakening, _Mari's high voice screeching into their ears._ Saria tried to roll over to get up, but it was then she realized something incredibly peculiar. _She had her arms wrapped around Link._ Both children seemed to make the realization at the same time, and jumped off the bed, though both landed on the hard floor in a heap.

"Just what in the goddesses names are you doing in Link's bed Saria?! _What's gotten into you?!_"

Saria tried to stand up to face Mari, this proved difficult, however, because Link sat on top of her. After a fair amount of tussling, the two got themselves separated and on their feet. Neither Link nor Saria had an idea what was going on, but the fairy before them seemed furious.

"What kind of a joke is this supposed to be?! You both know you're too young for any of _that!_"

Blush entered Link and Saria's faces when they realized the implications of Mari's words.

"I'm sorry Mari, I got scared and-"

"And what?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure Link was still here."

_"So you just jumped in his bed?"_

"_It was the middle of the night, Mari!_ It was dark, and I was afraid..."

"Saria, I _know_ you're _not_ afraid of the dark."

"I didn't say the dark was why I was afraid."

"Then do tell, why were you afraid?"

"I... I had another nightmare."

"Oh?"

"It was Link... he... he was gone again... and my other friends... they..."

After recognizing the poor girl's emotional strife, Mari's tone and color softened.

"_It's okay, Saria..._ I guess I am quick to jump to conclusions. Though next time, _please_ don't just climb into Link's bed."

"I'm sorry... it just felt comforting to know he was right there."

Still half asleep, Link glared between his two friends. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered by the statement, or unsettled. Either way, everyone was up now, they may as well get moving. Link picked up his equipment and started for the way out, motioning with his hand for the others to follow.

"_What time is it anyway?_ It's pretty hard to tell from the bottom of this cave."

Quietly as they could, in case anyone still lay asleep, the children made their way back towards the entrance of the cavern. When they reached the main stretch of the tunnel, they realized that they had left the fairy harp piece sitting out overnight.

"Whoops, somebody could've taken that through the night. Do you think it's still hot?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out..."

With cautious hands, Saria reached for the harp piece. She laid the tip of her finger on it, then pulled it away quickly. Just to double check, she slowly placed her hand on the surface of the instrument. _No pain,_ it must've cooled while they slept. She reached out to pick the fragment up, and placed it carefully in Link's bag.

"There, now let's get back to Mandgrova!"

As they ran out the entrance of fire breath mine, Saria stripped off her fireproof tunic and sighed with relief.

"_Finally!_ No more of this ugly old red! Green all the way!_ Heehee!_"

Stowing both the tunics in his bag, Link drew out his ocarina and played Epona's song. Over hills and across rivers, the steed jubilantly ran. She stopped by Link's side and he gave her a few brushes with his hand. The heroes climbed atop the horse, and sped off towards Plurbiocris.

* * *

"Oh, you children are simply _wonderful!_ Already you have found two pieces of the harp!"

Mandgrova placed the new piece next to the first piece, atop a pedestal in the middle of the dried fountain. The first was a emerald green, but the second was flame red.

"Quick question, miss."

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Why are both the harp pieces different colors?"

"Each segment of the great fairy harp represents different aspects of nature, green represents terrain and the composition of it, red represents fire and energy, blue represents water and the life that flows from it, and purple represents the souls of all. Together, they combine, and create quite a powerful tool! This power, _unfortunately,_ may prove to be Fairy Valley's demise."

"Wait, so there are blue and purple pieces too?"

"Yes, child. The blue resides in the _mountain springs,_ and that is the piece you will pursue next."

"Mountain springs?"

Though inaudible, Link uttered a groan. There was always _that_ part of an adventure, and this was it. _Of course there was a water temple._

"Atop the white mountains of the north, a there is an underground spring. Oddly enough, it seems to attract many Zora up into the harsh conditions, but they love the heated water. I'm afraid they're rather... _exclusive,_ with who they let in. You may need to issue a degree of stealth."

"Heh, that could be easy, Link here is really quiet! I'm not too sure about myself though."

"You will find a way, girl. You will find a way."

"We will, Mandgrova. We will find the other two pieces of the harp, and restore the life and prosperity to your fountain and Plurbiocris!"

"Thank you, fellow fairy. When all this is over, I will not forget the dedication you have shown."

"Oh, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Is there any reason that after collecting both of the pieces of the harp, a voice should appear to us?"

"Oh? _Whatever do you mean?_"

"It was sort of hazy like a dream, but both times we collected a piece of the harp, we were put before some otherworldly figure."

"Yeah, and she tried to tell us some stuff too."

"_Most odd..._ I am not sure why that would be, but I will do my best to answer when you return. _Good luck on your quest, heroes._"

* * *

As Link Saria and Mari all approached the exit to the town, they stopped to look around. It seemed every other time they left, the happy mask salesman would just appear from thin air, this time, however, _he was nowhere to be found._ Yet, whenever they started out the gate, a familiar voice still greeted them from behind.

"Those tunics serving you good?"

_Was this going to become a thing?_ Expecting the happy mask salesman, the three turned around, but instead, they found the petite figure of Martha.

"Martha! Goodness, _you scared me for a second!_"

"Who were you expecting greenie, the mask guy?"

"Actually, we kind of were, how did you know?"

"He likes hanging around this gate, and from what I can tell, he's taken quite the liking to you three."

"Has he? _Man that guy gives me the creeps._"

"He's nice, but kind of weird, _I like him._ He left town not too long ago though. I think he's looking for more masks."

"Well, good riddance. Did you stop us for anything more than small talk?"

"I heard you three were going to Zora Mountain. I thought you might want help."

"Wait,_ how did you-_"

"Magic relics, remember? _No, just kidding..._ I overheard you three talking while you were looking at your map."

"My, you sure do love butting into things, don't you little girl?"

"Eh, it's a hobby. Like catching fairies. That one is pretty fun... _unless you're a fairy._"

"You people wonder why there aren't any fairies in your city, it's because you have no manners."

"Sheesh, cool it, pixie, it was just a joke."

"_Pixie?_ You little-"

"Calm down, Mari, she's trying to help us."

"Anyway, I figured you three could use a hand. You really don't look equipped for the cold. A pair of shorts, a shirt, and a turtleneck might work in the woods, _but it won't work on the mountains, greenie._"

"Wait, it's going to be cold?"

"Duh, yeah. _How old are you?_ Don't you know _all_ mountains are cold?"

"Two hundred and sixty eight, I think, _give or take a decade._ The only mountain I've ever been to was blazing hot."

"_Two hundred and sixty eight?_ Nice, I'm five hundred and twenty two.

"Woah, you must be very wise then!"

The sarcasm of Martha's comment was completely lost on Saria. In a mocking tone, the brunette joked to Link.

"I see why you keep her around, she's _adorable._"

"What?"

"Nothing. I grabbed some coats 'n stuff, it should be about a day's walk from here. Do you want my help or not?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you think, Link?"

Stroking his blonde hair, the boy processed the question. This girl was a local, she might have knowledge of the terrain, she was also offering warm clothing, how could they turn that down? Link stuck out his hand, and Martha shook it giddily.

"_Awesome!_ I get to go on an adventure with forest kids! This is gonna be fun, just you wait!"

"Alright, c'mon, let's get going. It's noon, if we hurry, we could make camp at the foot of the mountain."

"_Hah!_ You won't get there by night on foot! Even if you walked all night, it'd probably be sunrise by the time you get there."

"Who said we were going on foot?"

"Wait, can you use your magic to make us fly, miss fairy?"

"Uh, no. Link has a horse."

The boy played Epona's song, and Martha watched in sheer awe as the horse's golden brown fur reflected in the light while she galloped over to Link.

"You have... _a horse?!_ Today just gets better and better."

"Are you sure we can seat three of us on that thing, Link?"

Giving one of his normal blank gazes, Link climbed on Epona's back and held a hand out to Martha.

_"Yes! Let's ride like the wind!"_

"Wait, Saria hasn't gotten on yet."

"Whoops, almost forgot greenie."

After Saria climbed on top, all three were seated, with Link in front, Martha in the middle, and Saria on the back, with Mari in her hair. Saria really did not like sitting in the rear, she felt like she could slide off, since she wasn't hanging onto anything. Since Martha was sitting in the middle, she got to hang onto Link, who most certainly was not falling off. This left Saria slightly irritated with the other girl, but she put aside her agitation and held onto Martha's shoulders. The boy gave Epona a light whip with his hand, and the horse full of people took off towards Zora Mountain.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Is this story getting too complicated?  
Since I already know what is going on, I can't really tell.  
If anyone is having a hard time following things, feel free to ask me a question.  
(Keep in mind that if you ask about a spoiler, I might not answer the question directly.)

Also, would anybody like to help proofread for this story?

_And of course..._

**_Please Review!_**


	38. Setting Things Straight

**"It's getting dark, here looks a good place as any to make camp."**

After half a day of on and off trotting and galloping, Link drew Epona to a complete halt, and he and his companions dismounted. Their surroundings were lightly forested with evergreens, but the ground remained clear enough for a campsite.

"It's so peaceful out here, these trees aren't much like the kind we have back in Kokiri forest. They look like they're covered with bristles."

"Alright, did either of you bring a tent? _Link? Greenie?_"

The pair of green clad children incredulously looked at the girl in the dress. Both of them had grown quite used to outdoor environments. Before, _neither of them really felt the need to bring a tent._

_"No?"_

"About what I was expecting with forest children, lucky for you two, I brought one. What would have you done if it had rained?"

"Well, I've slept through rain before."

"Outside? _Nah,_ you're pulling my leg, greenie."

"I'm not joking, I've woken up in a puddle before."

"Well, I'll have you know I don't want to start my day soaked. You see those clouds out there? The gray clouds?"

"I know how to tell when a storm is coming, Martha."

"Right, they should be here sometime past midnight, so let's try to have our camp together and ourselves asleep by then. Okay?"

"Sheesh, _somebody sounds like Mido._"

"Alright then, Link, you find some food and water. Greenie, you get together some firewood or something. I'll set up the tent, and the fairy can keep a lookout."

"_Excuse me?_ Who put you in charge?"

"What? Is being a lookout _too_ easy?"

"No, I kind of need to have a conversation with Saria, _privately_."

"Sure, fine. I can fend for myself. You go help her find some good sticks and stuff. Link, be sure to bring us back something _tasty,_ alright?"

Link walked off into the woods and chuckled to himself. Unknown to Martha, he had _days_ of food left in the bottom of his bag. Regardless, it wouldn't hurt to sharpen his hunting skills.

"Come on, Saria, we've got to get some stuff cleared up."

"*Sigh*..._ Alright._"

After the girl and her fairy walked off, Martha was left alone to pitch the tent. As she placed down supports and hammered stakes, she mumbled to herself.

"Hmph, sure, just leave me all alone in the woods, I can handle it. Where would we all be without me? _Sleeping in puddles, no doubt._"

* * *

The light of the sky was a deep orange, the sun sat on the tip of the horizon. For about half an hour, Link had been on the trail of some wild game, _a boar,_ judging by its tracks. Years ago in Kokiri Forest, he was taught the skills to survive alone in the woods, in the event that he ever got lost. Among those skills, tracking was chieftain. If one found a game animal, it would provide a great meal. If one found the tracks of a predator, they knew to go the _opposite _direction.

As Link went silently along, he found more and more fresh signs. Trampled grass, still arched over, recently snapped twigs, along the path and on saplings, and even droppings from the animal, clearly fresh from the scent they emitted. _He was getting close..._ it was only a matter of time. The boy perked his ears, something nearby was moving. Link froze and went so quiet that not even his breath was audible. Surveying the area, his eyes scanned for the whereabouts of the wild boar. That was when he spotted it, nibbling berries off of a bush. With naught a sound, Link drew his bow, and loaded it with one arrow. He carefully poised his aim where he wanted it, right behind the beast's ears.

He released his finger from the bowstring, and the boar cried out a short squeal of pain, before tumbling straight over. The arrow was a swift kill shot, it had dealt with the hog before it could even realize the boy was there. Link relaxed and walked over to inspect his prize. It wasn't a big boar by any means, but it certainly carried more than enough meat for three kids. One thing was for certain; _everyone was eating good tonight._

* * *

"We're plenty far off now, can you _please_ answer my question?"

"Okay, are you sure nobody will hear?"

"_Not unless you shout to the sky._ There's no need to worry, Saria. I'm the only one here."

"Alright... so how do I put this... remember how I told you that I came from a Hyrule where that evil wizard, **Ganondorf**, took over?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, all of that was true. We sealed the bad man away after a seven year reign of terror. However, since Ganondorf was executed in _this_ world-"

"It leads to a different future?"

"Yeah, very good. Okay, so back in _my_ Hyrule, after several years, the seal we placed on Ganon began to weaken. No one could figure out why, or find any way to stop it. Princess Zelda, pardon me, the _daughter_ of the current Princess Zelda, banded all the sages together to compose a plan.

"I'm sorry, did something happen to the original Zelda?"

"Yes, _Queen Zelda_ fell into an illness, she was still alive, but she wasn't in very good condition."

"Ah, continue."

"So, after several of our plans failed, using the triforce of wisdom, Princess Zelda foresaw the future."

"What did she see?"

"She learned that generations ahead in time, Ganon would escape his seal in the sacred realm, _and with no hero to stop him,_ his evil and chaos would bring doom and destruction to Hyrule once more."

Saria stopped talking and took a moment to shiver. It always felt she was being chased by that man for some reason.

"So... then what?"

"Since Hyrule was without a hero, we determined it was in the kingdom's best interest that we find a way to bring the Hero of Time, _Link,_ back to our world."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Sort of, there's a_ little more_ to it. If we just brought him to our time period, he would die long before the seal broke. We needed a way to _bring him to_ the oncoming disaster."

"Oh?"

"After studying ancient magic and the ocarina of time, we found a way to do this. If, using the ocarina of time, we sent someone's soul back to their physical form in _the world that Queen Zelda sent the Hero of Time back to,_ and kept their original physical form in suspended animation until the tragedy to come, _they could bring the Hero of Time to their world in the future,_ using their soul as a mediator between timelines."

"What? Hold on... _could you simplify that a bit please?_"

Saria let her hair down and held up her headband for Mari to see.

"Someone poses as a rubber band. We have the people from that time hold onto the rubber band until Ganon escapes."

She motions to her left hand, and holds the band with it.

"The rubber band stretches through time to grab Link..."

With her right hand, Saria stretches her headband.

"...and, when the time is right, they snap back to the future, in the band's world of origin."

Saria releases her right hand, and the hairband snaps back to her left. Feeling she no longer needed it to explain, she put it back on her head, and fixed her hair.

"Oh... _so you're the rubber band?_"

"Pretty much. There are a few... _unexpected repercussions_ of all this, of course. First off, since we need Link to show up in the future, time from _here_ needs to pass at a _different rate_ than time from _there_."

"I guess that makes sense."

"But, due to they way the spell works, _the longer I spend here, the faster time passes there._ When I first arrived here, my second was equal to a second there. But now, one second here is a much longer period of time in that Hyrule."

"That... does seem rather odd."

"And of course, thanks to that... there is another repercussion. Everyone I knew in that world, Mido, Fado, the know it all brothers, Smirt, the twins, even the other sages... they... _they are all dead now._"

_"Wait, what?!"_

"They died only by natural causes, but if I were to return to that Hyrule now, they all would have been dead for _several_ years."

"Saria... I'm so sorry..."

"I've come to grips with it, but I still have these horrible nightmares. Some of them are just echoes of my memories. But others... _they are much worse._"

"Did you know about all these things when you departed from your world?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you chose to go?"

"I didn't... but I did."

_"Huh?"_

"Every sage volunteered to go after the Hero of Time. They all knew what was at stake, yet they volunteered."

"Then why did you get to go?"

"We brought the matter before Queen Zelda. She was terribly ill, but her words were clear as day. She chose me because Link was the closest to me. I helped raise him, we were best friends... even though he's not that talkative, he called me every day from the ocarina I gave him."

"How? Oh wait, through the magic of your song, right?"

"Yes. We needed someone who would put Link at ease."

"Yes yes... I understand a bit why you kept this from me... but I still can't get over the fact you lied to me."

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry, Mari."

"If you're so sorry, _why haven't you told Link already?_"

"_Because!_ It's not that simple... in order to pull his soul through time, _he must be willing to be pulled._ If I just told him to come with me, it would not work."

"I'm sure if you explained it to him like you did me, he would understand."

"No, it's not just that. I can sense even now that his spirit is in turmoil. He needs some form of closure in his life, and I believes that comes in the form of Navi the fairy."

"Navi? Why are you so certain?"

"Do you remember how happy he was when she showed up to be his guardian fairy? Do you remember what he was told his entire life in the forest? _Without a fairy, he thinks he is nothing._"

"Oh... Mido..."

"Yes... but do not be so mad at him, in my world, he turned from his bullying ways and is quite nice."

"Really? I can't really say the same about _this_ Mido."

"He is a good person at heart, he just doesn't act with his heart, _he acts with his head._ But as I was saying, in order for me to take Link through time, he must be willing, and his soul at peace."

"Ah... so... if you do take him there... will he be able to return here when he is done?"

"I do believe. But I will not..."

"Why not?"

"I am tethered to my _true_ physical form, this is only the physical form of me from _this_ reality."

"Oh... y'know Saria... you did a pretty good job explaining that. Thanks for opening up."

"And thank you for being there to listen. I needed to get it out of my head, I was tired of being alone."

"As long as I'm here, Saria, _you'll never be alone._"

"Thank you, Mari."

"Might I ask one last thing?"

"Of course."

"What happened to me in your world? Am I still with you?"

"You... you left me..."

_"What?!"_

"You thought I was dead, and once a fairy's child dies... they move on."

"I-... I would never leave you Saria."

"I know, Mari, I know. C'mon, let's grab some wood so it looks like we've actually been doing something."

"Heh, yeah. _A tent wouldn't be the only thing Martha pitched if we returned empty handed._"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Did my logic make sense here? Yes, I know, it's not traditional time travel (Saria is traveling between timelines/realities) but this should make enough sense.


	39. Camping

**"About time you two showed up, we've got some food to cook!"**

Saria walked back to camp with Mari hovering alongside her. In her arms, she carried small logs, a few sticks, and some other tinder to start the fire. A sharp damp wind blew from the northeast, no doubt signaling the storm to come. The sun had just fallen below the horizon, and the sky was a blueish purple.

"Let's get this fire going, I'm freezing!"

"_What did I tell ya?_ A pair of shorts, a tunic, and a turtleneck aren't gonna cut it on the mountain."

Piling all the wood in one spot, Saria set to work making a campfire. First, she cleared nearby leaves and pine needles to make a safe area, but when she started to rub two sticks together, Link stopped her.

"What? This is how you make a fire, _is it not?_"

With a coy smile, one that seemed to say _'watch this'_, Link pulled a shiny piece of rock from his bag. Using his sword, he scraped the flat side of the stone with the blade, sending a shower of sparks into the air.

"_Woah!_ How did you do that?"

Moving the flint closer to the base of the pile of wood, Link struck it again. No sparks caught, so he struck it once more, yielding a small flicker on a piece of a leaf. He crouched down and blew on the flame lightly, venting it more oxygen, festering it into a bigger fire. Soon, more of the tender caught on, until finally, they had a good campfire.

"I need me one of those rocks."

* * *

Hung over the fire, Link was carefully tending to his hog, making sure it wasn't overcooking on either side, turning it over about every thirty minutes. The delicious meat would not be ready to eat until just before midnight, so until then, everyone stayed around the fire to keep warm, sharing the occasional story.

"And then, just when everyone thought they were finally safe, _the wild bokoblin bashed everyone with his club, and ate them all alive!_"

In an awkward moment of silence, Saria waited for Martha to go _"Just kidding!"_ or perhaps _"But then..."_ however, no such words arrived.

_"...That's it?"_

"Yup."

"But... whatever happened to stories with _happy_ endings?"

"Pfft, greenie, everyone knows the best campfire stories don't have happy endings. Why don't you tell one now?"

"I don't know... I've never been the best story teller."

"_Are you kidding, Saria?_ Whenever it was your turn to tell stories, none of the Kokiri ever missed it."

"Come on, greenie. Even your fairy says otherwise. _Won't you tell us a good one?_"

"Alright fine, let me think of one... something without a happy ending... have you ever heard the _tragedy of the Hero of Time_?"

Link turned his head. Was this a story about him?

"No, sounds like it might be a good one though."

"Well, here goes. Not too long ago, there was a forest. In this forest, a great tree watched over all the children, and took care of them. At the command of the tree, each and every child had a fairy. Every child, of course, _but one._"

Saria's words clearly piqued Link's interest. The boy removed his attention from his meat for a moment, and listened to the story.

"One fateful day, the great tree sent one of his servants, a fairy named Navi, for the boy. She brought him to the tree, and the tree told him that a curse had been laid upon himself by an **evil wizard**. In the end, the boy alleviated the curse, but the great tree died anyway. With his last words, the tree sent Navi and the boy off into the world, to deliver a magic emerald to a princess. _The fate of the world depended on it._"

"Interesting... I'd like to see where this is going."

Through the hours of night, Saria shared the story of Link's adventure with such detail, that she may as well have been there herself. Of course, it was because of Link that she knew the story so well, _he spared no details whenever they communicated over their ocarinas._ With each twist in the story, Link felt as though his heart was being wrenched. He had been foolish enough to let Ganondorf slip into the sacred realm, and get his hands on the triforce of power. Several people had lost their lives at that man's hands, and by extension, _his own._ Why had he been so brash years ago? Could not the entire conflict have been prevented if he and young Princess Zelda had taken the time to think things through?

As Saria went on, things only got worse. As she told about the boy's exploits in the forest temple as a man, he knew what was to come, but he still couldn't bear to think about it.

"As it turned out, the hero's best friend as a child was _the Sage of the Forest._ Though they were to be separated by destiny, she still uttered six heartfelt words..."

Looking directly at Link, even Saria seemed to go a bit teary-eyed when she quoted herself.

_"I will always be... your friend..."_

* * *

"The hero stabbed his sword into the beast's head, and for the briefest moment, the monster's soul left its body. In this instant, the six sages sealed the evil wizard into an inescapable void, rendering him powerless forever. With his duties done, the hero looked around himself at all the ruin. _The world had been brought to ashes at the hand of the wizard._ The princess offered the hero a chance to go back in time to fix it all. Using the magical ocarina of time, she sent him back to his child body seven years ago, before they had even met. The boy found the princess once more, and they had the wizard executed. However, since he had traveled back in time, the hero's legacy was forgotten. Her task now complete, the boy's fairy, _the only other person to know of his deeds,_ left him, and flew into the far reaches of the unknown. They say that the Hero of Time still searches through these woods to this day to find Navi the fairy, and with her, closure."

"_Wow..._ wow greenie. How long have you been working on that one? That was good. _Really good._"

"Longer than you could know."

Though he tried to hide it, Link's face was now covered in tears. He wasn't sure that it was because he felt regret and remorse for his past actions, that everyone had forgotten him, or how true it all was, _that he really was still looking for Navi._ Sometimes he would tell himself _'She left you, does she really want to see you? Maybe you should just move on.'_ Though he wanted to move on, something inside him always shouted back _'Keep looking, you're so close!'_ After an audible sob, Link unintentionally gathered the attention of the others.

"I mean, I wouldn't call it a tear-jerker. Is he okay?"

"Maybe... it wouldn't hurt to give him a minute."

"Well, as long as he's good by the time the hog is done. I'm not slicing the meat off of that thing."

Link tried several times to regain his composure, but he could not bring himself to do it. Now sorry that she told the story, Saria sat down and tried to comfort Link.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know a lot happened, and I'm sorry I put that through your head again. But mark my words, Link; after we find all the harp pieces, we will find Navi. _She's out there, just like Mari was._ Somewhere, someplace, she's going to be waiting for you, whether she knows it or not. But until then, I'm here for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call my name. Or better yet, if I'm not around, play my song. I'll _always_ be able to hear you."

Between sobs, the boy whispered three simple words.

_"Thank you, Saria..."_

"You're welcome Link, _we will always be friends..._"

After letting them enjoy an extended tranquil silence alone, Mari sighed and interrupted the quiet.

"I hate to kill the moment, but is that hog almost done, Link? We need to have eaten before the rain comes, and it's coming pretty fast."

With one last sniffle, the boy stood up and returned to his meat tending duties.

* * *

"Mmm, man, this was worth the wait! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Heehee, I think we can both agree that growing up in a forest has its perks. Good luck getting any recipes out of him though, _a good chef never reveals his secrets!_"

"I thought that was magicians?"

"Close enough."

_"Not really..."_

The three kids chowed happily on their cuts of ham. For only children, the meat of a small boar would be way too much, so Link saved the extra cuts in his bag.

"Y'know, I've always been a bit leery about eating meat, since it comes from living creatures and all, but then I taste it, and I can never get enough!"

"That's the way it is, isn't it greenie?_ Nobody wants to kill the turkey, but everyone wants a piece of it._"

"Yeah, that's a funny way of putting it."

"It's something my grandmother likes to say... _you two..._ you are doing something about the fairies, right?"

"Of course! That's why we're going to the mountains, after all."

"Good, because ever since they left our valley, things have gotten progressively worse. Farms have been having lower and lower turnouts, making the food prices go up. Sickness has been spreading around. The land itself is loosing life. I do hope you two do something about it... because I don't know what's going to happen if the fairies never return."

"We're doing everything in our power to see to it that they do. Link here is missing his own fairy, after all."

In an instant, something in Martha's head clicked. _He had been crying, hadn't he?_ She whispered low enough so that only Saria could hear her.

"Wait a minute... your story... _is he?_"

With as much subtlety as she could manage, Saria nodded and snickered. Lost in awe, Martha glanced back and forth between the green haired girl and the blonde boy, her mouth agape. Unaware of the inaudible conversation between the two, Mari spoke.

"Well, does anyone want more meat before we call it a night? This stuff is always best when it's freshly cooked."

"No thanks Mari, I think I had way too much as it is. I'd really hate myself if I had anymore."

Saria rubbed her lightly bloated stomach to accentuate her point.

"Well, how about you two?"

"Nah, as tasty as that stuff was, I don't want another bite."

Link put his hand in the air and shook his head. He was full too.

"Well, you three had best get to bed then, that storm looks like it's coming quick."

"Try to get as much rest as you can, _climbing a mountain is no cakewalk._"

As the children flocked into the tent, a cold wind from the north swayed Mari in the air.

"I hope Martha has the tent staked down really good, this storm looks like a rough one."

* * *

**"Arise and speak, Sage of the Forest."**

Saria awoke, her surroundings felt different than she last remembered. There was no leather covering, no taste of ham lingering in the back of her mouth. Instead, she was surrounded by stone brick, and her throat felt rather dry. Though she was standing, she felt as though she had just woken up from a nap.

"I am here, who has summoned me?"

A girl, scarcely older than twelve, walked into her line of sight. She wore purple robes, fit for royalty.

"Oh, are you Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, I am."

"Pardon me... but I was kind of expecting you to be a bit... _well..._"

"Older?"

"Yes. Quite frankly."

"My mother died when I was young. It's quite a pity isn't it, _a child to take on responsibilities no adult should have to?_"

"Yes, I know the way that can be."

"You seem to have lived through it, that gives me hope. Last we heard from you, the Hero of Time was in your company, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Is he still by your side?"

"Yes,_ right_ by my side."

"Is the boy any more ready to depart than he was last? Have you found a way to put his soul at ease?"

"No. If I am to be honest, he is probably more upset than before."

"And why is that?"

"He still grieves his past, and it was recently put through his mind again."

"In what way?"

"Well, I told his story at a campfire, thinking it might cheer him up, _but-_"

"_A campfire?_ Dear sage, is this task a _mere joke to you?!_ Why are you wasting your time with telling stories and other leisures? You should be on a one track quest to prepare him for what is to come! _Put away childish things, and deal with these matters firsthand!_"

"Funny thing to hear from you."

"Just because I am young does not make me immature. I bear on my shoulders more responsibility than anyone in all of Hyrule."

"Right, right. I will have you know this is no small task I have been assigned either."

"I do know, _but I am beginning to question your ability to perform your job._ Are you truly worthy to be placed in stained glass among the other sages?"

"What? Why would you ask _that?_"

"Are you?"

_"Y-yes, your majesty!"_

"Then prove it. Next time one of royal blood calls, they will be expecting results. Do not fail us, Forest Sage."

"I won't, my princess."

_"Or the blood of the entire kingdom will cover your hands, and your head may well roll."_

* * *

In a flash so brilliant the sky turned to day, lightning struck down upon the forest. With a terrific _*CRASH*_ Saria jolted back to life, frightened both by the noise and the words that rang in her mind._ '"Your head may well roll?" Is she... threatening me? What happened to the kind and wise Princess Zelda who sent me?!'_ Putting a hand to her throat, the girl feared the implications of the statement. She tried to put herself back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, _visions of people bringing blades down to her neck would appear._

With another _*BANG*_ and a jump from the child, thunder rumbled throughout the valley once more. The storm was clearly in full swing, the leather of the tent vibrated with the wind, and rainfall echoed as long as the ear could hear. Looking around the small shelter, Saria determined the others must still be asleep. _'How can they possibly sleep in this kind of weather? It sounds like a war is going on outside!'_ Hoping for some help getting to sleep, Saria whispered the name of her fairy guardian into the air.

_"Mari! Mari!"_

"Nnngh... what is it Saria?"

_"I can't sleep!"_

Without bothering to get up, Mari offered her advice.

"Think of something that makes you happy."

Lazily, the fairy drifted back off into her slumber, leaving the green haired girl alone. _Happy?_ _What memory made her happiest?_ Saria thought through her plentiful years, and searched her mind for the right day. When a thunderbolt struck in the distance, the sound brought to mind a very particular moment in time, several years ago.


	40. Saria's Song

**Without a care in the world, the forest girl daintily skipped through the lost woods.**

She didn't care if the outside world was in turmoil, she was safe in the forest, _the sacred forest._ With an empty basket in one hand and a fresh apple in the other, Saria wandered aimlessly, searching for fruit. With the recent tension of the world escaping into the forest outskirts, all the Kokiri were afraid to leave the village, and as such, afraid to go out and gather food. Saria, on the other hand, had no fear of outer trouble. If the Great Deku Tree said that outsiders could not venture into Kokiri Forest, _then they couldn't!_ Wind blew her hair across her bare shoulders as she hummed a tune to herself.

Off in the distance, a strange noise caught Saria's ears. No doubt, it was one of the wretched explosive devices the outsiders loved to use. Why did the people from beyond the woods like to fight so much? Why did they like to draw their swords and slay each other mercilessly? Why couldn't they all just be friends, like everyone in the forest? In the stories the Great Deku Tree told, all people who came from the outer world were bloodthirsty murderers, hungry for power and glory.

"Maybe we should turn back... that blast didn't sound very far from here."

"You worry too much Mari. _We're safe in the forest!_ Besides, we're running low on fruit back in the village, we can't return without a nice full basket."

"Something just doesn't feel safe about this stretch of woods. What if we run into an outsider?"

"They're called outsiders for a reason, they stay _outside_ of the forest! _Heehee!_ If you feel so scared, maybe you should go get one of the boys. Surely they aren't afraid to go out here if I'm not."

"Maybe you should be. There's a reason nobody walks in the lost woods anymore Saria."

"Eh, I bet you if ya told Mido I was out here, he'd come running head over heels. You know how he can be."

"I think I just might get him. Maybe he could convince you how dangerous it is out here."

"Be sure to let him know that I'm not afraid at all. _Then he'll really go crazy!_"

Saria's guardian fairy, Mari, buzzed off back towards the village. Somebody needed to talk some sense into that girl. Saria chuckled as she continued skipping along, Mari left, _just like she was planning._ Now she could venture unhindered, nobody to weigh her down. Taking a bite from her apple, she looked around to find a blackberry bush. Giddily, she hopped over and began plucking the ripe berries, filling her basket. She popped a few of the tart fruits in her mouth, giggling with joy. After the basket was full, she got up from her knees and strolled over to a particular rock she was familiar with. From behind it, she pulled a few crafting tools and two strangely shaped chunks of wood. She piled them into the basket with the berries, and made her way towards an old stump.

"_Oh Skull Kid!_ It's your friend, Saria! I brought you some berries!"

From the trees above, the frazzled wooden figure of a skull child jumped down onto the stump.

"Taaasty. Did you bring the tools, friend?"

"Yup, I've got them right here."

Setting down the basket, Saria picked up a chisel and a handful of berries.

"Good. Today, maybe we can finish our music makers."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Putting the two pieces of wood together, they formed sort of a sweet potato shape, with an extension on one side for the mouth. Looking over her soon to be instrument, Saria evaluated her craftsmanship. Over the course of three months, she had formed the body of the flute from two separate chunks of wood. She had already cut out the mouthpiece and the voicing, but she still needed to make the tone holes. With a steady breath, she played a long deep note while holding the two unjoined halves together. Skull Kid's own instrument was more thin in design, but it still possessed a protrusive mouth piece. When he played it, it emitted a high, almost falsetto like note compared to Saria's.

"Ooh, that sounds good! Have you been practicing?"

"Uh huh, I practice all the time."

Using her chisel, Saria burrowed a small hole into the wood's surface, employing force, but at the same time precision. In the background, a strange pop sound echoed off into the distance. Twisting his neck in a curious manner, Skull Kid peered after the noise's origin.

"Do you think the outside people will get inside the forest?"

"No, I think they're happy to fight with each other outside the woods. _But why do they always fight?_ Why can't they be friends, like us?"

"Maybe the same reason your fairy doesn't want to be friends with me. _I have no face, so she doesn't like me._"

"That's not true! You have a wonderful face!"

"Not compared to yours. You have a bright and happy face. Mine is dark and sad. The fairy likes you, but she doesn't like me."

For some reason, Mari always hated it when Saria hung out with Skull Kid, but she could never figure out why. Sure, he could be odd at times, but he was a nice person, even if a bit mischievous.

"I don't think that's why she doesn't like you. But listen to me, you have a _great_ face. It's what makes you you, _and I like you._"

"Thanks, friend. You always know what to say. Can you hand me the pointy one please?"

"Of course."

Saria passed Skull Kid a small knife, made for whittling. With sluggish accuracy, he carved a groove around the circumference of his flute. Satisfied with his work, he dropped the blade back in the basket, and took a mouthful of berries.

"When we finish these, we will be music making buddies, right?"

"Yeah, we'll make _beautiful_ sounds together. I'll play low, and you'll play high! _Haha!_"

Throughout the hour, Saria and Skull Kid conversed, worked on their instruments, and shared various thoughts with each other. Slowly, hole by hole, Saria chiseled and crafted her peculiar instrument, she was attempting to recreate an old flute from Kokiri folklore. While Skull Kid kept busy making holes in his own woodwind, he seemed more focused on detail, making engravings here and there, cutting designs across the exterior. Both poured their soul into their craft.

* * *

"Eh, those outsiders don't scare me one bit! Just let em try and sneak in the forest, and I'll show them! _Nobody can take on the **great Mido!**_"

"Are you sure? What about the weird exploding balls they like to carry around? What would you do about those?'

"Why, uh... I'd throw them back at them with my bare hands! _Yeah!_"

"Are you sure? They look pretty heavy."

"Well, I'll have you know I'm stronger than I look. I am the leader of the Kokiri for a reason, y'know."

"Yup, and you never let us forget that."

In the midst of Kokiri village, Mido was helping the eldest of the know it all brothers, Gimi, carry a box of apples into the shop. For some odd reason, Mido never ceased to proclaim how tough he was, especially with all the chaos going on outside of the forest. Nobody knew that Hyrule was in the midst of a civil war, but neither did they care, as long as no one entered the forest.

"Hey, if you're so strong, why can't you just carry this box by yourself?"

"_Er... because!_ You could use the work. You just sit around all day and read dumb books."

"You know, they say knowledge is power, Mido."

"Yeah, they also say books are stupid."

While the two boys carried on with their bickering, both their fairies, Tika and Arto, chatted. They gossiped with each other about the ongoing war, rumors that people had been sneaking into the woods, and other various things. From the cliff above, Mari flew down in a hurry toward the boys, desperate to get somebody's attention.

"_Hey! Hey! Mido!_ I need your help!"

"Wha? _Oh, you're Saria's fairy._ Tell her I said hi."

Completely ignoring her, Mido continued arguing with Gimi. Frustrated, Mari looked to the other two fairies for a hand. Tika was no help at all, while Arto tried his best to be useful.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Perhaps you should elaborate a bit?"

Trying again, Mari said something she knew would get the stubborn boy's attention.

"Saria's off in the lost woods, _alone._"

Mido dropped the heavy box straight onto Gimi's foot, and whipped around.

"What?! Why?! Is she in trouble?!"

_"Ow!"_

"No, but I was hoping you could talk some sense into her, she says she isn't afraid, not one bit."

"But it's dangerous out there!"

"That's what I told her, but she didn't seem to care. You aren't afraid, _are you?_"

"What? Me? _Aheheh... no._ I'm the great Mido, after all!"

Mido fell right into Mari's little trap. That boy could never resist a chance to make himself look good, _especially in front of Saria._

"Right, now why don't you come with me and talk some sense into her?"

"That's just what I'm going to do! _Lead the way!_"

Mido stamped off towards the lost woods, leaving Gimi alone, the box still resting atop his toes.

"Aw... come on! _You could at least help me get this thing off my foot!_"

* * *

"Something about it just doesn't feel right, it's just a bit _bland_."

Saria looked at her freshly crafted instrument. The two halves were now sealed together, and she had drilled enough holes in it to play a good scale, but something about the flute was just too plain.

"Hm, maybe you need to carve something on it?"

"No, I want it nice and smooth so it fits in my hands good. I do feel like it could use an extra detail or something though. Something to make it look a bit... funner."

"_Ooh!_ I think I might have something! Be right back!"

Without another word, Skull Kid bolted off into the depths of the woods. While she waited, Saria fumbled around with a few notes on her curved flute, trying to put together something that sounded good. She would find two or three notes that when put together, she liked, but nothing really seemed to fit. Scurrying back from wherever he had gone to, Skull Kid jumped up and down giddily.

_"Oh boy! I found it! I found it!"_

"What is it?"

"It's a rock! A _shiny_ rock! I saw it, and it reminded me of your pretty hair. See?"

Thrusting the object into the air, it glimmered in the rays of sunlight that spilled through the treetops. The item was a beautiful emerald, pure as could be. Saria had never seen such a magnificent stone. Where could have he found one of those in the forest?

"Wow... that's _amazing..._"

"I found it and I thought of you. And now... since you're such a nice friend, I want you to have it."

Gently, Skull Kid placed the small emerald into Saria's palm. The girl was awestruck by the timid child's generosity.

"Thank you... it's gorgeous... I wish I had something to give to you in return."

"No, _no no,_ I want you to have it. It's a... what is the word?"

_"Gift?"_

"Yes, a gift. A nice gift for a nice person with a nice face."

"You're sweet, you know that? _I'll treasure it forever._ This should look great on my ocarina!"

Digging through the now empty basket of blackberries, Saria pulled out a small sculpting tool, and whittled a spot for the beautiful gem. After grabbing a small bottle filled with adhesive made from tree sap, she stuck the gem into its spot, and let it dry.

"_It's perfect!_ Now... let's play!"

"Mine is not done yet, I think it needs a few more holes, _heh heh._ But you can play. I can listen while I finish."

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can play this thing very well yet."

"It doesn't matter if you are good are not, just play whatever song comes from your heart."

_"My heart?"_

"Play a song that sounds like you."

"Hmm... _a song that sounds like me, and comes from my heart..._"

Those were peculiar words coming from someone like Skull Kid. Saria pondered them for a long time, while taking in her surroundings. Green trees' limbs swayed in the wind, several flowers bloomed all around them. The very forest was alive and playful, _just like Saria._ She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to the mouthpiece of her ocarina. What notes flowed from the flute, she did not force or think out, she simply relayed to her fingers. The melody embodied all that Saria was, quite literally, it was jubilant and full of life, to the point that Skull Kid started dancing, it even sounded somewhat mischievous. She played and played, unsure what note was fixing come from the instrument, but managing to make each one sound like it was part of a coherent song. After the girl finished playing, she pulled the flute out of her mouth and looked it over.

"Did... _did I play that?_"

"_Wahoo!_ Yeah! Play it again! Play it again! _Haha!_"

"I didn't know I even had that in me."

"It's your song! _Saria's Song! Heehee!_ Play it again!"

Saria put her ocarina back in her mouth and attempted to recreate the same melody. Instead of getting what she had played the first time, a discordant mess of notes spilled from the instrument.

"_No!_ No no no... don't play it from your head, _play it from your heart!_"

"From my heart?"

"You know, like the first time you played it!"

She closed her eyes and went into thought. There was no need to overcomplicate things, she just needed to reach into herself, and pull her song out of her heart again. Thinking not about the ocarina, only about the beauty of the world around her, Saria placed her mouth on the instrument once more, and put a joyous sound into the air.

_"Yeah! Like that!"_

Skull Kid jumped around and danced while Saria formulated the playful melody not from her mind, but from her heart. The song was like a child running happily through the woods, with naught a care in the world. _The song was hers, and the song was her. It was the song of her soul, it was **Saria's Song**._


	41. A New Kokiri

**"This is where she was before I went to fetch you. She was gathering fruit, so she's probably near a fruit bearing plant."**

_"Uh huh, yeah."_

"Mido, you're not listening to me."

_"Yeah, that's right."_

"She's my kid, don't you think I probably have a better idea how to find her than you do?"

_"Obviously."_

Whenever Mido got into one of those moods, he couldn't help but drive everyone around him crazy. Spoken words went in one ear and out the other, and all he gave were blank responses. Needless to say, Mari was fed up with the boy's behavior.

"Will you tell him to listen to me?"

"Sorry, when Mido doesn't care, neither do I."

Not only was the boy's ignorance a source of friction, but at that particular moment, Tika was about as intolerable as Mido himself. While fairies' personalities in general tended to reflect that of their child, there were occasions where Tika seemed to take it to the extreme. _This was one of those occasions._ Usually, the best way to catch Mido's attention was to either say something about him, or Saria. Mari decided she would choose the former.

"Y'know, for being such a terrific leader, Mido the great _really isn't leading_ us in the right direction."

"Exactly! _Wait- what?_"

"You're not going the right way."

"Well then, do tell, Mari. Which way is the right way? _Do you know? Hmm?_"

He had her there. Saria could be anywhere in the lost woods. She was especially nimble, so she could cover a lot of ground in a very short period of time. If they were searching, they had better look in the right direction. In the moment of silence generated by Mido's remark, Mari caught an interesting sound in the wind. She crooked her head to listen, before the arrogant boy interrupted.

"_Hah!_ That's what I thought! So we're going my way, come on!"

_"Shut up, Mido!"_

"Huh?"

"Listen, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"If you would stop talking, you would be able to hear it!"

Mido too lifted an ear into the air. Some strange melody floated along the wind, an entrancing tune that almost seemed to embody the woods themself.

"What is that... it sounds like some sort of flute."

_"It's Saria!"_

Like an arrow through the sky, Mari cut through the forest like there was no tomorrow, leaving a dumbfounded Mido to run after her.

"Wait! How do you know? _Saria doesn't even own a flute!_"

"Because! _Just listen to that melody!_ It's got to be her!"

* * *

"One more time! Please friend?"

"Oh, alright. One more, _then I'll probably be completely out of breath!_"

Saria placed her freshly crafted ocarina in her mouth once more, and played the brilliant melody she did before. Where it came from, nobody knew, but it was her own, and hers to keep. After so long, Saria had gotten comfortable enough playing her song, that she began to dance along with Skull Kid. The two pranced round and round, bouncing on their feet, and moving in whatever ways they knew how. Building into the ending once more, Saria jumped in the air and landed on her back in laughter. Grass rubbed against her bare arms as she cackled and tumbled, _playing an instrument was more of a blast than she thought._

"_Hahaha!_ That was so fun, wasn't it Skull Kid?"

Rather than the eerie voice of the child, only a breeze spoke up. Saria rolled over to sit up, and called once more.

_"Skull Kid?"_

Searching the nearby vicinity, Saria discovered that she was now alone. Skull Kid was odd, but there were few things that made him run off without a trace.

"Skull Kid? Where did you go?"

After examining the stump he had been sitting on, she found that her friend had even left behind his flute. Something was clearly amiss. Not even Skull Kid would leave behind something he had poured so much time into. A dark omen seemed to fill the air, an unwelcome feeling that would make one's hair stand on end. For the first time, Saria felt afraid of what the lost wood may be housing. In the nearby brush, something shuffled, startling the girl.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

_"Oh, dear child... help me..."_

Her muscles becoming tense as wood, Saria slowly crept over to where the voice came from, unsure whether it was friend or foe. Inch by inch she crept over, the closer she got, the more little details she would see that all seemed to say _'Stay back, this could be dangerous!'_ Tiny red droplets covered several leaves, snapped branches riddled the area behind. Picking up the nearest tool she could reach, a traditional carving knife, Saria tiptoed closer to the origin of the voice. Slowly as she could, she pulled back a limb from the bush. When she saw what lay within the brush, she jumped back, dropping the knife, and shrieked with all the power her lungs could muster.

**_"MA-REEEEE!"_**

* * *

Echoes of a bloodcurdling cry reached the ears of Mido and Mari, prompting both to start moving faster.

"That was Saria! Something must've happened to her!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, _move!_"

"It came from this way, come on!"

* * *

_"Somebody, anybody! **HELP!**"_

Saria began hyperventilating as she looked over the figure in the bush. A young Hylian woman, probably in her late twenties crawled out from the brush. Red liquid oozed down the poor woman's body, she was scarred all over, clearly injured.

"_Don't you dare move!_ If you move, I'll... I'll use this thing! Oh yes, it's a very powerful magic relic, _it can blow you to bits!_"

Holding up her new ocarina like a weapon, Saria acted as if she were ready to attack, when in reality, she was frightened to death. _What was an outsider doing in the forest?_

_"I... don't want to hurt you... girl. Please, I beg you... take me to the great and wise tree..."_

"Wait... you know the Great Deku Tree?"

_"Yes child... he is our only hope..."_

Why should she trust this lady? The girl started to turn the other way to run, but then she heard a sound. Some sort of a cry, like that of an... _infant's?_ Saria spun back around to find that the woman was carrying a bundle, inside that bundle, sat a young baby boy, with golden hair. The child whined and stirred, wrinkling his little nose into a prune as he fussed. Saria crawled closer, and observed the bundle of joy. When his fussing ceased, he opened a pair of deep blue eyes, much like her own. She immediately became infatuated with the miniature person, _it was the cutest thing she had ever gazed upon._

_"Please... help us..."_

Saria looked back at the woman, unsure what to do. A strange outsider, covered in blood, carrying with her, possibly the most harmless being in the world. Against her better judgement, Saria held out her hand, and the baby's mother took it.

_"This way."_

* * *

Racing toward the presumed origin of sound, Mari and Mido stopped short whenever they saw a trail of red blood running across the meadow.

"Oh no, _Saria!_"

"Whatever it was, she wounded it. I don't see any of her blood, but I also don't see her."

"Hey, wait a minute..."

With cautious hands, Mido picked up a small knife from the ground.

"This is my whittling knife! _What's it doing all the way out here?!_"

"Hold on... this is the basket she was carrying, but why does she have so many woodworking tools?"

"There are wood shavings all over the place, was she making something?"

_"Maybe it was this?"_

Mido picked up a strange flute, and blew into it, producing a high note that felt as thin as a twig.

"No, the one we heard was a _lot_ deeper."

"Well, then whose could this be?"

_"I think I might know..."_

Why did Saria always love to go off and play with Skull Kid when she wasn't looking? There always was something off about that child, and their surroundings seemed to evidence it further.

"...that naughty little imp..."

_"Who?"_

"Come on, what are we standing around here for? Follow the blood trail! _She had better be alive when I get there, you little demon child!_"

* * *

Though she had to slow herself to keep pace with the woman, Saria dashed through the lost woods towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow. She snuck the mother and her child around the village, afraid how the other Kokiri might react if they saw them. Normally, it was a serious dishonor to enter the Great Deku Tree's grotto without being summoned, the sole exception being emergencies. Unsure whether this really counted as an emergency, Saria entered the Deku Tree's realm with knots in her stomach.

"Umm... Great Deku Tree?"

"Goodness child, _you have startled me!_ Did I summon you? Why are you here?"

Without another word, the girl helped the mother into the sight of the guardian. In a booming voice filled with contempt, the Great Deku Tree verbally chastised the girl.

"Saria, why have you brought an outsider before me? Have I not told thee several times, _outsiders are evil, you are to stay away from them!_ Why was Mari the fairy not there to keep you from this monster? Even now, this being is covered in blood! Why have you gone and disobeyed my teaching?"

"_I'm sorry!_ She said she needed you! _And- and-_"

"And what? _Surely, your act will not go unpunished!_"

Saria slumped down into a ball and began to cry. Why did she disobey the Great Deku Tree for something as bad as an outsider? Even if it were so cute and innocent looking, the baby would still grow up to be a bloodthirsty monster. Surely, she would be an object of ridicule amongst the Kokiri for years to come. As bruised and battered as she was, the woman stood on her feet and called to the tree.

"Please, save your wrath upon this girl! Oh great tree, _she only acted by her heart!_ Is that so wrong? If you wish to rain down your anger upon someone, then rain it upon me!"

Surprised by how well versed the woman's response was, the Great Deku Tree eased his tone a bit.

"And why should you pay for her mistake?"

"Because, oh great tree, I know that anyone who ventures into the forest will be taken by the forest. My time is nigh anyway, _I am not here to save my own life!_"

"Then pray tell, whose life are you here to save? My children are already immortal."

_"His!"_

Hoisting the baby into the air for the Deku Tree see, the woman too burst out into tears.

"There is nowhere safe for him! You can take my life, but please! _Spare his! This boy has done nothing wrong! Save my little Link!_"

Astonished by the presence of the infant, the Deku Tree closed his eyes and took a long moment to think.

"Hmmmm..."

_"Please..."_

"This child... something about him... I can sense it, _he is a child of destiny._ He shall rise up one day, and affect the course of the entire world. Yes, I will take this boy. He will be safe here. _You have my word._"

_"Thank you, great tree, thank you..."_

"Now rest, make yourself one with the forest. Your journey is complete."

Relieved, the woman fell to the ground, completely limp. The baby stirred in her lifeless arms, looking around his self.

"Saria, come hither."

Getting up from her crying fit, the forest girl walked front and center of the Deku Tree. She wiped her tears from her eyes, and looked up to him.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree?"

"All that has transpired this day, about this woman. Let it not be spoken of again."

"But..._ but the baby..._"

"We shall keep him."

_"Wha- really?"_

"Yes, we shall raise him as a Kokiri until the day of his destiny arrives."

With a squeal of joy, Saria picked up the child and coddled him in her arms. But, looking at his face, she couldn't help but feel sad about the woman laying on the ground.

"What about his guardian... will she be okay?"

"She is already dead. She was surviving purely by the force of her will. _She was a valiant being._ We shall remember her by keeping the name she gave the child."

_"Link..."_

"Yes. Now, don't grow attached to the boy, for he will depart some day."

"I won't."

That was a lie,_ already,_ the girl had grown _desperately attached_ to the baby.

"Good. Now, you must handle this outsider. Bury her behind me, be sure that her body will never be discovered. Once you have done that, speak not of what has happened ever again."

_"Y-... yes, Great Deku Tree."_

* * *

"_Oooh,_ when I find that little imp, I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

"I hardly think you could pluck a blade of grass from the ground, Mari."

"_You shut up, Tika!_ You know you'd feel the same way if something happened to Mido!"

"Yeah, but I also happen to know that Mido wouldn't get himself into trouble. He listens to _everything_ I tell him."

"Because you don't tell him to do anything! _You just let him do whatever he wants!_"

"It works though, doesn't it?"

"Hey, _you two pipe down!_ I think we're getting close."

Mido crouched down to his knees and watched as the blood trail abruptly ended at the Deku Tree's grotto.

"Huh? It just stops? _What's it doing near the Great Deku Tree?_"

Before he could look any closer, the voice of the Deku Tree boomed through the forest.

**"Children of the sacred forest, hear my call and come hither."**

Startled by the words, Mido tripped and stumbled into the grotto, the other Kokiri flocked in soon after.

"Hey! Ow! _Quit shoving!_"

"I wonder what he's going to say?"

"Shush! I want to hear!"

The Great Deku Tree chuckled as he watched the children rush in and bounce around with excitement. All the Kokiri were there, except of course, Saria. Mido was beginning to worry.

"Silence, please."

At once, everyone sat still, and stopped talking.

"Today, shall be a day long remembered amongst the Kokiri."

Mido had heard those words several times before, they always meant either something really good, or really bad. He feared for the worst, _the Deku Tree may very well have been announcing Saria's death._

"This afternoon, one new Kokiri has joined our ranks."

All the children erupted into a murmur, until the Deku Tree silenced them once more.

_"Bring Link forth, Saria."_

"Huh?"

Saria stepped out from behind the Great Deku Tree, carrying a bundle wrapped in green cloth. The baby, _Link,_ nuzzled against the skin of the gentle girl's bare arms for warmth. She gently smiled, and the waif cooed. A collective _'Aww'_ arose from the crowd of children, but one boy did not participate in the sound. Something about that baby seemed peculiar, but Mido couldn't lay his finger on it.

"Until he is of stature to support himself, you, my children, shall take care of him. He is one of the Kokiri, and therefore, one of you. _Love him like a brother, for he is yours._"

Mari buzzed over to Saria, with the original intention of chewing her out, but when she saw the poor little child in her hands, her heart melted. Seeing Mari next to Saria again allowed the thoughts in Mido's head to click. Before, every Kokiri he had seen welcomed to the woods, _though they did start out as babes,_ had a fairy with them from the very second they were presented. This child, however, _had no such sprite buzzing around his head._ After following the trail of blood through the woods and hearing Saria scream as if she were being murdered, the lack of a fairy was more than enough to raise his suspicions.

_"Hey!"_

Every Kokiri turned their head towards Mido. Even the Great Deku Tree's attention was captured by the boy.

"Yes, Mido? Hast you something to say?"

_"He doesn't have a fairy!"_

"So?"

"Didn't you say all the Kokiri have fairies? Then where is his? _Is he not a real Kokiri?_"

As if he were expecting the question, the Great Deku Tree sighed and replied.

"One shall come to him one day, Mido. _That day may be soon, or it may be later._ You must help take care of him too, you know. He is _everyone's_ responsibility."

_"But... but..."_

"Don't worry Mido, this little guy isn't as bad as he looks."

Deep within, Mido began to harbor a feeling against that child. Wherever he came from, he didn't seem to be a Kokiri, _he had managed to capture the attention of the girl for whom he cared._ Saria ran her hand through the baby's golden hair and looked deep into his blue eyes.

_"Nothing will hurt you, **Link**. Not as long as you're in my arms."_


	42. Weathering the Elements

**"She looks so cute right now, are you sure we've got to wake her?"**

"Yeah, it might not look it right now, but we're burning daylight."

While it was morning, the rainstorm continued, though not quite as violent as before. Link, Mari, and Martha all stood around Saria, watching as she slept like an angel. She laid curled up into a little ball, arms wrapped around her knees, with a rather large grin spread across her face. _Whatever she dreamt about, surely it was a slice of paradise._ Nudging her shoulder with his hand, Link took sleep from the forest child, and she slowly came to. When her eyes opened, she stared back into Link's own eyes, and her smile became somehow wider.

"*Yawn*... _Good morning Link..._ why's everyone looking at me?"

"No reason, my little forest breeze."

"Well, actually, it's kind of later than it looks."

"Is it still raining?"

"Yup, it shouldn't be much longer until we get high enough for snow though."

Snow. Though the strange white substance would leak into the woods at the right time of year, Saria knew very little about it, aside from that it was cold. Link, on the other hand, had experienced more than his fair share of snow, having spent innumerable nights in a loop, trying to solve the mystery of the Snowhead Mountains. Hopefully, Martha had brought him a decent pair of pants, _braving a blizzard in shorts was not a mistake Link wanted to repeat._

"Hey, Martha, I just realized something. Where are we going to put on the winter clothes you brought? Because if we put them on now, we'll get soaked, and nobody wants to be soaked in a snowstorm."

"Relax fairy, there's a nice little cave not too far up the mountain. Well put our layers on there."

"If you say so... is everybody ready to get going? Got your bag, Link? Sword and stuff? Good. We're probably fixing to get _absolutely_ drenched."

One by one, each of the campers left the sanctuary of the tent, and stepped out into the rain. While everyone stood still and took the beating of the weather, Martha had a time taking down her tent and stuffing it back into her pack. Everything was slippery and wet, she would grab a stake, just to drop it in the mud, while at the same time, the leather tarp would try to blow off in the wind. After a long and would be humorous process, if it weren't for the weather, Martha corralled the entire tent in her bag, and everyone started moving. Every second felt like an hour as the adventurers trekked their way through the forest. As they went along, they gained altitude bit by bit. Venturing higher up the base of the mountain, the wind began to whip at them violently, and the incline became more steep. All the while, the rain poured, and made the terrain slick. The three kids fought their way up the wet nightmare, and the fairy did battle with the wind.

"How... _how much further?_"

"_Hah_, we're barely even halfway to the cave, greenie!"

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!"

"We'll be getting into the snow before long. After that, it should just be a small hike before we get to the cave."

"You've done this before, right?"

"Yeah, _when the weather was nice!_"

Frankly, that was not the morale boost Saria was looking for. Now with the weight of the water, everyone felt like their clothes were ten pounds heavier, adding to the burden of the heavy equipment they were already carrying. Saria's normally chipper bob of hair was now frazzled by the weather and drooped soggily into her eyes, giving her a look somewhat similar to most the Kokiri boys' do. Link held his hat tightly to his head in an unsuccessful attempt to stave off the rain, while Martha wore a small cloak over her dress, protecting most of her face from the wet. It was a miserable walk to be sure, but even the elements could not stop the winded crew. After another mile of walking, the rainstorm began to lighten up, but the wind only grew colder and stronger. Slowly but surely, the area around transitioned from a muddy forest, to a snow filled wood. Any other day, Saria would be delighted to see so much of the wonderful fluff, but as cold as she was, it only made the walk more miserable. The others seemed to share the same feelings on snow, Link bitterly clenched his teeth as the all too familiar feeling of frosted gales cutting into his legs was relived. Martha was the only in the group to wear decent enough clothing to cover her legs from the blizzard, though she paid for it dearly in mobility, climbing a mountain in a dress was a chore. Resigning to Saria's shoulder, Mari feared that if she continued to fly with wet wings in such cold, they may damage from freezing. Another half hour in the cold, and a tunnel made itself visible on the hills ahead. Martha jumped for joy as she recognized the cave.

"There it is! Not much farther now!"

_"G-g-g-g-oood-d... I w-w-as r-r-r-eady t-t-o quit a-n-n hour ag-g-g-o..."_

The plucky explorers hiked up the last stretch of mountain, and finally came to rest inside of the though frigid, comparatively warm cave. Even Link shivered as he clutched his elbows and his legs swang back and forth.

_"E-ee-y-ee-g-g-g-g-gh..."_

"Ooh boy, why don't we get ourselves into some dry clothes? You two look absolutely frozen!"

"Y-y-y-y-a th-i-ink?"

Digging into her rather large backpack, Martha threw out three different stacks of clothes across the cave floor.

"Guess what, greenie? I managed to snag you some green clothes, since you seem to love green so much."

"A-at th-i-is poin-t-t... I d-d-d-d-on't-t even ca-a-a-re..."

"I hate to say I told you so, but a tunic, a turtleneck and a pair of shorts aren't-"

_"J-j-ust g-g-g-ive them here!"_

At Saria's demand, Martha slid the stack of clothes to the forest girl.

"And Link, sorry if you're a green nut too, but the closest thing I could find in your size was this blue-green jacket. You're gonna have to live with a gray pair of pants."

Did Martha really think color mattered to everyone so much? Did she really think they would care about something so silly after weathering both a rainstorm and a blizzard? _Consecutively?_ This really was quite a peculiar girl. Regardless, dry clothing was dry clothing, it was protection from the cold too. Without any hesitation, everyone got themselves changed into their thick apparel. Martha ditched her soggy dress, and threw on a fleece pair of trousers and a warm coat. In truth, Saria was perplexed by the strange garments, but as cold as she was, she got dressed up in them with record speed. Martha started to correct her when she tied a scarf around her waist like a sash, but decided against it, it made the little forest girl all the more cute. Link was much more than gratuitous for a decent pair of pants, anything that would protect his legs from the wind and frost was welcome at that moment. Buzzing around Saria's face, Mari attempted to use her energy to warm up herself and her child a bit.

"So... d-do you think we hav-ve time t-to pitch a nice fire?"

"No, as a matter of fact, we should probably get moving as soon as possible."

"W-what? _Why?_"

"Because mama might wake up any minute now!"

_"Mama?"_

Catching onto the potential meaning of the statement, Mari buzzed up to Martha's nose and hoped to disperse her suspicions.

_"You surely don't mean..."_

"Yup, this is a bear cave."

"By my wings! _What is wrong with you, child?!_ Link! Saria! _We gotta move!_"

"Why? W-why can't we st-tay here and warm up a litt-t-t-tle more?"

"_Because!_ If we don't leave quick, we're no doubt going to-"

Behind the children, a bloodthirsty growl called through the cave. A brown furred beast crawled up from the depths of the tunnel, and reared up on its hind legs.

_"Bear!"_


	43. Scaling a Mountain in a Single Bound

**"What do we do?"**

"What do you think, greenie? Run!"

In a panic, Saria and Martha began to run like the wind, but Mari halted them before they could go too fast. Link, on the other hand, stood his ground all the way.

"No! _You can't outrun a grizzlemaw!_ Back away slowly, no sudden movements, no loud noises."

Putting his shield between himself and the mama bear, Link edged backwards toward the mouth of the cave. After the group shimmied back into the blizzard outside, the bear seemed to lose interest. Roaring at the children one more time, the beast turned back into its cavern.

"Well isn't that fine and dandy. _We're in the cold again!_"

"Better than being the breakfast of a bear."

"Well, now that we're back out here, how long until we get to the springs?"

Furrowing her eyebrows towards the mountains ahead, Martha scanned the rocky hillside.

"Hmm... roughly a day's hike."

_"A day?"_

"If you're hiking."

"_If you're hiking?_ What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've got a faster way up there."

Pulling off her backpack, the girl dug through until she found three peculiar contraptions. How many goodies were hiding in there? When Link identified the tools, his face brightened.

"They make these things for fishing, but I've found them quite handy for scaling things. They call them hookshots, and these babies should make climbing much easier!"

She chunked one device to each of the children. Saria glanced over the peculiar device, and pulled the trigger, sending a pointed hook flying through the air, with a chain attached. If that didn't startle the girl enough, the hook caught on the top of a tree, and yanked her into the air after it.

_"Yaaaagh!"_

After hurtling through the sky, Saria landed in the tree where the hook had caught on. Link stifled a chuckle, but Martha unleashed a full laugh at the girl's folly.

"_Ahahaha!_ That was rich, greenie! They've got some kick to them! _Hahahoo!_"

Now a good forty feet in the air, Saria clung to the snowy birch as the wind swayed her back and forth.

"Yeah, that's funny and all, but maybe you should have told me that _before_ handing it to me?"

"I was getting to that, _but then you pulled the trigger!_"

"Right, I guess I did... how do I get down from here? The limbs on this thing are too far apart for me to climb down."

"_Jump!_ The snow will catch you!"

"Er, Martha, maybe we should come up with a slightly less-"

Before Mari could finish her thought, Saria was in the air again, though towards the ground this time. Both Link and the fairy looked on in horror as their friend landed face first in a snow drift.

_"Saria!"_

They both ran over to the girl's aid, but before they could reach her, she burst from the pile of snow with a laugh.

_"Yeah! That was fun!"_

"Oh greenie, you really are a riot, you know that?"

"For the love of the goddesses, please don't do that to me, Saria. Stop being so reckless."

"I'm sorry Mari, sometimes I just can't help myself!"

_"I can tell."_

"Okay okay! Before anyone decides to pull another trigger, can I please explain how to use these things?"

"I think I already figured it out, but if you must."

"Two big rules. Number one,_ don't drop it!_ These things are really hard to get your hands on, and I don't want one of them breaking because someone had butterfingers!"

"Fair enough. How _did_ you get your hands on these?"

"Long story, involves a few sunken boats and a lot of smelly fish."

"_Er..._ okay."

"Number two, _don't let go!_"

"I thought that was the first rule?"

"No, that one was don't drop it. This one is don't let go. Trust me, if you fire one of these and let go midair, it's not going to be pretty."

"Oh, point taken."

"Now that we've got that down, who's ready to scale a mountain?"

Without answering the question, Link aimed his hookshot up at a rock formation up the hill, and pressed the trigger. He was pulled through the sky, several hundred feet up the mountain.

"Hey hey, somebody looks like a natural!"

Squinting through the blizzard, Saria started to point her arm straight at the rock, but before she could fire her chain, Martha ran over and grabbed her arm.

"_Woah, careful there greenie!_ You're aiming too low, you aim there, you're gonna smack straight into the middle of the cliff!"

"Ouch, then where do I aim?"

"From this far off, that thing is going to start arcing with gravity, you've gotta aim a bit over the rock."

"Ah, thanks."

"You're funny, greenie, but I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Pointing her hookshot upward once more, Saria soared through the air and landed with her hook hanging to the edge of the cliff. From atop the massive rock, Link hoisted her up top, Mari buzzing not too far behind.

"Good job Saria! Don't let go of her Link."

"Do you think he would let go, Mari? Do you really have to tell him _not_ to?"

"Better safe than sorry, I guess."

After everyone was safe on the snow covered stone, Martha's hook clamped onto the hard surface, and she zipped towards them with a long whoop. She pulled herself up, and chuckled to herself.

"Heh, that never gets old."

Throughout the day, the children scaled the mountain leap after leap. Distance flew beneath their feet as the soared over rough terrain. Mari eventually got tired of flying after them every time they used the hookshot, so she tucked herself into Link's hat for the ride instead. After hours of flying up the mountain, however, everything began to feel miserable again, their faces were covered with frost and wind every time they soared through the air. The mountain domain of the Zora soon came into view, indicated by two banners that adorned a cave mouth.

"There it is! That's the entrance to the mountain springs!"

"Heh, good luck getting in there, the Zora are a pretty tight knit community. I've heard they've even kicked some of their own out of that place!"

"Hm... so how do we go about this?"

_"That's your problem."_

"Huh?"

"I've tried sneaking in there before, I think I've gathered somewhat of a reputation with them."

"My Martha, _you really are a wild child!_"

"Either way, I'm not sure they'd be so gracious if they caught me sneaking around here again. I think I'm heading home."

"That's it? You're leaving?"

"Hey, it's already been fun, plus, _a sled from the top of this mountain is a blast!_ Besides, you two have your swords and stuff, I'm not much of a fighter."

"Well... I suppose you'll want your hookshots back."

Saria started to hand the tool to Martha, but she pushed her hand away.

"Nah, you two keep em, I only need one after all. You can keep the snow clothes too."

"Thanks, you have been a _lot_ of help, Martha."

"As cold as it was, I think it's been fun..."

"Well... _I guess this is goodbye._"

_"Yeah, I guess it is..."_

With a sniffle, Martha started to turn around, but stopped short. Tears in her eyes, she ran back and hugged Link, nearly knocking the boy off his feet.

_"Please, for my grandmother's sake... bring the fairies back..."_

Stuttering for a moment, Link tried to figure out what to do to send off the girl in comfort. Doing the only thing he knew how, he returned the hug and sighed.

"I will..."

Saria couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy at Link's words. The boy hardly ever graced even her, his best friend, with a word, and here he was, speaking to a total stranger. Breaking the embrace, Martha stepped back and put on a smile once more.

"Take care of Link, greenie. And fairy, _never_ get a sense of humor."

Drawing a flat piece of wood from her backpack, Martha sat on her sled, and pushed off.


	44. Something Fishy

**"Alright, so what are we up against?"**

From behind a snow drift, Link and Saria observed the entrance to the mountain springs, marked up with two banners displaying the Zora crest. There appeared to be no one outside. _Could this really be that easy?_

"Hmm, I don't see any guards, but the Zora are cold blooded, aren't they? They're probably inside the cavern, keeping warm."

"Should we try just waltzing in?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Were they being serious? Would it not be foolhardy to alert the guards before they tried to sneak in? Clearly, neither the girl nor her fairy had snuck into anywhere before. Under a heavy breath, Link muttered his thoughts.

_"Bad idea..._"

"Bad idea? Well alright then, what's _your_ plan? You've done this before, right?"

What was his plan? They needed leverage, something to get them inside. The Zora weren't exactly the type of people one could bribe, they were a society based on glory and honor. Maybe they wouldn't need to bribe anyone, perhaps they could distract them? From his pouch, Link pulled a bottle with a fish caught in inside. It seemed to swim around in circles, doing laps inside the container.

"Now where did you get _that?_"

* * *

"Eh, this is boring. I'd much rather be swimming in the spring."

"Can it, Teedo. Somebody has got to guard the entrance. Baron's orders, remember?"

Just inside the entrance of the cave, there stood two Zoras armed with spears. Generally, a job as a guard was quite dull, let in those who were allowed, kick out those who weren't. The only thing to do was talk to fellow guards, even if on paper, it counted as flouting protocol.

"I know, but how often do people even sneak in here anyway?"

"Not often, but when they do, it's always a trouble maker."

"Heh, tell me about it. Hey Giltar, remember that girl?"

"You mean the Plurbian kid?_ How could I not?_"

"She was a real piece of work. From a glance, she looked just like any other kid, but you let her slip by for one second,_ talk about mass hysteria._"

"I think _you_ were the one who let her slip by."

"Eh, maybe I was. When is lunch break anyway?"

"Your shift just started, you're already hungry?"

"You know me, _I'm always hungry!_ It's not like there's been an abundance of food as of late anyway."

Abruptly, a fish landed in the middle of the room with a loud and slimy _***plop***_, gathering both the guards' attention.

"Oh boy, a snack!"

"Where did that come from?"

Teedo rushed over to the slimy morsel, while Giltar tried to get him back to his post. With the distraction in motion, Link and Saria silently ran around the Zora guards. After they managed to escape the room unnoticed, the group stopped behind a pillar to continue formulating their plan.

"_That was brilliant Link!..._ Now what?"

"We need to find the springs. Mandgrova said that's where the piece of the harp is. We look there, _we're bound to find it!_"

"Right, of course... so how do we find the springs?"

"That shouldn't be too hard, it's probably where all the Zora are hanging out."

"So if we find the Zora, we find the springs, and if we find the springs, we find the harp!"

While Mari and Saria reasoned together a decent path of logic, Link observed his surroundings, and realized that the entire conversation was moot. He cleared his throat and pointed over Saria's shoulder. _The spring was right behind them._

"Oh... well, skip the first two steps."

Exercising a fair amount of stealth, the heroes crept from pole to pole towards the body of water that sat at the end of the hallway. Something stuck out to Link as they snuck down the quiet room,_ he couldn't see any Zoras near or in the pool._ Quite peculiar, given the size of the spring, and how much the Zora loved water. Something felt off, but he just couldn't lay his finger on it. Like a slap on the back of his wrist, the answer to the dilemma hit Link's mind, but before he could relay it to his companions, Saria had already bolted off.

_"C'mon, no one is here! The water is warm, right?"_

In a burst of excitement, Saria sprang into the air and dove for the water. It was too late to say anything now. He should have remembered, Zoras swim _underwater_, not above. When Saria splashed into the spring, several of the silver-skinned humanoids sprang to the surface, and started shouting their protests at the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here?! _You're not a Zora!_"

"You think you can just jump into our hot spring without an invitation? Who do you think you are?"

_"What? But- uh-"_

"Take her to the cells until we figure out what to do with her!"

"_Hey!_ Put me down you big bully!"

A pair of Zora picked up and hauled Saria down a different wing of the cave, the feisty girl kicked and shoved all the way. Neither of the guards were gentle with the girl, when she would kick one of them, they would kick back with a sharp flipper. _Perfect, just perfect._ Now Link had to spring her from whatever prison they were stuffing her into.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse. _Quick, after them!_"

Like a pair of ghosts, Link and Mari followed after the Zora captors, making naught a sound. At the other end of the path, there sat a few small cells. The Zora guards carelessly tossed Saria on the stone floor, and slammed the barred door shut.

"You're going to be sorry! Just wait until I get out of here!"

"Keep talking, girl. _Heh heh heh._ She's a real fighter, isn't she?"

"I think we need to have a word with Teedo and Giltar."

"Yeah, those oafs aren't doing a very good job. This must be the third scamp this month."

The two Zoras waltzed off, likely to confront their subordinates. Inside the cell, bruised and battered, Saria sat in a huff. How could she let herself get captured so easy? The waters looked harmless enough. It always seemed that things were worse than they looked in the cruel world. Now she would have to suffer in a dank prison, likely be forgotten.

_"Hey! Psst, Saria. Over here!"_

A familiar voice was enough to perk up her drooping ears. Saria rose from the ground to find Link and Mari standing at the cell door.

"_Yes!_ C'mon, quick! Bust me out!"

A scowl on his face, the boy was not pleased with the distasteful situation. Drawing his sword, Link stuck the blade in the crack of the door, and attempted to pry it open. With all the strength he had, he pushed iron against iron, but neither wanted to budge. He was going to need a better plan. The cell door had a keyhole, so there must be a key somewhere, _obviously._ Giving a shushing motion to Saria, he crept off through the damp cavern to search. _Somebody was going to pay for mistreating his friend._

"Hey, wait!_ Don't leave me here alone!_"

"It's okay Saria, I'll stay with you."

"Well where's he going?"

"No doubt, he's looking for the key."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just a fair warning, this story is probably fixing to get a fair bit **darker**, so buckle your seat belts.  
Don't worry though, the fun and games aren't over.


	45. For Every Life, There is a Death

**For every key, there was a locked door.**

Quieter than a Garo Ninja, Link tracked through the cave of the mountain springs. _For every solution, there was a problem._ Following residual puddles, he combed the trail of Saria's captor. _For every spark, there was a fire._ Odds were, wherever this Zora was headed, he still had the key. _For every light, there was a darkness._ The trail of puddles led him not toward the spring, but oddly enough, past it. _For every hero, there was a villain._ Stalking the trail further, the boy found it lead into a smaller enclave, therein resided the guard, and in his hand, the cell key. _For every good, there was an evil._ The Zora set the tool on a nearby rock, stretched his arms, and took a sip from a bottle of rum. _For every prisoner, there was a captor._ Silently, Link drew the Kokiri Sword from its sheath, and prepared to strike. _For every victim, there was an assassin._ Swiftly, Link drove the blade through the Zora's body, and without so much as a whimper, he fell limp to the damp floor. **_For every life, there was a death._**

* * *

"Oh... _where is he?_"

"He'll back any minute now, there's definitely a key lying around _somewhere_."

"_I hate this!_ I hate sitting alone, waiting to be rescued! I want to be out there, helping him!"

"Shush, Saria! Someone might hear!"

"Sorry, sorry... I'm just tired of being detained, stuck in a box."

"You always were a free spirit. _My free spirit._"

_"Marieeeee..."_

Rolling her eyes at her guardian fairy, Saria sighed and felt over the clammy floor. Link had been gone for quite some time, in his usual fashion, without a word. Something was off in her friend when he crept away. He had a fire in his eyes, a fire she had seen before few times. _'That boy had better not do anything rash.'_ When footsteps echoed down the hallway, Saria wasn't sure whether to get her hopes up. The wanderer could be Link, but it could also be another Zora guard, sure to take her someplace much worse. Rounding the corner, Link showed his face, and Saria relaxed a bit. With him, however, her friend carried a very grim look. Link wasn't one to go around wearing a smile, but something was undeniably abnormal about his expression.

"_You're back!_ Did you find a key?"

With a fake smirk, Link produced the small trinket from his pocket.

"Great job Link, great job! You really are a sneaky little angel, aren't you?"

Such a title hardly felt befitting for him. _An angel?_ _No, he felt quite the opposite of that._ Carefully, he placed the key into its hole, and twisted it to manipulate the mechanism. The barred door swang open, and Saria jumped out to hug him.

"Oh, thank you Link! You don't know how much I hate being trapped!"

Unable to bring himself to return the hug, Link stood still and sighed. Saria noticed the boy's somber mood once again, and withdrew her embrace.

"Is something wrong Link?"

_No, nothing was wrong._ He had slaughtered people before. Bloodshed seemed to follow him everywhere he went. It was a part of him now, it was who he was. Yet, _he didn't want to be who he was,_ he didn't want to be a ruthless warrior. But if he took that away from himself, what even remained? A scared little boy who couldn't fend for himself, who took beatings from bullies and cried himself to sleep. _That wasn't someone he wanted to be either._ Why was Saria even his friend anyway? If she knew of all the things he had done, would she like him anymore? Would she still like him if he told her of the awful things he had witnessed in the twisted land of Termina? Link fought back tears as he turned the other way.

"Link? Come on, what is it?"

"Maybe you should just let it go for a bit. He'll probably feel more up to talking later."

He didn't want to put anything off, Saria deserved to know how horrible a person he was. _He was going to show her the Zora he had murdered in cold blood._

_"This way."_

"Uh, okay."

Resuming a tactical stance, Link started back towards the hall, but when he rounded the corner, he wound up against an unhappy Zora.

"_Hey!_ What are you doing here?"

Saria too rounded the corner into the Zora's vision, which seemed to make him even more furious.

"_Oi! I thought we locked you up!_ Did you help her break out?"

This didn't look good. Calling down the halls, the one guard summoned many more. Saria's hand darted to the hilt of her sword, but Link gave a motion and she put it back to her side. Fighting this many people would be futile for two children. Several Zora hoisted them into the air, and carried them off through the cavern.

_"Take them to the Baron! He'll know what to do with these scamps!"_

Unnoticed by the horde, Mari kept close to the children, but distant enough to prevent herself from being seen.

* * *

Link and Saria were thrown to their knees in the midst of a large room with a thin layer of water running across the floor. An elaborately decorated rotund creature sat at what might be called a throne, but was really just a ledge of stone.

"Baron Zora, these two have escaped from detention in our cells. What shall be their punishment?"

With a deep voice that boomed like a tuba, the leader spoke slowly.

"_Hmmm,_ they are outsiders, are they not?"

"Yes sire."

"Then they will get off with a warning. You shall let them go free, but should they return, they are to be beheaded."

_"Beheaded?!"_

"Quiet girl, you're not allowed to speak in the presence of the Baron!"

A Zora offered Saria a backhanded slap to the cheek, _Link was starting to remember why he had stabbed that guard in the first place._ They needed to get into the spring and find the third piece of the fairy harp. If they were issued a death warrant simply by trespassing again, it would be rather difficult to sneak into the teeming waters. _No wonder Martha was so skittish about the place._ They needed something to change, and they needed it to change quick. Link eyed over the room for anything that might help, absolutely anything. The walls were adorned with banners of the Zora crest, small falls cascaded into the room as the puddle of a floor flowed outward. _Wait just a moment,_ _was he standing on what he thought he was standing on?_ He shuffled to the side a few inches, and found that he and Saria sat atop three golden triangles etched into the floor. **_The triforce!_** Then the Zora Baron must swear fealty to the throne of Hyrule, either directly, or under King Zora De Bon XVI. He knew exactly what he needed to do. Link attempted to remove the ocarina of time from his pocket, but a guard grabbed him by the wrist and began to haul him towards the exit. It was now or never. Using his left hand, Link managed to pull the flute to his mouth. Before they could lead him and Saria out of the room, he played Zelda's Lullaby.

_"Wait!"_

"Yes sire?"

"Bring those two back over here. I'd like to talk to them."


	46. Warriors of Hyrule?

**"I presume you two are messengers from the royal family?"**

Link and Saria exchanged nervous glances. Whatever they said next was crucial, it could bring them right to the harp, _or it could have both their heads removed._ Taking a gulp, Saria spoke with a nervous voice.

"Yes, oh wise baron. We hail from the kingdom of Hyrule."

"Very well then. What is the king's message?"

_"Message?"_

"Do not make me repeat myself, messenger. You already tread thin ground sneaking in like this."

_What should she say?_ Saria opened her mouth, but she could get nothing to leave it. She couldn't think of anything. With a gaze back at Link, she silently communicated she had nothing to say. Sweat poured down the boy's forehead. He had no words either. _He never did, of course._ Quite a fine predicament they had gotten themselves into.

"Forgive them, most noble one. They are merely my escort. I have the message you wish to hear."

"_Oh! Dearest me!_ I haven't seen a fairy in these parts for well over two months!"

Both Saria and Link turned their heads upward to find the voice. It was Mari, just in the nick time.

"That is why we are here, mighty one. The king of Hyrule wishes to alleviate the curse on this land."

"So,_ it is a curse?_ Then the disappearance of the fairies must be related to these strange fish."

"Strange fish, you say?"

"Why yes, these very peculiar creatures reside in the very bottom of the spring. They keep attacking us, and eating all the other fish. We've been in a shortage of food because of it."

"Well, luckly for you, that is exactly the reason his majesty sent these two."

Saria tried her best not to stare up at her fairy companion. For someone who highly discouraged lying, _she excelled at it._

"Oh really? The king sent a pair of children to dispatch with those infernal monsters?"

"They're more than they look, they're well trained warriors."

Attempting to sell Mari's story as best he could, Link brandished his sword and flipped it in the air, catching it with only one hand. For fear of hurting herself, Saria chose a much simpler trick, spinning her large knife like a baton. Impressed by the showmanship of the children, the Zora Baron clapped his hands together once.

"Well, if the king trusts them, then so do I. You have my permission to go down into the springs and dispose of the fish."

"_Brilliant!_ Thank you, your excellency."

"Might I ask one last thing before you leave my presence?"

"Of course, great one."

"I don't suppose your champions can breathe underwater, can they?"

"_Er, I'm afraid not._ They do not possess such lungs as a Zora."

"Well then, I simply must see to it that both of them receive one of our Zora tunics. One of our most prided inventions, it allows the wearer, Zora or not, _to breath underwater!_ Quite a marvel, is it not?"

"Yes. Nothing like the vacuous technology of our Hyrule."

"_Hoho!_ Right you are. That is all I require of you. You three are dismissed from my presence."

With a Zora escorting them, the trio left the baron's throne room. Still stunned by Mari's remarkable ability to spin a web of deception, Saria whispered to her companion.

"When did you learn how to lie?"

"Saria, I've existed for many years before even you, do you not think I've picked up a few tricks along the way?"

"I just thought it ironic, the Great Deku Tree always had a very strict policy on truth, and you upheld it better than even Mido."

"It's because I know what can happen when the truth is not upheld. _Believe me, we're skirting disaster as it is._"

"Still, you could've fooled me back there!"

"The moment any of these Zora smell something fishy,_ it's bye bye for all three of us!_ So no matter what, you must act as a warrior of Hyrule. You are well versed in the arts of the sword, you are disciplined not to waver in any of your actions."

Once they arrived at the entrance to the mountain springs, the group's previously silent Zora escort spoke in a tone that would make one feel as though he had delivered the same message countless times before.

"By order of the Zora Baron of the mount, it is my honor to bestow upon thee two Zora tunics. May the goddesses bless your journey."

The servant passed two neatly folded tunics to the children, and walked off.

"Gee, I hardly feel blessed after that."

"_Quiet Saria!_ Put the thing on then shut your mouth! You're a warrior, remember?"

_"Okay, sheesh."_

Hushed by Mari's harsh tone, Saria threw the blue shirt over her head and pulled it on. Blue was a nicer color than red, but it still clashed in comparison to the rest of her green garb. She looked herself over with slight distaste, while Link got his tunic on and situated.

"Alright, let's get down there and see what trouble is brewing."

Link was the first to dive in, while Saria was a bit more hesitant. She could swim, but she had never swam in such a deep body of water before. _She had to go all the way to the bottom?_ With a hand on her nose, she jumped in after Link. After she swam down and leveled up with him, the boy realized she was still holding her breath. It was a difficult reflex to overcome, but with a Zora tunic on, they could breathe water like air. Gently, he removed Saria's hand from her nose. She looked at Link as though he were crazy, but when she took in water through her nostrils, rather than feeling a burning sensation in the back of her nasal cavity, it felt like a warm breeze was passing into her nose. She breathed in and out a few times to try and get used to the unfamiliar cozy feeling in her chest. Once Saria got her lungs settled with the sensation, Link swam deeper, and she followed along.


	47. The Mountain Springs

**Deeper and deeper, the heroes treaded through the spring.**

As they swam along, several Zora passed them by, each giving them an accusational glare. Saria couldn't help but feel chilled by the glassy black eyes of the humanoids. _They seemed to peer into her soul, and dig out her darkest secrets._ Link too was disturbed by the looks he was receiving from the many Zora. _Did any of them know what he had done?_ If things got hairy, there was no way him or Saria could outswim them, it would be an all out brawl. While he could possibly battle and survive an army of Zora armed with only spears, he feared that Saria could not, she still hardly knew her way around a blade. Sure, she could battle off wild creatures when it was a life or death matter, but could she defeat a trained soldier? F_or that matter, could she even bring herself to take the life of a being with a soul? If it came down to a fight for their lives, she might not make it out._ As best he could, Link attempted to wrench the thought from his head. It wouldn't come to that. He had hidden the Zora well. Nobody would find him, not before they had found the harp and gotten themselves off the mountain, anyway.

"Link, are you okay? You seem a bit off."

Was it so obvious that his thoughts were eating away at him? He didn't need Saria worrying too, if she knew, she would just make things worse.

"I'm fine..."

The boy's response only further clued Saria that something was wrong. _That he had responded at all was evidence he was not fine._ Unfortunately, she couldn't think of what to say. She knew if she pushed him for answers, she would not get them. Instead, she remained silent, and continued swimming. With them, the two children carried a silence heavier than even the body of water around them.

"We're getting closer to the bottom, I haven't seen any Zora in a while."

As Mari flitted alongside the children, she looked as though she were still flying in the air, despite being well submerged. The deeper everyone got, the darker and murkier the water became. Soon, Mari was the primary light source, and the kids could scarcely see their surroundings.

"Boy, it sure got dark real quick. Keep a close look out. There's no telling what's lurking down here."

Though essentially blind, Link and Saria continued swimming into the depths of the springs. All around them, the world was completely silent, not a sound could be heard, save for the faint twinkle of Mari's glow. Soon, however, a very strange noise penetrated the silence. It was some sort of clacking sound, almost like two rocks smacking against each other. Everyone attempted to identify the origin of the sound, but to no avail. One thing was for certain though, _it was getting closer._ It echoed through the water and seemed to bounce around them. _*Clack! Clack! Clack!*_ Just when it sounded like it was right on top of them, a peculiar creature shot from the darkness, its jaws snapping wildly. About the length of Link's leg, a ravenous fish that appeared to be made of bone flashed its red eyes at the two children. With lightning fast reflexes, Link reached for his sword, but the questionably living creature beat his speed, and latched onto his arm. As the monster's teeth dug into his skin and thrashed, the boy cried out in pain and flailed wildly. Frantically, Saria reached for her own blade and prepared to take a swing. Before she whacked, however, she hesitated. _If she wasn't careful, she could chop Link's arm off!_ With a clean and calculated slice, she severed the bone fish's body from its head, and it ceased its movement. With his free hand, Link pried the lifeless skull of the creature from his arm, and blood flowed out into the water.

"Yikes, that thing got you pretty good, are you okay?"

"_What even was that thing?_ I presume the fish the Zora Baron spoke of?"

Link felt over his arm and winced. The wound was pretty bad, but he had survived worse, _hadn't he?_ After surveying his lesion once more, the boy continued onward, leaving Saria to protest.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave yourself like that, we've gotta patch you up!"

Link ignored his friend's words, and continued swimming. Staying still to treat the wound would just leave both of them vulnerable to attack. They needed to keep moving.

"It's not healthy you know, leaving wounds open like this. You could get an infection or something."

"Yeah, listen to Mari! _I'm not moving till you bandage yourself up!_"

Saria put her foot down on the hard sediment of the spring floor. There wasn't time for this, they had a harp to find, and no doubt, a monster to defeat. Continuing swimming, Link realized his friend was firm on her position when she didn't pursue him. He looked back to her and gestured with one hand to follow. With her arms crossed and her feet planted, Saria turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. _But what could he do? He didn't bring any bandages down with him._ Before he could form a decent counter argument, he heard a familiar grunting sound, _one that instantly put knots in his stomach._ Behind Saria, the rubbery form of a like like emerged from the veil of black. Unable to shout a warning in time, the creature slurped up Saria.

_"Gyaaah!"_

After churning her in its mouth for a moment, the like like spat the girl out, _without her Zora tunic!_ As soon as Saria realized she couldn't breathe, she started treading water as quickly as she could in an attempt to reach the surface. The higher she swam, the less she could feel her senses, _her vision was starting to blur._ Still several meters underwater, her arms went limp, and she began to sink. Link rushed into action without any hesitation. With her now over his shoulder, he bridged the distance between him and air with a renewed vigor. Swimming with strides like a dolphin, he breached the surface and made for the border of the spring. Laying Saria on dry land, Link looked his friend over. She still wasn't breathing. Mari rushed up from the pool with a splash and flew over to Link.

_"Don't just stand there, do something!"_

With both his hands, Link began administering chest compressions to Saria.


	48. Bloodshed and Corruption

**"Hear my cry and awaken, sage of the forest!"**

Saria nearly flew from her current position, wheezing and coughing. She was met with surprise when not only was she dry, but she landed on hard ground. Her lungs no longer had any irritants, so she ceased coughing.

"Gah! What in Din's name? _I thought I was drowning!_"

"Perhaps you were, forest sage."

Spinning around to meet the person addressing her, Saria found a stately woman wearing a purple and white dress.

"Don't tell me, you're Princess Zelda?"

"I see memory serves you this time."

"So, are you the daughter of the Zelda I saw last, or perhaps granddaughter?"

"More time than that has passed, I'm afraid."

"_I see..._ what do you require of me, my princess?"

"A status report. For your sake, you had better have made progress since our last contact."

_There she was, threatening her again._

"We have come closer to our goal, though something is wrong with the Hero of Time. He harbors something in his heart. I've yet to figure out what."

"Your time runs thin, forest sage. The impending disaster lies just around the corner. We need progress, not excuses."

"_I'm working day and night to bring Link towards peace!_ I have not assisted in whatever troubles him at this moment."

_"Are you certain of that?"_

Something in the princess's tone was oddly accusational. Saria twisted her head to the side and questioned further.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The triforce of wisdom reveals many things."

"Well I have done him no wrong since we last established a connection, so it can't have revealed anything I did."

"_Perhaps not directly._ Come to me."

Nervously, Saria stepped up to Princess Zelda, and looked at her straight in the eyes. Without any warning, Zelda put her hand on Saria's head, and her senses were whisked away to a land vaguely familiar.

* * *

A damp cave, smelling somewhat of fish. Near a strange pond, there was a big commotion, filled with shouting and angry movement.

"_Hey!_ Put me down you big bully!"

Two strange figures hoisted up a little girl, and hauled her off. The girl was a feisty one, she kicked and shoved at her captors. However, for every blow she dealt, they dealt back to her. _Was this... herself? Saria?_

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse. _Quick, after them!_"

Another pair of figures ran through the cave, a boy and a fairy. Saria's mind was reeling.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Hush, you will see."

The two silvery figures tossed the girl straight onto the stone floor, and slammed the cell door.

"You're going to be sorry! Just wait until I get out of here!"

"Keep talking, girl. _Heh heh heh._ She's a real fighter, isn't she?"

"I think we need to have a word with Teedo and Giltar."

"Yeah, those oafs aren't doing a very good job. This must be the third scamp this month."

After the guards left the scene, the girl slumped down into a corner. A moment later, the boy and the fairy appeared.

_"Hey! Psst, Saria. Over here!"_

The girl's face instantly perked up, and she ran over to the bars.

"_Yes!_ C'mon, quick! Bust me out!"

After trying with all his might to pry open the bars with his sword, the boy stepped back, sheathed his blade, and clenched his fists. He stomped off down the hallway, ignoring the words spoken by his friend.

"Hey, wait! _Don't leave me here alone!_"

The boy continued his current course, he was on a mission. Like a bloodhound, he followed a trail, but where was that trail taking him? As he rounded the corner, a Zora came into view.

"Hold on just a second, _what am I watching?_"

"I will answer you when I am done."

Without a sound, the boy drew a blade from behind himself.

"Wait... no... he didn't... _he couldn't..._"

He stepped closer to the idle figure, weapon ready to strike.

"No, don't do it... _don't do it Link!_"

The boy drove his blade straight through the body of the Zora, and he fell to the ground with nary a sound.

**_"NO! LINK!"_**

* * *

Zelda removed her hand from Saria's head, and her senses returned. While Saria was emotionally distraught, Zelda remained completely straight in face.

"Now do you see the effects of your childishness?"

"What was that... _where did that come from?!_"

"It was a vision from the triforce of wisdom."

"No... no, _you're lying!_ Link wouldn't do something like that! _You just put that in my head to scare me!_"

"The triforce does not lie, forest sage. If you really want to know the truth, why don't you ask the Hero of Time yourself?"

"But... but..._ he couldn't have!_ Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because, you pushed him to."

_"What?"_

"Because of your carelessness, you were abducted. Those Zora were rather rough with you, and that was enough to make an already damaged person do something wrong."

"Wait, this is what was troubling him? He did this... _because of me?_"

"Yes. You have brought corruption to the Hero of Time."

"No... he's still good at heart, I can feel it."

"Then why did he kill that Zora in cold blood?"

"_I don't know!_ Some sort of outer evil?"

"He was led by his feelings. You were mistreated. He wanted to bring wrath upon the one whom mistreated you. _He killed an innocent being, because of you._ If you don't set his mind in the opposite direction soon, darkness may consume him."

"Stop it! _Just stop it!_ Why do you keep blaming everything on me?!"

"Simple, because you are at fault."

_"But I'm not!"_

With no waver in her stride, Zelda stepped up to Saria and pointed a knife to her throat._ Had she lost her mind?_

"Let me make myself _very_ clear. If the Hero of Time is in any worse a state than he is now, next time one of my lineage calls upon you, they won't hesitate to get ugly. _Was that clear enough for you?_"

Saria nodded her head, with both eyes on the weapon. Retracting her blade, Zelda stepped away and went back into posture.

"Now then, are we done with all these childish excuses?"

_"Yes, my princess..."_

"Good. Perhaps saving you from death will boost his morale a bit. _Return to your pitiful form in the realm of the Hero of Time, forest sage._"


	49. Innocent, or Guilty?

**After three minutes of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, Saria wheezed back to life.**

Sitting up, she coughed water out of her lungs and attempted to regain her senses. By her side, Link stood with a look of concern.

"Don't go checking out on me, Saria."

Like the worrisome sprite she was, Mari flew all around her child's face and examined her.

"You good? _Eyes and ears working? Nose still smells?_"

Saria wanted to respond, but her lungs felt the need to hack up more liquid. After another fitful session of coughing, she gave a thumbs up and spoke in a slightly raspy voice.

"I'm good. Thank you."

"_Oh thank the heavens!_ Please stop cutting these things so close!"

Still a little groggy, the girl tried to recall what had happened. Last she remembered, she was underwater, and had just escaped being digested by a giant leech. Wait, she could remember one more thing, after she escaped the creature, she couldn't breathe. She looked down at her torso and saw only green, no blue whatsoever. _So had she just escaped drowning?_ Her chest ached, perhaps from Link's attempts to rescue her. That boy had saved her? _Surely he couldn't have committed the act Zelda shown him to have done._ Saria looked into his deep blue eyes for a long moment, and surveyed his expression. At first the boy grinned, but then his face turned to that of confusion. All the while, Saria continued burning a hole through his head. The sustained stare was beginning to make the boy nervous. Was something wrong with his friend? Still maintaining her gaze, the girl frowned.

_"... you still haven't patched up your arm, have you?"_

Finally breaking off eye contact, Saria smiled, and Link chuckled. She was fine.

* * *

"How much longer is he going to be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Saria. He's been gone for half an hour already."

After much insistence from Saria, Link got himself bandaged up. Since Saria lost her water tunic to the like like, the boy went back underwater to retrieve it. He had been gone for quite some time however, and that was enough to make his friends worry. The only thing Saria could do while she waited, was think over what Zelda had shown her. After watching her friend stab someone in the back, her mind was torn into pieces. What Zelda revealed had to of been true,_ but Saria didn't want to believe it._ She had studied Link's face very carefully, if he had murdered someone, he was hiding _very well_ now. She might would have been convinced that the boy was slighting toward evil if someone had told her before she nearly drowned, but now, she wasn't so certain. Perhaps she was blinded by him saving her, or it didn't show because he was happy she was alive, but Link seemed too chipper for someone who had just killed in cold blood. Zelda had no reason to lie, _did she?_ Though, now that she thought about it, something was off about that woman. Perhaps, unimpressed with the girl's work, the princess was trying to motivate her in another way, or at the very least, sever any emotional attachment to the boy. That would not work, no matter what the crazy world could throw at them, _they would always be friends._ If anyone was drifting toward darkness, _it was Zelda's family tree._

Sending droplets several feet in the air, Link burst from the surface of the water. Her thoughts interrupted, Saria sprang to her feet to greet her companion.

"Ooh ooh! Did you get it?"

After setting his feet onto dry ground, Link held the blue fabric of the Zora tunic in the air.

"_Yes!_ Thank you Link!"

Saria rushed up to hug him, and as she did so, discretely observed his reaction. It made him somewhat uncomfortable, but that was how he always took an embrace. When she removed her arms from around him, however, she found red blood on her hands. Stepping around Link, she discovered he had taken a few more bites, though none were as bad as his first.

"You really should be more careful. _Someday, you might_ _not be able to recover from something like this_."

Link had an uncanny ability to jump into trouble headfirst and come out on top, though he always did so with a fair share of cuts and bruises. When he had visited the woods after scaling death mountain, the boy was everything but unscathed. As if someone had been beating him with rocks, the boy arrived heavily bruised, several smaller cuts riddling his skin. Saria saw to it that his wounds were tended to before he left the forest, and when he did leave, the boy was good as new. Today was hardly different. If Saria had anything to say about it, _Link wasn't going to set foot in the water until every last scrape was bandaged._

"C'mon, let's patch you up... _again, heehee!_"

Removing his bag from his side, Link fished out a some first aid equipment. He handed the tools and bandages to Saria, and then removed his shirt. Missing not one bruise, Saria surveyed and took note of Link's many small lesions. First aid practices were taught to all Kokiri, though none really wanted to exercise such procedures on themselves. Instead, they would always have someone else tend to them when they were hurt.

"So then, what happened?"

"Some crazy fish, five or ten of em."

"Wow, sounds like quite the scuffle. But you took care of them, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"_Addaboy!_ Now what to do here..."

"Ooh, that looks like a nasty one."

"I think I can handle it, Mari. Let's see... _this might sting a little._"

With a pointed suture, Saria began stitching up one of Link's larger cuts, provoking the boy to wince a bit. She diligently threaded his gash up, and cut the string.

"There, now that wasn't too bad, was it? So, tell me, what kind of monster was it that ate my Zora tunic?"

"_A like like,_ strange rubbery creatures that like sucking up people and eating their belongings."

"My, so he tried to have my tunic for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

With a long roll, Saria wrapped a bandage around Link's waist to cover some cuts on his back. It was always easiest to get him to talk while she was tending to his wounds. Perhaps it helped take his mind off the pain, or he just had to get words out of his system. Whatever the reason he always opened up, he didn't seem any different than any other day._ Maybe he didn't really kill the Zora?_

"Just one more... hold still... and... _alright, you're good to go!_"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Link. Now let's go take care of some fishies!"

Now patched up and cleaned up, Link put back on his tunic and his equipment. Saria evaluated all her interactions with him since she had woken up, and came to a conclusion. _There was no way that Link had murdered anyone._ She could read him like a book, anytime Link was up to something, she could see it by the gleam in his eyes. However, in the past hour, she saw no such gleam. _'Thanks for not disappointing me.'_


	50. The Dark Springs

**Back in the water, Link, Saria, and Mari made for the depths once more.**

Before they knew it, they were back on the murky spring floor, and their surroundings were again obscured, saved for the scarce light that Mari emitted. The poor little fairy tried to stay as close to the children as she could, while still managing to light the area ahead of them. Soon, the spelunkers reached an area somewhat familiar, they stood at the very spot where the like like had slurped up Saria.

"Right... so this is as far as we've made it. Ahead, lies waters unknown. And with it, _probably some ugly fish._ Are you two ready?"

"I mean, we're already down here. Why would we turn back now?"

"Please, remain ever vigilant. I don't want something sneaking up on us again. Link, keep those big ears of yours out for trouble."

Clearly, Mari was somewhat distressed by their first attempt to swim so deep. Saria wanted to say,_ 'Stop worrying, we'll be fine.'_ but the normally carefree girl wasn't even sure that would hold true. _If even Link left the water covered in scars, she feared what may happen to herself._ Continuing into the blackness ahead, everyone kept their eyes focused on what little they could see, and left their ears to monitor their unseen surroundings. The longer everything remained silent, the more uneasy everyone became. Link himself was beginning to feel helpless in the dark spring. _What if some monster was watching them, and just waiting for the right opportunity to gobble them all up?_ The warrior attempted to banish such thoughts from his mind, but they recurred again and again, something in the water just wasn't right. They were all just sitting ducks, a light in the middle of the dark, waiting to attract attention. To say he was uneasy, was an understatement. When Mari's high voice broke the silence, both the children nearly jumped out of their skin.

"_Hey!_ Do you hear that?"

"_For the love of the goddesses!_ You nearly gave me a heart attack Mari!"

"I'm sorry, _but listen!_ Something is out there!"

Both Link and Saria put an ear out and tuned into the environment. At first, they heard nothing, but after a few moments, an unwelcome noise breached their eardrums. _***Clack! Clack! Clack!***_ Link muttered a curse to himself when he realized what the sound was. Bone fish. As the sound grew louder, he drew his hookshot, and Saria brandished her sword.

_"It's getting closer..."_

Though the audible irritant only grew in volume, it was impossible to tell what direction it came from, it seemed to bounce and echo all around them. Identifying it's location from sound proved futile, and the children instead kept their eyes peeled. Abruptly from the dark, a bone fish emerged, its red eyes set on Saria. The girl took a wild whack at the monster, but missed. With nothing left between her face and the ravenous creature's teeth, Saria closed her eyelids and clenched up in preparation for the pain. _None came._ She opened back up her eyes, and noted the lifeless skeleton floating mere inches from her face. Out the corner of her vision, she caught Link's hootshot retracting. A sense of relief washed over her, but along with it, a new feeling of unease. The clacking hadn't stopped, in fact, _it still grew louder._

"Maybe I should be using my hookshot too..."

"_Look out!_ There's more of them!"

Another three fish burst from the black, their mouths snapping, full of razor sharp teeth. Each child gunned one out of the water, but that left the third one, and both them vulnerable. As quick she could, Saria retracted the hookshot and fired it again, but she managed to miss the creature. It latched onto her thin leg, and began thrashing. The instant the sensation of pained reached her mind, the girl pointed straight down, and pulled her trigger. Bones from the skeleton floated up, and with it, a slow trickle of blood into the water.

"Ooh... that's gonna leave a mark..."

_"Don't stop now! Here they come!"_

Red eyes began to glow in every direction. However many fish there were, they would be more than a tough fight. Link and Saria slowly edged to each other's backs, and prepared to fight for their lives. Hordes of bone fish charged toward the children through the murky waters. Blasting through the monsters with their hookshots proved to be no problem, but it seemed for every three they decimated, one would slip by and latch onto a limb. Fragments of bone filled the water, and blood began to give flavor to the liquid. Link and Saria fought flesh against bone, but through it all, they were clearly getting mauled.

"How many more of these things are there?! I don't know how much- _OW!_ -more I can take!"

If this kept up, the two heroes would be nothing more than fresh meat. While the children were both getting torn up, Mari, oddly enough, remained untouched. Perhaps... _maybe the fish had low tolerance for light?_ Whilst still spearing through the undead creatures, Link rifled through his bag for the object he wanted. After knocking a fiesty set of teeth from his arm once more, he removed his hand from his pouch, holding the ocarina of time. There appeared to be an opening in the onslaught, how did that song go? The boy quickly pieced together the _Sun's Song_, and as he finished the tune, their dark surroundings quickly turned to light. The strange creatures seemed disoriented, and all swam off in haphazard directions. Saria covered her eyes in shock from their now lit surroundings, but once her vision adjusted, she smiled, and then grimaced at her and her friend's appearance.

"_Eeeegh... we look terrible._ I'm not sure what you did, Link, but thank you."


	51. The Skeletal Megalodon

**Now able to see the way, the Heroes made for the bottom of the pond, hopefully without further ailment.**

About every sixty seconds, the magic from the Sun's Song would wear off, and Link would play it again, if not so they could see, to keep the bone fish away. Soon, they reached what seemed to be the bottom most point of the spring, but all that greeted them was a rocky sea floor.

"No monster, no harp... _nothing!_ The Zora Baron said that the fish reside at the very bottom of the spring right? So where's the harp piece?"

"No doubt, it's down here _somewhere._ We need to fan out and search. Link, keep playing that song, I don't want you two to get caught up in those fish again."

With a nod, the boy played the tune again, and the group split off. Continuing along the sea bottom in different directions, everyone treaded over the rocks, searching for any signs of anything. Nothing seemed to make itself apparent, just rocks, the occasional skeleton, more rocks. Saria combed the sea floor carefully with her eyes, _if something were partially buried, she wouldn't want to miss it._ At first, she brushed past it, but after processing it in her mind, the girl turned around and set her eyes on a strange grove in the stone. It ran straight across the ground for about fifteen feet, and formed the diameter of a circle shaped groove in the floor.

"Hey uh... Link? Mari? Take a look at this. _I don't think this is natural._"

Saria's two companions approached at her call, and studied the engraving with her.

"It's kind of rough, but this definitely didn't form by accident. Something must be here!"

"Is it even related to the harp though?"

"I have no idea, but at least it's a lead. Perhaps there's something under here! Do you have a shovel Link?"

In an almost amusing manner, Link twisted his nose and shook his head.

"No? Hm... well, I don't think we're going to get anywhere digging through stone with our bare hands. Is there anything we could do to loosen the ground?"

Drawing his sword from his back, Link stuck the blade into the stone. The ground soon began to tremble, prompting him to withdraw his weapon, bringing the rumbling to an end. Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, before Link drove his sword against the floor again. Another tremor began, however, when Link removed his sword, the quake did not cease. All around them, the ground seemed to shift, had they triggered seismic activity? While the rest of the sea floor moved, the strange engraving seemed to stir on its own. In an instant, the land of the circle peeled back in halves, sliding apart from the diameter. Under the surface was an incredible red glow. The glow seemed to track the children, and appeared quite angry. _It wasn't an engraving, it was an eye!_

_"Great Kaepora Gaebora!"_

"It's a sea monster! But where is it's body?"

"I think we're standing on it!"

With as much speed as they could get in the water, Link and Saria swam straight away from the shifting stone floor, and watched as it rose from the sea bottom. It quickly became apparent that the eye's owner had been burrowed under the ground, lying in rest. Now that the trio had disturbed the massive monster, _with light at the bottom of its murky spring no less,_ it launched into a ravenous rage. With jaws so large and bony that they could have easily crunched a Goron to bits, the **Skeletal Megalodon** made a beeline for the two swimmers. While the smaller bone fishs' snaps had sounded like a child smacking two rocks against each other, this beast's bite let out a noise so powerful that it vibrated the water around it.

"_Agh!_ It's coming for us! _What do we do?!_"

As the Skeletal Megalodon approached, the light of the Sun's Song began to fade, and the only indicator of the monster's position became its gigantic red eyes. Link and Saria narrowly evaded its jaws, but the colossal fossil wasn't done. It whipped back around, and made a charge for them again.

"Why does everything keep attacking us?! There's got to be something else down here for all these skeletons to eat!"

Why had they gathered so much attention? Now that it had become dark again, the answer was quite obvious. _Mari glowed in the dark._ In a swift flick of his arm, Link caught the fairy in his hat, much to her dismay.

"_Hey!_ What was that for?"

With Mari's light now doused, Link grabbed Saria by the arm, and pulled her out of the titan's path. Both watched as the monster swam right past them. Unable to locate its pray any longer, the Skeletal Megalodon made territorial circles around the spring.

"Oh, good going Link! If it can't see us, it can't get us!"

"Can you let me out now?"

"Hang in there Mari, we're forming a plan."

Quietly, Link and Saria bounced ideas between each other on how to defeat the beast. No doubt, it housed the harp within itself, but the real question was how to get it. Saria's first suggestion was to swim straight into the beast's mouth, but she shot down her own plan after realizing its stupidity. Link thought to fire the hookshot repeatedly at the monster, but what good would that do? If a direct stab with his sword hardly even penetrated the bone, a much duller hook would surely not even scratch it. They needed a leg up, a tactical advantage, something that would give them an edge against the boss. If they had woken the beast by prodding its bony eyelids, then maybe its weakness was its eyes? Given that there appeared to be no other clear way to defeat the fish, both the children deemed it best to at least try attacking its bright red visage. And of course, the best way to do that, was to bring the beast to them. Link released an irritated Mari from his hat, and her glow brought faint light to the water once more.

"So, we're using me as bait?"

"Yup, pretty much. Unless you have any better ideas?"

"No, _sadly,_ I can't say that I do. I just hope that both you know what you're doing."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"That whale of a skeleton could chew you two to bits, strip you of your flesh, crunch your bones, and get me stuck between its teeth."

"Mari, you have _got_ to stop answering my retorts."

Before either could get off another comment, the Skeletal Megalodon's bright eyes made themselves visible in the distance. Both Link and Saria drew their hookshots, and watched with beaming anticipation as the two points of light grew larger, and the beast drew nearer. _***Chomp! Chomp! Chomp!***_ At Link's call, both fired their hooks straight at the monster's eyes. With one hook nailing each socket, the giant fish dipped down, and tumbled toward the spring floor. With a terrible crash, bone met rock, cracking several parts of the skeleton. The titan reared back up in a fiery rage, and charged again for the children and the fairy. Link whipped his hat back over Mari, and both him and Saria quickly evaded the Skeletal Megalodon.

"I think we hurt it. I bet if we could get it to charge straight into the rocks, _that ugly old thing will smash to bits!_"

Agreeing with his friend's path of logic, Link swam for the largest stone surface he could find, and released Mari from his cap.

"You know, as good at that as you are, it makes me think you've caught fairies before."

Right on queue, the angry colossus came charging towards the light, with its jaws snapping wildly. To ensure the most damage to their enemy, they would need to cut it close as possible.

"On three, fire your hookshot, _and swim like hell._"

Saria cut her eyes disapprovingly toward Link at his mild language usage, but rather than chastising him, she recentered her focus on the monster before them.

_"One."_

Like a torpedo, the demon of a fish shot through the water. The vibration from the creature's snaps began to reach the two children.

_"Two."_

Ever nearer the monster drew, it felt as though if they hesitated even a second, they would become fish food.

_**"Three!"**_

Both hooks plunged through the water and into the Skeletal Megalodon's glowing visage. As the beast lost control and tumbled forward, Link and Saria swam for their lives, while the colossal skeleton smashed against the stone wall. Bits and chunks of bone flew in every direction, and the monster disintegrated.

_"... Is it gone?"_

"Hey Link, you didn't play that song again, did you?"

Now that the Skeletal Megalodon had been demolished, the water began to lose its cloudy murk, and let light into its depths. All around them, the children watched as several smaller bone fish sank lifelessly to the bottom of the spring. With their surroundings now clear, a gleam of light caught Mari's eye in the pile of bones.

"Wait,_ down there!_"

She buzzed over to the shine to highlight it, and Link and Saria dug through the monster's remains to find the origin of the glow.

_"It's the harp!"_

"Yeah! Mission accomplished!"

Saria started to reach for it, but then pulled her hand back.

"What is it?"

"Every time we've found one of these, after we touch it, we're whisked away to some glowing land, aren't we?"

"Yes? And?"

"There's always been some mysterious figure there, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that's going to happen again if we pick this one up?"

"Logically, it should."

"Okay... maybe we can figure out who has been talking to us this time."

The girl put her hand on the blue harp fragment, and the group of three watched as their surroundings turned to light.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I apologize for taking so long to write these two chapters.  
Dungeons (or at least my story's equivalent to them) are not easy to write.  
Things are going to start cooking as we get into the fourth leg of the story.  
That said, I may not be able to update it for a little bit, but stay tuned anyhow.


	52. Secrets Revealed, Promises Broken

**For the third time, Link, Saria, and Mari found themselves in a hazy land surrounded by water.**

Mari was the first to focus her attention on the luminous figure that was there to greet them, and she quickly threw questions at it.

"_Hey!_ Who are you? And where are we? Is this the afterlife? _Are you dead?_"

_"None of those questions matter... I must ask that you heed my words, fairy. And you too, children."_

After hearing the commanding tone in the glowing silhouette's voice, everyone postponed their inquiries and gave her their attention.

_"The more pieces of the harp that you find, the closer she gets to regaining her power."_

As their dreamy surroundings slowly faded to reality, Saria cried after the goddess like woman one more time.

"Wait, but who is _'she'_? _Who are you?!_"

Everyone found themselves no longer in the bottom of the mountain springs, but standing amidst the cave, surrounded by a group of Zora. Each was armed, and eyed the children with contempt.

"Uh... hello..."

Saria did her best to put on a friendly smile, though she obviously appeared nervous, while Link's stomach dropped and his face paled. A Zora adorned with a flowing cape walked out from the circle, and spoke in an accusational tone.

"These are the children. Search his weapon."

With others pointing spears at the boy, a single Zora pulled Link's sword from his scabbard, and observed the blade closely.

"It matches the wound, captain. And it still has some blood residue on it."

"Seize them, and take them to the baron!"

"What? _Hey! Let go of me!_ We didn't do anything!"

Four Zora grabbed each of the children by their limbs, and hauled them through the tunnels into the throne room. On throwing them into a mess on the wet floor, a sense of déjà vu met everyone in the vicinity.

"Sire, these are the culprits! _They are responsible for murdering Farrokh!_"

A wave of disappointment washed over Saria when she realized what the Zoras were accusing them of, not only disappointment in Link, but disappointment in herself for believing a lie. Mari quickly rose to defend the children, but in reality, she did not know the truth.

"_We didn't murder anyone!_ The only thing these two are responsible for killing are those ugly skeleton fish!"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain _this_?"

At the command of the captain, a pair of Zora carried a box into the room, and opened it. Saria couldn't bring herself to look at its contents, but Link found himself staring straight into the cold dead body's lifeless black eyes. _It was that same Zora, his large front teeth and protrusive head fins were unforgettable to Link._ Truly shocked by the corpse, Mari let out a shrill scream.

"_Aaagh!_ By the leaves of the Great Deku Tree! _What happened?!_"

"We found his body stashed inside a barrel of fish, stinking away."

_"Serves him right."_

After what Link said, Mari couldn't believe her ears. The angry Zora Captain seemed all too happy to capitalize on the boy's statement.

"_Hah! So he admits it!_ Sire, this warrior from Hyrule is a murderer. What is the verdict?"

"Hmm..."

The rotund baron mulled over his decision for what felt a lifetime in the tense room. Saria feared the worst for her friend, yet at the same time, she wondered if he really should be punished.

"They did rid our spring of those terrible fish, did they not?"

Immediately, the accusing Zora's triumphant grin left his face.

"I mean, yes, they did, but sire, _murder is punishable by death!_"

"_Fool!_ Do you want a bloodbath before us? These champions were sent to us by King Hyrule, is it not an act of treason to mistreat the king's troops?"

"Have they not already done that to our own, great baron? Let us not forget this chap killed Farrokh."

"Farrokh was arrogant and reckless. Surely, if this boy killed one of our own, it was not without reason."

"_If he killed?_ Is it not clear from the evidence before you that he is guilty? Why are you taking _his_ side?"

"_I am the Zora Baron! What I say, goes!_ He will not leave unpunished, but death is not my penalty to give. Both of the warriors are to be revoked of their Zora tunics, and barred entry from our spring for eternity. I shall send them back to Hyrule with a letter of dishonor, so that the king may know what they have done. It is up to him what fate they befall."

In an angry sigh, the Zora Captain agreed with his leader.

"Yes, oh wise baron."

"Fairy, may I count on you to deliver these two straight to the king?"

Mari glanced between Link, Saria, and the body uneasily, before addressing the baron in a finalizing tone.

"I will see to it that both receive _due punishment,_ exalted one."

* * *

"Okay, _what the heck Link?!_ Why did you kill that guy?!"

_"But- I- he-"_

Outside and back in the snow, Mari began to unleash her unbridled wrath upon Link, who could only manage to stutter.

"_C'mon!_ What did he ever do to you?"

_"It wasn't- but-"_

"He didn't do anything to him..."

Tightly bundled in her coat, Saria stared somberly into the night sky. Mari's tone lightened up when she addressed her child, though it was still obvious she was livid.

"What was that, Saria?"

"That Zora didn't do anything to him... Link was angry because he mistreated me..."

"What?"

"_Don't you get it?_ Those guards were mean to me, and that was enough to make _mister swordsman here mad._ Goddesses know what was going through his head at that moment, but he needed that key. He lashed out because of my carelessness, because I got caught."

Shocked by Saria's apparent knowledge of his act, Link couldn't help but keep his mouth open.

"Is this true, Link?"

"Kind of... _how did you-_"

"Oh, I've known all along, I didn't want to believe you really did it, but in the end... _I was just lying to myself._"

"You knew he did this?"

"Yes Mari... I can't say that I'm proud of it, but it is enlightening. What else have you done, hm? _Anyone else you've killed behind my back?_"

_"Saria..."_

"_I trusted you Link!_ I thought you were a good boy, that you stood for what's right. _But no..._ you kill people without a second thought. And for what? _Your own personal benefit?_"

_"I- I..."_

Unable to counter Saria's point, Link sighed and looked at his feet. He really was a bad person, it was only a matter of time before his best friend saw it.

"But Saria... you know me..."

"Do I know you? Because you certainly seem like someone other than the cute boy I grew up with. Back then... you were so innocent... but now, _neither of us know who each other are._ Do you know who I am, Link? _Do you even know why I am here?_"

Link quickly realized he was at a loss for words. He knew that she had traveled from an alternate timeline, but the details were still fuzzy.

"I'm not here simply because I want to see you again. _Wouldn't that be so simple?_ No, I'm here for _you_. I'm here... because my Hyrule needs a hero... but now... _I'm not so sure you're the hero we need..._"

"All this time... you weren't just tagging along for fun... _to be nice..._"

"Oh no, it hasn't been fun at all, in fact, it's been _worse than death for me_. You have no idea how many painful memories of mine you've unearthed, wretched memories of heartbreak and times lost. _This journey has been a living hell!_"

"But... don't you care about saving this dying land?"

"Why should I? _It's not like you do._ You're just helping Madgrova so you can see Navi again! Go on, tell me I'm wrong!"

_"Saria..."_

**_"Tell me I'm wrong, Link!"_**

Knowing Saria was right, Link turned his head to the ground and breathed a long and heavy sigh.

"That's what I thought. _You're no hero..._ you're just out for your own personal benefit. You just want to see your oh so precious fairy. Well guess what? My fairy wasn't there to help me when I was trapped by Phantom Ganon for nearly seven years! _Were you?_"

"Hey wait, this isn't about me!"

"Why shouldn't it be? You left me then, it's only fate that you will leave me again. Quit delaying the inevitable."

_"But each guardian fairy is bound to their Kokiri-"_

"Am I a Kokiri anymore? _No!_ Your life is yours, go live it. I don't need you anymore!"

"Don't say things you don't mean Saria."

"But I do mean it! _I've never been more sincere in my entire life!_"

Mari's pink hue turned to a cross between purple and blue, and her wings drooped downward. From her pockets, Saria removed her hand carved ocarina, and ran her fingers over its smooth surface.

"Give me your ocarina, Link."

"Saria, _you don't-_"

_"Shut up and give it to me!"_

Nervously, the boy removed his off blue flute from his bag, and handed it to the girl. She held it close to her face and examined it.

"Ah yes... the ocarina of time... the very relic that sent me on this quest. _This soul degrading, pointless quest._ Who gave it to you?"

_"Princess Zelda..."_

"So, she gives you this thing, and you guard it with your life. Yes?"

_"Of course..."_

"And you've known me all your life... _and what did you do to my ocarina?_"

The boy stammered, but could get no words to leave his lips.

"I spend a year carving an instrument just for you, so we could play together... _and you lose it?_ It was supposed to symbolize our friendship. _And if that's really what you think of our friendship..._"

Slowly, the girl turned around, and arched her arm back.

_"Saria, wait, no!"_

With the flick of her wrist, Saria hurled her ocarina off the mountainside, and watched as it fell into the woods below.

"There... now everything is the way it should be. _I don't ever want to see your face again._"

Without another word, she pulled her shield off her back, sat on it, and used it to sled down the mountain.

**_"Saria! Come back!"_**


	53. Like a Broken Ocarina

**"She... she's gone..."**

As Saria coasted down the hill, Link and Mari stared after her. Did she really mean _everything_ she said? _That her time with Link was worse than death?_ The boy kneeled, and cried several tears for his lost friend. If only he could have a do over, and start the adventure from the beginning. While such a thing could have been possible, she took the ocarina of time with her down the mountain, so there was no way he could pull any tricks. No doubt, _she planned to return to her own Hyrule with it._ There was no getting her back. After a prolonged moment of silence, the boy stood back up and removed his own shield from his back.

"What are you doing Link? Are you going after her?"

"No... she's gone... if I can't help her, the least I can do is finish this quest... _for her..._"

"Oh... well, I don't suppose you would mind if I stuck around with you for a bit... it's not like I've got anywhere else to go..."

"It's fine... _the show must go on._"

Sitting on his shield, the boy pushed off and slid down the mountain, with Mari not far behind.

* * *

As cold wind blew across her face, several tears streaked down Saria's cheeks. She couldn't think of any way that her mission could have gone any worse. _Link was supposed to be a hero, but now..._ if there was any good left in him, she had undoubtedly smashed it to bits in her outrage. Hyrule's blood really would be on her hands. _She was without excuse, she was a failure._ While she could have used the ocarina of time to travel straight back to her reality, she pushed it off for multiple reasons. First being, if she returned empty handed, then whatever _sorry excuse for a princess_ that existed in the future would surely show no mercy. Her second reason, _she wanted to look the familiar world over once more before it was lost to time forever._ While she contemplated her actions, she forgot to look where she was going, and crashed straight into a rock. She went sailing through the air, and landed face first in the snow.

After picking herself up and collecting her shield, she realized that the incline had become too flat for her to start sledding again. Removing the ocarina of time from her pocket, she tried to piece together the song that Link had played to summon his horse. With much trial and error, Saria summoned Epona, and she began riding her down the rest of the mount. The horse seemed to take a liking to her in their previous stints of time together, she listened to her commands well. As she broke out of the evergreen forest, she glanced up at the large moon, under it sat a lifeless civilization. Turning her gaze away from the city of Plurbiocris, she prodded Epona toward the opposite side of the town, to the southwestern Dekudeku Forest._ From there, she would be able to find her way to the lost woods._

* * *

_"Wait, hang on!"_

Putting both his feet straight into the snow, Link brought his shield to a halt. He picked up the sheet of metal, and put it on his back.

"What is it Link? What's the problem?"

The boy dug through the white powder wildly around a group of trees. _It had to be nearby._ Soon enough, he found Saria's ocarina submerged in the snow. He smiled to himself when he saw it, but when he pulled it from the snow, his smile quickly turned to a frown,_ he realized he was holding only a piece of it._ When Saria threw the instrument, it must've smacked into a tree, and broke in half. He scrambled frantically to find the other half, and welled up with tears as he did so. If the ocarina symbolized his and Saria's friendship, _then it really had split in two._ Pounding his fist in the snow, he shouted at himself in anger. He held in his hands two halves, torn apart from each other.

"Oh no... Saria's ocarina..."

_"Dashed in two... just like our friendship..."_

Curled up in a ball, the boy sobbed his heart out. Mari sat on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but she knew that nothing would calm the boy down at that moment. As the minutes blew by, the frosty breeze only got colder, and Mari decided Link had been mourning for long enough.

"Alright Link, if you stay still for much longer, you may just ice over."

"She was all I had Mari... the only person who knew who I was..."

"There is one more, Link. Navi. _If it kills me, Link, I will find her for you._ Now come on, get up before a white walfos gets you."

Slowly, Link pulled himself together and stood up.

"You're right... Saria might not care for me, but I know Navi has got my back. There's no point crying over spilled milk. Let's get this harp piece to Mandgrova."

* * *

"At last... _home_."

Dismounting Epona, Saria walked out of the lost woods, into Kokiri forest. A bittersweet nostalgia washed over her with each sight she took in. Each seemed to bring to her mind a particular memory. Racing around the village, skipping rocks across the pond, carving pictures into trees. With each and every memory, however, she remembered Link by her side, enjoying everything with her.

"That little boy is no more, he's someone _completely different_ now..."

Between her fantasies, she did notice something quite odd. She couldn't find any of her friends, _or anyone at all_ _for that matter,_ in the entire village. For some reason, the whole forest felt like a ghost town._ Had the little settlement been abandoned?_ That made no sense, all the Kokiri were still under the impression that if they left the forest, they would die.

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

She wandered into her house, it was exactly the way she left it when she arrived in this reality, nearly two years ago. Not even her unkempt bed had been made since she left. She sat down on her floor and looked at various drawings she had made what felt eons before. Everything felt froze in time, almost like a painting. There was one thing there that she did not recall, a small box with a ribbon on top. She started to reach for it, before someone fussed after her.

"**_Hey!_** Who do you think you are, snooping around in someone else's house? _You dirty outsider!_"

Saria nearly jumped out of her skin when the familiar voice heckled her. She would know that voice anywhere, she had known it for over a hundred years.

_"Mido?"_

"_Bah! How do you know my name?!_ You're a witch, aren't you? You're going to try and pillage this house for potion supplies or something! I won't let you! No one goes in this house!"

What had gotten into him? She turned around to try and sort things out with him, but when she did, the forest boy let out a gasp.

"What in- **_Saria?!_** But..._ b-but you're dead!_"

"What? Don't recognize me?"

"_No!_ You don't have a fairy, you're wearing different clothes... and your body... it's covered in red."

Clearly, the boy referred to her untreated wounds from the bone fish. Funny to think so few things could make her look like a completely different person. She stood up next to Mido, which only seemed to fluster him more.

"_And you're taller than me!?_ I thought I was the tallest in the village! What... what happened to you?"

"It's a long story... where is everyone?"

"They're hiding... the forest spirits told us you were an outsider... I don't know why that would be..."

_"I do..."_

Apparently, since Saria was no longer a Kokiri, the forest rejected her as one. So that was why her friends hid from her. Without a fairy, there was no reason for them to think her one of them. There really was no place left for her in this world, _but there was no way she could explain that to Mido._

"Where did you disappear to, Saria? Why did you go? Do you know how you leaving affected everybody? What happened to you?"

_"It's complicated, Mido..."_

"You left the forest, didn't you? Was it because of Link?"

"Please stop asking me questions, Mido. I can't answer them all."

_"Why not?"_

"Because, something isn't right... I don't belong here."

"What? Of course you do, this is your home."

"Not anymore. Do you wonder why the forest spirits acknowledged me as an outsider? Why I don't have a fairy?"

"Well... _uh..._"

"It's because I no longer belong here. I _am_ an outsider now."

"No, you're a Kokiri, just like the rest of us."

"According to you, you're only a true Kokiri if you have a fairy."

_"But-"_

"What? Does that apply to Link and not me? It's one or the other Mido. _Either we're both Kokiri, or neither of us are._"

Realizing Saria was making him eat his own words, Mido stopped talking and put a hand on the back of his head. She didn't feel right defending Link, _even if inadvertently,_ but there was only one way to drive the point into the boy's thick skull. With a sigh, she put a hand on her old friend's shoulder.

"Mido, I want you to know, you were right about Link, he is an outsider. _A bloodthirsty, heartless, outsider._"

"Uh... did something happen?"

"No, now leave me be, please."

_"Okay..."_

The boy walked outside of Saria's house, more confused than ever. Alone again, Saria reached for the decorative box, and looked it over. She had never seen something like it in Kokiri Forest before, so it's origins were a mystery to her. She popped the lid off, and inside, lay a sheet of paper, and an object wrapped in cloth. Unfolding the sheet, Saria found that it had a message written on it, it was a letter. Quickly she recognized the messy handwriting, she found herself unable to tear her eyes from the letter.

* * *

_To my best friend, Saria_

_If you're reading this, odds are, I never got the chance to say goodbye. I just want you to know, that while I will always hold you in a special place in my heart, many things have happened that I will never be able to tell you. Though I've hardly been gone a day, so much has occurred in my life, more than you can possibly imagine. I need some time to clear my head, and I may never come back again. I've already made up my mind, and there's nothing you can say that will change it. You were right, me and you are different, but our differences make us stronger. It is only fate that our lives lead two different paths, and if we ever meet again, fate it will be. As you may have noticed, I sent a little something with this letter. I'm sorry, I tried to take better care of it, but some things are just lost to time. I hope you can fix it, then maybe you could use it to remember me. I'll always be your friend too._

_ From,_  
_ Link_

* * *

Clutching the paper with her thumb, she lightly crumpled it. To her, the letter only made it more clear how self centered Link was, he abandoned everyone he knew just to go on a quest of self discovery, and he made it clear he wasn't coming back. _It was almost like he was asking to get away from her._ On unwrapping the bundle, Saria found a mess of wood chunks, all splintered and frayed. It took her nearly a minute to figure out what it was, but when she did, it hit her like a sack of bricks. _This was the ocarina she had carved for Link!_ Or at least what was left of it. The object almost looked like it had exploded, it was blown into twenty different pieces.

"If this was here,_ why didn't he say something!?_ Why does he hide things from me!?"

He left behind the very object she gave him to remember her by?_ It was clear to her, Link wanted her gone._ Both angry and heartbroken, she stomped out of the her small house, and remounted Epona. Before she reentered the lost woods, she turned her head back, and shouted to the world.

"I thought you couldn't hurt me any more, _but no!_ _Somehow you've found a way to hurt me when you're not even here!_"

Riding off into the depths of the forest, she only had one place left to go before she returned to her own Hyrule.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ouch, Saria didn't take that letter too well, maybe it's just her current emotions?  
I'm not trying to drag out these chapters for suspense, I just haven't had a whole lot of time to write them, and I want them to feel exactly how I want.


	54. A Terrible Fate?

_**"You're really doing it! Just one more now, lad!"**_

Mandgrova was ecstatic as ever when she placed the blue harp piece on the pedestal. When she returned to face Link, she found that the boy didn't share her emotion.

"What's the matter boy? Why are you down_?_"

Shuffling his feet, Link muttered to himself. Since he wasn't going to say anything, Mari decided to spit it right out.

"Link and Saria got into an argument... _and she left..._"

"_Oh, goodness forgive me! I forgot there was two of you._ I simply haven't been the same since the magic left this land. My condolences to you, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm sure she's long gone by now. Thank you, though. Where is the next harp piece?"

"The last fragment, the purple fragment, lies to the southeast, inside an awful place none should ever venture. _The palace of lost souls._ Originally constructed as a crypt by the ancient Plurbians, vengeful spirits of the deceased have long since overrun it. Even today, it serves as a brewing pot for the undead, they play tricks on the minds of those who dare set foot on their grounds."

"Ghosts._ Brilliant._ Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse."

"Few who enter ever return, and those who do, are never the same. I wish you two luck, _this will be your most difficult trial yet._"

Turning his head over his shoulder, Link snapped off a spiteful reassurance before he left.

"Don't worry, I've got nothing left to lose."

* * *

Atop Epona's back, Saria trodded through the depths of the lost woods.

An ominous silence filled the trees, but she knew the quiet of the woods like an old friend. Halting Epona, she dismounted, and looked all around herself. She stood at her special spot,_ the sacred forest meadow._ An odd wave of nostalgia washed over Saria, she couldn't remember the last time she had set foot into her favorite place in the woods. Her life almost revolved around the area at one point. Used to, she would go there daily, and play her ocarina to her heart's content. One day she taught Link her song from the stump in the corner. Both had a blast messing around with their ocarinas, they were truly best friends. Well, _were_.

Then came the memories she wasn't so fond of. After Link left, she began to feel the calling, the forest's cry for help. _It was thanks to that calling that she was in her current mess!_ Ganondorf was bent on her destruction, but it seemed the power of the goddesses themselves protected her from his attacks. He still managed to trap her, and make her suffer for nearly seven years. Then... _her savior arrived._ When she was rescued by Link, no sooner was she elated than was she disheartened. Perhaps it really was fate that they walk different paths in life. What had happened to her savior? What had changed in his heart? _While she had searched for the boy for over a year and a half, the last week had told her everything she needed to know._ While he was still a valiant fighter, Link's motives fell into the wrong place, and his morals seemed no more.

_"What happened to him..."_

For what would probably be the last time, she sat down on her favorite stump, and played her song on the ocarina of time. Though the notes that echoed out were the same notes, somehow, the song seemed sadder, more melancholy than lively and joyful. Yet, every sound produced from the instrument, came straight from Saria's heart. The melody seemed to tell the story of times lost, friendships forgotten, and acts regretted, but through it all, _times to come._ As Saria's Song drew to a close, she stretched out the last few notes as far as she could. Now, the whole wood sat quiet, only the rush of the wind gave sound to the night. For several minutes, she listened to the forest's lullaby and shed somber tears, before deciding it was time. With a heavy sigh, the girl stood up, and put the ocarina of time to her lips once more. She started to play the Song of Time, before she was interrupted by the strangest sound.

_"Ahahaha!"_

Maybe she was going crazy. Saria could have sworn that she heard the forest laugh at her. Putting away the instrument, she called into the lonely wood.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She perked her ears for a response, and was met with only the stir of the wind. Carefully, she cut her eyes left and right, and all around herself. Something was off. She could feel the presence of someone. Turning around, she called again.

"Whoever's there, _I have a sword!_"

Only silence again. Saria was half convinced she had lost her mind. Panic quickly set upon her, she felt as though the massive forest was shrinking in upon her. A few feet behind her, she heard a tree branch snap, and she whipped around. Nothing was there. Unsure what else to do, she drew her sword and shield, and assumed a combat stance.

_"I'm not afraid!"_

Not even the wind greeted her call. Whipping around once more, she found nothing anywhere near her, yet, all her senses told her something was right on top of her. All at once, she felt the body heat of a being behind her, and heard a gentle, almost calming chuckle.

**_"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We're bound to get caught."

Silently, Link nodded his head. Since Saria had stolen the ocarina of time, Link had no way to call Epona to him. _There wasn't any way the crafty young boy was going to just walk across the large plain._ Standing in an alleyway, he monitored the stable alongside the shop of the thieving brothers.

"Just because they're thieves doesn't make stealing from them right..."

_"Better them than someone else..."_

Carefully, Link watched as Gerko slammed the stall door and walked inside his shop.

"_Grenk-Grock Knick-Knack Shop?_ Those fools aren't very creative."

"Whatcha doin'?"

Suddenly, a girl jumped right up into Link's face. Startled, he shouted and tumbled over backwards. The little snoop was none other than Martha.

"_Geez Martha! Not now!_ What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you three are doing. _Where's greenie?_"

"Really? You're gonna ask that?"

Link shot one stern glare at the girl, that was enough to tell her what had happened.

"Oh. _I see._ Well, you know how siblings can be. She'll be over it by tomorrow."

_"She's not my sister..."_

"She isn't? I guess that explains why you don't have green hair. So what are you doing? _Stalking the Grenk brothers?_ I mean, they always seemed pretty fishy to me, but I don't think you'll find out anything by standing here."

Rushing across the street, Link silently made his way to the shop's stable.

"Hey, wait a minute, are you going to let their horses out? _That would be so funny! They'd be running all over town looking for them!_"

Tired of her nonstop talk, Link shushed Martha once, before climbing over the stall door. He mounted a short gray steed, though it was still much too big for him. After realizing what he was doing, Martha's eyes widened.

"Wait, _you're stealing a horse?_"

Withdrawing his sword, he struck the door latch, and the stall swang open. Like a cannonball, the horse shot from the stable, down the streets. Alerted from the sound of hooves, Grenko stormed out of the shop, and found Martha hiding in the alleyway.

"Hey kid! Where are your parents?!"

_"Uh oh..."_

Like the sneak she was, Martha took off across the town, the angry man hot on her tail.

_"Get back here you little scamp!"_

* * *

"_Agh!_ How did you find me?! _Stay away!_"

Saria tried to push herself away from the happy mask salesman, but she only tripped backwards over a root.

"Child, there is no reason to fear me, I exist only to bring happiness to every soul, and you, little one,_ are not happy by any definition of the word._"

"What makes you think I'm so unhappy? _I was doing just fine until you showed up!_"

"_A lie,_ no matter how it is dressed,_ is still a lie._ I heard your music, and that was no happy song. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you, and I've seen what troubles you."

"Oh really, _what?_"

"You wish that your friend, the fairy boy, was the hero you need him to be."

"You've got that wrong, _he's not my friend anymore._"

"Exactly my point. I would like you to know, people are often different on the outside than they are on the inside. From the outside, you only see an image of them, _a mask if you will,_ from their actions. What you don't see, is what's on the inside, that drives those actions. _The face wearing the mask._

"Great, so you've got philosophical quips. Tell me something I don't already know."

Saria turned around and started to walk off, but the way the happy mask salesman spoke his next words piqued her interest, prompting her to delay her departure.

"Oh, little girl, _there is **much** you don't know._"

"... what do you mean by that?"

"Simply, whatever you need to know, _I can answer._"

"Okay... if you're so smart... why has Link turned from the path of a hero? _Why has he left the light for the dark?_"

"_Hah! A good question indeed!_ But do you really want to know the answer?"

"What? Why wouldn't I want to know the answer?"

"Because, some questions are best left unanswered. I am simply seeing how dedicated you are to discovering the truth."

"I am as dedicated as they get."

"Good. Come with me. The path there is difficult."

"Wait, the path to what?"

_"The truth, of course!"_

* * *

_"Hey! Slow down! I can't keep up!"_

Link pulled back on the reigns of the mustang as hard as he could, but the beast seemed to have a mind of its own. With the horse being much too oversized for him, there wasn't much he could do to control it, but he fought every second to stay atop its back. Soon enough, the horse was done with the boy, and bucked him off into the dirt.

"_Oh goodness!_ Link, are you okay?"

While he had survived worse falls, the impact had still left Link bruised. Wiping blood off his cheek, he refocused on his surroundings, despite a throbbing headache. A good forty meters away sat a creepy looking ruin, no doubt,_ the palace of lost souls._ Pulling himself together, he progressed toward the structure, ignoring the pain in his body. Mari noticed the boy had a bit of wobble to his step, and gave him a suggestion.

"Don't push yourself too hard, maybe you should take a bit to rest, regain some energy. No one would think any less of you."

Between tired breaths, the boy responded.

_"I would..."_

Slowly but surely, Link made for the final harp piece.

* * *

After climbing across several tree stumps, the happy mask salesman stopped and pointed ahead of himself.

"Not much further, just through here."

"I don't get it, how is the answer to my question_ inside a tree?_"

_"You will see... you will see..."_

Before Saria, stood a large old oak, with a rectangular hole cut through the middle of it. Cautiously, she peered into the hole, it was pitch black inside. She started to take a step, before quickly realizing that there was no ground ahead of her.

_"What the-"_

"Watch your step! It's a long way down! **Ahahahaha!**"

_"Waaaaah!"_

With both his hands, the mask man pushed Saria down into the pit, before jumping down after her. Wind blew through her hair as the world around her breezed by, but when Saria landed on the ground, despite the large fall, she scarcely felt as though she'd tripped over. She picked herself up from the puddle she landed in, and the happy mask salesman landed not too long after her.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Just through these tunnels."

The girl wanted to chew out the strange man for pushing her off the cliff, but she remained silent for some reason. After venturing through a few odd caves and crossing a chasm or two, the pair made it to a strange walkway that twisted around itself, on the walls and across the roof.

_"What is this place?"_

"Follow me."

With one foot forward, the happy mask salesman walked across the path and, much to Saria's surprise, remained steady on it _even as it spiraled around upside down._ Unsure what else to do, she followed after the man, and found that _gravity seemed to flow with the path._ At the end of the long twist, they reached a strange stone structure, housing several mechanisms being powered by a river that ran through the middle of the room. All around them, a very peculiar and melodic noise rang out._** *Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.***_ The happy mask salesman opened a door that, despite how deep they had gone, shone sunlight through the other side. The man motioned for the girl to walk through, and he closed the door after her. A city, alive and bustling greeted the pair.

_"Where are we?"_

_"Hmmhmm... welcome to the land of **Termina**."_


	55. More Questions than Answers

**"_Termina?_ The strange land said to run parallel to Hyrule? _I thought this place was just an old myth!_"**

"_Ahahaha!_ I see you know your Hylian mythology. Look around yourself child, does this look like a myth to you?"

With a gesturing arm, the happy mask salesman signaled to the crowd before them. To and fro, people rushed about the square of the town, all determined to accomplish their own tasks. Choice merchants heckled after various passerby, while children ran around and played, with a guard standing at the gate, keeping an eye around the perimeter. Startled by a loud ring, Saria span around to find something she was not quite familiar with, a clock tower.

"It's all marvelous... but what does any of this have to do with Link?"

"Oh child... _everything here has to do with your friend._ Look around yourself... what do you see?"

"Well... lots and lots of people, not at all like Plurbiocris."

"_Right you are, little girl!_ Everyone here was once between a rock and a hard place. And that is where your friend comes in."

"Has Link been here before?"

"_Oho! You could most certainly say that!_ He once spent three days in this town. Yet, his soul has dwelled here for much longer."

"His soul? You're not making any sense."

"Well... perhaps there is a simpler way to explain it. Weren't you playing the ocarina of time earlier? Perhaps it could help?"

At the mention of the instrument, Saria's face paled. She didn't need this strange man getting his hands on a relic of such power, he could easily bring upheaval to the world with it, _possibly even accidentally._

_"No... I wasn't..."_

"Come now child, _don't lie to me._ If you really want to know what has caused your friend to stray from his heroic ways, I will need it."

Reluctantly, she handed the blueish flute to the mask man. Upon receiving it, the odd fellow almost seemed to coo with excitement, he looked it over from several angles and gave it a rub.

"Well... you had better give it back as soon as you're done... I'll be needing it too, _to get home._"

"Magnificent... truly remarkable craftsmanship. You know, in the days of my youth, I would have done just about anything to get my hand on this wonderful tool... but now... I deal only in happiness and masks. I take it you know of the ocarina's power?"

"Yes... in some ways, you could say it's the reason I'm here."

"So I have no need to explain what I'm fixing to do? _Brilliant!_ Oh, before we go, put this on so no one can see you."

From his oversized pack, the happy mask salesman pulled two stone masks, both with disturbing faces chiseled into their surface, and handed one to the girl. Saria looked over the accessory in slight disgust, it seemed quite ugly to her, but she put it on anyway.

"How will this keep anyone from seeing me? _Why_ can't they see me? Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a moment. Do hang on to me, this may get a bit bumpy."

Donning a stone mask himself, the strange man put the ocarina of time to his lips, and played a song. Though it sounded much like the Song of Time, it seemed somehow distorted, something about it was played different. A moment later, Saria and the happy mask salesman were whisked away in a flash of light.

* * *

Though the palace of lost souls was essentially empty, the atmosphere was still one of unease. While darkness was always a fun thing to deal with, the air was also filled with odd voices, calling out to no one in particular. As Link and Mari crept along, both kept a tight lookout for anything bad or good alike.

"Eesh, this place is _creepy_. I feel like some spook is going to materialize from thin air and scare us. I mean, it's not like anything scares you, though. _You've seen it all._ I shouldn't feel afraid with you by my side, I'm sure you can take care of whatever baddies are lurking."

"Perhaps your confidence is misplaced... _like Saria's_."

"Don't beat yourself up Link, _so what if you're less than the hero Saria wants?_ You've still got a fighting spirit in you. Yes, I can't really say I'm comfortable that you killed an innocent behind my back, and yes, it does leave me wondering what else you've done, _but hey, I can always count on you to see something through to the end._ You've got determination, _and that's quite an admirable trait._"

"_Thanks..._ I guess..."

"Now c'mon, lets find the harp, and get out of here... something about this place is just flat out wrong."

_"Hey... Link... can you hear me?"_

When the boy heard his name called, he nearly jumped straight into the roof. That someone knew his name wasn't what caught him off guard, however, as much who it was calling it. _But she left. Yet, he could swear..._

_"Please Link, I need your help..."_

After hearing the voice a second time, Link was certain who was calling.

_"Saria?"_

"I'm sorry Link... _I was wrong... I was so wrong..._ you really are a hero you know. Please, save me..."

Judging purely from her tone, the girl had to of been wounded. Something must've gotten to her! Determined as a moblin, Link rushed down the halls to find his childhood friend, Mari stooping behind him.

"Hey, _wait up!_ Something about this seems off!"

_"She needs my help!"_

"Oh.. Link... I need you... _I'm scared!_"

"Don't worry Saria! I'm coming!"

Round corridors and corners, Link raced frantically. Whatever had messed with Saria, _its days were numbered._ Soon, Link came across a blood trail, green stains across the ground. He stalked along them, until finally, they led him to the girl, laying on the floor, covered in slices and scratches, green blood pouring from her lesions. Weakly, she lifted her head up towards the boy, and smiled.

"Link... I knew you would come... _you always do the right thing..._"

Something about the way Saria spoke made Link wrinkle his nose. Over his shoulder, Mari raced ahead, frantic as ever.

"Are you okay my sweet forest blossom?! You've been beat up pretty good! _Oh there's blood every-..._ where..."

_"You're my hero, Link."_

At the same precise moment, both Link and Mari made the same realization.

"Link... **run.**"

**_"Eehahahaha!"_**

The wounded child let out an ear piercing cackle, and floated up from the ground. Suddenly, Saria faded from vision, and a specter wielding a lantern appeared in her place. It took a wild swing at the boy, and had he not pulled his shield in time, it would have knocked him clean in the face.

_"It's a Poe! It's a Poe! Oh goodness it's a ghost!"_

After rebounding another two swings, Link managed to pull his bow from his quiver, and when the opportunity presented itself, he shot the Poe right out of the air. Squealing almost like a pig, the specter vanished, save for its lantern, which fell to the ground and shattered.

"What... _what was that?!_ How did it- _why_ did that thing pretend to be Saria!?"

"It's a ghost... apparently the Poes here have gained the ability to read minds... they were imitating my memories... _using them against me..._"

_"Ooh... this isn't going to be fun..."_

* * *

In a terrific flash, the two odd travelers appeared in clock town square. After a quick gaze around himself, the happy mask salesman breathed a sigh and smiled.

"_Here we are!_ Please, don't touch anything, lest you affect the time stream."

"We were just here! _What kind of a trick are you trying to pull?!_"

"Ah, yes, we were here... but look, is everything how you remembered it?"

Scanning her surroundings again, Saria picked up several small details that either she hadn't noticed, or weren't there before. Instead of several stalls set up in the cleared area, a crew of men worked to assemble a tower. As she traced the crowd, her eyes fell upon a young man with his eyes glued to the sky. _What was he looking at?_ Turning her own head toward the sky, Saria nearly fell over at what greeted her. A massive moon stared back down at her, _quite literally_. It had its own eerie face attached to it, with a grimace that would give her nightmares.

_"Great blazes of din! **What did you do!?**"_

"Weren't you paying attention? I played the ocarina of time! _We're in the past!_"

Despite Saria's less than enthusiastic mood, the happy mask salesman proclaimed his information like he had accomplished something miraculous.

_"What kind of messed up reality did you send me to?! What in Hyrule is going on?!"_

"At a point in time, Termina was condemned to a terrible fate by a mischievous imp who possessed a very powerful mask. Driven mad by the the mask's influence, he used its power and pulled the very moon out of the sky, setting it on a collision course with the land."

"Wait... so you're telling me the moon is going to fall down and crush everyone?"

"Yes, **in three days.**"

"Then what are we doing here, instead of ducking for cover?"

"Because, in about three seconds, we'll be meeting your friend."

_"Huh?"_

Exactly three seconds later, an oddly dressed Deku Scrub boy walked from the clock tower. He nearly plowed through the girl, it was clear he couldn't see her.

"Wait... _that hat..._ is that..."

"Yes. _Here's your hero, child!_"

"But... what happened to him?"

"Shh, pay attention!"

From behind the scrub, a white fairy buzzed, she seemed quite irritable.

"_He gives me the creeps!_ That mask salesman was just the... Sorry... just thinking aloud."

Saria shot a suspect glare at her companion. Was the fairy talking about the mask man she stood next to? Who was this mysterious sprite?

"**_But three days?_** Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly seventy-two hours! _Talk about demanding!_"

Much like the boy he resembled, the deku scrub stuttered in an attempt to respond.

"Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the great fairy!"

"Who is that little sprite? Why hasn't Link ever told me about her?"

"Hush, please wait until they're finished talking! You're going to want to catch this the first time."

"Look, you wanna find skull kid, don't you?"

_"Y-yeah..."_

"The great fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything."

As the pair walked off, the strange fairy continued rambling, but the boy seemed to have tuned her out. After just the one conversation, Saria was already full of questions.

"Who was that fairy? That deku boy was Link? How did he end up like that? _What's going on here?!_"

"_Tch, you ask many questions._ Yes, the deku boy is your friend, he had a curse cast upon him. That fairy is a recent acquaintance of his, and as far as what's going on... that's why we're here."

"They mentioned a skull kid? _I wonder..._"

"Yes?"

"No... _nothing..._ should we follow them?"

"Inadvisable, as their efforts prove fruitless these first few days. Perhaps it would be best we skip further down the timeline?"

"You say it like its a stroll through the meadow. How are you so certain you won't just mess things up worse?"

"Where there exists permeations in the timeline, the ocarina can take us. Much like how you got here, am I correct?"

_"How did you-"_

"Please, you even smell like a time traveler. You quite obviously have wisdom beyond your years. Are you ready to get to our next stop, _time traveler?_"

"I mean, I never knew Link had been here, heck, _I didn't even know here existed,_ but it just doesn't make sense. What is the point of all this?"

"Don't worry, child... this will all make sense soon enough. Now then... _shall we?_"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the hiatus, I've had a case of writers block as of late.  
But I'm over it now, so I should be able to update more regularly.


	56. Death and Bloodshed

**Again appearing in Clock Town square, Saria took in her surroundings, and looked for changes.**

The first thing to catch her eye was that the moon seemed to have grown tenfold, and with that, the sky turned a deep red. Only one man stood in the square, and he looked as though he were fixing to lose his mind.

"Are you sure you know how to play that thing? _Because that ugly thing up there looks like it could fall on us any minute!_"

"We have arrived precisely when I intended to, girl. Your friend should walk through here any second!"

As the massive clock ticked over to midnight, it unleashed an incredible ring, prompting Saria to cover her ears. Followed by bell's twelfth chime, explosions shot into the sky, penetrating the atmosphere with yet more noise. Saria, quite unfamiliar with the sound of fireworks, but having heard the sound of explosives before, began to duck and cover.

_"Agh! The city is under siege! Quick! Find somewhere safe to hide!"_

Before the frightened forest girl could run too far, the happy mask salesman caught her by the arm with a light chuckle.

"Worry not child, the jubilation will cease in a moment. There is nothing to fear."

Soon, the sound of rockets died out, and Saria was again perplexed, this time by the clock tower itself. The roof of the building raised upward, and tilted over, leaving a clock face pointed toward the sky. Proceeding the building's movement, the door on its second floor slid down, and formed a staircase.

"What's going on?! Is the moon falling?"

"Not yet, child. _Look!_ Here comes your friend!"

Both watched silently as the Deku boy raced by, and submerged himself in a flower. Still flabbergasted, Saria shot the salesman an uncertain glare, but the expression was lost through her mask. Up from the flower Deku Link shot, at the peak of his air, he brandished two propeller-like flowers. Swiftly, he glided over to the elevated doorway, and ran up the staircase.

_"Quick! After him!"_

"We're not deku scrubs, it not like we can just float over there!"

"_Aha!_ But we can climb! Follow me!"

The mask man raced around the backside of the building and began to scale scaffolding arranged around the tower. He offered a hand to help the forest child up, but she refused it, and climbed up herself. After traversing the scaffold, both arrived at the staircase.

"Listen closely, child. From here, _not a word!_"

Climbing the stairs brought the girl and the man atop the roof of the clock tower. Before them stood, or rather floated, an eerie figure with an equally eerie mask. From behind it, a purple ball of light burst, and cried out.

_**"Sis!"**_

"Ah! _**Tael!**_ We've been looking for you two."

Turning around, Saria realized she stood in front of the Deku boy and his fairy companion.

"Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?"

Saria's head whipped to the floating imp. That was a Skull Kid? _Could he possibly be..._

"Hey, c'mon,_ are you listening?_"

The mysterious figure did not react, it just continued floating in the air, tossing around a small blue ball. Wait a minute, _that wasn't a toy of any kind!_ _That was the ocarina of time!_ Again the purple fairy spoke up, this time, his tone serious and slightly surreal.

"**Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon.** Hurry... The four who are there... _Bring them here..._"

Apparently enraged by his companion's statement, the floating imp slapped the purple sprite.

"Don't speak out of line! _Stupid fairy!_"

"_Nooo!_ What are you doing to my brother? _Skull Kid, do you think you're still our friend after that?!_"

"...Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me..._ Hee, hee._"

Saria recognized that laugh... it was almost certainly her friend._ What happened to him?_ Why was he being so... **evil**?

"Just look above you... If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!"

With an ear piercing shriek, Skull Kid released a burst of dark magic, and the moon seemed to renew its descent. In a frantic act of desperation, the Deku boy formed a bubble at the front of his trumpet like mouth. In a big puff of air, he sent the bubble hurtling toward the floating imp. On contact with the ball of spittle, Skull Kid was mildly disoriented, and he dropped the ocarina of time. Deku Link rushed to reclaim it, and as he did, he seemed lost in his mind for a moment. _Quite typical for the boy who called himself Hero of Time to get washed away by his thoughts._ Obviously enraged by the boy's lack of urgency, the white fairy bopped him across the head.

"_Snap out of it!_ What are you doing lost in memories?! Get yourself together! Getting that old ocarina back isn't gonna help us! _Somebody!** Anybody!** Goddess of Time, help us please! We need more time!_"

Seeming to smirk, the Deku boy put the ocarina to his mouth. When it touched to his wooden face, however, a strange set of wooden pipes appeared in place of the ocarina.

"Huh? That instrument... _When did you...?_"

As if he had played the pipes all his life, Link played the song of time, and both him and the fairy disappeared in a flash of light. Perplexed by the event, Skull Kid jumped down to the ground.

"_What the-?_ **Hey!** Where did you go!? You can't just run off on me! _That's not fair!_ We haven't even gotten to the fun part!"

"No doubt, they're off to fix your mess."

"_Shut up!_ You don't know anything, you dumb fairy!"

Cautiously, Saria lifted up her stone mask.

_"Skull Kid?"_

Clearly shocked by the voice, the strange imp whipped around to face the girl.

"Huh? Wha!? _You!?_ But..._ you can't be here!_"

"Child, what are you doing?! _We need to go!_"

"What happened Skull Kid? Why are you doing this?"

_"I... I..."_

For a moment, the imp seemed to wrestle with himself, he put his arms over his mask covered face and thrashed his head violently. Skull Kid's actions were more than worrying to Saria, he screamed a pained cry, before stopping his convulsions, and returning eye contact with the girl. As the ominous visage of Majora's Mask glowed bright, the imp spoke again, but his voice seemed quite distorted.

_**"You can't be here!"**_

Raising his hands to the sky, Skull Kid channeled a beam of dark energy toward the moon. Quickly, the titan in the sky began to fall yet faster, and fire began to appear around its surface as it burned through the atmosphere.

"What's wrong?! _I thought we were friends?!_"

_"You can't be here!"_

As the moon grew closer and closer to the surface, objects began to catch into its gravity, and fly into the sky. Soon, even Saria and the happy mask salesman were pulled up into the air.

"Oh! _Now you've done it!_ Quick, grab onto me!"

Struggling through the sky filled with debris, Saria wriggled and stretched toward the man. No matter what she did, however, she was powerless in the sky. Everything seemed set on holding the two apart.

_"Gah! What's going on!?"_

"Are you happy? **The moon is falling now!** _Do grab onto me so we can get out of here!_"

While flailing through the air, a torn up piece of turf floated by, and Saria pushed off of it with her feet. She grabbed onto the happy mask salesman's pack, and he played the ocarina, warping them out of there.

* * *

"Help please me, fairy boy, _they're coming to get me!_"

"Without your aid, Hero of Time, I fear I may not escape with my life. _I bid for your assistance!_"

As Link traveled through the cavern, several familiar voices called after him, each in some dire situation. Through it all, however, the boy knew that none of the pleading echoes were to be trusted, though his heart was tempted. If it was the goal of all the Poes to send him into madness, _they were slowly succeeding._

"Geez, you would think that if we ignored them, _they would all just shut up!_ How many people do you even know?"

Truthfully, Link had never been acquainted with many people, but as irritating as the hecklesome calls were, he felt as though he were friends with an entire army. Even then, not all of the voices were those of his friends.

"Come now, kid! If you don't find me, I'll be sure to make your friends suffer. If you show your face,_ I'd be glad to let them all die quickly!_"

"Hah, you're a real joke, _you know that?_ You can't even find your own fairy._ I have two, you know! Hee hee!_"

_"Shut up!"_

Unsure what could really be done about the constant berating of chatter, Mari spoke her own words.

"Just ignore them Link. Focus on the task at hand. Follow my voice, and mine alone. I'll lead you sure and true."

Ignore them,_ terrific advice._ If the boy could ignore all his friends and enemies voices, _wouldn't everything be just peachy?_ It's not like he could just tune out everyone, each voice was like a prick to his mind, they all caught his attention. Long since had he stopped reasoning a logical path through the temple, he just idly prattled through the hallways, waiting for the harp to show itself. There was no way he was going to make progress like this... he needed to deal with the distractions. Unsheathing his sword and arming his shield, Link began preparing himself both physically and mentally for what he was about to do.

"Hey, wait... _Link, don't do anything rash!_"

Before Mari could even finish her thought, the boy took off down the halls, **with a fire in his eyes.**

* * *

Landing flat on the ground, the odd pair had their wind knocked out of them. Saria was the first to her feet, but she was still short of breath.

"Are... are you okay?"

For a moment, the happy mask salesman lay so still, that Saria thought he was dead. Before she could prod him, however, the man uttered a disdainful bellow.

"Child..._ I said don't take off the mask... I told you not to say a word..._ please... _**listen** to what I say next time..._"

"Oh... I... _I'm sorry..._"

"No matter... no one was hurt..."

With groan, the mask man stepped to his feet, though he did not still wear his trademark grin.

"What matters is we both departed more or less unscathed. Quite fortunate, given our circumstances."

"But... but what about all the people who lived in the town... did they not die when the moon came down?"

"Little girl, their timeline was already doomed. Their fate was already sealed. Do not worry for them, there was nothing you could have done."

"Oh... but what was wrong with Skull Kid? Why was he so... _sick... and twisted..._"

"It's like I said earlier, he was possessed by the power of a dark mask, **Majora's Mask**, and driven mad by it. Surely, he whom you previously called a friend is not himself. But worry not, he was righted in the end. _You can thank your other friend, the fairy boy, for that._"

"Wait, so Link saved Skull Kid from the mask?"

"In the end, yes. All was corrected in this land, thanks to the boy who could hurtle time's grasp."

"Okay... But I still don't get it... _why did you bring me here?_ You have still failed to explain why evil crept into Link's heart."

"That is why I brought you here... many a soul has been healed at the hands of your friend... but his own soul... it only took on the unrest of others. Look, here he goes now."

Up until then, Saria hadn't realized that the two weren't standing in clock town square. Instead, they stood at a murky seaside, sand surrounding them. From next to the shore, Link stared at a limp body. When Saria identified it as a Zora, her face went pale.

"Goodness! _He didn't kill this one too, did he?!_"

"No, child. As a matter of fact, he tried to save him... but there was nothing he could have done."

Floating alongside the boy, the white fairy let out a sad chime.

"He... he's gone... all his efforts were in vain..."

_"Maybe they won't be..."_

Withdrawing the ocarina of time from his bag, Link played a strange melody. It felt oddly familiar to Saria, almost soothing... but at the same time,_ wrong on every level in her heart._ Slowly, the corpse dissolved into thin air, leaving a mask that resembled the face of a Zora in its place. Link picked up the mask, looked it over somberly, and sighed.

_"Your soul's troubles are now mine..."_

Inserting the mask into his pouch, the boy went to his knees and began arranging various objects on a pile of sand.

"Hey, what are you doing? You know this isn't going to be here two days from now, right?"

"Yes... but someone has to do it."

On a small stone tablet, the boy etched an inscription.

**Herein lies Mikau, the legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe. He is to be remembered in song.**

Satisfied with his work on the makeshift grave, Link bowed his head in silence for several moments, before lifting his eyes once more. Removing the Zora mask from his pouch, he put it on his face. Saria watched in utmost horror as the wood carving melded to her friend's face, and his body began to transform. His limbs grew longer, and his physique lankier overall. When his metamorphosis was complete, the boy resembled the Zora whose corpse was lying on the ground before. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Link in his now Zora body dove into the water, and swam like a fish.

"This place is really starting to get to me... _what just happened?_"

"Your friend took on the form of a Zora, so he could complete that which the poor soul could not."

"Wait... so he turned the Zora into a mask, and the mask transformed him into the Zora?"

"Yes, like I said, he took on the burdens of many in this world. And that is because he wore many masks."

"Wait, so is this why he has slighted towards evil?_ Because he is overwhelmed by the many burdens of the people of this world?_"

"_In a way..._ though, he brought each and every being in this land peace and happiness."

"Then what's the matter? You still haven't explained anything to me!"

"All your friend's servitude, it was at the expense of his own being. He toiled to make everyone in this land truly happy... _but all the while... he grew further from peace._ We have one more stop... child. Then all will be made clear."

* * *

"Fairy boy! _You heard me!_ Please, rescue me from this awful place. _Take me for a ride on Epona, Link..._ Hey, wait, what are you doing with that sword? You couldn't... you wouldn't... _I'm your friend, Link! Don't hurt me!** Aaaah!**_"

With tears streaming from his eyes, Link drove his sword straight through the heart of Malon, and watched as her body disintegrated into nothing but a broken lantern. Surely enough, the voice of the ranch girl was muted from his mind. _So that was how it was going to be?_ He would have to kill all his friends and worst enemies to silence the crypt. Such cruel paths fate loved to spin. Charging wildly through the halls, Link sought after his next target. As he raced through the abandoned crypt, he breezed past a perplexed and winded Mari.

_"Hold up a minute! I can't keep up!"_

"Why are you running at me like so, Hero of Time? You dare vanquish me under your sword?!"

With a leaping strike, the boy landed a blow on what was Princess Zelda, before she changed back into a Poe to unsuccessfully counter his attack. Another lantern shattered, Link tore off to destroy the next voice.

"We're sworn brothers! You can't kill me! _No!_"

"But you were supposed to liberate the Geurdo from Ganondorf! _Not destroy us!_"

"What happened? We were engaged to be husband and wife! _Are you afraid to be married to a Zora princess?!_"

Friend after friend, voice after voice, Link tore through the Poes. The murmur in his head was beginning to thin out.

"You really think you can destroy me so easily? You've got guts kid! With the triforce of power, _you're no match for m-_ _**GHYAH!**_"

"But boy! Was I not generous enough to you? _I let you work for me as a happiness salesman! I taught you the song of healing!_"

"_No, no no! Hey!_ What power do you have over me? With this mask, _I can-** AGH!**_"

Apparition after apparition the boy stabbed through, yet not one drop of blood sat on his blade. Soon, only one person was left to slay. And Link almost felt good destroying him.

"_You no good mister no fairy!_ Do you ever think you'll be one of us? I, the great Mido, _will never accept you as one of the Kokiri!_"

With a quick but thorough stab to the stomach, Link murdered the form of his childhood bully, who promptly collapsed to the floor, and faded from existence. Now the whole crypt stood quiet... _or did it?_ Piquing an ear to the air, the boy caught wind of a strange... almost melodic sound. It sounded like... _singing?_

"What did you do? There aren't any more voices!"

Startled, Link pointed his sword straight at the small fairy, who buzzed back a couple inches.

"Woah, easy there, tiger. You seem tense."

"Sorry... _hear that?_"

Putting his sword back in his scabbard, Link tried to slow his adrenaline flow. Mari too listened to the air, and reached a similar conclusion.

"Sounds like someone absolutely pouring their heart out in song. Do you think they have something to do with the harp?"

Instead of replying with words, Link replied with actions, and set off down the dark catacombs, a lightly irked Mari not too far behind.


	57. The Truth

**In a spectacle to be beheld, Saria and the happy mask salesman appeared atop the cliffs of Ikana Canyon.**

As she appraised her surroundings, Saria met the gorge before her with wide eyes.

"_Woah..._ We're pretty high..."

"It not so much that we're high, _that it's a long way down._ Watch your step."

"Don't have to tell me twice..."

"Just up these slopes, and everything will be answered. But whatever you do, do not say a word, no matter what you hear or see. Here lies a crucial point in the timeline. If you alter this future, you may well cause a time paradox."

"_Ooh..._ those are bad, right? Zelda told me about them."

"Right you are, child. Now, watch silently, and do nothing."

At the very top of the cliff, Link sat, with his fairy over his shoulder.

"It's no fair... no matter what I do... it all just starts over... _it's like I don't even exist._ No one remembers me... even my actions are undone every seventy-two hours... _what's the point?_"

"Well, if we don't stop Skull Kid, who will?"

"No one... but Tatl... _what if he can't be stopped?_ What if there's nothing in my power that I can do to stop him?"

"Then you keep trying anyway. You've got to... for Termina... everyone here doesn't even know it, but they're counting on you."

"Exactly... _nobody even knows what I'm doing for them._ They're just like Hyrule... I don't think I can bear to be forgotten again..."

"Link, I may not have any idea what you've been through, _but you've got to keep fighting!_ Sooner or later, you'll release all the giants, and they'll be able to stop the moon."

"But even if I release the last one, I still have to release the other three, and get back to clock town _all in the same three days._ And even if I did that, I wouldn't be able to help anyone else... _Romani will be abducted by ghosts... Kafei and Anju will never reunite... and poor Pamela... her father will remain forever cursed..._"

"Now Link-"

"And don't even get me started on the people I can't save. No matter what, Lulu will have lost Mikau, the Gorons Darmani, and the Deku Butler his son... there's no way I can fix everything Tatl..._ just no way..._"

Saria was astonished at Link. Few times had she heard the boy say so much at once, but never had she heard him pour his heart out like this. Standing up, the boy had a sullen look on his face.

"**I'm done Tatl...** I'm just done with it all... I've been stuck here for so long,_ the rest of the world just feels like a myth!_ My memories feel like fantasies, as if they never happened... as if they're just figments of my imagination. I've tried so many times to save everyone, but I'm still no closer to victory. I'm powerless against this... _evil will prevail... and I will just be forgotten..._"

"But Link, you have so much to live for!"

"Oh really? _What?_"

Wait... _he wouldn't... would he?_ Unable to conjure an answer, Tatl remained silent.

_"Goodbye, Tatl."_

Turning towards the cliff, the boy threw himself over the edge, and let gravity do the rest. Saria stared in absolute disbelief as her best friend took his own life. She wanted to call after him, tell him to stop, but after the lecture she received from the mask man, she knew better. Instead, the fairy was the one to shout.

_"No! Link! We're doomed without you! **WE NEED YOU!**"_

A short few seconds later, a thud echoed throughout the canyon, and the rest of the world fell silent. Saria dropped to her knees and crawled up to the edge of the gorge, her eyes watering. At the very bottom, against the stone precipice, sat Link's lifeless body. The girl pulled her head away and held back tears, but when she looked again, he wasn't there. She turned her head back towards the white fairy, and found that she too began to fade from visibility.

"How could he... _is there no hope left for us?_"

Once the fairy had disappeared, the salesman removed his mask, with a still grim look on his face.

"Now do you understand... child?"

_"But... if he... he..."_

"Jumped of the side of a cliff?"

"Yes... _then how is he still alive?_"

"Whenever he played the ocarina the first time in this land, he bound himself and his fairy to a spell. Every time he met his demise, time would reset. Of course, normally, he would reset the flow of time without any death, simply with the ocarina. After he hit the ground, he awoke as if nothing had happened."

"Oh... So... is Link still... _y'know..._ _depressed?_"

"Truth be told, this was the worst your friend ever got. Whenever I saw him next, I gave him a stern talking to, I think that might've put him on the right track. After the boy left the land of Termina, however, he never was quite the same. With time resetting every seventy-two hours, the boy took less caution with his actions. What he would never have done before, he did because there were no consequences."

"Well, that does seem a bit unreasonable."

"Would it sound more reasonable if I told you the boy was trapped in this loop for _three-thousand-seven-hundred-and-eighty-five days?_"

Marveled by the figure, Saria nearly tripped over the cliff.

"_Three-thousand-and... **what?!**_ **That's nearly ten years!** That doesn't make sense, it only took me a year to find him!"

"While he may have lived so many days, he lived them in a time loop. In reality, only three days of time passed. _Would you not be changed if you had to relive the same three days one-thousand-one-hundred-and-ninety-five times?_"

"I've lived for a long time myself... but that... it seems unbearable._ I never knew..._"

Finally, the mask man smiled once more.

"That is why I came child. To bring you enlightenment, _and with it,_ hopefully happiness. Like your friend before you."

"I can see why he would never tell me this. I suppose I was I bit brash. There is still good left in him, but I fear I might have only sparked his dark side further running off like that._ Oh... I do hope he hasn't done anything bad..._ I still need him to save my Hyrule. What happened to the ocarina I gave him though? How did it get destroyed?"

"Child, _only he knows the answer to that._ Perhaps you should ask him yourself? I sense you are ready to make amends with the boy?"

Saria looked down at her feet, and took herself a moment to contemplate her thoughts. When she returned eye contact with the mask man, she returned it with a smile.

"Yeah... I know there's still a hero left inside of him, _and I'll fight to the bitter end to pry it out!_ For the good of Hyrule, _for his own good!_"

"_Aha! That's the spirit!_ You are happy again, no? _My mission is complete!_ Now, time for us to return home."

One last time, the happy mask salesman played the ocarina of time, and sent himself and Saria back to the present.

* * *

By the echoes of the mysterious song, Link and Mari traveled. Whoever it was, they seemed to pour their entire heart into every note of the melody. The song however, was not one of jubilation, but one of sorrow. As they trailed further into the palace, Link began to pick up the sound of a piano in the air. _Clearly, whomever was singing was also a terrific musician._

"I can't make out the words... but it's some sort of lament. I wonder why they're so sad..."

"We'll find out when we get there."

Link seemed particularly quiet, _not that he ever was in a chatty mood,_ but Mari could tell something was wrong with the boy.

"Link... is there something you're not telling me?"

Without so much as turning an ear, the young adventurer ignored the fairy.

"Link, I'm not going to ask again."

Sighing, the boy cracked, and spoke his mind.

"I think I've heard this voice before too..."

"Oh, so is it another Poe?"

"No... well, _I don't think..._"

"What do you mean you don't think?"

_"I mean he's dead... so it might actually be his ghost..."_

After giving it a moment to sink in, Mari realized who the boy was talking about.

"**Oh...** well, let's hope he doesn't hold a grudge... _vengeful spirits aren't much fun..._"

Walking through an antechamber and into an area that almost resembled a ballroom, the words the voice sang became more pronounced. Across the floor, there sat a piano, where the noise originated from. At the bench sat a figure which Link would never be able to purge from his memory. Protrusive head fins, curled back upper lip that revealed a large set of front teeth... _this was the very Zora the boy had murdered!_ Or at least... _his ghost._ The mysterious figure did not acknowledge the two trespassers, he just continued singing.

_"Papa.. a boy took my life... drove a sword through my back, pulled it out, left me flat._

_Papa... I have my regrets... things I wish I hadn't done, but no turning back!_

_Papa! Oh... I'll see you soon again! But it's just too late to make any amends!_

_With my friends... with my friends... I guess I'll die alone..."_

After the Zora finished his song with a coda on the piano, he looked straight at the boy and the fairy.

"Glad to see you could make it. I wrote that one for you, chap. When you killed me... you really opened my eyes. I've made lots of mistakes... brought shame to my family name... I can't go back to them now... _I'm such a hopeless creature..._"

"You... _you're not mad Link killed you?_"

Link shot a glare at Mari. Was she trying to enrage the specter?

"At first I was... but after mulling it over for a while... it's only the hand fate dealt me. _I had it coming to me._ I cheated my best friends, robbed them blind, and for what? _Nothing I tell you!_ Money and treasures might seem quite fun to the living, like you. But to the dead, possessions have no meaning... I only wish I could make it up to them... _my family surely looks down upon me with disapproval... I'm just stuck here in this lousy place..._"

"Why haven't you ascended to the afterlife, might I ask?"

"_Hah, just the kind of question I would expect from an immortal like a fairy._ The same reason any other ghost lingers around the land... my spirit is in a state of turmoil... until I achieve peace, I can't go to the land above."

"Oh... it's not because of Link, is it?"

Why did she keep throwing him under the bus? Then again,_ he did deserve it._

"No... _though I will say I harbor a distaste for you and your little fellow,_ but it's something else. I mistreated my friends... it eats me up every time I think about it. Last time we played for a gig, I popped into our money stash and took it all for myself. It was great at first... but then, when Richard noticed, he called me out on it, and me and the boys got into an argument. I wanted to return the rupees... but I had already spent them. Things were said, and everyone got mad at each other... especially me and Richard. We all vowed never to play together again, and split our ways."

"_I'm sorry..._ you said play, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to say! I was the pianist and lead singer in a band,_ Fairy Royalty._"

_"... Fairy Royalty?_ Where did you get a name like that?"

"Truth be told,_ I have no clue._ But we were quite the hit in our heyday! All around Fairy Valley, we were booked for live avenues and events. Of course, our stardom ended when I took our money... it was supposed to be our savings to buy a carriage and a horse, _then we would tour the world and bring our music to everyone!_ Instead... I blew it all on the races."

"Horse races? Why would you do that?"

"_Like you know a thing about gambling!_ I was only going to bet a little of the money... I won some... so I bet more of it. Soon, I had myself going double or nothing, and I blew it... _I lost it all. Every last rupee._ With not an ounce of wealth to my name, I had nothing to put back in the savings."

"Yikes... that sounds quite tragic..."

"Indeed... I had to go to Zora's domain to get away from everybody, and you have no idea how much I hate that place. Everyone is such a stuck up, they act like their water is the purest in the valley! _Bah to them I say! Bah!_"

"Wait, your friends aren't Zora?"

"Haha, no. What, you assume because I'm a Zora, I only makes friends with other Zoras?"

_"N-no! I-"_

"It's quite alright, dear. You wouldn't be the first one. We were from all across the valley. I myself don't come from here, however. I hatched in some far away kingdom... _Hurlyle..._ **Hyrule!** Yes, that's the place!"

"_Hyrule? Huh... interesting._ I feel terribly sorry to trouble you, but might we ask a question?"

"It's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Have you seen anything shiny around here? Specifically, a piece of a harp?"

"A harp? Oh, yes. _You mean the fairy harp fragment._ Of course I've seen it. It has a purple sheen like no other."

"_Great!_ Can you... erm, tell us where it is?"

With a coy air to him, the Zora smiled at the fairy.

_"No. Goodbye."_

"_Hey!_ That wasn't very nice!"

"I'll have you know that stabbing someone in the back isn't very nice either."

"But... but we need to find the harp piece!"

"Of course you do. Not my problem. _I'm dead, remember?_"

"Please! We're desperate!"

"Well then, maybe that'll teach you and your little boy not to go around killing people. _Have a nice day now._"

Resuming his piano playing, the Zora ignored the fairy. Defeated, Mari's wings drooped, and she turned around.

_"C'mon Link... he's not gonna help us..."_

While Mari fluttered away, Link stood his ground.

"_Link?_ C'mon."

"What if we made a bargain with you?"

At Link's suggestion, the Zora stopped playing and burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! A bargain? _That's rich!_ What are you going to offer me, boy? I have no care for physical treasures!"

"I can bring your friends here, so you can make amends with them, then can you show us where the harp is."

Immediately, the Zora dropped his smile and replaced it with a steely glare.

"Wait a minute, you're serious?"

"Um, Link... I admire your enthusiasm, but you don't know who this guy's friends are! How would you find them?"

Mari did pose a good point. _There really wasn't anything he knew about the Zora's bandmates._

"Oh, believe me, I can help with that. But before we make ourselves a deal, how about we make things a bit more... **_interesting._**

Something was awfully devious about the way the Zora bared his teeth at them. Raising an eyebrow, Link implored further.

_"How so?"_

"Let's say, if you bring all three of my friends here within a day, I'll show you where the harp is. _But..._ if you fail to bring even one of them after twenty-four hours... _I get to kill you._"

"Kill him? Wait, I thought you said that you weren't mad at him anymore!"

"I said it was fate... I didn't say that revenge wasn't fun. So what do you say, boy? _Care to take a gamble?_"


	58. Real Life? Or Fantasy?

**"Perceive my call and arise, Sage of the Forest."**

As soon as Saria heard those words, she sprang to life, and set to panic. _She couldn't speak with Zelda, not now!_ Taking in her surroundings, she found no princess, just the castle around her. _Where did she go?_ From behind, Saria felt a hard object make contact with her skull, sending her to the floor.

"It's time for results, Forest Sage. _Pray you don't disappoint me._"

Before Saria could roll over to face the princess, a shoe pressed into her back, and pinned her to the ground.

_"What do you want?!"_

"I want the Hero of Time. All Hyrule has been praying to the goddesses for his return. I would hate for you to be the reason their prayers aren't answered. Now, tell me what I want to hear. Is the hero ready to travel, has his soul been healed?"

_What had gotten into her?_ As the girl struggled to answer, Saria felt what she could swear was the tip of a blade poised just below her shoulder blades. _What should she say?_ If she told Zelda that Link was still at unrest, there would be nothing between the princess's blade and her own bones. If she lied, surely, the triforce of wisdom would tip her off. Both foreseeable outcomes involved a sword in her back. She needed to stall. Instead of answering Zelda's question, she asked her own.

"Why are you doing this?! It is not the place of the princess to execute her servants!"

"But if a servant does not do their duties, they are removed from their servitude, are they not?"

"_By killing them?_ What have I done to wrong you?!"

"You have failed to bring me the Hero of Time. Such a simple task, yet you give me excuse after excuse. _May your blood as a sacrifice to the goddesses deliver us from the evil at hand._"

It was do or die time. As the princess reared to drive the sword through Saria's back, the girl spat out the first words to hit her tongue.

"Which evil? _The monstrosity Ganon?_ **_Or you?!_**"

The girl's exclamation was enough to make the princess pause. For a brief moment, she seemed genuinely confused.

"Whatever do you mean, sage?"

So she bought some leverage. What she said next would either save her, _or kill her._

"Use the triforce of wisdom... The royal lineage of Hyrule is supposed to be sacred, chosen by the goddesses themselves. Is it of the goddesses to deal wrath with the sword? Why should you bring down your anger upon my back?"

Still clutching the weapon tight, Zelda closed her eyes, and the back of her left hand glowed. She seemed deep in thought, her face churned with expression. She looked displeased. Opening her eyes, she removed her foot from Saria's back, and put her sword on the ground.

"Forgive me sage... _forgive me Saria..._ you are right. It seems I have fallen privy to evil. The evil that leaks from the sacred realm poisons our kingdom. Clearly, it too poisons my mind. It has clouded my judgement... but alas, with the triforce of wisdom, I now see true."

With her spare hand, Zelda helped Saria to her feet. Dumbfounded, the forest girl was at a loss for words.

"Wait... so that monster Ganon managed to affect your mind, despite still being trapped in the sacred realm?"

"So it would seem, Forest Sage."

"He truly is a force to be reckoned with. He was going to have you kill me, your only link to, well, _Link!_"

"That very well may have been his plan. Forgive me and my lineage for our actions."

"It is forgiven, my princess. Now, about the Hero of Time. He is not with me right now, but I know where he is, and I know what I need to do. I will bring him here in due time."

"Do everything in your power to deliver him. While the oncoming disaster is three centuries away in this land, you only have _mere days_ left in your reality to bring him back. Every second shall count."

"_Then I shan't waste one._ Mark my words. Next time I meet one of your lineage, he will be by my side."

"I believe you, you speak with true passion. May the grace of the goddesses shine upon us. _Return, Forest Sage. Return to the world of the Hero of Time._"

* * *

With a cautious air, Link pondered the Zora's offer.

"Should you really bet your own life on such a gambit? Surely, we can find the harp on our own."

"I'm going to stop you right there. No, you can't."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Well, lets just say under normal circumstances, neither of you two would even be able to _set foot_ where it lies. Not without dying, of course. _I'm sure you'll still want the harp so badly when you're a ghost, like me._"

"I'm not sure what kind of sick game you're playing, but-"

"Oh believe me darling, I'm dead serious. _What reason have I to lie?_"

"I could think of a few..."

"Please. It's not like you have any clue where the harp is yourself. I'm your only lead. You need me."

Arrogantly, the Zora flashed his large teeth at the pair.

"Well... what do you think Link? You're the expert on this kind of stuff, right? Should we trust him?"

Of course, everyone always wanted him to make the decision. Link ran his fingers across the tip of his ear while he weighed his options.

"Oh, and if you turn me down, _I will haunt you for the rest of your life._ Just food for thought."

There was always a catch, wasn't there? With a steely glare, Link accepted the Zora's offer.

"Deal."

"_Brilliant!_ Now then, if you're helping me, perhaps we should get to know each other better. I'm Farrokh. And you're Link, correct? Well met!"

_"I'm Mari!"_

"Wonderful, _I don't care._ Now then, if you're going to find my friends, perhaps I should tell you more about them? Unless you'd rather go out there blind, in which case, I'd be elated to oblige."

"Tell us anything we would need to identify them."

"Alright, alright. Let's see... there's three of them, but I think I already told you that. First, there's Briggi, hilarious chap he is. Got hair like no other."

_Briggi? **Mayor Briggi?**_ Astonished by the name, Link and Mari exchanged wide-eyed glances.

_"Is he a Deku Scrub?"_

"Why yes, have you two met him before?"

"You could say that... who else?"

"Rodergi. For a Goron, he's got such a high voice. Who am I kidding, for anybody, he's got a high voice._ The guy sounds like a drunken fairy!_"

_"Hey! We know him too!"_

"Really? Then this should be a piece of cake for you, shouldn't it? Last, there's Richard. Back in the day, he had such a frizzy afro of hair. I do wonder if he's buzzed the ridiculous thing off by now? _I don't suppose you know him too?_"

"_Er... no._ Could you elaborate a little? An afro isn't much to go on."

"And you were on such a streak too..._ tch, fine._ He's a Plurbian, quite lanky for his kind. Arms and legs like broomsticks. Probably a head taller than everyone in Plurbiocris. Of the three, he's the most bitter towards me."

"Anything else? Does he like to hang out anywhere?"

"Not that I know of, but isn't it your job to find that out? I'm sure the fellow is prattling about the city somewhere."

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us. What should we say to get them here?"

"Whatever you want... perhaps the truth?_ No... better idea._ Tell them that Farrokh wants one last encore. _That should send them running!_ At least Rodergi, anyway. He always was the most pumped to make music."

"If you say so. So what do you say Link? Should we go to Mayor Briggi first, then Rodergi? That should leave us a good chunk of time to find Richard."

"_Mayor?_ Heh, what's Briggi got himself into now?"

"The walk would take all day... _I'll need to steal another horse._"

"So many things to do! Aren't you a busy little bee? I'd move if I were you. You've got less than twenty four hours."

If they wanted to bring everyone to the Zora within a day, they would really need to hustle. As Link bolted off toward the exit of the crypt, Farrokh called after him.

_"Oh, and don't even think about running off on me! I will find you if you do! You hear me? I will find you!"_

* * *

Instead of jolting to life, Saria felt as though she were waking from a nap. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over her as she sat up from her bed. _Her bed?_ She was inside her old forest home! How did she get there? With the speed of an arrow, she leapt from her cot and examined the room. There was no sign of the mask man whatsoever. _Was it all just a dream?_

She knew one thing wasn't a dream, her meeting with Zelda. If she could dream up what it felt like to get butt in the head by the hilt of a sword, _she was delusional._ _Wait, the Ocarina of Time!_ Had the happy mask salesman taken it? Digging in her shallow pockets, she found the instrument, attached to a note.

* * *

_You really are a strange child, taking naps during time jumps. I decided the best thing to do was put you in your house until you woke up. I really do hope that you don't forget about our little trip. You need your friend, and likewise, he needs you. I shan't hinder you further. If you received this note, I returned the Ocarina of Time to your possession. Such a relic is not to be used lightly, when used wrong, the effects could be disastrous! I have a song to share with you. Use it only in the most dire of situations! I have a feeling you may need it._

* * *

Quite peculiar, the letter had no signature. Below the tidy inscription, a short music staff was scribbled. Though the Kokiri never learned music theory, thanks to her time outside the forest in Hyrule, Saria knew enough about sheet music to read the song. After committing it to memory, she started to play it on the Ocarina of Time, before remembering the warning, and stopping herself. Her own safety was much more important than hearing how the tune went. Folding the sheet of paper, she began to stuff it into her pocket, until she realized there was lettering on the backside too.

* * *

_P.S._

_Forgive me for prying, but I heard about your friend's ocarina, and I couldn't help myself. I'm something of a woodwork expert myself, I do hope I have made you happy._

* * *

"Wait, did he?"

Removing the ribbon from the box once more, Saria found instead of twenty or so chunks of wood, a shined and polished ocarina! Blowing into the mouthpiece and fingering the several holes, she played a scale, and deemed the flute repaired. Wrapping it back in its cloth, she placed it too in her pockets, and took another glance at Link's letter*. The first time, it had brought her anger, the second time, however, her heart melted. Her friend's letter seemed to possess an entirely different meaning. She couldn't turn her back on him now! Rushing out the door, she nearly crashed straight into Mido.

"_Woah!_ Where are you going?"

This time, however, the boy was not alone. Around him gathered all the Kokiri, all her old friends, each with their fairies overhead.

_"It really is Saria!"_

"But where is her fairy?"

"Did you really leave the forest, Saria?"

A part of her heart ached, seeing her friends again, just to leave them, _likely forever._

"I'm sorry, I have to help someone, I need to go."

"Go? _But you just got here!_"

"Don't you want to tell us what happened?"

"Yeah! Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, it's a _very_ long story, and I'm afraid I don't have the time to tell it. _I really must be off!_"

A collective moan erupted from the group. Mido came forward, not his usual pompous self. Putting his arms around Saria's shoulders, he sobbed lightly, and whispered into her ear."

"I don't want you to leave... _not again..._ please stay..."

"I'm sorry Mido... I don't have a choice..."

_"Sure you do! You could just stay here!"_

"It's bigger than that... a lot of people need my help... if I don't help, _they are all going to die._"

"You're talking about Link... aren't you?"

"In a way..._ I guess I am._ I'm going to miss you, Mido."

"Let me come with you! If you can survive leaving the forest, then... _then so can I!_"

"No Mido, you can't. I couldn't possibly do that to you. Besides, even if you came with me, I would still have to leave you. There's nothing in this world that can stop it. It's simply fate. Stay here, and keep everyone safe for me. Please, don't let anyone leave the forest to come after me. Keep them all here... for their own safety."

"I-... I will... and Saria?"

"Yes, Mido?"

_"I... I love you."_

A single tear rolled down Saria's cheek as her eyes filled with water. She brought Mido into a tighter embrace with her own arms.

**_"I love you too, Mido."_**

* * *

_*If you want to read Link's letter again, see chapter 53_

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Will Link be able to reunite Farrokh's band?_  
_Will Saria save Hyrule's doomed alternate reality?_  
_What is the meaning of the happy mask salesman's song?_  
_Is there something more between Saria and Mido?_

Stay tuned and find out!


	59. Getting the Band Back Together

**Across the plain, Link bounded like a speeding Goron.**

While he was nowhere near as fast as one of the craggy titans, the boy managed to keep a swift pace. What he really needed was to find a horse, that could cut down his journey time, _nearly in half!_

"You've been running for ten minutes, _**slow down Link!**_"

To Mari's plea, Link did not so much as turn a deaf ear. If he wanted to find three people,_ all in different corners of the valley, **in one day,**_ he would need to be at his best. No breaks, just straight sprinting through the plains. That said, if he didn't want to fall to exhaustion, a steed would be necessary sooner or later. With the Ocarina of Time, Saria had taken Link's ability to call Epona, so he would need to steal yet another horse._ Hopefully, one that listened to commands better than his last._

"You won't be able to run all day, _you'll pass out if you keep pushing yourself so hard!_"

When Link slammed to a halt, Mari thought she had finally talked some sense into the boy, but she was mistaken. The fairy had not Link's attention, his eyes were set across the field, on a small foal, a farmer with his hands on the reigns.

"Oh... you're really making yourself into quite the thief, aren't you?"

* * *

Atop Epona, Saria hurtled from the heart of the lost woods, into the light of Dekudeku forest. The odd nostalgia of her old home departed, and traded itself for a different kind of familiarity. Fresh memories brimmed in her mind. _Link teaching herself to use a sword, playing her song to help her friend find his way._ But she had no time for fuzzy feelings, _she had to find Link!_ Exiting the leafy canopy, Saria made a beeline for the great city of Plurbiocris.

* * *

Tying the foal at the gate, Link and Mari entered Dekudeku Village. Finding Mayor Briggi would be a slice of pie. With his wavy vine-like hair, it would be impossible to lose him amongst other Deku Scrubs. And even if they couldn't find him,_ Junior was quite prone to making a scene,_ and Mayor Briggi obviously wouldn't be too far from him.

"Should we split up? We could probably cover more ground that way."

"Would you look who it is? _It's the town heros!_"

Rather than searching for Briggi, the eccentric mayor found them himself.

"How has our treasure been treating you? A real hoot, isn't it? Oho! Hold on, there was three of you... _what happened to the girl?_ The one with the leaf green hair?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Something more important is at hand, sir."

"Dear me, miss fairy... you sound so serious. What's got you down?"

The two shared eye contact for a moment. With a nod from Link, Mari said the what she had been told to.

"Well... _Farrohk wants one last encore._"

Immediately, the mayor's omnipresent smile vanished, replaced by a slight scowl.

"Dear me... have things really gotten that bad? What kind must that... _that thief_ have gone through to think I'd want to play with him again? You can tell him he will get no such encore. _Good day._"

No longer in the mood for conversation, Briggi span around, and began to put ground between him and the pair. They weren't giving up that easy, Mari buzzed ahead of the scrub to try and get his attention.

"That's it? You don't want to see him in the least? _He needs you._"

"This is not your affair. Why would Farrokh drag you two into this argument?_ Has that weasel no guts to show his face himself?_"

_"Actually... funny you should say that..."_

Something about Mari's tone stopped Briggi right in his tracks. An air of sympathy leaked into his voice.

"Dear me, tell me an ill fate hasn't befallen him. _He is alright?_"

"Actually... well... he's in the palace of lost souls-"

"_Say no more!_ I had a feeling he might step off the deep end sooner or later... _if that's the case..._"

Despite seeming to understand the pair's argument, the mayor continued walking away from Link and Mari, toward his residence.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Inside his cabin, Mayor Briggi rifled through a storage room filled with containers of all sorts, before withdrawing one trunk.

"Arrogant as Farrokh was, he had a heart of gold. He would do anything for me if I asked, _and I for him._ If he wants an encore, I'll give him an encore. But to do that, _I need the old lady._"

_"I'm not following."_

Snapping open the trunk, Briggi withdrew its contents. A simple, deep reddish-brown wooden guitar. With his left hand, the scrub fingered the strings, his right, he plucked them. He played a simple yet beautiful harmony before chuckling.

"_Hoho! She's still in tune, I see!_ This is my guitar, or as Farrokh always called it,_ the old lady._ It's made from aged deku wood, hundreds of years old. One of a kind. Of course, it's because of this that she produces the sweetest of tones. I haven't picked this baby up in years... _Is Farrokh really dead?_"

"I'm afraid so... how did you figure that out so quickly?"

"Quite simple, miss fairy. The palace of lost souls is exactly what the name says, a brewing pot for spirits who have lost their way. One does not simply go to the palace, _lest they be attacked by ghouls and whatever manner of supernatural phenomena that await!_ I knew if Farrokh was there, clearly, he must be dead. That chap knows better than to hang around threats to his life. That's why he left town, after all."

"Dear me, _did someone threaten to kill him?_"

"Yes. Our bassist, Richard. I'm sure the fellow didn't mean it, but truthfully, I'm not sure, _I'm still afraid to talk him!_ The day Farrokh ran off, Richard had a fire in his eyes. _I swear, that man was ready to rain the wrath of Din!_ I thought someone was going to get hurt! I would think Richard has calmed down since then, but I suspect it's still a touchy matter."

"Yikes, we may have a bit of trouble, Link. We're already going to have a hard enough time finding him, but getting him to listen to us? That could be a world of difficulty."

"Surely you don't mean to bring this affair to him?"

"Actually, Farrokh asked us to bring the whole band back to the palace."

_"Goodness me! You'll never get Richard there on your own!"_

"Great... then what do you suggest we do?"

Guitar still in one hand, Mayor Briggi used his other to stroke his hair.

"Maybe... _I know!_ You need to let him know that both me and Rodergi are going too! Here, I'll write a little letter. When you find him, hand him this."

Scribbling a small inscription on a parchment, the eccentric Scrub folded his message and tucked it into an envelope. He passed the letter to Link, who promptly placed it inside his pouch.

"He'll never be able to mistake my handwriting! Make sure Rodergi sends something too. Heck, _that fool could send a rock, and I'm sure Richard would know it's him._ Heh, he's like that, being a Goron, he knows his way around stones."

"Thanks! But... I've got to say... you flipped so quickly. First you seemed so bitter, but now you want to help? What happened?"

After taking a long sigh, Briggi looked up at Mari and smiled.

"Well, I figured if Farrokh died, he must've felt quite humbled. After all, if he sent you two, clearly he's sorry! I know our break up hurt him too, and if he wants to make things up before ascending to the afterlife, _who am I to say no?_"

"So you'll be there? You'll meet us at the palace of lost souls?"

"You have my word, miss fairy. Besides, _you've got me itching to make music now!_"


	60. Back into the Mines

**Dismounting Epona, Saria bolted through the gates of plurbiocris.**

Staring down several buildings, she tried to remember what the house Mandgrova had taken them to looked like. She needed to find Link, and if she knew that boy at all, he was _still_ questing for the last piece of the fairy harp. He certainly had commitment worthy of a true hero. Spying the tacky sign that advertised the Grenk-Grock Knick-Knack Shop, Saria closed her eyes, and peered into her memories of the past week. The entrance to the fountain was in a small old shack, somewhat run down. Observing her surroundings again, she searched for any houses that matched the image in her mind.

_"There it is!"_

Excited, Saria bounded over to the building, and threw the door open, forgetting to close it as she darted through. She walked down the passageway in the floor, to the catacombs of the great fairy fountain. _Surely Mandgrova was down there somewhere!_

"Hello?"

The young girl's voice bounced throughout the cavern, to and fro. Was there anyone down there?

"_Oh! Goodness child, you startled me!_ Have you brought back the last piece of the fairy harp?"

"Mandgrova! I need your help, where did you send Link to?"

"Oh? You're searching for your friend? He did say that you two had gotten into a fight, didn't he."

"Yeah... we did... but I want to make it up to him. I need to find him as soon as possible!"

"My, aren't you in quite the hurry? What's gotten you so excited, dear?"

"No time to explain, where is he?"

"Well, last I heard from him, I sent him and the fairy to the palace of lost souls."

"Oh dear, that place doesn't sound like much fun, but I will do what I must! Which way is it?"

"It lies to the southeast."

"Southeast, got it! Thank you so much!"

Without sparing another second, Saria made for the cavern's exit at peak speed, ignoring what else Mandgrova had to say.

"Tread with caution child, _there are ghosts and other paranormal phenomena there!_"

* * *

Tying his stolen horse again, Link donned a red tunic, and entered fire breath mine. He still had the second shirt, folded in his bag. That girl was going to haunt him... best friends, dashed in two by his rashness.

"Hey... remember how much Saria hates these things? She really doesn't like red, does she?"

_A feeling came over Link... but he had no time for feelings._ Snapping his bag shut, he ran into the depths of the mine. Every memory of the girl seemed to eat away at his resolve. They both explored the mysterious cave together, and met Rodergi too._ It was **their** adventure, **their** quest, but now, he had to venture on **alone**._ Such a cruel twist of fate was only right to befall him. After lurking deep enough in the caves to reach the main mine, the boy shook all from his head, and bore straight for Dartoga's office. Both him and Mari wandered straight in, and put themselves directly in front of the desk. Oddly enough, Dartoga was so fixated on his own map, that he had not seen nor heard the pair arrive. Link cleared his throat, but still failed to catch the Goron's attention. _Either he was hard of hearing, or in a world of his own._ Aware that they were on the clock, Mari decided to take matters into her own hands. The cheeky fairy buzzed up right up to Dartoga's face, and gave him a good shout.

"_Hey!"_

_**"Dyaaagh!"**_

Startled by the fairy's seemingly abrupt appearance, the Goron foreman toppled over backwards. Arriving back to his feet, he looked as though he were ready to chew someone out, but when his eyes caught the gleam of Mari's light, he burst into laughter.

"_Ahaha!_ Forgive me, I was so captivated by my work, I didn't hear you come in! What can I do you for?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could find Rodergi for us? We need him for uh... _something._"

"You don't have to hide it, _I know why you want him._"

_"You- you do?"_

"Of course! _The only thing that fool is good for is singing!_ You want him to put you on a little show, don't you?"

"Well... _you could certainly say that._"

"I figured as much. He's in shaft nine, hundred rupee ravine. Shouldn't be to hard too find, his voice carries through most of the cavern. Do me a favor and tell him I said shut up."

"Will do! I guess."

"Of course, I can't let your mute friend go down there without a helmet. Just safety precautions and whatnot. Hey, wait a minute, I thought you had _two_ kids? Where did the girl go? Is she still enjoying the shield we made her?"

Did everyone have to bring this up? Link couldn't help but feel a bit sour every time Saria came up. It was beggining to get on his nerves.

"Well, uh, _you see-_"

"_None of my business._ Just ask Krog for a helmet. He runs the equipment booth. Anything else?"

"_Er..._ no sir."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work."


	61. An Eager Goron

_**"It can't be that bad... can it?"**_

Unsure of what lie within, Saria peered into the empty crypt. Something about it sent a shiver down her spine, but Link was in there, and she wasn't going to leave him behind just because she got the chills. _Bigger things were at stake, after all._ Stroking Epona's mane one last time, Saria left the light of the sun, and ventured within the ruin.

"The palace of lost souls... it was just named that to scare people... right?"

No one responded to the girl's idle chatter, she did not like being alone, yet, in the alternate Hyrule where she hailed from, every day it seemed she spent more and more time by herself. With both Link and Mari gone, she found herself quite distant from the world oftentimes, it never was something she got used to. When she would return, however, _no one she had called friend would be alive._ She would be an outcast among Hyrule, even if she would be praised as a savior for returning the Hero of Time. _Such a price was the price to pay for liberation from evil._

Attempting to snap herself out of her funk, the girl shifted her thoughts elsewhere, to the peculiar palace. Saria could almost swear she could hear whispers floating through the air, almost like something or someone was tickling her ear. Yet, no matter where she turned her head, there was nothing to be found but stone walls and crumbled statuettes. Eerie as the atmosphere was, Saria couldn't help but call out, to determine whether or not her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

If there was someone listening, they did not reply to the skittish girl. Likely, the whispers were just her imagination. The only people in the palace were herself, Link, and Mari. Mandgrova did say she was with him, right? Why was Mari sticking with Link? Perhaps it was a bit of the fairy's motherly nature, she felt as though she needed to watch over Link, to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Or maybe she felt the good within Link, that he was still destined for great things? Either way, Mari and Link were likely on good terms with each other. Even if Link was furious at the girl for leaving him behind, there was no way that Mari could harbor anything against Saria forever. A Kokiri was inseparable from their fairy! _Of course, she was **not** a Kokiri anymore._

"Stop it... it will work out... me and Link are best friends. Surely we will be able to figure it all out... but where is he? _These halls all look the same!_"

Had she gotten herself lost? Wouldn't that be just perfect? _Saria knew her way around trees, not bricks._ The hallways she traveled looked identical to those when she first entered! As the reality of her situation hit home, tears began to form in her eyes. _She was alone in the dark, she couldn't find Link, and she was lost in a stone maze!_ What if the boy wasn't even in the temple? Then she would never find her way. And of course she had to suffer her fate in the darkness, to say the least, she wasn't fond of the dark. If only she had someone to endure her troubles with, a friend to talk to...

_"It's alright Saria... I'm here for you."_

Was that? _No... that wasn't right._ That boy didn't follow her,_ did he?_ There was only one way to be certain.

"_M-Mido? Is that you?_ I thought I told you not to follow me!"

"I know... but I knew you would need me... so I'm here for you."

"Where are you?"

"Just around the corner. It's alright, you're not lost anymore."

While a part of her felt something fishy was going on, the other half of Saria didn't care, _there was someone else to share her troubles with!_

"Thank the goddesses Mido, I'm glad you followed me, _I'm not sure if I would have been able to carry on otherwise!_"

"Everything is alright now, Saria. Just follow the sound of my voice."

Turning the corner, Saria found her childhood friend, smiling, arms open for a hug. Ecstatic to see a familiar face, the forest girl rushed to complete the boy's embrace. Saria closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tight around Mido. _Only she didn't._ Her arms passed straight through the Kokiri child. It was as if he was... _a ghost?_

_"Mido? What's wrong with you?"_

**_"Eeeehahahah!"_**

* * *

Dismounting the mine's service lift, Link fought to keep his balance with his oversized headpiece. When the boy asked the equipment manager, Krog, for a helmet, he gave him one in the smallest size. _Of course, the smallest size for Gorons was still about five sizes too big for a Hylian boy._ To make matters even more awkward, the helmet was made of pure steel, so it weighed much more than any ordinary hat should.

"Shaft nine, hundred rupee ravine. This is our tunnel. I think I can hear him already."

The whole of the cavern was filled with rhythmic chanting and singing. Each pick swang to the beat of the song, creating a very solid tempo. _*Think! Thunk! Think! Thunk!*_ All the Gorons seemed so jolly, there was naught a miner who failed to join in the shanty. Amidst all the bassy vocalizations of the Gorons, one voice stuck out like a sore thumb. Nearly three octaves higher than any of the other singers, this voice seemed to give an extra fullness to the choir-like sound. No doubt, it was the falsetto of Rodergi. As loud as he was, he couldn't have been too far.

**_"We dig all day, we dig all night!_**  
**_We force our picks with all our might!_**  
**_We shovel and hoe, to and fro!_**  
**_We dig the dirt, it's what we like!_**  
**_Ho ho, digging dirt, we hack and shovel and hoe!_**  
**_Some call it work, we call it play, it fills us with delight and might!"_**

After little to no searching, Link and Mari located the origin of the falsetto. Rodergi happily hacked at a deposit of iron, singing along as he picked.

"Excuse me... Mr. Rodergi?"

_"Ho ho, digging dirt, we hack and shovel and-"_

"**Hey!** Can you hear us?"

"Woah, who's that?"

Clumsily, Rodergi stopped swinging, and spun around. When he identified the pair, he jumped and clapped his hands.

"_Oh! Oh! It's you!_ It's the fairy kids! You saved our mine! Mr. Dartoga has been so happy lately, he's not often happy!"

"You don't say? We need to talk with you about something, Rodergi."

"Of course! What do you want?"

_"Well..."_

Mari exchanged about awkward glance with Link.

"Farrokh wants one last encore."

As compared to Mayor Briggi's reaction, Rodergi certainly responded a deal more excited. The Goron's face instantly brightened."

"Really? _I'll go get my drums then!_"

If Link hadn't stopped him, Rodergi would have ran straight out of the mine without another question.

"Woah, slow down there! _We haven't even told you where he is yet!_"

"Whoops! Silly me, I always get so excited about making music. Where are we playing?"

"Er, the palace of lost souls."

"Really? Not exactly a lively crowd, but I think we could still kill! _Haha!_ Can I go get ready now?"

"Wait, we still have to ask you about something else."

"Oh? What is it?"

"From what we've heard, Richard is pretty mad at Farrokh. If you want the whole band together, you should probably give us something to let him know you'll be there. That's what Mayor Briggi said, anyway."

"Oh, of course! I've got just the thing!"

With one swing of his pick, the heavyset knocked a small chunk of rock out of the wall. Handing the rock to Link, the Goron laughed.

"Take this to him, he'll get it. I really do hope he shows up, the band just isn't complete without him."

"_Will do!_ I really hope this gets his attention."

"As do I. Tell your green haired friend I said hello! I'm going to grab my stuff!"

There it was again. Saria just kept coming up. Tightening into a ball, Rodergi bounded off through the cavern to get ready.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know I've been slowing down on the story lately, but it's not because I've forgotten about it. It's because I want the end to be just right, and frankly, I've had a bit of writer's block.  
I will do my best to end this story, and nothing short of it.


	62. Under the Trees

_**"Saria. You there?"**_

Shaking her head, the green haired girl returned her focus to the world around her. Mido had a hand on her shoulder, no doubt to get her attention. The glowing ball of light that was Tika buzzed a few laps around Saria's head.

"Just like her isn't it? _Right when we're working._"

"Sorry Mido... I was in a world of my own. What were we doing again?"

"We were collecting timber. For firewood, remember? We need this stuff back at Kakariko."

"Right, of course. Forgive me, _I spend a lot more time than I should in my head._"

Grabbing her hatchet from the ground, Saria walked through Hyrule field, alongside Mido. The pair shared an awkward silence, before the young man broke it with a question.

"So... were you thinking about_ him_ again?"

"No. _Well, I guess I kind of was._ He's in so many of my memories, it's hard not to. But no, I was actually thinking about Mari."

"Mari? She was your fairy,_ right?_"

"Yes... but she was my friend too. She always kept me out of trouble, she helped me make good decisions..."

Arriving at a small patch of woods, Saria readied her hatchet, and prepared to take a swing.

_"...but?"_

After taking one hard whack at a rather thin tree, Saria lowered her axe and twisted her head toward her childhood friend.

_"But what?"_

"You were going to say but, _weren't you?_"

Ignoring Mido, the girl continued chipping away at the trunk of the tree.

"You know, he's going to bug you for the rest of the day if you don't tell him. Could you save us both a headache and spit it out."

Something about Tika always rubbed off on Saria wrong, it was for this reason that she didn't spend as much time with Mido anymore. She always cut into conversations that Mari normally would have kept her out of.

"_Well... I get lonely sometimes Mido._ I miss having a little voice in my ear all the time. You have Tika to help guide you through your life, but I just have to go it alone. Sometimes I feel I would have done things differently if Mari was still around."

After she took another hack at the tree, Mido responded.

"Hey, if you ask me, I think you've gotten along pretty fine so far. I mean, come on, everyone in Kakariko Village looks up to you, you've got your picture on a window in Hyrule castle, _even Queen Zelda recognizes you as one of the wisest in the land!_"

_"But still... it hurts, Mido... just like... like he hurts..."_

Almost seeming to vent a bit of frustration, Saria took three hard chops at the tree.

"Listen, Saria, it's been so long since you've seen either of them. I'm sure Link would want you _t-_"

_"Don't say his name! You don't know what he would want!"_

Taken aback from Saria's snap, Mido nearly tripped backwards.

"_I'm... sorry... Saria. I don't._ But what I'm trying to say is... don't you think you should move on? They've both been gone for years. It's not healthy to live your life like this. Regretting every past mistake. It eats away at your resolve. It takes away who you are."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?"

"Please, _anyone_ who was in the forest back then can tell that you're different now. Besides, I've made mistakes too. Do you think I don't stay up at night sometimes, regretting what I've done? Things happen, but sometimes, you just have to get over it, and move on."

With one last blow, Saria toppled the skinny tree. Lowering her axe to her side, she sighed.

"I don't know Mido... sometimes, it seems my memories are the only things keeping me going. I don't think I'll ever get over Link or Mari. _Both of them knew me like a weathervane knows the wind._ How many people really know me anymore, Mido?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"Not many, I suppose."

"You hardly do, _and you're my closest friend._"

"Well, maybe you just need to open yourself up a bit more. _Or are you afraid if you do, you'll lose someone again?_"

"Yeah, I guess that might be it. A broken heart is not so easily mended."

"You and I _both_ know that."

"_Heh... yeah._ Hey Mido?"

"Yes, Saria?"

"Are you going to start helping? Or am I going to collect all the firewood by myself?"

That boy had gotten so distracted, he hadn't been doing anything! Mido hoisted his hatchet up, and began hacking Saria's tree into smaller cuts. Saria chuckled to herself at the boy's hectic action.

_"Whoops, haha! You caught me!"_

"Get to work, ya silly little slacker! Gemmi is gonna kill us if we don't get back by nightfall!"

At least he had managed to put a smile on Saria's face. Even if he had to haul all the wood back himself, _the trip was worth it just to see her smile._

* * *

Walking through the city gates of Plurbiocris once more, Link began his search for Richard. The description he had gathered could be handy, but only if the man still had his hair. Each of the three band members mentioned the afro as his defining trait. Asking all around town, Link found no one who knew where Richard's current residence was. Many had heard of him, though nobody knew him. Beat by a nonstop day of searching, the boy slouched down against a tree, to get some rest. The sun was starting to set, Farrokh had given him twenty-four hours. The boy had till morning before he lost the gambit, and then Farrokh would come after him. How did he always get himself into these things?

_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_

Like a startled cat, Link nearly jumped three feet in the air before drawing his sword.

"Hey, no need to get jumpy, it's just me."

Identifying the voice as Martha, Link let his guard down, returning to rest by the tree. The girl had her face set towards the sky, she was witnessing the sunset.

"You know, they say no two sunsets are quite the same... that the Godesses spin each one from scratch every day."

Turning her attention to the boy, she smiled. And that's when they noticed it.

_"Martha? When did you get a black eye?"_

"A black eye? Don't be silly, fairy, _my eyes are hazel!_"

"No, I mean you've got a bruise on your face. When did that happen?"

Realizing that Mari wasn't going to play any games, Martha sighed.

"Well, if you really want to know, one of those shopkeepers gave it to me after _**hero right here**_ made off with their horses."

"Ooh, I'm so sorry Martha, I told Link stealing a horse was a bad idea!"

Putting her hand in the air, the girl seemed to wave off the apology.

"Eh, isn't my first black eye, won't be my last. Forgive and forget, like they always say."

_"You're just dropping it like that?"_

"Sure, why not? Link here is a nice boy, I'm sure he meant well."

It seemed so odd that while Saria stormed away from the boy, despite having known him forever, this girl had only met him that week, and she acted as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, with Saria, _Link had killed a man,_ whereas with Martha, he had only gotten her into a scuffle.

"So, what are you two doing back in town so quick? I thought you were going to the palace of the lost souls?"

"Well, we did go there, but we had to find a few people before we could do anything else, so we're back here."

"I'm going to guess greenie isn't one of them?"

Fed up with the girl's chipper attitude, on top of how many people kept bringing his friend up, Link snapped at her.

_"No, we're **NOT** looking for Saria."_

_"Hey look, I made him talk!"_

"_Link!_ Do forgive him, I think he's still a bit sour about her leaving."

"Heh, _I can tell._ So, if you're looking for someone, why are you sitting under a tree?"

"Well, to tell the truth, Martha, we can't find him anywhere. We've been searching all day, and we must've asked everybody in Plurbiocris!"

"Well, you haven't asked me yet. _Why don't you ask me?_"

"Please, like you of all people know who we're looking for."

"You never know. Go on, _ask me!_"

"If you insist. We're looking for a tall skinny fellow named Richard. He's supposed to have an afro of nougat hair. Have you seen him?"

"Tall guy with an afro... _hm..._"

While Martha thought for a moment, she stroked her auburn hair. Starting to grow impatient with the plurbian girl, Link grumbled to himself.

"Nougat hair... _nougat?_ And an afro, right?"

"That's what we said."

"_Heehee!_ I think I might know how you're looking for!"

"Really, who is it?"

"Actually, _I think you've met them before too!_ If we're lucky, he's still in the square!"

Before Mari could reply, Martha took off across the streets, not even paying attention whether Link was following or not.

_"Hey, wait up!"_


	63. Harbored Feelings

**"Martha, _really,_ I'm sure you're thinking of someone else."**

Link and Mari had followed Martha halfway across the city. Quickly it had gotten dark enough for street torches to light the way rather than the sun.

"_I'm sure he's here!_ Unless he's gone home, it is rather late. Quickly, we're almost there!"

Perhaps Link would never understand why girls always got so fired up about such simple things. If anyone should be fired up, it was him. _His life was on the line after all._ Turning the corner into the square, the group spied around the area. What was bustling was now entirely empty, the archery competition had been almost entirely cleaned up, save for one stack of boxes.

"Ooh, there he is! There he is! _I've found your guy!_"

Excitedly, the girl jumped up and down whilst pointing across the square. A lanky man lifted the boxes onto a wagon, before wiping his brow off._ And what an afro he had! No doubt this was Richard!_

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that the archery tournament referee was Richard all this time?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't remember that hair! If you want to talk to him though, you'd better grab him now, he's fixing to head home!"

"Thanks Martha, _you're a lifesaver!_"

_"I know, heehee!"_

Happy as could be, Martha skipped off to wherever she had come from. Putting one last box onto his carriage, Richard began to climb atop. Darting forward ahead of Link, Mari put herself in front of the man's vision.

"Mr. Richard! We'd like to speak to you!"

_"Goodness me! A fairy!"_

Releasing his grip on the wagon, the tall man toppled over, and landed in a mess on the cobblestone. Offering a hand, Link helped Richard to his feet.

"Forgive me for startling you sir, I mean no trouble."

"Quite alright I suppose, but you're a fairy! I thought all the fairies were gone?"

"All but me, it would seem."

"_Indeed._ Say, aren't you the quiet young fellow who won the archery tournament? What brings you back here? Are you with this fairy?"

"He is, sir. We had a question we needed to ask you. It's quite important."

"I was about to go home... alright, since you're a fairy, I guess I'll hear you out. This won't be long, will it? The missus won't be happy if I'm late... _again._"

"Actually... funny you should say that..."

_"Oh?"_

"Well... we may require some of your time... _because..._"

This was it. Richard was supposed to be the most bitter of the band members. He seemed like a chipper fellow at the moment, but only the goddesses themselves could tell what his reaction would be.

_"Er... **Farrokh-**"_

At the name the man's eyebrows immediately furrowed. He hadn't done anything to interrupt the fairy, but she did stutter from his withering glare.

"W-wants an encore."

For a moment, Richard looked as though he could burn a hole through wood just by staring at it. Soon, however, his expression softened, and he began to laugh a somewhat hysterical laugh.

_"Heh. Heheh... hahahaha!"_

"...Are you alright, sir?"

"_Hah!_ Surely you're joking, right? Oh, that crack was so afraid of me _he ran straight to Zora mountain!_ And you're telling me he had the gall... the audacity to send you two of all people to ask for an encore?"

"... yes?"

"**Hogwash!** Doesn't matter if you're a fairy, I don't believe you. But even if that son of a fish did send you, you let him know that he won't get an encore, _not over my dead body!_"

Richard started climbing up his wagon, clearly agitated by the pair.

"What about Farrokh's though?"

_"What?"_

Still hanging off the cart, the man turned his head. There was almost an air of sympathy in his voice.

"That crook hasn't gone and... well,_ offed himself_ because of me, has he?"

"Goodness no! Although... I'm not sure how to tell you, bu-"

_"He's dead, isn't he?"_

"Well, er, yes..."

With a scoff, Richard's attitude flipped.

"Hah! The jerk had it coming to him!"

"Hey! Now that's not very nice!"

"Doesn't mean it isn't true! Though... if he's dead, what do you mean he wants an encore? Last I checked, a dead Zora can't sing."

Quick as he could, Link pulled the letter from his bag, and handed it to Richard, who eyed it with suspicion.

_"What's this?"_

"A letter from Briggi. I believe he can explain this matter better than us."

Silently, the man read the letter. Link tried to gauge his expression, though unsuccessfully. When he finished reading, he looked back down at Link.

"I don't suppose you've got a rock in that bag, do you?"

From his bag, Link withdrew a brown stone, and passed it to the lanky fellow. Richard looked at the rock in his hand, and smiled.

"Heh... good to see the old lug is holding up. Farrokh's at the palace of lost souls now, is he?"

"Yes sir."

"Do tell me... does he have ten thousand rupees there with him?"

"Ten thousand? Why no, but if it's rupees you want, I'm sure we _could-_"

"Belay that. _It was never about the money._ I could care less at this point if he gave me hard cash."

"Then what is it about?"

"He hurt me. _He hurt us._ He turned his back on us just so he could bet on the horses. Farrokh is a dishonest, selfish coward, and I'll never play with someone like him again."

"But Rodergi and Briggi have made amends, why can't you?"

"Please, Rodergi would do anything to make music again. Briggi is an idealistic pacifist, he can't harbor a grudge at anyone. They don't realize who they're playing with."

"But you wouldn't even play to grant his last wish?"

"Not unless he found a hell of a way to make it up to me. Mark my words, _Fairy Royalty will never play again!_ Now if you would excuse me, the missus is waiting!"

Climbing on the wagon, Richard whipped his horses.

"Wait! You're telling me there's not even a part of you that wants to make music with them again? This will probably be your last chance."

Turning back to shout, the man reaffirmed his position.

"Believe me, I would _love_ to play a song, but Farrokh dug his own grave years ago! There's nothing I can do about that!"

"You could always forgive him, you know he's regretted his mistakes his entire life!"

The lanky man responded no more, he only grimaced in response. What would they do now? It's not like they could just kidnap him. Farrokh wanted him to make music, if they stole away Richard, he would do anything but that.

"Well... I don't think there's anything we can say that will change his mind. It's all him now, and he doesn't seem convinced. What do we do?"

"We go to Farrokh, and hope he's in a forgiving mood."

"Ooh, I don't like this Link. _He'll kill you!_"

"That was part of our deal. If I can't hold up my end, I may as well honor his."

* * *

_"About time you two showed up, it's getting dark out!"_

"You worry too much Gemmi, we can handle ourselves."

Loaded down with timber, Mido stepped through Kakariko Village's gate, Saria four steps behind.

"Not against stalchildren you can't! The plains are _dangerous_ at night!"

"Well it's a good thing we got home in time, then."

"I don't have the patience for you tonight, Mido. You and Saria stack your firewood and get to the roundhouse. You're late for chow time."

With an air of spite, Mido stamped off toward the wood stacks.

"Sheesh, Gemmi thinks he's so smart! _Guy acts like he owns the place!_"

"Not at all like you used to? He's not wrong you know. It is dangerous out there. We probably could have worked a bit faster than we did."

Dropping his load of lumber in a rather messy stack, Mido started to rebut Saria's statement, before realizing that her eyes were on the sky. She wasn't paying him any mind, she was lost in her own. Before the boy could return her attention, she spoke in an eerie manner.

"You know... sometimes... when I look into the stars... _it's like looking into his eyes._ The way they twinkle... do you think he's up there, Mido? They say that for every soul, there is a star."

"_Uh... probably._ If that's true, anyway. I'm sure he shines bright for all his heroic deeds."

"Maybe one day... I'll be a star too, and then we can be together again."

"Saria... you need to listen to yourself. _You sound..._"

Tika cut in.

**_"Demented?"_**

"I wouldn't say that! _I-_"

"No... she's right. _I'm crazy._ I'm still obsessing over a boy who died ten years ago. I really just need to let it go..."

"You're not-... **_ten years?_**"

"Ten years ago today. I've counted every single day. _Something is wrong with me._"

"Saria... I didn't know that was today! _I'm so sorry..._"

"It's not your problem... come on, let's get to the roundhouse. I'm getting cold."

_"But... okay."_

So that's why she had been so depressed today! Mido felt like a fool for not remembering, _but it's not like someone's death was something he wanted to celebrate._ Entering the structure they referred to as the roundhouse, Mido found several of the former Kokiri lounging about, having already eaten. Why was it called the roundhouse? Simply put, _it was a house, and it was round._ The Kokiri had built it to hold their entire population, though it wasn't exactly abundant living space. Beds were wall to wall, a table filled the center of the room, and a fireplace at the back warmed it. _It wasn't much, but it was home._

"Hey, you two are finally back! Your dinner is probably cold, but it's still ready."

Smirt smiled politely at the two. He had made himself into something of a cook as of late, often preparing meals for all the Kokiri.

"Thanks Smirt... but I'm not really hungry. I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

"Oh, okay, I guess you can have her food, Mido!"

Silently, Saria sauntered over to her bed. Clearly, she wanted to be left alone. Mido couldn't help but feel guilty, despite not having caused Saria any grief himself. Poking at his lukewarm meal, the boy sighed.

"I wish I could do something, Tika. I feel like I should talk to her... but what could I even say that wouldn't make it worse?"

"Sometimes Mido, ya just gotta know when to keep your mouth shut. Let her throw a pity party, it's her problem."

"Well, her problem should be my problem too. I don't like it when she isn't happy. It makes me feel... _unhappy._"

"_Please Mido, we've been over this._ Saria gets mopey and sad sometimes, and when she's like this, the best thing to do is just leave her be, and get on with life."

"I suppose, _but is it best for her? Or best for us?_"

"I... n_either, really._ But it's like you said. What's talking gonna fix? Odds are, you'll just make her even more upset..."

"Yeah... you're right. If she wants me, she can call for me..."

Continuing eating his rather lackluster meal, Mido kept a dejected silence. Until, of course, it was broken by Gemmi entering the tent in a tizzy.

"_Oi!_ Mido sir! We've got soldiers from castle town at the gate!"

Now he recognized him as leader? Swallowing a bite, the boy replied.

"_Why ya telling me?_ What do they want?"

"They came with an order from Queen Zelda! _It's urgent!_ She's asked personally for... **_for Saria._**"


	64. A Rocky Greeting

_**"Argh! Leave me alone!"**_

Bashing back a swinging lantern with her shield, Saria limped away from the rampant Poe.

"_Eehahaha! Foolish girl!_ One does not venture down here without a _death wish!_"

"_You vile demon!_ What have you done with Link?"

_"He is right here..."_

Lowering to the ground, the hazy figure of the ghost transformed into that of Link. Saria lowered her weapons and stared at the boy for a moment, before quickly returning to a defensive stance.

"I won't fall for this again! **_You're an illusion!_** You're just playing tricks on my mind! I've read all about you fiendish apparitions! You take your prey's memories and twist them against them!"

_"Please Saria... let's both just go home."_

"**_Deceiver!_** If you're Link, then how did I get this gash in my knee? _I saw your lantern!_ I shall go nowhere with you!"

The girl took a wild swing at her friend, only for him to vanish, and the lantern to again take flight.

"_Argh! You are a feisty one!_ You think you know so much about us ghosts? Then you should know, our strength is in our numbers."

"Oh yeah? Well I only see one lantern."

"My friends' spirits are merely rekindling. It won't be long before we can overwhelm you!"

"_Stop it!_ I know Link is down here somewhere! He should teach you ghosts a lesson!"

"Are you so certain? Even if he is here, will you find him in time? Hoho, you seem to be on the clock, young one. If you don't find your friend soon, you will certainly doom your kingdom!"

_"How did you-"_

"You said it yourself, I can see right through your head!"

"Well nothing you can say will phase me! I can get around you, he can't be far away."

"You are right, but can you get through _us?_"

From the hallways floated a wispy lantern, followed by a second, and a third.

"The longer you linger, the more of us that rekindle. You can't last forever!"

Saria watched in horror as lantern after lantern floated around her. She was surrounded!

"_Ooh..._ I guess it's time to see how good Link trained me!"

* * *

After a long and dreary walk, Link arrived back at the palace of lost souls. The midnight light cast against the ruin all but made it look foreboding. Turning his head to Mari, he gave her a look that said _"This is it."_

"Well Link... I guess it's do or die time... _literally._ If it means anything to you, I would have been honored to call you my child."

The boy returned a somber grin. It was a good adventure, and while he may not have lived as clean a life as he could of, he had done overall good in the end. _This was his mistake to die for._ At least Mari would remember him when he was gone. Link set foot into the temple, before stopping dead in his tracks. He turned around and perked his ears. _Was that... no, that made no sense. But there it was again... there was no mistaking that **whinny**._

"What? Thinking about running? I wouldn't call it wise to cross a ghost. He'll hunt you down and destroy you._ You can't kill a ghost._ Sedate, yes, _but kill? N-_"

With one hand, Link hushed Mari. Running outside the temple, he discovered Epona dining on some overgrowth.

"Wait a minute... isn't that_ your_ horse? But you can only call her with the song. I_f Epona is here, then that means..._"

"Saria!"

Like lightning, Link bolted into the grand hallways. If there was even a chance his friend was in there, it wouldn't be long before she got into trouble!

_"Wait Link! We can't be certain it's not another trick!"_

* * *

Battered and bruised, Saria struggled back to her feet. There was just too many of them! She couldn't dodge all of their assaults at once! As another Poe swang its lantern, the girl reached up to block with her shield, only for a blunt strike to the back to put her on the floor again. Poes feed off of hatred, and if one emotion was passing through Saria's head,_ it was a passionate distaste for the creatures._ As another phantom charged at her, she raised her sword, and put a slash through its lantern, causing the creature to shriek and fizzle up.

_"That's right! Stay back!"_

At the forest girl's exclamation, the ghosts oddly enough seemed to retreat. That couldn't be right...

**_"Saria!"_**

Having heard her name called, she span to see Link standing before her. _Another trick!_

"Didn't I tell you already? _I'm sick and tired of this!_"

As she raised her sword in the air, the boy's expression paled. He rolled to the side as the blade made contact with the ground. Had she gone mad? Or was this just another Poe? Quickly, Link brandished his own weaponry, and prepared to oppose the girl. From the boy's horrified face, Saria could already tell she had made a mistake. Lowering her knife and shield to her side, she called his name, an air of question to her tone.

**_"Link?"_**

Only a war cry left Link's lips, had Saria not dove to the side, he'd have drove his sword straight through her heart! Saria's face lost all hatred and instantly shaped to fear. Getting back to her feet, she prepared to counter another blow.

"What are you doing? _Link, it's me!_"

Link showed no signs of deterrence. He attempted to slice her from the side, but Saria parried with her own sword. Why was she fighting her best friend? Better yet, _why was he fighting her?_

"Link, I swear, there's a good explanation for this. _Please, put away your sword and-_"

_**"Tyaaagh!"**_

Just like the boy, act first, ask questions later. Saria held her shield over her head as Link came down with a jumping strike. Sparks flew as metal met metal. She could feel the force of his weapon, _he was angry._ Was he still mad at her for leaving?

"Have you gone mad? I know you don't like talking, _but be reasonable!_"

Still the boy assaulted with a mixture of swings and jabs. This was the warrior Saria had seen in him, _that she had run from._ _A merciless killer._ One hack of Link's sword slipped around Saria's shield, causing her to yelp in pain and topple over. He had gotten her in the upper leg, it was oozing with deep red blood. The boy seemed a bit shocked for a moment, he stood back and caught his breath whilst staring at the girl wide eyed.

Laying on the ground, Saria could no longer see the determination of a killer, she saw the young boy who used to run to her scared when Mido got angry. The boy who feared for her life when he freed her as a sage in the forest temple. Laying on the ground, Saria tossed her equipment to the side. Looking straight into Link's eyes, she sighed.

_"I'm not going to fight you anymore..."_

Link tensed up and held his sword to her body, still possessed by an expression of uncertainty.

"I don't know what's going on, if you're mad at me, then just strike me down. _I have no reason left to be here._ If you think I'm a Poe, then shoot me with an arrow. You'll see quickly whether I'm a ghost. But whatever you do, just know... _I__ will **always** be your friend. No matter what._"

Each breath Link heaved like he was carrying a horse. Blade pointed to the girl, he observed as a strange serenity washed into her eyes. She looked so... _calm._ As if she were at peace. Before, the apparitions he had witnessed looked soulless, or even crazed. Yet this girl didn't even so much as seem afraid... _This was not a ghost._ Sheathing his sword, Link extended a gentle hand. Saria took it, and used it to pull herself into a hug.

"Oh Link... _I'm sorry I lied to you..._ I should've told you why I was here in the first place. It's not right to keep secrets from friends. I don't think I was really mad that you killed someone... I was mad because... _because I thought my friend was gone._ Please forgive me..."

_"No... forgive me..."_

"Are we still friends?"

"Yes Saria... **_always_**..."

For the longest time, the two shared a silent embrace. It may have been a rocky greeting, but they were finally reunited.

"Please, _don't run off like that!_ It's dangerous in here, and I don't want to get caught-"

Both Link and Saria turned their gazes upward to see Mari floating overhead.

"...Alone. _Oh..._ uh, hi. Did I just interrupt something?"

"Heehee, no Mari. It's good to see you too."

"Thanks. You're back though... what about all the things you said? _That you don't need me anymore..._"

"You know I didn't mean one word of it. I'll always be happy to have you over my shoulder, Mari. _After all, you're my fairy, and I'm your child._"

"_I... thank you, Saria._ But what about Link here? You still need to take him to your future, don't you?"

"That can wait, I'm not in a position to be telling anyone what to do. _No one is traveling through time until we fix this harp and find Navi._ I owe it to you after all, Link."

Both Link and Mari exchanged a worried glance. Link's adventure might be arriving at a close sooner than Saria would wish.

_"Er... Saria? About that..."_


	65. The House Always Wins

_**"And why would you take a bet like that?!"**_

Link could only rub his neck sheepishly as Saria grilled him.

"Ooh boy, hardly a day without me, _and you've gone and gambled your soul!_ How do you get yourself into these things? Well... I suppose a bet's a bet. But maybe I can help reason with him?"

"_I doubt it._ Farrokh seems pretty hard set on his ways. I mean, Link did kill him, after all. _Not to belittle Link's life, but he is right to be a bit testy._"

"Yeah yeah... but I can be persuasive."

"Let's just see how well your shtick works on him..."

With one arm around Link's shoulder, Saria hobbled along on her bandaged leg. As they snaked their way through the labyrinthine hallways, a rhythmic beat trembled through the air.

"What is it? Some sort of ghost incantation?"

"I don't think... actually, we have a pretty good idea what it is, don't we Link?"

The boy half smiled at Mari, which only seemed to confuse Saria more. After thinking for a moment, she remembered Link's gamble involved bringing people to the palace. Not just people, but musicians!

"_Ah,_ its the band practicing, isn't it?"

"Should be. I'm not hearing any bass though... I guess he didn't show up."

As they approached the chamber wherein Farrokh resided, the sound of the music grew slightly fuller, but it was clearly missing something.

**_"I have had my share of hardships and disgrace, but I will push throooooouugh!"_**

A look of wonder crossed Saria's face as she witnessed the wispy figure of the Zora pouring his heart out from the piano. Joining in his singing, Rodergi filled as a backup singer, adding an odd harmony with his falsetto, whilst pounding his drums as if he were hammering a rock. Adding more depth to the sound, Briggi provided a strong lower harmony with his voice, whilst strumming his guitar with a smile. How an acoustic could provide such a strong sound was such a mystery. Perhaps it was enchanted?

"**_Weee are the-_** no, stop, _stop!_"

Abruptly, the triumphant music ended, and the three band members looked at each other.

"What was the matter, Farrokh? I thought we sounded good!"

"No no, you were fine back there with the drums, don't do anything different Rodergi!"

"I presume you have a problem with something _I_ did then?"

"You played the wrong chords,Briggs!"

"I did not! You were a key too high!"

"_Buh-buh-buh! I was a key too high?_ Just what is that supposed to mean? I couldn't sing off key if I tried! Especially not if I'm playing the piano at the same time!"

"Well somehow, we're playing in two different keys. _That means one of us is wrong!_ I don't suppose you would care to tell me how to play the guitar?"

"Oh rubbish! _I'll teach you how to-_"

"I thought you sounded brilliant!"

Farrokh stopped midsentence and turned his head to Saria. When he realized Link was beside her, he smiled and let out a chuckle.

"_Ahaha!_ If it isn't my good friend Link! Tell me boy, have you found Richard? Could really use him to set Briggi straight right about now!"

"Wow, you really are the Zora Link killed!"

"Yes dearie, and you really shouldn't blurt such rude things while I'm talking! So, pretty boy finally got his girlfriend back, _how romantic!_"

Farrokh cackled an blatantly fake laugh, before wiping the smile from his face and squaring up with Link.

"You do know boy, we had a deal. You've got less than an hour. If you're here to apologize, you should know I'm over it. You better have Richard with you, otherwise I'm about to turn your little romance into a _real sob story._ **Get me?**"

"Well, we found Mister Richard."

"Then why don't I see him, little fairy?"

"Because... because he wouldn't come along. He's still mad..."

"Oh dear, still mad... I see. Well,_ I'm unmoved._ That was your problem to take care of, you see. You should really be careful when you gamble... _**because the house always wins!**_"

"Oi, Farrokh, you ready? _We're still here, you know!_"

Snapping around to face the stage, Farrokh started for a moment to fuss back at Briggi, but hesitated. Returning an eye to Link, he smiled.

"I'll be right there, mate! But before we resume, would anyone like to hear a story?"

From behind his heavy kit, Rodergi jumped up and down.

"_Oh I'd love to!_ Haven't heard one from you in ages!"

"Then take a seat, it's time I brought this one to light!"

Back atop the stage, Farrokh pointed to Link.

"So, does anyone remember my good pal here? _Pretty boy with the fairy?_"

"Why of course! _That's Link!_ With the help of his friend right there, he saved my little Junior!"

"And they freed my boss's mine from unrelenting heat!"

Farrokh seemed slightly caught off guard from the two proclamations, but he marshaled on.

"Good, _so you do know him._ Now, might I ask, did either of you ever wonder how I died? How I ended up in this dreadful place?"

_"Er, no. Not really."_

"I figured it had something to do with your gambling problem. Am I in the ballpark?"

"_Not in the slightest._ Hoho, just wait till I drop this bombshell. While this boy may have liberated you two from your travesties, _he murdered me!_ Not such a sweet little scamp anymore, is he?"

Shocked, Briggi and Rodergi shared a glance.

"_Really?_ That doesn't seem to track... Is it true, boy?"

"Go on little Link, _tell the scrub the truth!_"

Every set of eyes in the room were on Link. He wasn't going to lie, the boy still had some dignity left.

_"Yes, it's true..."_

"Why... what did old Farrokh ever do to you? Sure he can be unreasonable sometimes, a_nd frankly I myself have felt like wringing his neck before-_"

"Thank you Briggs. Glad to hear you love me."

"-but he's not the kind to provoke a young soul like you. Just what did he do?"

"_Yeah! What did ya do?_ Was your green haired friend part of it?"

"Oh you could certainly say that. Apparently, since I was less than gentle in detaining the girl, the boy decided he had a vendetta against me!"

"Wait a minute, why were you imprisoning Saria? She's a kind hearted lass, she certainly meant you no harm, did she?"

_"Well-"_

"And she's so good at making music too! Why would you throw her in a cage?"

"I'm not the one on trial here! I'm dead, remember? _Because he killed me!_ You know how it is up at Zora mountain. No outsiders allowed. I was simply following protocol!"

"Then do tell, what is he doing here now? I'm sure he didn't bring us all here just for you to humiliate him like this. _You have something planned for him, don't you?_"

"You always were a fresh cut of wood. Of course I do. I made a little deal with him. If he brought me you, Rodergi-"

**_"Hello!"_**

"_-please, don't interrupt me,_ and Richard here within a day's time, then I would take him to what he wants. Of course, if he failed, _I could kill him._"

_"You aren't saying-"_

"Please Briggs, don't act like he doesn't have it coming to him. He stabbed me in cold blood. What's the Goron philosophy say about murder, Rodergi?"

With a scowl on his face, Rodergi stepped from his drum pit.

**_"Rock for a rock, body for a body."_**

"There we have it. You wouldn't oppose Goron philosophy, would you Briggi? It's not like the Deku Scrubs philosophy is any different."

"_But-..._ You're right, I suppose. If you say this boy is a killer, _then he must be punished._"

"Just what I wanted to hear! Well then, looks like I've got an execution in order!"

_"**No!** You can't kill Link!"_

The girl started to unsheathe her sword, but Link stopped her, hand on hers.

"It's okay Saria... if fate wants me alive, I'll make it through this. If it doesn't... then fate has made its decision... _for the greater good._"

Link certainly seemed at peace with the situation, Saria only wished she could be. Astounded by the boy's way with words, Mari bid him farewell.

"Well spoken Link, I wish grace upon your soul. May we one day meet again in the afterlife."

Beginning to get teary eyed, Saria drew Link into a hug to whisper.

_"I... I don't want to lose you again Link, I can't..."_

_"You won't, I'll always be with you... as long as you can remember me, I'll be there..."_

_"Thank you, Link..."_

When Saria and Link withdrew from their prolonged hug, Farrokh removed the Kokiri sword from Link's scabbard.

"Alright, you had your little hug, now why don't we get this over with? Don't you think it would be quite poetic if I killed you with your own sword? You did use it to slay me, after all. _Simple poetic justice, you know._"

The boy uttered not a word despite that his death was nigh. A bloodthirsty smile on his face, Farrokh raised the Kokiri sword high into the air. Saria turned her head away, she could not bear to witness it. Arm ready to strike, the Zora ghost prepared to deliver a clean stab through the back.


	66. One Last Encore

**_"Stop!"_**

Farrokh brought his arm to a halt midswing, then snapped his head up angrily.

**_"What in bloody hell?!"_**

"No need to settle things with blood, I'm here."

Link turned behind himself to see an odd silhouette in the hallway. Rather tall and lanky, he almost looked like he had a ball attached to his head. _Was it..._

"Dear goddesses, _Richard?!_"

"_In the flesh._ Let the boy go Farrokh."

"_W-why?_ Don't you understand? He slaughtered me, _I'm simply returning the favor!_"

"I heard the whole spiel. If I'm here, then you've no reason to kill the boy?"

_"B-but..."_

Farrokh cut his eyes rapidly between Link and Richard, who only shook his head disapprovingly.

"You didn't think I would show, did you?"

_"Well... no."_

"So you planned to kill the boy regardless? You may be a thieving scoundrel, Farrokh, _but are you a murderer?_ I'm sure stabbing the young lad will do anything but send you to the afterlife."

_"**This is my victory!** He took away my life, so I'll take away his!"_

"At what cost?"

A look of regret entered the Zora ghost's face.

"Let the boy walk, and I'd be happy to make amends. You put that sword through his back, _let's just say I definitely won't play with a killer._"

"You'd just drop it all like that?"

"If it keeps you from making so big a mistake, _yes._ It's been so long anyway. Who am I to live in the past?"

Farrokh looked at Link one more time, then back to his blade. He raised his arm again, and put the Kokiri sword back into Link's scabbard.

"How about we let bygones be bygones and play as friends again?"

"I would be glad to._ I've missed you, fish face._"

The plurbian with an afro and the Zora with an overbite shook hands, settling the old argument with a smile.

_"Oi! Welcome back Richard! The band is all here!"_

"Did ya bring your bass?"

"As if I could forget this bad boy?"

From his back, Richard unstrapped a bass guitar made from mahogany, painted yellow. With a few plucks, the stringed instrument released a deep resounding tone. Astounded by the man's change of heart, Mari fluttered up to him.

"_Well didn't you arrive in the nick of time!_ I thought you said that you'd never forgive Farrokh? What are you doing here?"

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep. I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't get over here. A part of me felt sorry for letting something keep us apart so long. _Shame it took Farrokh's death for me to get over myself._ I want to thank you and your young friend, I certainly wouldn't be here if you two had not given me a talking to. _Though, I would keep this whole murder thing quiet. I'd hate for him to develop a poor reputation at such a young age._"

"_Oh Link!_ Looks like fate wants you around for another day!"

Saria grabbed her friend around the neck and hugged him from behind, prompting him to chuckle.

"Hey, better go grab Farrokh before we start playing. You held up your end of the deal, now it's time he hold up his own."

Up to the stage Link charged. He needn't say anything, he only crossed his arms with a glare before he had the Zora's attention.

"Just a moment boys, I've got something to settle!"

Farrokh stood up from his piano bench, and placed a single hand on Link's shoulder.

"I suppose I do have to thank you. I've never been one for pleasantries myself, and I can tell you aren't either. Thanks to you,_ I'll finally get my encore!_ We've got a lot in common, kid. Both us have a fiery go-getter spirit! If we want something to happen, we make it happen! _And with some moxie to spare!_"

The boy was unamused by the Zora's banter.

"_Of course of course, I know what you want._ The fairy harp fragment. Like I said before, I know where it is. It's at the bottom of this ruin, hundreds of meters below us. According to the other spirits around here, it's in a chamber they call the _melting pot_. Nasty place. Absolutely stirring with filthy specters and evil ghouls. _Not at all like myself!_"

As the Zora flashed a shiny grin, Saria limped her way up the stage.

"Ghosts? Ooh... doesn't sound fun. Though, _an angry swarm of peahats, a giant lava monster, and a skeletal fish titan weren't much fun either._"

"_My, I don't even want to know._ Back to the point, if you went down there as you are, your mortal bodies would surely decay, and your souls would be consumed by the evil. That's why you'll need a little hand from me! _Heheh..._"

"Why don't I like where this is going?"

"To go down there, you must assume a non-mortal form. After all, I went down there, _yet here I am!_"

A look of shock crossed both Link and Saria's faces at the same instant.

"_Wait, we have to be-"_

"Yes dear, **_ghosts_**. Ooh isn't it exciting? Pretty boy really will get a taste of his own medicine!"

_"If this is just some funny scheme for you to kill Link, then-"_

"_Kill?_ Of course not! There is more than one way to become a ghost. Death is just... _one of the more common methods._ No, there are enchantments. As a matter of fact, I know a magic song that can separate one's soul from their physical form without harm! It is based off of a composition by the Ikana Royal composers, _the Elegy of Nothingness,_ or something similar. When played, it can separate one's spirit from their mortal body. They call it, the _**Concerto of Soul**_."

"I've heard that song before... _we used it to separate me from my body to send me through time!_"

"So you know of its power? Then you should also know when played again, it reanchors the soul to the body. Simple enough, but you need a third party to play it for you. _And I guess that's where we come in._"

"_I don't know..._ this sounds like a long shot Link. It's your call though."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? I am your guardian fairy, after all!"

Farrokh let out either a cough or a snicker, none could tell which.

"Actually, the song doesn't work on immortals. _You're a fairy, so..._"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I've got my magic to protect me though, don't I?"

Again the wispy Zora cut in.

"I wouldn't chance it if I were you._ You're likely the last fairy in the valley!_"

"Yeah, and we need you to play the fairy harp!"

"Fine then, I guess I'm staying. Please, _be careful!_ I'd hate for you to get lost or hurt down there!"

"But are we going? Being separated from your body can be..._ well... quite unnerving to say the least._ It's not a comfortable experience. Your mind is more susceptible to influences without your conscious to guard it. Even deep, inner influences. You find parts of yourself that you didn't even know you had, and- _I think you get the point._ I just want to make sure you have an idea of what you're up against."

With a hand on his chin, Link contemplated the situation. This was likely their only option... The boy nodded, and confirmed his position. They were going to play the song.

"_Brilliant! Brilliant!_ Now stand yourselves somewhere nice and clear. _Alright boys!_ Follow my lead, this one is called the**_ Concerto of Soul_**."

_"Righto!"_

Link and Saria put themselves in a clearing amidst the rubble, in preparation for the song. Though Saria looked as though she were bracing for something, Link simply watched the band, as Farrokh led with a piano run.

_"Oooh... do you feel it slipping away?_  
_There it goes... day by day._  
_It's twisting and turning, it wants to break free..._  
_Now put thy mind forward, and release thy soul from thee..."_

A strange sensation passed through the two children's bodies. Almost a numbness. Link tried to wiggle his fingers, but he could not. For that matter, _he could not feel his fingers!_ A loss of sensitivity slowly crept its way up his legs, down his arms. He was beginning to get wobbly kneed, _he was going to fall!_ Link collapsed to the ground, but much to his surprise, he did not feel the impact. With a bend of his arm, the boy found himself again able to move. Pushing himself from the ground, he looked himself over. He could see through his hands... _wait a minute, was he still laying on the ground?_ The band ceased their playing, and the pianist took a bow.

"And there you have it, your spirits are released from your bodies. _Now you have full control over your soul!_"

"_Haha! That was great!_ For a group who hasn't played together in ages, _we still sound up to scratch!_"

"Where did you learn such a strange song, Farrokh?"

"I'll never tell. _It's a story I'd rather not share._"

Link looked over to Saria, she was semi-invisible too. The girl ran her hand across her leg, there was pain no more from her scar. Rather fascinated, the pair stared at each other, and down at their limp, lifeless bodies.

_"Now you know what it's like to be a ghost, Link."_


	67. Learning to Fly

_**"Not quite what you imagined?"**_

Link continued to look himself down in his now ghostly body. As was only right, the boy experimented with his new physique. Waving a hand around his equipment bag on the ground, he found that his fingers passed right through the leather. However, when he went to grip the sack, he lifted it with ease. _This was going to take some getting used to._

"I hope you'll find your spirit well accommodated to spelunking. If you're half the fighter I think you, boy, _getting the harp should be a cinch!_"

"Which way to the melting pot?"

"I'd show you myself, but I'd rather enjoy my last time with my friends. It's in the east most wing of the palace. You shouldn't have a problem getting there. After all, now that you're a ghost, you can just walk through the walls!"

Right, ghosts could move through solid objects,_ even walls._ That likely ruled out carrying anything physical along. Link dropped his bag, and took a cautionary glance at the brick structure around them. Mari wished the children farewell, clearly worried for them.

"I guess I'll just stay and listen to the band while I wait for you two. I'll say it again, please, be careful."

"I'll do my best to keep Link and me out of trouble, Mari. Of course, _nobody said we couldn't have a little fun along the way, heehee!_"

Picking her feet up from the ground, Saria levitated with a light chuckle. Link could only be astounded by the girl taking flight, was he supposed to do that too? With a rather flabbergasted gaze, the boy invited Saria back to the ground.

"Oh right, I forgot you haven't done this before. C'mon, _it's easy!_ Just pick your feet up off the ground, and let your body take you where you want. Gravity doesn't control you unless you let it. As is most physics when you're a ghost!"

Taking Link's hand, Saria pulled the boy. As shocked as could be, Link watched as he drifted off of the ground, and hovered into the air.

_"Now you've got it! C'mon, follow me!"_

Saria jetted off across the chamber, leaving Link in her spectral dust. Link flailed aimlessly around himself, only continuing to drift. He had no control whatsoever. Shortly, Saria floated back towards the young Hylian, and flew a quick circle around him.

"Having a bit of trouble? Hmm... well, it's mind over matter. Imagine the air around you pushing you through the room. Like if you were just carried off by a whirlwind!"

Eyes shut, Link pictured what Saria asked him to. However, when he opened his eyes, he was still meandering in the air.

"No no, you're overthinking it. It needs to be natural. Just do what feels right, let your mind be your guide."

Again closing his eyes, Link relaxed himself, and gave in to his surroundings. Slowly but surely, he began to change course. Before long, he was flying toward the ground rather than the roof.

"Good job Link! You're getting the hang of it! Uh, you should probably open your eyes now. _You're fixing to-_"

Link's eyes snapped open just in time for him to see the ground in what should've been his face. Saria gasped as her friend disappeared completely into the floor.

_"**Link?!** Are you okay?"_

No signs of the boy. Clearly, he had figured out how to pass through solid objects. Just a moment later, he popped up from the worn tiles, a smile on his lips. At still an astounding speed, he jetted towards Saria, crashing into her with what could be called an air tackle. The two spun round and round, giggling and whooping. A glance upward, and Farrokh sneered.

"Children. So easily entertained. Now, what say we get this show on the road!"

"Is it really a show if we don't have an audience?"

Briggi chimed in.

"Yeah, _wouldn't that be more of a rehearsal?_"

"Oh bother, what does it matter if we're all together? Besides, if we're playing in here, we're bound to attract a few appreciators of the undead variety. _You act like we haven't played for duller crowds._"

"I could care less if we have an audience. Let's shake the dust off and start playing!"

"You said it Rodergi, we're overthinking this. _Now give us a beat!_"

* * *

Whirling and twirling through the lofts of the ruin, the ghostly children joyously made their way to the east.

"It's so fun, isn't it? Floating about without a care in the world! I don't see why that silly old Zora spent all his time on the ground!"

Perhaps Farrokh wasn't as jolly as Saria? Regardless, Link didn't much care. What mattered was the harp fragment. So little stood between them and the valley's return to prosperity, hopefully with it, a chance at finding Navi. Determination welled up within Link, but with it, a twinge of doubt. Surely, obtaining the last piece of the harp wouldn't be easy. Of course, if the boy knew anything about quests, _the end was when the **worst** was thrown at the quester._ A trial awaited them, that much was certain.

"C'mon, don't be so glum. We're almost to the melting pot. As long as we keep positive, we can topple anything this creepy palace can throw at us!"

_**"Anything, childish one?"**_

Squealing, Saria dashed behind Link. With an all too familiar cackle, several Poes made themselves visible to the children. In an instant, the pair was surrounded. From muscle memory, Link reached to his back, only to get a handful of nothing.

"Please boy, you wish to use mortal weapons on us? You of all people should know even that only deals with us temporarily. You are an unanchored spirit now. _You shan't do away with us so easily!_"

"Don't panic, they can't hurt us. Nothing can do us harm like this!"

"Correction naive one; nothing can cause you _physical_ pain. There are other kinds of pain... _Eeheeheeha!_"

"Why do you Poes have it out for us?! We've done you no harm!"

"Perhaps not personally, but it is simply in our nature. You see, us Poes are spirits who have been denied the afterlife. With nothing left to hope for, we have grown to hate this world, and everything in it! We seek to make all rue the day they were born!"

_"You're no different than that awful Gerudo wizard!"_

"If you refer to the prince of darkness, **Ganon**, you should know there are things that set us apart. Namely, his evil derives from his lust for power. Of course, it is only a matter of time before he is resurrected, though he has been executed, _the spirit of darkness cannot die forever! Eehaha!_"

"The same can be said for light! Whenever there is darkness, a hero will always rise to save the day!"

"But has a hero risen in your own world?"

_"I..."_

Saria fell silent, she could say nothing to that.

"You are a valiant one, forest sage. And the Hero of Time needn't say anything to show his courage. The triforce itself has chosen you, I can sense it. You are children of great destinies."

"Then you know we have to get the fairy harp piece!"

"Yes, without the great fairy harp, the valley will surely fall to ruin. Not that we care, in fact, _it would bring us great joy to see such ruin!_ However, we are bound by the goddesses not outright deny destiny, _a curse, really._ Of course, who would we be to just let you have the harp? If you want the purple harp fragment, you must prove your worth."

_"...H-how?"_

"You must show you both possess the attributes of the triforce. **Power. Wisdom. Courage.** If you pass all three tests, we will let you have the harp fragment."

"And... if we don't?"

"Then we will destroy your physical forms, and you will become Poes just like us! **_Eehahahaha!_**"


	68. The Trial of Power

_**"What shall it be, children of great fate? Shall you step up to the challenge? Or shall you stand down, and let the valley and all that is within it fall to ruin?"**_

Such was an easy decision for Link, _the show must go on!_ Saria, on the other hand, wasn't immediately certain what to say. While she definitely wasn't going to let the valley just fall apart, she found herself slightly skeptical about accepting a deal offered by Poes. It just wouldn't sit with her right. _They were ghosts, for the goddesses' sake!_ However, after mulling it over, she found the only logical decision to push forward and take the challenge.

"Brilliant! Now we'll see how much fate _really_ favors you! _Eehaha!_"

The swarm of Poes circled round the children, faster, faster, so much, that despite them being ghosts, the two felt wind whipping around them. It wasn't long before something else caught their attention though. They weren't in the crypt anymore! Rather, they found themselves in the midst of Hyrule field, a storm brewing. Well, it looked like Hyrule field, anyway, but something was off about it. Something simply felt shifted, or moved around. Before either of them could figure out what was going on, they both fell out of the air and landed on the ground in a soggy fuss.

"Ow! Wait a minute... _that hurt._ Why aren't we ghosts anymore?!"

**_"Let the trial of power commence!"_**

Both Link and Saria glanced about themselves. The poes were no more, all that surrounded them was various ruins and worn formations. What kind of test of power was this?

"Are we supposed to stack these old stones? Doesn't seem like much of a test."

Curious and rather unenthused, Saria hefted one old stone brick with a grunt, and set it atop another. But then there was a noise... Link could've swore he heard something... was it stone grinding against stone? Shortly, he heard a rather **_unsettling_** tone, as a blue light lit up on a peculiar formation, which promptly began to glow pinkish red. Saria's attention shifted to the rather odd stone contraption, it almost seemed alive in its own right.

"_Woah, look!_ It's glowing!"

From the blue point, a thin red pulse emitted, which centered its endpoint on Saria's chest. The girl looked at the light on herself, quite befuddled by the chiming sound the object made. A feeling settled in the pit of Link's stomach, _a bad feeling._ Before he even knew what he was doing, Link charged toward Saria with all his speed.

"What is this thing supposed to be? That's a really concentrated beam of _lig- **HEY!**_"

With a diving tackle, Link sent himself and Saria hurtling across the grass, just in time to escape an incredible blue beam of light, which exploded at Saria's prior position.

"_Oof!_ Thanks, but maybe a warning next time? Did you see that explosion? _What in Hyrule has the power to do that?!_"

While she stood up and brushed herself off, Saria found the ominous red light centering up on them again, focusing this time on Link's forehead.

_"M-move, move!"_

A burst of blue energy surged down the laser, and Link jumped just in time to avoid being vaporized.

"Link... I think _THIS_ is the trial of Power!"

Creature, contraption, whatever it was, it seemed to have a vendetta against the two. It continued shifting its headpiece to track the children with it's eye. Another explosion, Link and Saria took cover behind a piece of the stone ruin.

"It's almost like it's protecting something, a guardian of sorts. How are we supposed to take care of that monster when it's eye can, _of all things,_ shoot **explosions** at us?!"

Even if they got past the guardian's laser, what could they do to destroy it? Both of them were unarmed, and Link got the impression that fists would do naught against the beast's stony body. They did have one advantage, however. They were mobile, and the guardian was stationary, buried in the ground. If they could stage strong enough an attack, aim would not be a problem. But what would be strong enough?

**_"Look out!"_**

Distracted by his thinking, Link barely had time to duck before the wall behind him went up in smoke and flames. Could this monstrosity emancipate anything? The children were running out of cover quick, they needed a game plan!

"I've got an idea, run with me!"

Rather than asking, Saria grabbed Link by the wrist and yanked him along. As the pair dashed along, the worn stone head of the guardian attempted to follow along, but did so at a hindered rate.

"If we keep moving, it won't be able to keep up with us!"

Well, that solved one problem, but that still left the matter of destroying the contraption. While they both sprinted circles round the glowing menace, Link appraised the ruins around them. Trace amounts of woodwork remained, perhaps he could use a board to try and jam the thing's head in place? Still doing laps around the guardian, Link removed Saria's hand from his wrist, and fanned out a bit. A few loops later, and he got close enough to the rotting wood to grab a piece. From the looks of it, the fragment was half an old mirror, it had a slightly rusty silver sheet embedded within. Hopefully, that would help bind the rotten wood together.

"Woah, what are you gonna do with that?"

Angling back inwards, Link climbed onto the guardian's body, and placed the wood piece into the seam between its head and torso. This quickly caught the guardian's attention, it stopped rotating, and snapped toward Link, forcing the board and the boy from itself, and into the mud. Realizing the laser was now focused on Link, Saria stopped running.

"It's gonna get you, move!"

There wasn't time to get to his feet, the guardian's eye was already preparing to fire. Link could only brace for the impact, and hope for the best. Plank still in hand, the boy held it in front of his face and tensed. A blue pulse blasted from the beast's eye, and collided with Link's makeshift shield. While the heat from the laser almost singed his fingers, Link was astounded to find he did not spontaneously combust. Instead, the beam ricocheted off of his board, and into the sky.

"_What in-_ how did you do that!?"

How could wood reflect such a high energy pulse? Then the boy remembered, he wasn't just holding a board, he was holding the remains of an old mirror! If it could reflect the strange beams the guardian fired, then it also could angle them back it it! Holding the decayed plank as if it were a mirror shield, the boy angled it toward the beast. It's next blast collided straight with the silver, the ricochet bounced off and blew a piece of turf off the monster's buried body. Not a direct hit, but it seemed virtually unscathed! Unfortunately, the silver cracked from the impact, and the wood set fire. Link quickly dropped the fresh firewood before he could burn his hands, then rolled to avoid another charge of energy. The boy rejoined Saria in doing laps around the guardian.

"You shot its blast back at it with just an old piece of a mirror? _You're even more resourceful than I remember!_"

If the pair were going to destroy the immobile death machine, they were going to need to be better than resourceful. There had to be a way to ensure that the blast would destroy it. If its laser didn't readily pierce its own armor, perhaps the only part that wasn't armored, the eye, was its weak spot? Maybe they could... that would be _one_ way. Of course, it would also be dangerous, but since when did that stop them? Whilst running along, Link outlined his plan to Saria.

"You want to do _WHAT?_ That thing will cook us for sure! Of course... I don't have any better ideas. It's reckless, but I think I like it! _Let's do it!_"

Rather than just the boy, both children fanned out from their circle this time. Link however, stopped at the ruin again, and Saria dipped a hand down into the wet dirt. For a moment, the titan set its red laser on the boy, before from around the other side Saria ran, and hurled a clod of mud right into its preoccupied eye. The mechanical monstrosity seemed quite confused by its sudden lack of vision, it's head turned left, right, then left again.

"Hurry, Link! That won't keep it busy for long!"

While the beast continued jerking back and forth, Link frantically rummaged through the mud. If half a mirror was there, then there had to be another half somewhere! While the boy dug, Saria pushed as much loose dirt and mud as she could into the groove that separated the guardian's head from its body. Soon, the contraption stopped rotating, and seized all movement. Having dealt with the obscurity to its vision long enough, it blasted the mud off its eye using its laser, sending a shower of hot dirt flying. Though it had regained its sight, Link continued digging, it had to be near here!

As the guardian's red targeting laser focused in on Link again, Saria couldn't help but yelp. Link turned his head, but only for a second, he had uncovered wood! With all his might, he yanked the board from the mud, the rain washing off most of the residue. Just in time, Link put the board between himself and the guardian, sending its explosive blue pulse off into the sky. Whilst the laser was recharging, the boy sprang up and ran until he was mere feet from the beast. Carefully tilting the cracked shield, Link aligned it perfectly with the ominous glow of the contraption's eye. The guardian aimed at the shield and prepared to fire, unable to see that its own doom was at hand. From the eye the blue bolt flies, ricocheting off the mirror, back into its eye. With a grandeur that could make even an armos turn its head, the guardian went up in a terrific cataclysm of blue fire, sending both Link and Saria flying through the air.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know it's been a little bit since I've updated, but I'm trying to get back on top of this story. I hope to be updating slightly more frequently soon.  
Until then, _stay tuned!_


	69. The Trial of Wisdom

_**Both shrieking at the top of their lungs, Link and Saria hurtled through the air.**_

Eyes clutched shut, neither could bear to look as the ground approached rapidly. However, when their bones should've been shattered against the earth, nothing seemed to happen. Nothing at all. All drew to silence, no longer could even the rain be heard.

_"...Are we dead?"_

"That is for you to decide. _Ehahaha!_"

Confused to say the least, both children opened their eyes, to find they were in the palace of lost souls once more. Not only that, they were ghosts again! They seemed to be in a different leg of the palace, but the Poes were still surrounding them.

"You have completed the trial of power! Quite impressive, we must say. _Most interesting to see the possessor of the triforce of courage demonstrate his ability to wield power!_"

"We weren't wielding anything! Unless you count that crummy old mirror."

Saria ran her fingers across her wispy hand. Though she had been in the mud, she was spotless.

"But you were! See, _you have shown you are capable of controlling the future!_ Is that not what power is?"

Link cricked his head to the side. Ganondorf, essentially the definition of power hungry, was rather fixated on control. It made sense. After all, how could anyone control anything but the future?

"Well... I think I get what you mean. We manipulated the- _er..._ the **thing's** beam and used it against it. We showed we were more powerful than it?"

"Right you are, forest sage. You have completed the trial of power. Now, you must complete the trial of wisdom. Are you ready to face the second trial?"

"It can't be anything worse than the last one, right?"

"You will see, _eehahaha!_"

Like they had before, the Poes began to spin around rapidly. Link and Saria felt as if they were being carried off to another land, which they were, in a way. The pair landed on a stone pathway with a thud. No mud this time, they landed indoors.

"Ow! Couldn't they at least put us down gently? Where are we this time? This place seems awfully familiar..."

As Link appraised the structure around them, the color left his face. Saria could instantly tell something was wrong.

"I don't like that look, Link. _What is this place?_"

He knew this temple all too well... **_the Temple of Time_**. The legendary keep of the Master Sword, and gateway to the sacred realm. It was this very temple that had put the boy where he was in life. Well, the temple, along with several other things.

"The Temple of Time? I've been in here at least once before. Why would the trial of wisdom take us here? This place seems to carry an odd aura... _whether it is good or bad, I do not know._"

As much as his past haunted him, Link did his best to shake the odd feeling off, and press on. Surely the trial would make itself apparent in some fashion or another. Walking forward, Link found that the Spiritual Stones were in place, and the Door of Time was ajar. Anxiety welled up within him yet more as he walked up the steps to the door. Saria in tow, she admired the beauty of the Spiritual Stones, especially the Kokiri Emerald's green hue. Pointing foward, the young girl gasped.

**_"Is that-?!"_**

What lie in the next room made Link's skin crawl. The Master Sword was in there, _but it was not in its pedestal!_ They boy rushed forward like a bombchu on a mission, but stopped just short of the weapon. All around, a mysterious voice echoed.

**_"The blade of evil's bane, just before you it is lain._**  
**_Heroes with its shaft held high, smite demon and bring their time nigh._**  
**_When adventure is done and the hero no longer quests, in the pedestal shall the Master Sword go, lain to rest._**  
**_Where is the sword's true home? In the hand of a hero, or the pedestal that is known?_**  
**_Show which is true. Either return the blade to the pedestal, or take it in hand out the door with you."_**

Staring into the air, Saria tried her best to make sense of what the ethereal voice had said.

"It's some sort of riddle. I think we're supposed to either put the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time, or take it outside of the temple. But which is the blade's true home? _In the hand of a hero, or at rest in the pedestal?_"

While Saria contemplated the odd rhyme, Link stared back down at the sword. Though it was the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword seemed to carry an**_ ill omen_** with it. It always meant trouble was in the foreseeable future. Though the sword was purposed for smiting aforementioned trouble, _who was to say it didn't cause it?_ Something seemed ominous yet nostalgic about the way it lay.

"What are you waiting for? _I'm not picking it up!_ To be honest, I doubt I'm even capable of holding it. You're the Hero or Time, Link. It's your weapon to wield."

Despite his friend's insistence, Link continued staring at the blade... something about it really didn't sit right with him. If he picked it up, would it put him into suspended animation again until he was of age? Saria knelt down before the sword and observed its careless placement. Why wasn't the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time? It was as if someone had just yanked it from its resting place and tossed it to the ground without another thought.

"It's not like anyone could just do this... only a hero destined by the goddesses can draw the blade from the Pedestal of Time. What careless fool would just leave it lying on the floor?"

In an instant, it all came back.

_"... I did..."_

"Come now Link. I know you're the only in our time to wield the Master Sword, but that doesn't automatically mean you did it. I meant that as more of a rhetorical question. _This is obviously just some messed up illusion created by the Poes._ Now help me solve this riddle."

"No, I did it. _I remember doing it..._"

"Wait a minute... so did the Poes recreate the Temple of Time as it is in one of your memories?"

With a simple nod, the boy confirmed Saria's theory. Yes, he remembered it all very clearly now. The blade was lain to the ground carelessly, right across the steps to the pedestal. Exactly as it was now. Of course, he hadn't done it with slothful intention. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or sad then. _Perhaps he was both._ All he knew was that it was all too much. If this was when he thought it was, then...

_"**Hey, listen** to me Link!"_

Both children's ears perked at the familiar high voice. Was it really her? Accompanied by the voice was soft sobbing. This _had_ to be when Link thought it was. Apparently, the Poes went a bit further than just a static recreation.

"For the goddesses sake Link, _look up at me and listen!_"

With silent footsteps, Link and Saria crept out the door of time, and toward the one-sided emotional exchange. Saria put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"_Are they-?!_ No... they couldn't be..."

A young man wearing a green tunic sat sobbing into his white leggings, a small blue fairy buzzing around his blonde hair. Those two were _exactly_ who Saria thought they were.

"You can't change the hand fate deals you, Link. You can only change how you react to it."

The young man responded not, and only continued his soft weeping. The poor blue fairy seemed quite at a loss for words.

"... I'm sorry Link... _I'm not sure what else to say._ I of all people didn't know you weren't a Kokiri. _There's no way I could have just told you!_ I may be an immortal being, but I am not all knowing."

The scrunched up young man's crying softened a little. His head was still bent into his body, against his knees. He let out a loud sigh, before going silent. Link looked back at Saria with slight remorse, who only returned his gaze with an empty frown.

"I suppose it is only fate that you were a Hylian. After all, if you have the blood of heroes in you, then you must be of Hylian descent. _But Saria... I'm hardly sure the goddesses could have even predicted that... _But that's fate for you. It never does quite what you think it will."

The young man sniffled, but didn't sob. Clearly, this was a man who had been broken.

"Heck, I even thought you two were meant to be... _even if you didn't._ But then... well... _you know what happened._"

For the first time, words left the young man's mouth. His voice was smooth and tender, but broke as he spoke.

_"She's gone now..."_

"You don't know that!"

Saria turned her head away from the man toward Link. The boy had a steely gaze fixated on the young man, but she could read a bit of sorrow in his eyes. Perhaps even a bit of regret.

"Link... some things just aren't meant to last forever. Saria has her part in fate, and you have yours. It's a shame that's how it has to be, but that's how it is. I can't do anything about it... _but you can._"

Slowly, the young man turned his head up to meet the fairy. His face was red from wiping away tears, but Saria could recognize those big blue eyes from across Hyrule Field. She turned her head back to Link, his own eyes seemed to have a sheen to them. Was it was also tears?

"_Can I?_ What can I do? What can I possibly do to change fate?"

The fairy flew so close to the young man's face, that she may well have been leaning forward to kiss his nose.

"Nothing. _But you are a vessel of destiny._ While Hyrule's fate may be set in stone, you alone can alter Hyrule's destiny. Only you can wield the Master Sword against Ganon, a_nd bring an end to his reign of terror!_"

_"No! I'll never touch that blade again as long as I live!"_

Sadly, the fairy's wings drooped.

"You are our only hope Link, please don't give up on us... _on me._ The Master Sword rightfully belongs in your hands."

_"You can't make me touch it..."_

The blue fairy landed on the young man's knee, defeated. Saria could not help but feel she had done something wrong even though she hadn't even taken place in the conversation. If only she had known how bad she had left her friend... _not that she could have done anything to change it in the first place._ Why had those odd Poes brought them back to this sorry moment in the past? It was the past to _Saria's world_ anyway, but from a chronological standpoint, _the event took place about six years in the future._ There had to be reasoning behind this moment in particular... For an unknown period of time, all remained quiet. While Saria mulled over the riddle, Link recalled the exchange between the young man and the fairy. After running the conversation through his head for the fifteenth time, Link had an idea.

_"I know what we must do."_

Still captivated by the nostalgic pair before her and how they may tangle with the riddle in her mind, Saria didn't hear Link behind her. Before she even realized the boy had left, she heard a scraping noise. She whipped around to find something genuinely surprising. _Link had lifted the Master Sword!_ _Link, as a child, had lifted the Master Sword!_ For a moment, Link hesitated. He felt the urge to put the weapon back into the Pedestal of Time. Should he? No... _this wasn't his weapon to replace._ **It was the Hero of Time's.** The boy strutted forward without a word, despite Saria's look of utter disbelief. He strode right out the Door of Time, straight up to the young man and the fairy. The young man's harsh expression instantly vanished in favor of one of shock. He rubbed his eyes, blinked twice, and looked at the boy again. He wasn't hallucinating.

"Link? Link, what are you staring a- _oh._ **_Oh my._**"

The blue fairy flitted back into the air to appraise the visitor.

"Have we misused the ocarina of time? What's going on here?! _That's y-you!_"

Craning his neck forward, the young man tried to make sense of his younger counterpart. Link knelt down before them both, and held up the Master Sword.

"But... you traveled through all this time because you weren't worthy of the sword before. Yet he holds it... _why is this doppelganger even here?!_"

"To give you a choice."

The young man's face unveiled a whole new level of stupor as Saria strode down the steps. If his back weren't against a pillar, he would have collapsed then and there.

"Saria?! But you're supposed to be in the sacred realm! _What in Nayru's name are you doing here!?_"

Saria giggled at the fairy's exclamations.

"I'm not of this world, I'm not the Saria who lies in the Temple of Light. Yet, I am still the Saria you know."

The young man could only stutter as he looked at the girl. He stood to his feet, and looked down at the pair of children. Done appraising the two, the fairy spoke again.

"Where do you come from then? If you're the same person as Saria, then where do you come from?"

"Both me and my friend are from a different world. One that runs parallel to this one."

"But... _why_ are you here? If you are of another world, you aren't here without reason."

Saria cut a glance to Link. Truthfully, neither of them knew exactly why the Poes had put them at this moment in time. But this was a trial of wisdom. Both seemed to have the same idea. Biting her lip, Saria continued.

"Like I said, to bring you a choice. More specifically, a choice to you, _hero._ We know your adventure has brought you no shortage of heartache. Therefore, we offer you a choice. If you so wish, you can lay down your duties as the Hero of Time. _Place the blade back into the Pedestal of Time,_ and the responsibility will be yours no longer. No more hardships, no more smiting monsters."

The young man was enticed, but not convinced. The blue fairy seemed to speak for him.

"What's the catch? Something like this is _never_ offered without a catch."

"You're not wrong, miss fairy. For every choice, there is a consequence. Should you chose to replace the blade, Hyrule will be forever confined to Ganondorf's tyrannical rule."

The blue fairy immediately dismissed the idea, but the young man gave it his contemplation.

"_That doesn't sound good at all!_ What's the alternative?"

"You take the Master Sword, head your way, release the sages, and defeat Ganondorf. In short, _you leave the Temple of Time with the sword in hand._"

Link turned his head over his shoulder sharply. That was one way of solving a riddle. _Let someone else solve it._

"Well that's obviously what we're doing, c'mon Link! Grab the sword and let's go! ...Link?"

The young man responded not. He just continued gazing up at Saria's eyes in thought, to the point that she became a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait, you're not actually thinking about this, are you? You do know what's at stake, right? _All of Hyrule is counting on you!_"

Snapping out of his stupor, the young man snapped at the fairy.

**_"And that's the problem!"_**

Surprised by his proclamation, the fairy reappraised her argument.

"_**Oh...**_ I guess no one ever asked if you wanted the responsibility... it was sort of forced upon you by fate. By the Great Deku Tree, if I'm going to be completely honest. But life doesn't ask if you want something... _it just gives it to you._ But now you're being presented a choice Link. A choice to take control of your own life. Even as your guardian fairy, that's not my decision to make. Choose wisely, Link. _Your choice will affect more than just yourself._"

Hesitantly, the young man took the blade from Link's hands, and looked it over. He strode to the middle of the room, then back over to the pillar. Though his musings were scarcely audible, one could tell he was thinking. Saria started to feel a little guilty about the whole scene she and Link had just created. She wasn't quite certain what would happen if the young man took the sword or left it, she had only been speaking using her limited knowledge of the Master Sword's lore. At the thought that the young man may put the sword in the pedestal and have _nothing_ to show for it, Saria's face turned a beet red. Link meanwhile had just been along for the ride. Though it really had been his idea, he didn't bother explaining it to her, she herself just went with it.

Sweat at his brow, the young man stepped through the Door of Time. The fairy seemed to sink a bit as he did so, but she voiced no opinion. After taking a long look at the Pedestal of Time, he thrust the Master Sword into the air with both hands. With a mighty swing, he prepared to drive the blade back into its resting place. But... _he couldn't._ In the gleam of the blade, the young man saw the reflection of the green haired girl behind him. If he quit now... Saria would have sacrificed herself for nothing. She would forever await the other five sages, and forever be trapped in the sacred realm... _he couldn't do that to her_. And he would only leave hundreds more in Hyrule with a similar fate. What would that make him? _A selfish boy who was only after his own well being._ Lowering the Master Sword from the air, he released a sigh he didn't realize he was holding in. He couldn't possibly make himself into such a self consumed fool. There was a reason he had been chosen by the goddesses, _because of just how selfless he was._ He stepped down from the pedestal, and back out the Door of Time. The fairy was delighted to see him change his mind, but still did not voice her emotion. With a newfound pride in his walk, the young man stepped up to Saria. Kneeling down, he gave his friend a heartfelt hug.

_"Thank you..."_

Saria all but melted from the embrace. It carried with it more gratitude than she had ever felt before. Meanwhile, Link watched the moment play out as if he were reliving some past scene from his life. The young man stood up, and the fairy discovered the newfound invigoration on his face.

"So have you chosen? Are you leaving the Master Sword or taking it with you?"

With a light smirk, the hero responded.

"If I don't take it, _who will?_"

The fairy's color brightened into an incredible blue. Saria hadn't heard her friend sound so lighthearted in years.

"I knew you would come to your senses! Now come, _we must be off to Death Mountain!_ We have to rescue the sages, like Sheik said!"

The Hero of Time and his fairy companion made headway for the door. Before they could leave, Saria called after them.

**_"Link!"_**

The man span around, a light curiosity in his eyes. Saria missed when he had been so jaunty. With a soft smile, she nodded to him.

_"You can always talk to me by playing my song, **never forget that.**"_

* * *

**Author's Note**

That was a close one, the Hero of Time almost left the Sword of Time in the Pedestal of Time beyond the Door of Time within the Temple of Time.

All and all, this is probably my least favorite chapter. I may revise it later, I may not.


	70. The Trial of Courage, Part 1

_**While the young hero walked off, Saria couldn't help but smile.**_

"How much of this really happened? Do tell me Link, if this actually happened, did you _really_ leave the temple happy?"

Link wasn't quite sure if it would be best to answer that question. He cleared his throat, sending the girl from her warm thoughts back into reality.

"What? _Oh, yes, the trial!_ Did we succeed?..."

There was no mysterious voice, and they were still in the Temple of Time. Had they not solved the riddle correctly? From outside the doorway, a whirlwind swept in. It lifted both the children from the ground, whisking them right into the air.

"Oh! I think we definitely did _something!_"

Slowly, the Temple of Time turned back into the Palace of Lost Souls. Link and Saria floated back down to the floor, gaining their ghostly appearances again. The hoard of Poes spawned again, surrounding the children once more.

"Well done. While your methods of solving the riddle were a bit... **_unorthodox..._** you answered correctly. _The Master Sword belongs rightly in the hero's hand when evil is in the land._ You have completed the trial of wisdom. While you two may just be children, you are both wiser than your years."

"Is that even a valid compliment? Both of us have lived longer than our years."

"Be careful what you say, forest sage. _Back talking is not appreciated among the dead._ Both of you have shown your ability to make careful decisions based upon the past. _Such is wisdom._"

"So if power is the ability to control the future, and wisdom is the ability to learn from the past, then what is courage?"

"_The ability to face your present._ I'm sure you know a thing or two of that, boy. _Eehaha!_ This time, the two of you must face the trial separated."

_"Wh-what?! Why?!"_

"Because, in this challenge, both you must face your greatest fears, and you must face them **_alone_**."

Saria near immediately began to quaver. _Their greatest fears?_ There was an armload of things that scared Saria, ghosts being one of them. She could only imagine what horrors await her. Link, on the other hand, could think of nothing that struck fear into his heart. He had long since put his fears behind him. Surely, this trial could not be as easy as he thought. _There was always a catch._

"Why alone? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything if me and Link did this one together. _We did all the others together, after all!_"

"Do you want the last fragment of the great fairy harp?"

The green clad girl was quick to respond.

"Y-yes!"

**_"Do you want to live?"_**

At the second question, she shrank down a bit.

"Er- _yes..._"

"_Then you will attempt the trial of courage alone!_ Now wish each other farewell, the challenge shall begin at once!"

Saria quickly ran up to Link and threw herself upon him in a hug.

"I don't want to do this alone Link... up until now, I've done everything on this adventure with you..."

Link wanted to say that everything would be fine, but he didn't know that. Instead, he said what he thought needed to be said, and nothing more.

"Without you, I wouldn't have even gotten this far. _You are braver than you think._"

_"But-"_

"Enough with the hugging! Now, are you both ready for the trial of courage?"

The pair separated from the short embrace, and looked up to the Poes. Link gave a sharp nod, and Saria clutched together.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"_Eehahaha!_ Up you go, then!"

The whirlwind the Poes created was much like the few that came before, but it differed in that Saria and Link spread apart from each other, and arced off into separate directions. A strange feeling came over Saria as she watched her friend fly off to who-knows-where. A feeling reminiscent of anxiety, but more than just unease. _A feeling of utmost aloneness._ But her aloneness eased itself as she touched down into a familiar place. _What could be more comforting to her than the Lost Woods?_

_"Let the trial of courage commence!"_

The Poes said she was to face her greatest fear, did they not? Perhaps there had been a mix-up? She wasn't going to complain, she was quite literally at home in the shade of the trees. She skipped lightly along, admiring the fresh scenery around her. Behemoth trees giving a veil overhead, bushes ripe with fresh raspberries, and- _hey!_ One of her friends was even here!

_"Hey! **Mido!**"_

The boy, who was preoccupied with filling his basket with raspberries, snapped his head toward Saria with a look of confusion. Gleefully, Saria ran up to the boy, who only seemed more out of sorts as she approached.

"A friendly face is just what I needed! What ya doing there?"

"Picking berries?"

"How fun! Would you mind if I helped?"

_"Uh... who are you?"_

A look of hurt crossed Saria's face, before she quickly laughed it off.

"You had me for a second there Mido, _haha!_"

_"How do you know my name?"_

Suddenly, Saria realized he wasn't joking.

"Wait a minute... you don't recognize me?"

The redhead furrowed his brow at the odd girl.

"No... _is there a reason I should?_"

"Mido, me and you have both known each other for _hundreds_ of years! Why are you acting like you just met me?"

"_Because I did just meet you,_ and you're kind of freaking me out. Can't you go bother someone else? Like Link? He could use some bothering. Now if you would excuse me, whoever you are, the **_Great Mido_ **has to get back to the village. So beat it! If I catch you following me, I'll... _I'll throw a rock at you! Now leave me alone!_

With a pompous air to him, Mido marched off, leaving Saria confused in turn. Mido had never really been rude to her before... _at most, he had been bit overbearing._ Something in Saria's heart felt like it had been yanked out and trampled under foot. Why didn't he recognize her? She didn't look any different, _did she?_ Well, she was a few inches taller, but she still wore her typical green garb. Maybe someone else could sort this out? Saria started for Kokiri Village, taking a different path to avoid Mido.

* * *

Floating on the air, Link couldn't feel more confident. He had been through some pretty scarring things. He had seen things that no man should see,_ let alone a boy._ He had slain all kinds of monster and demon. What could they possibly throw at him that would scare him now? As he drifted to the ground, however, his nose picked up the smell of ash and charred wood. Landing on a patch of burnt grass, Link took a look at his surroundings. A small civilization in the forest, burnt to the ground. Something about it just didn't sit right with him.

_"Let the trial of courage commence!"_

He felt as though he had been in this wasteland before, yet, it was in no way familiar. The desolate piles of smoldering wood held meaning to him in an odd way. _But just what was it that made the ruin so surreal?_ Link prodded at the splintered boards with a boot, uncovering something that made him gasp. **The crest of the Kokiri,** etched into a sheet of wood. If that was the remains of a Deku shield, then...

**_"Oh no..."_**

Link span around, and mapped his surroundings in his head. All of a sudden, each of the smoldering piles of wood held a _very_ specific meaning to him. After looking everything over for the third time, he could confirm it. Kokiri Forest had caught fire, and the flame had left next to nothing in its wake. Neither the forest, nor the entirety of the village. _What had happened?_ He lifted up the crisped shield, and blew out the few sparks still flickering on it. After strapping it to his back, he continued walking through the village. Each and every carved tree home, burnt to ash. Even his own had not survived. _And what of the Kokiri?_ There was no trace of them... he doubted that anyone had survived. Something in his spirit told him so. Even as he shuffled through the remains of each and every building, he found no signs of life. If the Poes were trying to freak Link out... _they were succeeding._ Even as he glanced above, the remains of the Great Deku Tree were nothing but a high rise of crisped black wood.

_"Who would do this?"_

The boy thought to himself. Taking one last look at what was left of the village, _the boy shuddered to think what may lie outside the roasted woods._ Reluctantly, he trudged toward the exit of the Kokiri forest. Reaching Hyrule Field, Link wasn't sure at all if he could believe his eyes. The field itself was just as torched, but that was not what he was looking at. Across the plain, a great flame burnt right atop Hyrule Castle Town. The smoke billowed so high, that it covered the entire sky. _But how... **why?**_ Who would set Hyrule to flames? This was clearly deliberate. Without a second thought, Link knew the answer. _**Ganon.**_ This must've been the work of Ganon. In a world without a hero, evil reigned free. Of course, even when Hyrule was without a hero for seven years, it hadn't even gotten _this bad._ Perhaps this was an echo of what was happening in Saria's world?

After standing still for longer than he could comprehend, Link mounted the willpower to press forward. He could not any faster than walk across the field. He couldn't tear his eyes from the blazing civilization, likely burning alive. _He was going to put an end to this._ Even if he was armed but with a charred board of wood, _he felt he could take on an entire army._ Wrath filled his veins. His hatred only festered more as he identified Lon Lon Ranch's demolished farmhouse. _The prince of evil would pay for this._ As the fire-scathed gate of the castle town came to view, Link could spy a figure standing before the moat. **_His adversary._** He approached slow, but with a flaming passion. _This man would never again see the light of day._ He stopped just ten feet from the man. He could now see that they wore a hood and cloak. Before he could make a move, the man spoke.

"Look at the world we've created... _isn't it beautiful?_"

That definitely wasn't Ganondorf's voice... who was this hooded man? _And what in the goddesses names did he mean by we?_ Link had nothing to do with this catastrophe.

"Come now, there's no denying it. This is just as much my creation as it is yours. _Just look._ All those self consumed Hylians, consumed by flame. It brings tears to my eyes. They will cause us pain no more."

**_Us?_ **_Just what did he mean by **us?!**_ Link got all the more more enraged that the man was grouping himself with him.

"You think of me as the enemy, I can sense it. Such a naive view of me. You really don't know who I am... _who we are._"

Link put the charred Deku shield on his arm. Though he had not a sword, he was well ready to beat in this stranger's skull with his shield. But he hesitated as he saw the back of the man's left hand. On it, _he had the mark of the triforce,_ the bottom right triangle aglow. Link looked at his own hand, _also aglow._ They both shared the triforce of courage? _How could that be?_ The mysterious man pulled down his hood, revealing a head full of shaggy golden hair. He turned around to look at Link, and revealed his face. Link's body went limp, and he began to stutter incoherently.

"What? Never looked in a mirror, before? I would have thought that you would recognize yourself. _I am **Dark Link**, the physical embodiment of your dark side._"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Do forgive me for the dark tone this story has gotten into.  
_You gotta get dark before you bring in Dark Link.  
_The story will be making it's transition back to lightheartedness soon enough.


	71. The Trial of Courage, Part 2

_**"Why so surprised? I'm not surprised at all to see you. In fact, I've been anticipating your arrival."**_

Link was still trying to wrap his head around the doppelgänger. While Dark Link possessed all the same features as himself, something in his eyes burned._ A pure and blind hatred._ A ruthless soul who enjoyed killing. He had seen such eyes once before...

"So you do remember me? I had you at edge way back at the water temple, but alas, I was a mere _shadow_ of my true form. But now, you can see for yourself that I am whole! Every time you act on your hatred, I grow in power. _You have been quite the sinful little boy, haven't you?_"

"You're not real. You're but an illusion."

Link paced back and forth, his eyes trained on Dark Link. When the moment came to silence this interloper, Link would seize it.

"Yet, you treat me as a carnal threat. Everything the Poes have shown you thus far has originated from your own conscious. I'm just as real as you are. _After all, I am you._"

No response. Link continued marching to and fro before the other boy.

"I can tell you're casing me for the kill. Don't deny it. Such a swift strategy, beating my head in with a shield. Effective,_ but very messy._ If you're going to try to kill me, the least you could do is finish me with a blade."

From his coat, Dark Link chucked a sheathed sword across the burnt grass. It skidded to a halt at Link's own feet, where the boy identified it by its blue winged hilt. The Master Sword? How had Dark Link gotten a hold of the sacred blade? _Was this some sort of trick?_ Link did not much care at this point. His shadow had him preoccupied.

"If that really is the blade of evil's bane, then destroying me with it should be a cinch. Lift it in your hand, and you will gain the power to slice through me like butter."

As if he had won an argument, Dark Link smirked. Still, Link said not one word. The clone was starting to make his blood boil. If he wanted so much to be smitten by the Master Sword, then Link would give him exactly what he wanted. Kneeling down, Link lifted the Master Sword, before dropping it with a cry. _The hilt was boiling hot!_ Link doubled back, clutching his seared palm.

"Hahaha! You fool! Blinded by your own rage! Only a hero _pure of heart_ can wield the master sword!"

**Pure of heart?** The words struck Link like an arrow to the stomach. But he was supposed to be Hyrule's blameless hero. How had he become so corrupted that even the Master Sword had rejected him? **_How?_**

"You tried to dispose of me with your hatred. You cannot defeat me with hatred, for I am your hatred! And that is why I am here. You act on your feelings. _Poor poor Farrokh is a perfect testament to that_."

It pained the boy to admit it, but Dark Link was right. Time and time again, he had let his feelings take over, and lead him to bad decisions. His own morals had been almost completely forgotten long ago. Even with Farrokh, he had killed him almost without a thought. _Had he even enjoyed it a bit?_ How had he let himself get so out of control?

"Now you see why I have attained my true form! Each passing day, you and I become more one and the same. I make you stronger. I give you willpower to push through even the most barbaric and relentless tasks! Where would you be today without me? Well, I can guarantee one thing... _our friend Saria wouldn't be with us on this quest anymore._"

Dark Link was right, Saria would have still been detained by the Zora, _or worse,_ if weren't for his dark side. A looming defeat crawled into Link's soul as he realized just how close Dark Link was to him. With a careful hand, Link slid the scabbard off the Master Sword. The blade glowed a dangerous blue as he brought his hand towards it, and dimmed as he pulled it away. _**The Hero of Time was no more...** he was but a cursed swordsman, roaming the land to accomplish his will._ And if someone clashed with his will? He dealt with them swiftly... What had he become? Link realized just how afraid he was of himself.

"Together, our power shall be unstoppable! Even the goddesses themselves will not be able to oppose us! _No one shall stand in our way!_"

But... _what if Saria got in his way?_ Then Link remembered, she had before, when he had mistaken her for an illusion. _He had almost killed her!_ The horrified look on her face as he raised his sword toward her was burned into the back of his head, possibly forever. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the death of his own best friend... his dark side had become far too dangerous. Was he cursed to slay anything in his path? No... he refused to believe that, to let it happen. For as long as he could remember, he had been taught by the Kokiri that all life held value. _Who was he to decide who got to live and who got to die?_ **No more...** he would push away his morals no more. Dark Link's time of reckoning had come. Link's feelings weren't going to make the decisions anymore. Even if he was beyond saving from the dark, he wouldn't stop fighting it until every last shred of good in him died. He was going to finish this, the way it needed to be. _So no one else would get hurt._ Abruptly, the Master Sword ceased glowing, causing Dark Link to look on it with slight shock, and Link with his own smirk. Using one hand, he hoisted it high in the air.

"What? How?! The Master Sword rejected you! How have you brandished it once more? Don't you know you are powerless without me! **_I am your power!_**"

"That's where you're wrong. My power comes from courage. _A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage._"

Seemingly flabbergasted, Dark Link growled, before throwing off his coat.

"Fine, if you want it to be this way, then it will be this way. I will show you **_no mercy!_** I will beat every last pulp of light out of you!"

Drawing his own Sword and shield, Dark Link prepared his battle stance, Link mirrored his position.

**"So be it."**

* * *

Without further conflict with the perplexed Mido, Saria exited the Lost Woods into the main portion of Kokiri Forest. She grinned a nostalgic smile as she looked over her old home. However, her smile flipped when she realized that her house itself wasn't present. Where the old tree carved home had stood, a massive old oak stood now.

"What in- _what's going on?!_"

Everything else about the village was just as she remembered it, but that one tree spooked her simply by existing.

"Hey! How did you get here?! Before me, at that! Leave us alone, _you outsider witch!_"

Startled, Saria nearly tripped over the fence and into the village below.

"Goodness Mido! You scared me!"

"That's the _Great_ Mido to you! I don't know who you are, but I want you out of here, you hear me?"

_"What's the commotion, Mido?"_

A Kokiri boy climbed up the vines to the ledge where the other two children stood.

"You mean, the _Great_ Mido! _Ah, whatever,_ perfect timing. I want you to get this outsider out! _**Out out out!**_"

"Are you sure? They don't look that bad."

Saria's face turned again, now disappointed.

"You mean you don't recognize me either?"

"_Heck no._ I'd 've remembered if I met somebody with green hair."

"Does it matter? This witch attacked me in the Lost Woods! She attacked me with her magic!"

"Muh-magic?! Gyah!"

"I did not! I don't even know any magic!"

"She's lying! She nearly fried my hat off with her powers!"

"Yikes! I better go get the others!"

The distressed Kokiri scurried back down the ledge. With a selfish grin, Mido turned back to the strange girl.

"Heheh, now you'll get it! You dirty outsiders never know what's good for you!"

"What did I do to you, though? _I thought I was your friend, Mido!_"

"Stop it! Stop acting like you know me! **_I've never seen you before in my life!_**"

Mido's words pierced right through Saria. Someone she had known her entire life, _while not always as a friend,_ didn't know her anymore. Neither had that other boy. _Did anyone remember her?_ Behind, Saria turned back towards the tree where her house should have been._ It was as if she had been wiped from the world._ A clamor of voices arose as the entire village climbed up the ledge.

_"A witch? I've never seen a witch before. I wanna see!"_

_"Look at her green hair! Gross!"_

_"Can she really do magic?"_

Quickly, Saria had become encircled by all whom she knew as friends. They jeered at her, and looked upon her with either contempt or curiosity.

"Quiet! **_QUIET!_** The Great Mido is talking!"

The circle of children hushed, and listened to the redhead.

"Is everybody listening? Good. This outsider attacked me earlier! If we don't get rid of her right now, who knows what she'll do to us! S_he's a danger of our way of life!_"

_"Yikes! That's awful!"_

_"She doesn't look like a witch..."_

_"I wanna see some magic! Show me some magic!"_

"**_Shaddup shaddup!_** I'm not finished talking! One of us has to volunteer to take her to the edge of the forest, and make sure she leaves. So who volunteers? Anyone? _Aaaaanyone?_"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"_Pipe down Gemmi! Nobody asked your opinion!_ Hmm, if no one will volunteer... I guess I'll just have to pick."

All the children hushed and tried their best to hide from Mido's gaze. Mido browsed the silent crowd in search of the right candidate. Yes, he knew just the right person for the job. He pointed to a boy with shaggy blonde hair, and smirked.

"_Link!_ Get over here and take care of the witch!"

The crowd spread apart, and the boy stepped forward. Only one child raised a hand in protest.

_"Uh, Mido-"_

"You mean the _Great_ Mido!"

"_Uh, yeah._ Are you sure Link can handle her by himself? If she's got magic, I don't think _any_ of us should handle her alone.."

"I'm sure he can handle it. And if he doesn't, _he isn't getting dinner tonight!_ Go on, get her out of here, boy!"

At Mido's exclamation, Link grabbed Saria by the wrist, and pulled her down the hill. A part of Saria was scared that Link was being driven by threats from Mido, but another part of her was afraid he did not recognize her either. As he raced toward the exit of the village, Saria desperately tried to talk to him.

"Link? Don't you recognize me? _It's me, Saria!_"

Without even stopping, the boy looked right at her face. They shared eye contact for but a moment, but Saria only saw fear in his eyes. Even her own best friend was not immune to whatever foul spell had befallen the Kokiri. Saria began welling up in tears from her friend's indifference.

"Please Link... _I'm your best friend._ We used to do everything together!"

Link almost looked like he was ignoring her. He probably was... if Link, _the boy she had know since he was an infant,_ couldn't even recognize her, then nobody had a reason to know who she was. When the pair reached the bridge connecting Kokiri Forest to the rest of Hyrule, Link stopped, and prodded her forward.

"_*sniff*_ Do I... do I mean nothing to you?_ N-nothing at all?_"

The clueless boy only shoed the heartbroken girl off again. Saria burst into a fit of tears, and ran out the boundaries of the forest. Satisfied with his job, Link turned around, and started back for the village.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Am I overusing the Master Sword? It likely won't be reappearing for the rest of the story anyway.


End file.
